Hidden In The Eyes Sasuke Uchiha
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: SasukeXO.C story. Shiomi Hatake has just come home from the Sand Village she get's put into Team 7 along with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Shiomi becomes intrigued by the mysterious Sasuke and he's interested to learn more about his sensei's secret sister. Will love bloom in the process? Or will something from her past keep her from being truly happy?
1. Chapter 1: At First Glance

Disclaimer: I do NOT under any circumstances own Naruto nor will I ever own it. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi!" I called walking into the house. "In here" a voice called from the living room. I walked in and sighed "All you do is read, read, read and read some more. Can't you at least pay attention when I FINALLY come home?" I said crossing my arms. "Shiomi?" he asked looking up from the damn book surprise evident in is voice. I grinned and replied "The one and only". "It's great to see you sis" he said getting up and giving me a hug. Yes that's right I'm Kakashi Hatake's younger sister Shiomi Hatake. "What are you doing home?" he asked amusement evident in his voice. "Did you get kicked out of the village hidden beneath the sand". I pulled away and glared "No, my sensei just thought I should come home since it was almost time to make the genin teams. She said it would be better if I had a group from the same village as me." I replied. He laughed "I know I was just teasing you" he replied. "Well if you want to know your team is I suggest you get to the academy in 5 minutes." He said laughter filling his voice. "We'll see who'll be laughing when I'm put on your team brother dear" and with that I quickly sped off towards the academy not wanting to miss out.<p>

~At the Academy~

I made it with 2 minutes to spare. I rushed inside to find Iruka Sensei and a couple other students there. "Iruka-Sensei!" I said happily rushing over to give him a hug. "Shiomi! It's great to see you again! How was your trip?" he asked hugging me back. I heard some of the students whispering "who's she?" and "where did she come from" and "I've never seen her before". But I inored them and answered Iruka. "Oh it was good I learned a lot of new things in the sand village. But sensei said to come back here to get my team she said it would be better if I had a genin team from the same village as me." I replied with a smile. He smiled back "That's good to hear I'm sure the leaf village is glad to have you back" He said with a smile "Now take a seat anywhere" he said and went back to reading the groups. I nodded and took a seat near the front I had a seat to myself since everyone else already had a seat.

"Okay students today is the day you find out who you're genin groups are these groups will be groups of three except for the exception of one group which will be a group of 4." Iruka said winking at me. I grinned Ha! I knew I would get the team the Kakashi had to train. "Each will have a balance of strength and abilities, here are the squads. Squad 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Shiomi Hatake." he announced I grinned and turned around. Him Naruto the 9 tail I guess he doesn't seem to bad. I could tell me and Sakura wouldn't get along that well. I turned to Sasuke, hmm... he had potential. I turned back around thinking my team wasn't too bad.

"Next is squad 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame" I looked at the team hmm... they looked like a good bunch as well. "Now squad 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi" The next Ino-Shika-Cho group very predictable I thought with little interest. "Those are all the squads. Now-" Iruka started talking some more but I zoned out after Naruto started talking about being in the same team as Sasuke. Boring. "You will meet your new jounin teachers after lunch. Until then class is dismissed" and with that everyone started filing out of the room.

"Bye Iruka-Sensei" I called leaving the classroom. "Bye Shiomi! Oh and don't be too hard on your team" he said with a knowing smile. "I'll try" I replied smirking and walking out to have lunch.

~After Lunch~

"He's late" Naruto grumbled looking out the door. "No surprise there" I muttered rolling my eyes. Typical Kakashi, always late for everything. One time he was supposed to meet me for lunch and he ended up being 4 hours late. I could tell Sakura was getting annoyed "Sit down Naruto!" she shouted, I just sighed and tuned them out "What imbeciles" I muttered making sure no one could hear. Naruto kept going on about how the other teams already met their teachers and so on. I yawned and placed my head down on the desk and closed my eyes if Kakashi doesn't get here soon I'm going to find him AND steal all his damn books. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto put a chalkboard eraser in the doorway and laughed quietly. Kakashi will sure love THIS surprise.

"Naruto! What are you doing!" I heard Sakura yell. Ugh that girl is so annoying she needs to lighten up. "Our teacher is a Jounin he wouldn't fall for a stupid trick like that" Sasuke commented annoyed. I chuckled and looked up "I wouldn't be so sure." At that moment Kakashi walked in and **bloop**, the eraser fell on his head and Naruto and I started laughing "I told you not to be so sure" I said grinning. Sakura started apologizing and Sasuke looked kind of surprised. I just grinned "My first impression is that this group is a bunch of idiots." Everyone sweat dropped and raised my brow "Kakashi..." I warned looking pointedly at his jacket where he knew I knew there was a book in their. He sweat dropped "Apart from Shiomi of course..." he said. I grinned "that's better". Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looked at me with a confused look I just shrugged and looked back at Kakashi.

~On the Roof~

"I want you to introduce yourselves one at a time. Tell me things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, those kind of things." he said in a bored tone. "Tell us things about you first" Naruto said. I just sighed wishing I was back in the sand village. I missed some of my friends. "Me? Well I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future... I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lot's of hobbies." he finished. I snickered at there faces. "Okay your turn you with the blond hair first. "Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop, but I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kind of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest hokage, then the village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm some one important." He finished. I looked at him weirdly. "This guy really likes ramen" I muttered.

Kakashi looked at him with interest then went on to the next person "Alright next." "I'm Sakura Haruno What I like... uh I mean the person I like is" she glanced at Sasuke "Uh... my hobby is uh..." still looking at Sasuke and giggles "And my dream for the future is..." she glances at Sasuke again and giggles uncontrollably. I looked at her weirdly "Well some one's a tad obsessed." I muttered. I saw Kakashi hold in a laugh. "And what do you hate?" he asked. "Naruto Uzumaki!" she repled with a glare in his direction. Naruto looked shocked and upset. "Okay next" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything" a gasp from Sakura. " What I have is NOT a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain some one" he finished, quite scarily might I add. It was silent for awhile until Kakashi spoke "Well okay then... each of you are unique and different our first mission is tomorrow your dismissed." he sai dand was about to get up and leave when Naruto spoke "Hey! You didn't make Shiomi say anything!". Kakashi raised a brow at me "You didn't tell them?" he asked surprised.

I shrugged "I thought they were smart enough to figure it out, but apparently not" I replied. "HEY! JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Naruto yelled. I sighed "Kakashi is my older brother Naruto" I said bored. "WHAT?" him and Sakura yelled. I heard Sasuke laugh, I turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised "They have the same last name and they look very similar" he said with a smirk. I smirked back "Well lookie here Kakashi it seems we've got a smart one on our team" I said. "I guess so" Kakashi commented. "So what's our mission?" Naruto asked clearly trying to get the attention off of Sasuke. "It's a task the 5 of us will do together" Kakashi started "What, what, what?" Naruto asked clearly excited I rolled my eyes. I just realized this kid is actually REALLY annoying I don't know how Iruka Sensei was able to put up with him for so long.

"It will be a test of survival." Kakashi said. Again things got boring so I just tuned out as Sakura started complaining how we already did this in the academy. I could see Kakashi smirk from under his mask. Yeah I knew my brother that well. "This is not your average ninja training." he said. "So then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked. Kakashi started laughing "What that was a normal question" Sakura said. I could see she was quite curious herself. "Well if I tell you the answer you won't like it" he said in a taunting voice. I could see the others were quite nervous for the answer.

I chuckled "Kakashi just tell them I think your freaking them out a bit." I said as I stood up and went to sit next to him. He sighed "Always ruining the fun" he muttered. I punched his shoulder "Just tell them, before I punch you harder" I said dismissing his last comment. "Fine" then he got serious "Of the 27 graduates only 9 of you will become actual genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy, this is a make it or break it pass or fail test. The chance that you fail is at least 66%." Sakura gasped, Naruto looked frightened and Sasuke still had that calm look on his face.

"See I told you they wouldn't like the answer" he said. I shrugged and answered with a simple "Well they had to know." Of course they weren't happy about that and they started arguing. Well Sakura and Naruto. I looked at Sasuke and studied him, under all that calm and collective stature there was a lonely and sad boy there. Briefly I pitied him but I realized he was stronger than the rest and he would make his dream a reality at any cost. I smirked and look back a Kakashi. I could tell Sasuke and I would work quite well together.

"Be at the designated training ground tomorrow at 5 am and bring all your ninja gear" Kakashi said. I looked at their faces and smiled Naruto had a look of determination, Sakura's face had a similar look and Sasuke... well I don't think I need to tell you what his facial expression was. "Okay your dismissed, let's go Shiomi we have... things to discuss." he started standing up before he added "oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, you'll just throw it up" and with that he was gone. I laughed at their faces and waved. "Bye guys" and with that I was gone as well.

* * *

><p>Hey there, hoped you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you thought. No flames please. Thank you and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! =)<p>

Xoxo- Renee


	2. Ch 2: A Day Together and Jealous Rivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>~Sasuke Uchiha~<p>

I watched as that Shiomi girl vanished like Kakashi Sensei did. She was very interesting, she definitely wasn't like the rest of the girls who had fallen all over me everywhere I go and she didn't particularity seem to care whether I was here or not. I sighed and stood up still thinking about Shiomi. I wondered where she had gone to train since she certainly wasn't at the Academy I would have remembered seeing her. I took one last look at the spot she was in only a moment ago. I would find out more about Shiomi Hatake, I shook my head and started walking home letting a small grin escape. Besides she was definitely a looker.

~Shiomi Hatake~

When Kakashi and I got home we discussed how I wasn't aloud to be hard on them and I would have to take longer in getting my bell... if Kakashi decided I was even aloud to get one. I sighed and nodded I hated how I couldn't use my extra training. When we finished I went straight to the shower. I undressed and went into the warm shower, after I shampooed and and conditioned I stepped out and looked into the mirror. I realized what Sasuke said was true, Kakashi and I were very similar. We both had the white silvery hair from our mother and our faces were quite similar as well. The only difference was his dark eyes which he inherited from our mother as well and my deep red eyes which I had inherited from our father, Swiftly I grabbed my clothes off the floor and walked out with a towel.

"Where are your clothes Missy?" a voice said. I turned around and smiled. "Temari!" I yelled dropping my clothes and hugging her. She laughed "What are you doing here?" I asked once I released her. "Well you forgot some stuff at the Sand Village so I came to drop them off." she said with a simple shrug. I grinned "Thanks Temari" I told her with a grin of my own. "Where's Gaara and Kankuro?" I asked picking up my clothes again. I sat down on the kitchen table not caring that I was in only a towel. I trained and lived with Temari when I was in the Sand Village she was piratically my sister. "We're here!" Kankuro shouted as he walked into the kitchen with a glum Gaara. "Hey guys!" I said excitedly hugging each of them. "I like your outfit Shiomi. Why didn't you dress like this more often at the Sand Village" Kankuro asked with a smirk. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him "Perv" I muttered. I saw Gaara let a small grin slip. "Well how have you boys been?" I asked deciding it was time to put clothes on and I walked into my room. "We've been fine Shiomi but home's not the same without you" Gaara replied in a mysterious tone. "Yeah we really do miss you Shi" Kankuro said. I shot them a smile and vanished into my room quickly changing then stepping back out.

"Aww, I miss you guys too but you know that sensei said I should come back home" I told them with a sad smile. I hadn't realized how much I actually missed these 3. Temari stood up and hugged me one more time "Well we better get going, we'll catch ya later okay?" she said before leaving. "Bye Temari!" I waved. I turned to the two boys. Kankuro looked upset and Gaara had the same emotionless face. I went to Kankuro and hugged him "Bye Kankuro! Behave and listen to your sister" I whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded "Catch ya later Shi" and he too left. Finally Gaara was left. "Bye Gaara thanks for coming, keep in touch okay?" I whispered in his ear giving him a huge hug. "Bye Shiomi" he whispered. Right before he left I kissed his cheek and smiled. "Bye guys!" I yelled before they finally vanished.

"I see your friends missed you" Kakashi said as he leaned against the fridge... wait he wasn't there before... oh well. I smiled "Yeah, I missed them too, we had a lot of fun together back in the Sand Village" I said laughing at some of our silly memories. Kakashi nodded and pulled out a book. I frowned, that damn book was always popping up! I smiled devilishly as an idea popped into my head. I made sure he wasn't paying attention to me before sneaking closer and closer to Kakashi like the sneaky ninja I am, Quickly I grabbed his book and booked it out of the house in 3 seconds flat. I heard a faint "Shiomi!" before I felt Kakshi's chakra coming closer to me. I searched around for a place to hide before I saw Sasuke. He was about to walk into his house I grinned and had an idea. "Sasuke!" I yelled before running up to him quickly. He smirked and nodded in my direction "Yes Shiomi?" he asked. "Can I hide at your house?" I asked. I felt Kakashi was coming closer so I didn't wait for an answer, I grabbed his arm and went into the house slammed the door and locked it. Sasuke was about to say something but I put my finger on his lips silently telling him not to make a sound.

~Sasuke Uchiha~

I looked down at this strange girl. I couldn't help but feel warm when her finger touched my lips, it sent tingles through me. I watched as her face went into an expression of relief. I hadn't realized she was holding onto me and we were quite close. Usually I would have pushed her off but honestly I didn't mind it. After a couple of minutes she smiled and removed herself from me. She smiled sheepishly at me I just raised a brow asking for an explanation "Aha, well you see I kinda stole Kakashi's book and ran for my life while he was chasing me I saw you and decided that I was gonna come here and chill with you while Kakashi tried to catch me" she explained with a shrug. "Without asking me...?" I said. Barely even knew the girl and she already got me being not so rude to her and that was saying something, I'm rude to everyone. She grinned "Yup" and walked into my kitchen. I sighed and followed the girl when a thought hit me and made me smirk well I might as well start getting to know her now.

~Shiomi Hatake~

"So Sasuke Uchiha how's life?" I asked plopping down onto one of the seats by the counter. I set Kakashi's book on the counter. He sighed before sitting on one by the table. "Fine." was his short uninteresting answer, we just sat there in silence well actually I was examining him. Hm... I saw why all the girls seemed to like him, he had black hair that was sticking up in the back but looked quite cute his eyes were dark like Kakashi's making him seem mysterious and he had that whole bad boy thing about him what girl wouldn't fall for him? But the more I looked the more he looked like a lost and lonely boy oh and he was very cute. I decided to voice my thoughts "You know you are quite cute, I finally understand why girls like you so much". I saw the corners of his lips tug upwards into a small smile. I grinned at his expression if I wasn't looking as close as I was I wouldn't have seen the slight pinkish tint on his face. "Well your pretty cute yourself" he said the smile turning into a smirk. I grinned and hopped off the stool "Why thank you Sasuke" I said with a grin. I grabbed his hand and tugged him along with me "Come on let's go explore!" I said completely forgetting about Kakashi's book.

"Where?" he asked chuckling at my childishness. I grinned "Your house" I said in a 'Your-so-stupid-' tone. He raised a brow "Why would I need to explore my house?" he asked with a 'Look-who's-stupid know' look. I stopped and thought about it before sighing, realizing he was right. "Fine then let's go look around town." I said pulling him out the door. I looked down and saw my hand was still grasping his. For some reason I just didn't want to let go and he didn't look like he was objecting so I just left it.

~Sasuke Uchiha~

I was right this girl was not like any other girl here in the leaf village. She was funny, blunt, childish and had her own personality plus she was pretty cute. Not that I would EVER say that out loud that ruin my whole reputation I didn't need people thinking I was a big softie. I watched as she smiled happily pulling me along with her. I noticed our hands were still intertwined and honestly I didn't want to let got. I felt happy just being here with Shiomi. I felt like I could be me. I remembered something my mom told me long ago

_~Flashback~_

"_Sasuke, when a person comes into your life and they aren't afraid to be themselves around you. Don't be afraid __to be yourself around them. It may be the start of a wonderful friendship" she told me with a smile. "At first I was afraid of your father but once I got to know him we became friends and eventually fell in love" she said with a dreamy look coming over her face. _

~End Flashback~

I smiled at Shiomi. _I honestly hope your right mom_ I thought.

~Shiomi Hatake~

Sasuke and I went everywhere, we visted the Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and had a a bite to eat, we did a bit of shopping, said hello to Iruka Sensei, visted a couple more sensei's and travelled all around the village. By the time we finished it was already 8:30. Sasuke really didn't seem like that cold hearted boy I saw earlier today in the academy he looked so much more alive and fun. I smiled "Sasuke today was fun, I'm glad I got to spend it with you while hiding from Kakashi, although I don't quite remember why I was hiding... ah well." I told him grinning. He smirked "Yeah it was fun I'll see you tomorrow at 5" he replied before starting to walk off. My eyes darted around looking for some one, I grinned when I saw Sakura hiding in the bushes next to us. I knew she was following us around all day. I smirked as an idea popped into my head before Sasuke left I quickly called out to him "Wait!". I ran up to him and I hugged him and kissed his cheek "Bye Sasuke" I whispered and doing a quick juitsu I vanished in a puff of smoke and into my room.

~Sakura Haruno~

I boiled in anger as I saw Sasuke running around with that Shiomi girl. _**Sasuke is MINE! CHA!**_ Inner Saukra yelled punching the air. That's right Sasuke is mine I knew it once we became on the same team it was love at first sight I could feel it. I became even angrier when I saw she was holding his hand he didn't object. It wasn't fair! I've been pining after him for so long then she come here and ruins everything! So I followed them around the village all day hiding and watching. Finally they were departing. I hid in some bushes and waited for them to separate so then I could pounce on Sasuke. They exchanged a few more words and Sasuke started walking away. I looked over at Shiomi was smirking at me. I gulped _she knew I was here!_ I thought. I saw her run back to Sasuke and she did the most despicable thing ever. She HUGGED my Sasuke and KISSED his cheek! I boiled in anger. Shiomi was going DOWN even if it's the last thing I ever do.

~Sasuke Uchiha~

I walked home with a light smile upon my lips. My fingers lightly brushing where her lips were once before. _I've never felt this way before, I've never let anyone inside my world before and here comes Shiomi and I let her in like she's an old friend. _I shivered at the thought _An old friend, that would be nice_. I made it home and locked my door, I went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water when I noticed the book sitting on the counter. I smirked _Looks like I'm going to have to give this back to her tomorrow _I thought before picking it up and putting it into my bag. I walked up the stairs not realizing how tired I was. Silently I went to bed and thought about my life since the Uchiha clan was slaughtered. I realized two things 1. I was slowly letting my guard down which wasn't good, I knew I had to be more careful, I couldn't let people get inside me. It would only lead to failure and 2. this made 1 even harder, I was ever so slowly starting to like Shiomi Hatake.

~Shiomi Hatake~

I got into my room and sighed _What was I thinking! I barely even know the kid. Besides I don't need any enemies on my team _I thought instantly thinking of Sakura. I smiled faintly at her reaction when I kissed Sasuke I had to admit her face was pretty funny. I sat on my bed with a dreamy sigh "Finally back?" a voice said calmly. I froze "Kakashi?" I whispered Dammit! I forgot his book at Sasuke's house! That's why I was hiding! I internally slapped myself. _Nice Job_ I thought to myself, "Forgetting something Shiomi?" he asked coming out of the shadows. "Uh hi there Kakashi, uh nope don't think I forgot anything did you forget anything?" I asked deciding to play the innocent act. "No but I seem to recall my book being taken, where is it Shiomi?" he asked seriously. I sighed "I forgot it at Sasuke's house." I muttered looking at the ground, he sighed and came to sit with me on the bed "Tomorrow you better get it back I need it for their and your test tomorrow" he said making me look him in the... er eye. "Yes sir!" I said in mock salute grinning making all the tension go away. I could tell he was grinning as well "Alright well get some sleep we have an early day tomorrow" he said kissing my head and going out of the room. "Night Kakashi" I whispered "Night Tenshi" was his reply I smiled at the old nickname and with that I fell asleep my thoughts on the events of tomorrow.

~Naruto Uzumaki~

I lay in bed thinking about what Kakashi-sensei said today. If it really was a survival test I was going to try my hardest and stop at nothing! I was Naruto Uzumaki the next greatest hokage! Believe it! With those thoughts in mind I fell asleep happily.

* * *

><p>Hey there! 1. Tenshi means Angel incase you didn't know and 2. I realized Naruto wasn't in this chapter so I decided to put him in at the bottom :) Anyways I want to thank <strong>123Blue's Clues<strong> and **ShnieseAce** for reviewing that got me writing this chapter when I read them. I'm currently sick and I wasn't going to post this until next week or something BUT since I got reviews I decided to post this today ^.^ anyways I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think. Oh and I'll try findig a picture to show you what Shiomi looks like :)

Xoxo- Renee


	3. Chapter 3: Jingle Goes Kakashi's Bell

Me: Would you like to do the disclaimer Naruto?

Naruto: YES!

Sakura: Why does he get to do it?

Me: Cause I said so!

Sakura:

Naruto:

Disclaimer: Renee here doesn't own Naruto and she probably never will.

Me: Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>~Shiomi Hatake~<p>

I woke up to some one shaking me. "Shiomi! Shiomi! Wake up!" the voice said, I groaned and hit the person's head. I shoved my face into my pillow and groaned "Go awaayyy". I heard the person chuckle "Get up Shiomi you're going to make us late to our lovely survival test" I knew it was Kakashi who else would it be? I sighed and got up rubbing my eyes in the process "Fine fine, I'm up" I said fully opening my eyes. I raised a brow at the sight I saw Kakashi was only in his boxers, his hair tousled and of course his famous face mask. "Come on Kakashi it's just me you don't have to wear the mask 24/7" I said getting up and stretching. Instead of responding he shrugged and left the room I looked at the clock and laughed quietly it was only 6. We were already an hour late. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower then I got out brushed my long silver hair, brushed my teeth, put my clothes on and went to eat breakfast.

When I entered the kitchen I saw Kakashi was dressed and ready to go. I brushed him off and went to get an apple "I thought I said no eating?" he said grabbing my apple. "Ehh..." I replied still tired I stole my apple back and started eating it "Watcha gonna do about it?" I asked after I swallowed. Kakshi shrugged and passed me my weapons bag and my bag with my lunch in it. "Let's go" he said and out the door we were, I snuck a glance at the clock and saw it was already 7:35. I laughed man were we late.

The way there was uneventful and quiet except when Kakashi reminded me I needed his book back I just nodded and told myself I would ask Sasuke once we got there.

~At the Training Grounds~

Once we got there I could see all of them were half asleep except for Sasuke who looked quite awake actually but I could tell they were all annoyed. "Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" Kakashi said/ asked happily once we reached them. I looked over at Sasuke who was smirking at me I grinned and waved back, out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura glaring kunai at me. "HEY! YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted pointing at the two of us. "A black cat crossed our path so we took the long way" Kakashi lied. I laughed and shrugged not agreeing or disagreeing for that matter. They looked at us angrily "Well if you were going to be late you could have told us and we could've slept in!" Naruto complained angrily. I laughed "Well sorry for not being able to see what happens in the future. Next time I'll look in my crystal ball and if I see a 'black cat' I'll make sure to stay out of it's way." I said sarcastically. Naruto blushed and mumbled something incoherent under his breath, I saw Sakura smile slighlty and Sasuke smirk.

A light bulb went off in my head "OH YEAH!" "Sasuke I need that book I left at your house yesterday, I forgot it!" I said walking towards him. I passed Sakura and I could see the steam coming out of her ears Whoaa some one angry. Sasuke smirked and reached into his bag and tossed me the book "Here, next time don't forget it" he said I smiled and nodded "I won't". I heard Kakashi cough from behind me, I turned around and tossed him his book "Welcome" I said. "Oh how I missed you!" I heard him mumble against the book as he rubbed it against his cheek. I laughed when I saw the expressions of my teammates, I shrugged "my brother's a weirdo I know". Kakshi tucked the book into his pack. "Anyways, Let's get started" he walked over to the timer... that wasn't even there before... okay then. "It's set for noon" I looked at my teammates who had looks of confusion on their faces. There was a tinkling sound as Kakashi pulled out his three bells. "Your assignment is simple, you just have to get a bell from me" he said as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "Simple my ass" I mumbled. When Kakashi trained me he used this and it took me at least 100 tries to finally get one bell.

"If you can't get them by noon then you go without lunch, you'll be tied to those posts and watch while me while I eat my lunch in front of you" he told them. I chuckled lightly at their faces, looks like none of them ate breakfast except for moi. That's when Sakura finally realized something "Hey wait a minute there are only 3 bells and there are 4 of us" she said showing us 3 with her fingers. Kakashi smiled "Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. Oh and that one goes back to the academy" he told us. I looked around they all had looks of determination and anger on their faces.

"Well then again all 4 of you could flunk out" he taunted. I growled as much as I loved the sand village but I really didn't feel like going back I liked it here in Kohona. Just because I was the great copy cat ninja's sister didn't mean he was going to pass me. I had to prove my training in the sand village was worth it. I was going to get one of those bells no matter what.

"You can use any weapon, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me then you won't get one of these bells" he said no sense of teasing evident in his eyes. Sakura looked freaked out a bit "But Sensei! Those weapons are too dangerous" she told him, Naruto just laughed "Aha especially since you couldn't even dodge that chalkboard eraser!" he said with a look of confidence on his face. Kakashi started talking again making Naruto angry.

Holy applesauce! These guys take so long to start! It was a test that we had to do we know the rules all Kakashi had to do now was say start. I looked up and saw Naruto about to attack Kakashi. Naruto really was an idiot sometimes, Kakashi may not look like it now but he was an amazing ninja. He was the copy cat ninja after all.

Sasuke and Sakura gasped when they saw Kakashi's speed. Naruto had his own Kunai behind his neck. I tsked "Naruto! Things aren't always as they seem" I sang walking up to him. I looked him in the eyes "Be careful, if you be rash like what you just did you end up with your own kunai plunged in your neck. Now you wouldn't want that would you?" I said/ asked saying the last bit in a taunting voice. Naruto just shook his head "No way! Shiomi-chan!" he replied. I looked at Kakashi "See he can be smart... I think" I told Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged and let Naruto go he instantly rubbed his neck.

"Hmm... I like the way you did that Naruto... I think I'm starting to like this group" he said thoughtfully. I chuckled "Well you have to love one of us no matter what!" I told him with a grin and a wink. Kakashi rolled his eyes "I know, no matter how annoying" I punched his head "or violent you get I still love you anyways" he said grinning at the end. "Aww I love you to Kakashi!" I said in a baby voice and jumped on his back. The other members of team 7 laughed and I saw Sasuke smirk and shake his head at my childish behavior.

"Alright now get off so we can start" Kakashi said. I jumped off and went to stand next to Sasuke, quickly Sakura took that place I just shrugged and walked over beside Naruto. I saw Sakura give me a triumphed smile I just smirked back. Ha that was cute she thought she could make me angry. "Get ready" we all got into place "Annd Start" he said. We all jumped and went into full on ninja mode.

I instantly went to hide in the tree branches. I saw Sakura hiding under some bushes close to where Sasuke was hiding which was in a tree by the way. I went to find where Naruto went and shook my head when I found him. _Your supposed to conceal! Not stand in the open! _I mentally yelled at him. I saw him try and attack Kakashi, I shook my head what an idiot.

~Sasuke Uchiha~

_Naruto is so stupid! _I thought to myself. He should know not to stay out in the open, didn't Shiomi already tell him not to jump into things irrationally? I looked at the scene carefully.

"You and me right now! Fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi-sensei looked at him with a look of utter disbelief. "Fool" I muttered watching as Naruto continued to yell out stupid things. Kakashi was still looking at Naruto with disbelief "You know compared to the others... aside from Shiomi... you're a little weird." Kakashi told him. I glanced to where Shiomi was hiding and saw she had a smile on her face. Well I guess it was kind of true she was kind of weird.

I turned back to the scene in the field when I heard Naruto yell "OH YEAH? THE ONLY THING HERE WEIRD IS YOUR HAIRCUT!" Then he jumped up and started to attack Kakashi.

~Shiomi Hatake~

I saw Naruto run at Kakashi with a full intent of getting that bell. But just when he was going to attack I saw him stop. Kakashi had reached into his bag to pull something out. "Shinobi battle technique part 1. Taijutsu the physical part." his hand ever so slowly inching out of his weapons bag. If he was going to use taijutsu what was he taking out of the bag? I looked at my older waiting for an explanation. That's when BAM! He took out his FLIPPIN BOOK! I swear that book is everywhere. I was starting to get annoyed I mean he was supposed to be training us not reading his 'Make Out Paradise Book'... Yea my brother can be a bit of a pervert.

I saw Naruto's expression fall into one of confusion "What the...?" "Well what are you waiting for? Make your move." Kakshi told him. "But- I mean- Why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Kakshi not even taking his eyes off his book "Why? Well to find out what happens in the story of course, don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever." Kakashi said, I looked at Naruto who seemed to get even more aggravated he raised his clenched fist up and started running at Kakashi "I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU!" he yelled.

Naruto was blindly punching and kicking, Kakashi obviously blocking all of his attacks. Suddenly Kakshi vanished and Naruto punched the air "huh?" he asked looking at the empty space in confusion. "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time" Kakashi's voice said, when he suddenly appeared behind Naruto in a crouched position his fingers in a gun position right near his arse. I glanced at my other to team mates they were both scrutinizing the situation with shocked looks on their faces. I myself was curious at what Kakashi was going to do he obviously wasn't going to use a fire juitsu on Naruto it surly would destroy him.

I jumped slightly when I heard Sakura's voice yell "NARUTO! GET OUT OF THERE HE'S GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" I glanced at her... she just gave away where she was hiding. I sighed "Sometimes working aline can be so much easier" I muttered to myself crossing my arms over my chest. "Too late" Kakashi said before he yelled "LEAF VILLAGE SECERT FINGER JUITSU!". Kakashi's fingers quickly moved their way closer to Naruto's arse.

In a matter of minutes Kakashi's fingers reached Naruto "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" he called out once they collided. Naruto's face twisted into a pained expression then WHAM! Naruto was soaring across the field with bits of dust clouding my view. I saw Sasuke had a look pf pure annoyance over his face and was clutching at the tree with his hand. Sakura had one of slight disappointment, me? Well I was trying to control my laughter "Oh Kakashi and Naruto you two can make anything funny" I whispered to no one.

Suddenly two shuriken popped out of the water where Naruto had recently plummeted into. They wet flying towards Kakashi, I knew I shouldn't have been worried but still they were shuriken going towards my brother. I held my breath and waited to see what would happen "Come on Kakashi you better catch them" I muttered quietly. I let out my breath when I saw that he did in fact catch the weapons which were now spinning in his fingers.

I smiled and moved stealthy down the tree, Sakura was closest to me so I silently made my way towards her "Hey Sakura" I whispered she turned and glared when she saw me "What do you want?" she asked in a snotty tone. I sighed _she really needs to get over it _I thought irritably. "Would you help me get one of the bells?" I asked softly. Sakura glared and silently glared "Uh... no, I'd rather work with Sasuke thank you very much" she said giving Sasuke a what must be a flirty look. He seemed totally oblivious to the whole thing, I silently chuckled in my head what a dense girl. I sighed "Fine then" before moving over closer to where Sasuke was to ask him, but something grabbed my foot and I turned and saw a seething Sakura "NO" she whisper yelled, I sighed and made my way back to my tree not wanting to get into a fight.

When I reached my tree I tried devising a plan to get the bells.

~Later~

I gaped at Naruto. He could do a shadow clone juitsu! I was very impressed, not many people were able to pull that off. When the Naruto clones came out Kakashi started taunting Naruto. BUT I almost fell out of my tree when Naruto came up from behind Kakashi. HOLY APPLESAUCE! HE GOT KAKASHI FROM BEHIND! To say I was surprised would be an understatement I was totally shocked! I was quite proud of Naruto getting Kakashi off guard, but my praises were cut short when Kakashi vanished and Nartuo punched... well Naruto.

"Come on Naruto!" I whispered. I knew that Naruto was going to be overpowered by Kakashi but I also knew that if Naruto used his brain he might actually have a chance get the bell. If only I could get him to help me! I started thinking about my so called team. Of we were a team then why didn't anyone work together? I asked Sakura but she's blinded by jealously which meant I couldn't even get near Sasuke without her ripping me to shreads. Don't get me wrong I mean I know I could take Sakura but she was part of my team and I didn't want to start fighting with her, and Naruto was way too rash I wouldn't even be able to say a word since he would already be throwing punches. "Looks like we're going to get tied to posts" I muttered with a heavy sigh.

I glanced at Naruto he was STILL fighting himself blaming the clones that they were Kakshi, and obviously everyone became quite unimpressed. I looked at Sasuke, he was looking at Naruto is face one of pure annoyance, I looked at Sasuke even more hmm... he did have a rather nice build. Although we were still young I could see the muscles starting to form on his chest. Sasuke glanced at me and smirked when he caught me staring _Like the view? _He mouthed to me amusement dancing in his dark eyes. I felt my cheeks start to warm but I grinned at him and mouthed back a _You wish! _Sasuke silently chuckled before turning back to look at the open field.

I heard Naruto yell "A Bell!" quickly I whipped my head towards him and widened my eyes when I saw the bell in the ground. As Naruto went to pick it up I knew something was wrong it was way to obvious. "Naruto don't!" I called but it was too late he had already reached for the bell. "What did you say Shi-" but his words were cut off when the trap captured his feet and he was suspended in the air.

"I tried to warn" I said hopping down from my tree. "HEY LET ME DOWN! WHAT IS THIS!" Naruto yelled bouncing from side to side. I giggled and walked over to Naruto, "Naruto, I TOLD you not to be rash and looked what happened." He stopped wriggling and put his head down "Sorry Shiomi-chan" he muttered. I felt Kakashi come from behind me and pick up the bell "Think before you use a juitsu, or else the enemy can use it against you oh and if the bait is obvious then don't go" Kakashi said before sighing and offering a grin. "Can I try Kakashi?" I asked with annoyance clear in my voice, this morning while we were walking Kakashi told me I wasn't allowed to get a bell since I already achieved that a while ago... plus I also knew all of his weaknesses.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head "Shiomi..." he started. I grumbled and made my way over to the timer. "Fine then, I don't know why I wasted my time sitting in that tree, I guess I'll just sit here for now" I said plopping down on the ground. Kakashi rolled his eyes at me "Maybe after" he said dismissively obviously not caring that I was totally annoyed with him. I crossed my arms and pouted, fine then I'm giving him the silent treatment. I glanced at Sasuke and saw him staring at me with his sexy smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him in a playful matter causing him to laugh and shake his head at me.

I was still staring at Sasuke when Kakashi started lecturing Naruto. My eyes widened when I saw Sasuke start pulling out shuriken. He was going to strike! _What a smart guy _I thought with a grin. As the shuriken came plummeting at Kakashi. BAM they hit Kakashi causing him to fall over, I let a small gasp out. Even though I knew Kakashi had moved it still bothered me to see 'him' get hit with shruiken. I mean come on he's my brother what sibling wouldn't get scared?

Naruto glanced at me and saw my surprised expression "COME ON SASUKE YOU WENT TO FAR THIS TIME! LOOK AT SHIOMI-CHAN!" Naruto cried angry. I glanced at Sasuke and saw him looking at me with an apologetic expression. Suddenly 'Kakashi' turned into a log and everyone gasped. I saw Sasuke's expression turn into one of anger as he leaped out of his tree. I smirked slightly to myself this was going to be one interesting fight.

* * *

><p>Hey, Number one: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me! And Number 2: I know this one is quite boring. Sorry about that! I know there wasn't much Sasuke and Shiomi fluff in it but don't worry! There will be some in the next chapter. Well anyways I hope you liked it! Review please!<p>

Oh an sorry for all the grammer and other mistakes!

Xoxo- Renee


	4. Chapter 4: Did We Just?

Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer today?

Team 7: ME!

Me: *sigh* I'm pretty sure I said only one of you can do the disclaimer

Team 7: Everyone arguing except Kakashi who is reading a book

Me: You can do it Kakashi

Team 7: NOT FAIR!

Me: Pay attention next time!

Kakashi: Closes his book and sighs:

Disclaimer: does NOT own Naruto... Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>I grumbled as I watched Sasuke and Kakashi battle. I crossed my arms and huffed, that damn brother of mine. First I'm allowed to get a bell, then I'm not, then I am again and now I'm not! This was totally unfair... Aha I just sounded like some stereotypical cheerleader girl... like totally... No?... Well this is awkward... Aha anyways I watched as Sasuke leaped from tree to tree. Wow... he is one quick boy I thought quite impressed. I mean I was pretty fast myself but I didn't even compare to his speed. I watched as Sakura leaped from her hiding spot and tried to find Sasuke... well at least she knows when to help some one I thought with shrug. I glanced around trying to find Kakashi so I could help Sasuke... hey we were a team right? But sadly I couldn't see him he was hiding quite well. I sighed and leaned on the log where the timer was. Crap. They didn't have much time left they better hurry up and figure out the true test or were all screwed.<p>

Suddenly a loud screech filled the air. I whipped my head around and giggled when I realized what had happened, looks like Kakashi has found Sakura. I glanced at Naruto who was grumbling angrily to himself and cutting himself free. I giggled slightly, huh he was a pretty cute kid if you looked passed all the idiotic persona. _But not as cute as Sasuke _my inner conscious reminded me. I smiled slightly definitely not as cute.

"I FELL FOR IT AGAIN!" I heard Naruto scream. I looked at him and started laughing my head off, he got tied up... again! "SHIOMI-CHAN IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he yelled at me a slight blush coming over his face. I wiped my tears away and stood up walking over to him "Sorry Nartuo-kun, I didn't mean to make you mad" I said with a smile before cutting him down. Naruto landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow" he murmured before standing up again. "Thanks Shiomi-chan" he said giving me a quick hug. "No problem" I said hugging back. He pulled away and started running off "TIME TO GET A BELL!" he yelled from over his shoulder. I chuckled and lent against the tree. I can't wait until this test is over.

Suddenly I saw a huge leaf tornado coming from a clearing in the tree's. Curiosity overcame me and I ran over to the clearing, I saw Sakura standing there with a glazed look coming over her eyes. "Come on Sakura!" I said quietly hoping she would get over it. She didn't... instead she started freaking out "Huh... Ah... is some one there?" her body bobbed up and down looking for signs of anyone. "Ahh... I think I felt something but what was it!... WHAT'S GOING ON!" she said frantically freaking out some more. I shook my head "There are no words describe this right now" I said to myself quietly.

Suddenly... wow there were a lot of things that just seem to suddenly pop up. Anyways I heard a voice that made me snap my head back to bubblegum head. "Sakura" a weak Sasuke like voice muttered. Sakura's face immediately brightened up and I couldn't help but be a bit angry at her but I shook it off for the mean time. When I looked I gasped in surprise "Sasuke?" I whispered no that can't be him...

There was Sasuke kneeling against the tree with a bunch of Kunai stuck all over his body. "Sakura! Help me" he whispered his voice becoming weaker. I looked I didn't know if this was the real Sasuke or not maybe Kakashi was pulling a trick on Sakura and I knowing that we both like him. My face heated up at the thought but I brushed it off feelings can wait. I needed to know if that was the real Sasuke or not. Sakura screamed making me slightly cringe tears welled up in her eyes and she fell backwards with a light thud. I shook my head... I really need to teach this girl to be stronger I thought looking at her fallen form.

I heard a faint tinkling sound in the tree's above me. "Kakashi..." I muttered my suspicions were proved right when I saw him reading his damn book. I swear I think I just felt a vein popping out of my head. Kakashi looked down at me and waved a slight crinkle coming on his face indicating to me he was smiling. "Don't you think you took it a bit far?" I muttered looking at him. "No" Kakashi said before turning back to his book. "Jerk" I muttered before looking back at the fallen Sakura.

I looked back up and sighed "Of course he's gone" I murmured. I sighed and started walking away... things were starting to become boring again. I heard some grunts and I could faintly hear the voices of people coming from a different direction and started following them emerging further into the forest and the green canopy. When I reached the voice I instantly recognized the voices stealthy I hid in some bushes and smiled. Looks like Kakashi and Sasuke found each other.

I was quite impressed by Sasuke's efforts, he even made a trap I could tell even Kakashi was impressed by his skills. I winced slightly when they both came close to hitting each other. I couldn't watch this silently I stood up and started walking towards the timer, might as well see how long they have left... right?

As I was walking I heard Sakura start waking up. "What happened?" she said, I imagined she probably was starting to sit up right now. "NO SASUKE! YOU'VE GOT TO SURVIVE! PLEASE!... WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled probably doing that weird bobbing thing with her head as she was looking for Sasuke, I just laughed and turned away, her voice become fainter by the second. Silly Sakura it wasn't Sasuke it was just Genjutsu. I walked along the tree's... well looks like I did pass if Kakashi didn't want me participating. Really not to brag or anything but I should be in at least Chuunin level already but, Sensei thought I should wait and get a team first. I kicked a stray rock watching it hit a tree and chip off some bark.

"Oh well, can't change it now" I muttered. I felt a breeze blow by blowing some stray pieces around my face. I smiled and looked up at the sun, it was such a beautiful day and I was stuck doing nothing. I sat down for a couple of minutes and let my eyes close. The sun beating down on my face felt so good, I loved the warm feeling it gave me.

As I embraced the warmth my thoughts started to drift towards Sasuke. I was trying to decide if I really liked him or was I just becoming one of his stupid fan girls. "Well let's see..." I said softly keeping my eyes closed. "When we hung out yesterday, we had so much fun and it seemed like he was slowly allowing me to be closer to me" I said out loud hoping no one could come by. "And he doesn't seem like a jerk when he's around me... well actually scratch that he's not a jerk _to me_ which is really nice actually." hmm... I guess I wasn't one of his fan girls, I think I might actually start to be falling for Sasuke Uchiha.

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them get used to the bright light. I stood up and clapped my hands together "Well that's that. I guess I really do have a crush on a certain Uchiha boy." I said out loud. I instantly got butterflies in my stomach... huh that's never happened much before. Oh well I guess there's always a first time for everything. I mused in my head, I channeled my chakra to my feet so I would be able to move faster to my destination.

As I was running I saw a faint light come from the left hand side. Curious I ran over there to see what happened, channeling more chakra so I could move faster. The tree's all looked like blurs as I ran, I loved to run it was an amazing feeling. I felt so free and I loved the way the air caressed me while I ran it felt so amazing! I sighed happily, I never wanted this feeling to go away. But sadly when I reached the light the feeling went away but instead my eyes widened in shock and admiration. There in front of me was Sasuke Uchiha... using a fire juitsu!

"Wow!" I murmured totally transfixed in the flames as the licked the ground where Kakashi had once ben, making a small hole in the ground. "He is really talented if he is able to do a juitsu like that! I mean most genin aren't able to do them. This is definitely something that would make me a bit jealous. I mean yeah I could do many juitsu's BUT it took me so long to do them even with Kakahsi's help. When the flames slowly died I didn't move, I stayed where I was. I was way to transfixed on Sasuke to remember I wanted to go see how much longer there was.

Sasuke was shocked when he didn't see Kakshi's form there when the flames died away. "Where did he go?" he questioned as he frantically looked around trying to find that jounin brother of mine but I could hear the surprise evident in his voice. "Come on Sasuke, don't let him get you down!" I murmured even though I knew he probably couldn't hear me.

I was looking around too... hmm... where could Kakashi have gone? I asked myself in my head. My question was soon answered "Where?" Kakashi's voice said. "Well I'm in the place you would least suspect!" it said before Kakashi's hand came out from the ground grabbed Sasuke's leg. I gave a small surprised sound even I didn't suspect Kakashi to go underground!

"Wha? AHH!" Sasuke yelled surprised. In a flash Kakashi had pulled Sasuke under the ground so only his head was showing. Kakashi knelt in front of Sasuke a smug look coming on his face. "Right under your feet, earth style. Head under jutsu" Kakashi started his voice smug with a tad of laziness in it. Sasuke grunted trying to move, I really wanted to go over and help him but I knew Kakashi probably wouldn't have let me. "Can't move huh? That was ninjutsu the third shinobi battle skill. You have talent and you are right, you are different from Sakura and Naruto BUT different isn't always better" he stated as he stood up. I sighed and opted for just going over and standing by Kakashi and Sasuke.

"They say, the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down" Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and started walking away back towards the green tree's and the path I was going to follow before I got caught up with there little squabble.

"Oh great!" Sasuke said irritated as soon as Kakashi's form became one with the trees. I laughed quietly causing Sasuke to look at me "What? You think this is funny?" he asked looking at me angrily. I chuckled again "Sorry but if you were in my position I'm pretty sure you would be laughing as well" I told him snickering as his angry expression turned back to annoyed. "Need some help?" I asked amused as he started struggling. He glared and responded with a simple but angry "No".

I laughed and sat next to him "Alright, I guess I'll just sit here and wait until you figure it out" I teased with a shrug. Sasuke either brushed off my comment or just chose to ignore it because he didn't answer me. Sasuke struggled some more when a rustling in the bushes caught our attention. I recognized who it was from the bubblegum hair. "Sakura" I muttered amused. She ran into the clearing and stopped when she saw me and Sasuke. Her face drained of colour and she looked just about to fall over.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said with a calm face. I laughed oh this was way to funny... well Sakura's reaction was funny. Sakura's eyes widened and she got all weird and started screaming doing that weird shaking thing with her head. "AHHHHHHHHHH! SHIOMI IS WITH SASUKE AND SASUKE'S JUST A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE'S TALKING!" she exclaimed before sinking to the ground. I laughed next to Sasuke you just looked annoyed and said "Annd that's my partner..." with his own shake of the head.

I sat up and looked at Sasuke who had an odd expression on his face.

Narrator's P.O.V:

What Shiomi didn't know was that as she was laughing on the ground her chest area was right where Sasuke's face was and let's just say he had a really nice view of some Shiomi cleavage...

Back to Shiomi:

"Sasuke you okay?" I asked leaning towards him so I could look at his face. Sasuke cleared his voice before speaking "Yup... perfectly fine". I gave him a look and brushed it off "Okay how 'bout we get you out of there so we can go check on bubblegum" I told him as I started helping him out. Sasuke just nodded and didn't fight back this time.

When Sasuke was all dirt free we walked over to Sakura to check on her. I checked her pulse "Well I think she should be waking up soon" I muttered moving my hand away. I looked up and saw Sasuke was looking at me "What?" I asked looking away knowing there was a light blush coming onto my face. "You're different you know that?" he said bluntly. I laughed "I know that thanks for pointing it out" I said sarcastically but smiled nonetheless. Sasuke shook his head and let a smile of his own slip onto his face.

"No I mean you don't fawn over me like Ino and Sakura do" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. I shrugged and glanced sideways to see he had moved closer to me and our arms were almost touching. "Yeah, well I guess I haven't really thought about boys much... I mean sure there were a lot of guys in Suna but not a lot of them liked being fawned over and honestly? I find fan girls really annoying." I stated looking into his dark eyes. "How many?" Sasuke asked a dark look coming over his features.

I inwardly smiled... was Sasuke jealous? Instead of asking I simply shrugged "I don't know but I never went out with any I mean they always were professing their love to me but I knew none of them really liked me? You know what I mean? I barely even knew most of them some were even Chunin but I was never really interested" I said non-nonchalantly. Sasuke's expression slightly brightened at my words "Has anyone caught your interest here?" he asked with a smirk leaning closer to me. I was vaguely aware that Sakura's body was right under us since we were on opposite sides. I blushed at out closeness but didn't turn away.

"Maybe one" I admitted also moving closer. My eyes started closing along with Sasuke's I could feel his lips hovering over mine for a few seconds before he lightly pressed them against mine. Honestly? I know this sounds so cliché but it was wonderful even if it was light and brief. I swear I could feel sparks passing from our lips.

Sasuke pulled away for a second before kissing me again this time his lips pressing harder against mine wanting a response. I responded right away, our lips moving in sync. Sasuke's tongue licked my lower lips, I was about to open my mouth when I suddenly heard a moan come from under us. I broke away from our kiss and looked down my eyes widened... I totally forgot about Sakura! I looked over at Sasuke who seemed completely oblivious to it all. He had a half dazed and half pleased look on is face.

But it was gone when Sakura started sitting up "Sasuke?" she whispered when she regained full consciousness. I chuckled of course typical Sakura always about Sasuke. Sakura sat up and clung onto Sasuke, I glared feeling slightly jealous. "YOUR OKAY!" she exclaimed happily hugging the life out of him. Sasuke glared at her and shoved her off "Let go of me!" he said semi-harshly. I laughed "Come on Sakura let the poor boy go" I told her hoping it was in a playful voice, but sadly it came out as a slightly breathless voice and I'm sure my face was just a tad red.

Sakura glanced at me and glared as she reluctantly let go of Sasuke. I looked at Sasuke who was smirking at me... guess he knew why I was slightly flustered. I just pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled in response as he stood up. "I have to get a bell before lunch... which doesn't leave much time" he said his smirk turning into a determined frown. Sakura gasped and stood up leaving me on the ground alone, I rolled my eyes and stood up as well walking over to Sasuke and ignoring Sakura's evil eye.

I opened my mouth to say something but Sakura cut me off instead and asked "Sasuke! You're still tryin' to get one of those bells?". I saw Sasuke roll his eyes in annoyance but he answered her anyways "Awhile ago I touched one... next time I'll get one." Sakura gasped and clasped her hands together and her face twisting into an expression of fake happiness "That is really great, I can't believe you did that, you really are amazing" she told him, I had to try really hard not to laugh I could tell she was actually very furious on the inside.

"Uh... it's almost lunch and there isn't really much time left, maybe we should give up and then try again next year" she suggested. I laughed and shook my head "Looks like they still haven't figured it out" I muttered quietly so no one would hear me. Sasuke's expression suddenly became darker and I shivered at how... scary he looked.

Sasuke turned around his back facing Sakura and I. I heard Sakura whimper in sadness knowing she was the one to make Sasuke angry. A breeze blew in as Sasuke started talking his voice sad and angry "I'm the only one who can destroy that person" he started. Me and Sakura shared a look... obviously she had no idea but he didn't mean Itachi? Did he? I wasn't 100% sure. I didn't say anything but Sakura did "What?... who?... You mean sensei?" she asked surprised. "That day... I was crying" he replied, the temperature dropped and the wind was blowing my long hair everywhere and the same wit Sakura. Again I chose not to reply and Sakura did "When were you crying?" she asked.

I myself was curious as well, and that's when I knew I was right. Sasuke really was a lost and lonely boy under all that cool guy facade. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sasuke started talking again "It was my..." "What?... what happened to you?" Sakura interrupted. "I am an avenger, that means I must be stronger than my prey... I need this training there's no time for setbacks." he finished his bangs covering his eyes as his head looked down to the ground. "Oh" Sakura quietly said her eyes widening in surprise.

I looked at Sasuke and smiled, for a minute the lonely boy vanished and was replaced with a determined boy who would stop at nothing to achieve is dream.

_**BRINGGGGG!**_

Mt head snapped into the direction of the clock. "Ah hell..." I murmured. I saw Sasuke clench his fists "I wasted to much time!" he said angrily before walking away. I sighed and shook my head and followed suit walking behind him, soon Sakura joined us.

Once we made it back I saw Naruto was tied to a post. I sat in front of him, Sakura sat on one side and Sasuke sat on the other side. We all sat there stomachs rumbling from lack of food. Clearly my apple did NOT satisfy my hunger for very long. "Uh oh... stomachs growling huh?" Kakashi said looking down at us from where he stood, I sighed "Come on Kakashi! Maybe if you hadn't changed your mind then we could have-" I started but Kakashi cut me off "Shiomi... I realized that if I let you help them in any way it would be cheating since _you _already know the secret to this exercise" he told me giving me that look. I grumbled under my breath and looked away. Why did he _always _get to be right? Our conversion stopped when our stomachs started grumbling again.

"That's to bad... oh and about this exercise... well I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy" Kakashi told us. I raised a brow at him curiously... what is he doing?

Instantly Naruto became excited "AH HA!" he said happily, he looked as if he wanted to bounce around or something but the ropes were constricting him... Anyways Sakura fell for it too she got excited as well "What? I passed?... all I really did was faint and fall over... do you get points for that?" she said before jumping up and down cheering. I sighed and glanced at Sasuke you just said "Hn..." but when his eyes met mine I quickly turned away a faint blush coming over my features as I remembered our tiny kiss.

"WHOO! That means... that means... all four of us..." Naruto said barely able to contain his happiness. Sakura was still cheering in the background... Kakashi smiled "Yes... all four of you..." he said this part in a fake happy voice before... "Are being dropped from the program permanently!" he said menacingly. My eyes widened... he wasn't serious was he? No he couldn't be... I don't even think he can do that.

The cheering immediately stopped and all of us gasped... aside from Sasuke that is. He just got this really angry look in his eyes. "Drop us from the program?... that means we can never become ninja! You said if we didn't get the bells than we would just be sent back to the academy! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Naruto yelled angrily as he thrashed around in his ropes trying to break free.

Kakashi said and put his hands in his hips "Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids... like brats" Kakashi said giving me a knowing look. My eyes widened and I smirked oh... I've heard the stories AND I've gotten the training and I finally get it now! He's testing them! I'm glad Kakashi can tell me things AND I'm also glad I had an amazing sensei in Suna who already passed me... now I just needed my team to pass so we could all become real leaf shinobi.

Sasuke growled at Kakashi's words and right before my eyes Sasuke jumped up and ran at Kakashi with such speed and grace I couldn't believe it actually happened. But obviously he got pinned down by my brother. "Sasuke!" Sakura had called out before the dust cleared. I could tell that Kakshi was getting annoyed. "You think it's all about YOU..." Kakshi started. "LET GO OF SASUKE! YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE SOME KIND OF BUG!" Sakura yelled angrily she looked about ready to kill Kakashi as Sasuke continued to grunt in pain from under him.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja, you think it's a game huh?" Kakashi questioned his expression becoming dark. I knew he was acting but STILL he did look quite scary when he made a face like that... I heard Sakura gasp from behind me but I didn't dare to look back. I knew if I did I would probably yell at them and tell them what they had to do so they could pass. "Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" he asked us. I couldn't take it I just _had _to look at their reactions. The both looked flustered and a tad bit frightened. "I... uh... I don't know what you mean!" Sakura commented, it looks like her sharp mind can also have a brain bubble every one in while I mused to myself.

"I mean... you never realized what this exercise is really about! Not even close!" Kakashi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What is about?" Naruto asked with a clueless expression. "Yes, that determines whether you pass or fail" Kakashi told him. "But that's..." Sakura started "I mean... I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning" she said her expression was one of sadness. "Tch... Use your head! Three people but in this case four... on a squad why do you think we would do that?" he asked her. Naruto broke. "AHHH! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHY YOU PUT THREE OR FOUR PEOPLE? WE DIDN'T MAKE THE RULES!" Naruto yelled clearly very pissed off. I sighed "Geez come on guys! It's so simple! Think about it!" I said getting annoyed myself. It was so basic!

Kakashi's eyes narrowed "It's so basic-" he started but I cut him off. "IT'S TEAMWORK YOU IDIOTS!" I yelled out. They looked at me shocked "Aha... sorry but it took you guys way to long to figure it out" I said sheepishly. They all looked shocked and slightly annoyed... well Sasuke did anyways "Just working together?... is that what you mean?" Sakura asked, she sounded so... empty like she SHOULD have known the answer but she didn't. "That's what I mean..." Kakashi confirmed. "But it's to late now, but if all three of you had joined together WITH Shiomi and come at me you might have been able to take them" he said making the bells jingle for an effect. "Well anyway... it's over" Kakashi said sitting up more and releasing Sasuke a tiny bit.

"Wait a minute..." Sakura started sounding like she thought of something important. "You set it up for four people but only 3 bells... if we worked together and got the bells only three of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up" Sakura finished. Kakashi sighed "Exactly... I purposely put you against each other" Kakashi explained. "Huh?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time clearly confused. "I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourself! A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork but you... it never even crossed your minds." he explained.

"Sakura!" he called out. "You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone! While Naruto and Shiomi were right infront of you! You wouldn't even lift a finger to help Naruto! Shiomi even asked you to help her but you were blinded with jealously you refused to work with her." he told her, earning a small and sad sigh from her.

"Naruto!" he called out next. "You do everything on your own. Everything." Kakashi pointed out. I looked at Naruto who's face was twisted in anger.

Kakashi pressed his foot harder on Sasuke's head "And YOU Sasuke. Thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance." Kakashi told him. "Ninja missions are carried out in squads! Of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves before the squad. This can lead to failure and death." "For example... SAKURA!" he called pulling out a Kunai and putting it on Sasuke's throat. "Kill Naruto NOW or Sasuke dies" he told her in a hard voice. I gasped "Kakashi..." I said quietly, he chose to ignore me.

Naruto started freaking out and Sakura gasped look terrified. "That's what happens on a mission" he explained his voice becoming slightly lighter. Sakura sighed in relief "Oh boy that was really scary" she muttered. Naruto relaxed as well. Kakashi swung the kunai around on his finger "The enemy takes a hostage and YOU'VE got an impossible choice and some one ends up dead" he told us putting away the now still kunai. "On every mission you life is on the line" he explained as got off of Sasuke and started to walk away.

Sasuke just laid there his expression annoyed, angry and I could see a hint of fear in their too. "Did you look at this stone?" Kakashi said bringing out attention back to him. "The names engraved on it?" he asked. I sighed knowing who he was thinking about as he gazed at the stone. "They are all ninja who are honored as hero's in this village" he stated. I ran to Kakashi and hugged him tight. He hugged me back and we just stood like that for a few moments until Naruto decided to ruin the moment and open his big mouth.

"That's it! That's it! That's it! Now I know! I decided I'm going to have _my name _engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live for nothing like a dog!... I'm going to be a hero!" he announced. Kakashi let me go and turned around to look at the blonde haired idiot. "They are... a special kind of hero" Kakashi started. "Huh? What kind of hero's are they? Come on tell us!" Naruto asked completely oblivious. Kakshi stayed silent for a moment. "Well?... Well?" Naruto pressed. "They're all K.I.A" he said. "Ooo! That sounds real cool!" he said. I glared at him, did he really not know?

Sakura looked at him her face sad "It means Killed In Action... they all died" she explained to him. Nartuo's face change from happy to sad when the explanation finally sunk in. "Oh". Even Sasuke's expression changed from annoyed to calm...ish. "This is a memorial stone." Kakshi started, I turned around and hugged him again burying my face into his vest. I clung onto him knowing where he was going with this, I felt the tears start to build up. I never knew his friends but it always made me sad to see my brother upset. "The names of my closest friends are engraved here" he said his tone becoming lower... sadder. We all stood in silence has I clung onto Kakashi and he hugged me back just as tight. "Love Kashi" I murmured softly calling him by old nickname. "Love you too Tenshi" he murmured just as quietly as he stroked my hair. I had the best big brother ever.

Kakashi let go of me and I hurriedly wiped my face. Didn't need the team seeing my tear streaked face now did we? "Alright... I'm going to give you one more chance." Kakashi started "But I'm going to make it much harder in you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. BUT Naruto doesn't get any" he said making Naruto growl. "It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat all by yourself." he explained. "And if anyone tries to feed him... that person will immediately fail." Every one looks at him determinedly "I make the rules YOU follow them, got it?" he stated. Every one nodded and I smiled, they better not mess this up.

"Good" Kakashi said before poofing away. I looked at my team who was already starting to get out their lunches. I sighed and followed suit.

I sure hope they are able to figure THIS one out. If not then were screwed.

* * *

><p>Hello! Sorry! It's been super long since the last chapter! But I hope you like this chapter... um oh yeah! On my profile are some links to what Shiomi looks like and what she wears. If your curious then check them out, if you already have an image in your head then that's cool too. Anyways... review please! Until next time...<p>

Xoxo-


	5. Chapter 5: We Finally Passed!

Me: Okay I promised Naruto he could do the Disclaimer... so here he is Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto: Thanks Renee-chan! Okay so here we go!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto in any way. Got it? Good. Oh and I used parts of Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift I Don't own those lyrics either.

* * *

><p>I glanced around, they still weren't feeding Naruto! Maybe they needed a push... Naruto's stomach growled really loudly. All three of us glanced up at him, "This is no big deal! I could go without eating for days! Weeks! BELIEVE IT! THIS IS NO BIG DEAL!" he said to us. I raised a brow "Now Naruto-" but my sentence was cut off with another big stomach growl. "No problem" Naruto said again but his voice sounded strained. I sighed knowing I wasn't aloud to help in any way so instead I looked at Sasuke and pleaded with my mind hoping he would get what I was trying to mentally tell him.<p>

And Thank God he did.

"Hmm... here" he said holding out his lunchbox to Naruto. "Huh?" Naruto said surprised and curious. "What? No Sasuke you can't do that. You heard what the sensei said." Sakura told him a light panic filling her voice. I was so happy Sasuke figured it out! I really wanted to glomp him but seeing as it would ruin the whole thing I had to try and contain myself.

"Kakashi's gone and we need to get those bells as a team, if Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." Sasuke stated in a bored tone. I turned around so they wouldn't see me grinning happily. I saw Kakashi and winked at him his eyes crinkled up at the end indicating he was smiling as well. This would be the first group to pass the test! I was so excited! But I had to maintain my cool. _Okay breath Shiomi, you can do it. _I mentally encouraged myself.

I turned back around only to find they were all looking at me. "What?" I asked hoping they hadn't caught on to me. "You okay Shiomi?" Sakura asked. I smiled "Just peachy".

Everyone turned their attention back to Naruto and Sakura looked down at her lunchbox. She gulped and turned to look at Naruto, she kneeled down beside him and closed her eyes holding out her partially finished lunch. I almost hugged her right there. _Almost..._

Naruto's blue eyes became round and tears started forming. "Sakura-chan?" he whispered out. Sakura didn't answer she just smiled and pushed the box closer towards him. Naruto controlled himself and said "Okay thanks" it sounded strange and tight since he was about to cry. Sakura looked up "Don't thank me just hurry up and eat!" she exclaimed her eyes darting around for a second, as if she could spot Kakashi.

"But isn't that your lunch?" Naruto asked. I smacked his head "Naruto you idiot!" I mumbled. "Oww, Shiomi-chan what'd you do that for?" he whined. I groaned "Are you really going to let Sakura down and not take her offered lunch?" I asked him with a glare. Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Good." I muttered and sat back down. I turned and looked at Sakura "By the way it looks like you're going to have to feed him, he can't move his hands" I told her with a smirk my finger pointing towards Naruto's bound hand.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked angry. "WHAT?" she yelled out. "Well how else do you think he's going to eat?" I asked her. "Hurry up! He could come back any minute!" Sasuke said urgently. I exchanged a knowing look with Kakashi then I looked over at Sakura. She growled angrily and held up the chopsticks to Naruto's waiting mouth. "THIS IS ONE TIME ONLY!... THAT'S IT! I'll NEVER DO THIS AGAIN, IS THAT CLEAR?" Sakura yelled her face going into one of those weird angry anime expressions.

Naruto's face brightened up and he smiled widely "Clear as a bell Sakura-chan" he told her. Sakura sighed and started feeding Naruto. I giggled at the sight causing Sakura to glare at me, Naruto to blush and Sasuke sent me an amused smirk. "Sorry but you guys are just so cute!" I giggled out causing both Naruto and Sakura to blush redder than a tomato.

Then BAM! A huge puff of smoke came out and I had to close my eyes at the impact of the wind. The leaves were swirling around, the wind was trashing around my skin, leaving the once warm places become cold and I think I got some dirt in my eye. "YOU!" an 'angry' Kakashi yelled out as he stepped out of the swirling wind. Naruto started thrashing around on his pole and Sakura screamed. One of Naruto's legs kicked me and I fell backwards, I shut my eyes and waited for the impact instead I felt myself being held by warm hands. When none came I opened my eyes to see a smirking Sasuke, my cheeks became warm and my heart started to flutter. "Careful" he whispered making me shiver. He set me back up and went back to his ninja pose.

My head was still spinning by the time the wind died down to only a slightly angry breeze. I shook my head and focused my Sasuke thoughts would have to wait for later, but he was so warm... NO stop I said later Shiomi. I shook my head and focused on the conversation.

"You broke the rules,, so I hope you're ready for the punishment" Kakashi said angrily. He stood up fully and started doing some hand signs. The sky started to turn black and the clouds started shooting out lightning and I could hear the rumbles of thunder coming from the sky. I knew he was faking it but I was still slightly scared. I found myself taking an automatic step closer to Sasuke. "Any last words?" Kakashi asked his uncovered eye scanning our reactions.

I looked around at my teammates, Sasuke looked angry, Sakura was on the ground shielding her body. You could tell she was scared stiff. Naruto was also scared he was trembling from his place on the pole. "But you said..." he chattered out, obviously too scared to say anymore. "Yes...?" Kakashi questioned. I smirked. This was it.

"YOU SAID THAT THERE WERE 4 OF US! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID!" he screamed out then more softly he added "That's why Sakura-can, Shiomi-chan and even Sasuke..." he said trailing off and meeting my eyes. " We're all on this squad. And we're all in this together!" Sasuke said in a stern voice. I glanced at Sakura smiling come on Sakura! She stopped trembling and looked up "YEAH! That's right! We gave our lunch to him because the 4 of us are one!" she added standing up. I smirked my turn "That's right, _Kashi _We're a team and a team sticks together no matter what." I told him my eyes shining with pride from my teammates.

From the corner of my eye I could see Naruto looking at all of us "YEAH YEAH YEAH! BELIEVE IT! THAT'S RIGHT!" he yelled out. I smiled "That's right" I confirmed nodding my head in agreement. The clouds were still dark and everything seemed slightly scary still. "The four of you are one?" Kakashi started as walking closer to us in an intimidating way. "That's your excuse?" he said crouching down in front of us.

Everything was deadly silently for five straight minutes.

Kakashi grinned "You pass" he said. I jumped up and hugged him "FINALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED? OH MY GOODNESS I JUST ABOUT TACKLED ALL OF THEM WHEN THEY FIGURED IT OUT! GEEZ KAKASHI YOU COULD'VE BEEN FASTER!" I yelled in his ear making him wince. He chuckled "Sorry Shiomi, but I had to see if they were really understanding." he told me. I let go and walked back to my teammates. I was about to hug them all but Sakura interrupted me.

"What do you mean?... How'd we pass?" she asked, clearly confused.

I sighed my goodness I should've known this wasn't going to be that easy. I looked up at the sky and smiled as I watched the sun start shining through and all the dark clouds were disappearing "You're the first squad to have ever succeeded. All the others did exactly what I said. They fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum... that's true." Kakashi explained. I smiled knowing what the rest of the sentence would be.

So together we finished it "But, those who abandon their friends... are worse then scum" I smiled perfect unison. I looked over at my teammates and I saw Sakura sigh happily. Our hyperactive blond was about to cry with tears of joy. Sasuke's usual cold demeanor turned slightly perky when a small smile came over his perfect face.

"He's a... you know" Naruto started his voice strained with the tears. I turned to look at him and smiled " he's kind of cool" he muttered trying to hold back the tears.

Kakashi looked at us his eye shining slightly I could see a hint of proud hidden in his dark eyes. "The exercise is over. Everyone passes! Squad 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said enthusiastically hold out a thumb as a good job sign.

Team 7 (aside from Sasuke) all called out signs of cheers and happiness. "Let's go home!" Kakashi said and started walking away. I smiled "WAIT!" I yelled causing everyone to turn around. "Now that we passed I can't hold it in any longer!" I yelled happily. Everyone looked at me curiously. I ran up to Sakura and gave her a huge hug, she was shocked at by my actions but she hugged me back anyways. I pulled back and grinned "Awesome job Sakura-chan!" I told her before moving onto Naruto.

I untied him and engulfed him in a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you! You silly blond!" I teased with a smile. Naruto grinned and hugged me back "You too Shiomi-chan!" he shouted before letting me go. Finally I walked over to Sasuke. I smiled at his smirk, I ran over to him and jumped on him "Stop being so cocky you loser!" I mumbled quietly in his ear. He chuckled lowly but didn't answer instead his arms tightened around me. "Good Job Sasuke-kun" I whispered before pulling away and going to stand next to Kakashi.

Kakashi gave me a look and I gulped slightly. His look clearly said 'When we get home, you're in trouble'. So instead I turned around and grinned at everyone and waved slightly before walking off with Kakashi. "I'm so glad we passed!" I said skipping in front of him and walking backwards. Kakashi nodded his head but he seemed slightly distracted. "Hellooo? Kakashi?" I said waving a hand in his face. "Hmm? Sorry Shiomi, hey... I was wondering how are you're sand friends doing?" he asked.

I looked at him suspiciously "Their fine, I saw them the other day remember?" I asked wondering what brought this on. Kakashi sighed "Not them, your... other _friends_" he said emphasizing friends. I looked at him confused tilting my head a bit "Okay now I'm confused" I said stopping in my tracks. Kakashi stopped as well and looked at me with a frustrated look. "I meant your sensei" he muttered. I grinned finally understanding.

"Ohh, you wanna know how Ai-sensei is doing?" I said with a smirk. Ai Minase was my sensei back in the sand village. She was about the same age as Kakashi and she was very pretty. She had purple waist length hair that was always braided loosely to the side, she had an awesome body (probably from all that training) and she had the prettiest shad of blue for her eyes. She was a funny, upbeat person and she was very blunt. I could see why Kakashi liked her.

Kakashi scratched his head "Yeah, well it's been a long time since I asked her about how you were doing in the sand village" he said dismissing it as if it were nothing. Then he quickly swiveled around me and started walking again. I grinned and jumped on his back, making sure my hold was tight and he wasn't able to get me off. Kakashi sighed "come on Shiomi, don't do this. I need to go home and read" he said lazily. I grinned and giggled "Kakashi, now tell me the truth. Do you like Ai-sensei?" I asked giggling at the end. Kakashi sighed "If I tell you will you go bug some one else?" he asked. I grinned and nodded my head.

"Fine" he mumbled. Then we were engulfed with smoke and we were instantly home. He pushed me off his back and I landed with a thud. "Oof" I said rubbing my behind and standing up. "You could have dropped me on the couch!" I said angrily. Kakashi smiled "Ops" he said. I glared then smirked "So you DO like Ai-sensei? Don't ya" I sang poking him in the chest. Kakashi sighed.

If I hadn't been paying attention I woukd have missed it. His head slightly tilted forward meaning a defiant yes! I squealed happily "Oh my goodness! You have to call her or something! I mean you guys would be so cute together!" I said happily giving my big brother a hug. "I'm so happy for you Kakashi!" I told him. "She probably doesn't even like me" he muttered pulling me away from him.

I looked at him and laughed. "She-" laugh "doesn't-" laugh "like-" laugh "you?" laugh. Oh that was funny. My sensei was practically gaga for him! "Go ask her out and find out!" I yelled pushing him towards the phone. Kakashi sighed and picked me up. I wondered what he was doing. He opened the front door and dropped me on the ground before swiftly closing the door and locking it. My mouth dropped open "KAKASHI!" I yellled. "YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at him. "Go away Shiomi come back later" he said his voice slightly muffled considering the door was in the way. I sighed and turned around grumpily. I really wanted to hear that conversation, but I knew that if I tried to spy Kakashi would tell sensei and I would be in some serious trouble.

So instead I walked off, not really sure where I was going.

~Sasuke Uchiha~

Sasuke Uchiha was stuck. He didn't know what to think. All he _could _think about was Shiomi Hatake. Her flawless porcelain skin, her beautiful slightly curled waist length white hair and of course her captivating red eyes. In his eyes she was perfect. He honestly never felt this way about anyone before.

_I even kissed her _he thought to himself with a smirk.

_You also saw some... other parts of her _pervert Sasuke said coming out of hiding. Sasuke groaned as he remembered accidentally looking down Shiomi's shirt and seeing her breasts. I mean it's not like he had a choice! He was stuck in the ground.

Did he really like Shiomi? Or was it just lust? He wasn't sure. But he did know the only way to find his answer was to go and look for her himself and kiss her once again.

But this time without _any interruptions._

So that's exactly what he did. Sasuke Uchiha walked out of his home in search of a certain white haired genin.

~2 Hours Later~

Sasuke was getting annoyed. He couldn't find her anywhere. He went to Kakashi's house but Kakashi said she had left about 3 hours ago. Sasuke had inwardly groaned, 3 hours meant that she could have been anywhere. Then he asked Iruka-sensei but he had no idea either. He shook his head and kept walking there was only one more place he could think of and if she wasn't there than he was stumped.

Sasuke made his way down the familiar path, remembering the times he would come here as a boy and when Itachi would bring him here as well. Sasuke shook his head and made the memories go away, he didn't want to remember his brother. He was still scarred deeply from the massacre. Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some one singing softly.

"_Drop everything now, meet me in the pourin rain..._

_Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain..._

_'Cause I've seen sparks fly whenever you-ou-ou-ou-ou _

_smileee..." _

Sasuke peeked over the bushes and smiled to himself. He had found her. Her long hair was bouncing around freely around her shoulders as she swung softly on the swings. Yes, Sasuke had found her at the park. It secretly was one of his favourite places to go since not many people remembered it. A new park had been built closer to the academy and most people went to play there instead.

"_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild..._

_Just keep on keepin your eyes on me it's just wrong enough to make it feel right..._

_And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow..._

_I'm captivated by you baby, like a firework show"_

Sasuke smirked and walked over to Shiomi. She obviously heard him coming since she turned around and gave him a slight smile and a wave. Sasuke could see the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Did you hear that?" she asked quietly, embarrassment evident in her voice. Sasuke chuckled and took a place next to her. "Maybe" he teased giving her a smirk. Shiomi playfully smacked him "Geez Sasuke you didn't need to sneak up on me you know!" she scolded him.

Sasuke chuckled and caught her in mid-swing, grabbing the edges of the metal chains. Shiomi's eyes widened and Sasuke heard her sharp intake of breath. "What's wring Shiomi-chan" he whispered in her ear. Her breathing was becoming faster and Sasuke good feel her quick heartbeat through their touching chests.

"N-n-nothing" she stuttered sounding a bit like Hinata. Sasuke pulled back slightly and smirked at her flushed and shocked face. Without any further words Sasuke pressed his lips against hers and he felt the same thing as last time.

Her lips responded immediately and her arms went around his neck. Sasuke stood her up and pinned her against a tree. "Sasuke..." she whispered breathlessly once the pulled away for air. They fit like a jigsaw puzzle, absolutely perfect for each other.

Sasuke smirked at her expression, "What's wrong Shiomi-chan, didn't you say you wantde me to kiss you? Although it's not raining and we're not on a sidewalk..." he mused making her laugh. "Sasuke, how do you know that I was thinking about you? I could have been thinking about Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun or Shikamaru-kun" she told him her confidence now coming back.

Sasuke smirked "I know it was me because, if you were thinking about one of them you wouldn't have kissed me back" he whispered. Pecking her lightly on the lips.

With that Shiomi Hatake was speechless, she couldn't think of a single thing to say to that because deep down...

She knew it was true.

* * *

><p>Hey people! Hope you enjoyed it. Looks like Kakashi might get a girlfriend! O.O Aha anyways review please!<p>

Xoxo- Renee

P.S- Please Review! =)


	6. Chapter 6: Dates For The Hatake Siblings

Me: Okay SO I decided that Shikamaru can do the disclaimer!

Shikamaru: So troublesome...

Me: Do it. Or I'll get Ino...

Shikamaru: Whatever...

Disclaimer: does not own Naruto in any way. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_Sasuke smirked "I know it was me because, if you were thinking about one of them you wouldn't have kissed me back" he whispered. Pecking her lightly on the lips._

_With that Shiomi Hatake was speechless, she couldn't think of a single thing to say to that because deep down..._

_She knew it was true._

|Story Start|

"Sasuke..." I whispered my eyes wide. He kissed me! Again! I can't believe it! I was so shocked, I thought maybe the first time was because we were caught in the moment since he never brought it up again.

I guess I thought wrong.

Sasuke smirked at me but didn't say anything. My mind was whizzing around and I couldn't think straight, did this mean Sasuke liked me? I really hoped so since I'm pretty sure I've developed a small crush on him.

"So you like me Shiomi?" Sasuke asked resting his hands on my hips, I let mine hang loosely around his neck. I blushed "I might have a small little crush in you" I admitted breaking our stare and letting my eyes fall to he ground as my cheeks turned red. One of his hands moved and cupped my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Good, then it's okay if I keep doing this" he said, then his face leaned down and I tilted my head slightly forward, closing my eyes and our lips met for third time today.

This kiss was soft and sweet, our lips moving together so perfectly. It was the best kiss I'd ever had the pleasure of having. I sighed sadly when he pulled away. I kept my eyes closed for a moment before letting them open. Sasuke stood there obviously pleased with my slightly blushing face and my obvious flustered look.

"How about we go out on a date?" he asked once I finally regained my composure.

"I would love to Sasuke, but what about all your fan girls they're going to kill me! Especially Sakura and Ino!" I exclaimed slightly worried for my safety. I mean yeah I could probably take them on just not _all _of them at _once_!

Sasuke chuckled and hugged me close. "Don't worry I'll protect you from all those delusional girls... especially Blondie and bubblegum head" he whispered. I grinned and hugged him tight "Thanks Sasuke!" I said happily, burying my face into his chest. I felt his body shake with laughter.

"No problem, Shiomi-chan, no problem at all"

I grinned and looked up at the sky, instantly I frowned, it was starting to get dark... but I didn't really want to go home but I was kind of curious of what Kakashi did all day, I really did hope he called Ai-sensei...

"Well why don't I walk you home?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. I grinned "Let's go!" I told him grabbing his hand and pulling him along with me. Laughing he followed me all the way back to my home.

~Kakashi Hatake~

"_Alright, then I'll see you soon Kakashi, I'm very excited to see what you have planned..." _Ai Minase's sweet voice said from the other side of the phone. Under his mask Kakashi smiled. "Alright, see you then. Have a good night Ai" Kakashi said in his usual clam and lazy voice. Ai laughed _"Bye Kakashi, and you could at least sound_ _like you're happy. After all you're the one who asked me out" _With one more chuckle coming from both jounin, they said one final goodbye and hung up.

_Huh... I guess Shiomi was right... _Kakashi thought to himself as he walked towards his room to get one of his precious books. He stopped in front of the front door, hearing his sisters voice. Slowly he crept closer, smirking behind his mask. _Wonder who she's talking too... _He thought but started quietly laughing when Sasuke Uciha's voice invaded his ears.

"_Alright since we have a mission tomorrow, how about we set our date..."_

Kakashi heard Shiomi's voice trail off for a second as she thought.

"_We can go after we finish all the tasks?" _she said for lack of any better idea. Kakashi heard Sasuke chuckle.

"_Sure thing Shiomi-chan, I'll see you tomorrow." _

"_'Kay! Bye Sasuke-kun! See you tomorrow!"_

Kakashi felt the door starting to open slightly so he backed away. But his eyes widened when he saw it close straight away and the sound of some one hitting the door flooded into his ears. Quickly he peeped through the hole to see what the hell happened. His eyes widened at what he saw. A slight blush came to his face in embarrassment but he also wanted to rip Sasuke apart.

Sasuke had pinned Shiomi to the door and was kissing her passionately. Her hands tangled into his hair while one of his hands were pressed against the door and the other was holding her waist.

Kakashi growled quietly but he couldn't stop watching. He was quite surprised that Sasuke had been the one to engage in something like that. He always looked so cold and uncaring. But still that was his sister, it was natural for him to become protective over her.

Finally the two pulled away, a little more than slightly breathless. Sasuke moved back a bit so she had some room to move.

"_Okay, I think you've kept me for long enough, bye Sasuke-kun" _Shiomi said and with one final wave she began to open the door.

Quickly Kakashi ran to his room, grabbed his book and sat on the couch, looking like he was there reading the whole time. Shiomi stepped into the room looking slightly dazed and a goofy smile was on her face. Kakashi smirked under his mask, Shiomi kind of resembled Sakura when she looked like that, he chuckled softly. If Shiomi ever heard him say that she would probably kill him.

Shiomi turned and looked at Kakashi her face suddenly becoming serious. Silently she walked up to him and looked him straight in the voice, there faces inches apart. Kakashi was confused and slightly scared. Who knew what Shiomi was thinking?

Suddenly Shiomi smirked and moved her head back. Kakashi tilted his head to the side, questioning her actions. Shiomi smirked wider "So... when's the date?" she asked him her smirk turning into a knowing smile. Kakashi's brow went up. "How did you...?" he asked trailing off. He knew she was good, he didn't think she was _that _good at figuring him out.

Shiomi shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the kitchen. "I'm just that awesome, now answer the question!" she demanded. Kakashi sweat dropped at his sister's forcefulness but he answered anyways. "The next time she come to Konoha." Shiomi popped her head back out and glared at him "Which will be..." she pressed. Kakashi smiled "Well, that Shiomi will be a surprise so I'm going to have to be on the look out from now on" he answered semi truthfully.

The next time would be during the chunin exams, but he didn't want to tell Shiomi about those just yet so he kept his mouth shut. Shiomi glared at him for a bit more, then the kettle whistled and she turned back to the kitchen. After a moment she came back out with two cups of tea, she handed one to Kakashi who took it and nodded his thanks. "So Shiomi, are you and Sasuke now a 'thing'" he asked as she sat down.

~Shiomi Hatake~

I froze as I sat down, Kakashi wasn't spying on us was he? No he wouldn't dare. I narrowed my eyes at him "Kakashi were you spying on us!" I asked my voice lowering with each word. Kakashi cringed slightly but I could still see the amusement in his eyes. "Ah... so this was supposed to be a secret I assume? Well making out in front of the door probably isn't the best way too keep things quiet." Kakashi teased. My cheeks instantly warmed Oh dear, he saw us kissing.

"Kakashi!" I whined, feeling my embarrassment peek up higher. Kakashi laughed "Didn't think you or Sasuke had it in you..." he said with a wink. I glared "Stop!, We're not even official! We're just going out on a date then we'll see where that takes us!" I cried hiding my hands in my face, as I felt my cheeks become even warmer. I can bet you I was as red as Kakashi's Sharingan eye.

Kakashi laughed "That's not what it looked like from my point of view" he taunted. I glared, I chugged down my tea before standing up. I ignored the burning in my throat and walked towards my room. I slammed the door hearing a faint "Oh come on Shiomi! I was kidding don't be mad". I laughed quietly. I wasn't angry at him it was just fun to make him _think _I was mad. Since he usually found some way too make it up to me.

I laid down on my bed my thoughts instantly focusing on Sasuke, my cheeks reddened at the thought of what we did today. I was really glad that Sakura hadn't seen us, then I would've been dead for sure. Jealousy really is an ugly thing and it can make people do the craziest things.

My thoughts started to trail off and my eyes closed sleepily. I welcomed the darkness with open arms. I was dead tired, it had been a really long day.

* * *

><p>Hello people! I know it's been long and that this is super short! I'm so sorry! BUT at least I have this chapter out and I'm hoping to get one more out in half an hour or by tomorrow! I wanted to also say thanks so much to all the reviews, favourites, story alerts and author favourites alerts. You guys are awesome! Love you so much!

Xoxo- Renee


	7. Chapter 7:To The Land Of Waves We Go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>|Story Start|<p>

The sun was hot as it beat down on my bare skin. I could feel a light sweat forming on my brow, I took my hand and wiped it away. No time for thinking about that, I had a mission to complete! There was a moment of silence and I sighed Naruto hadn't said anything through the communicator yet.

"Sasuke, I'm in point B"

I grinned well at least some people are paying attention.

"Sakura, I'm at point C"

Good, bubblegum was paying attention too.

"Shiomi, I'm at point D"

There was another moment of silence until...

"Naruto, I'm at point A. Believe it"

I chuckled, of course he had to add his signature Believe it at the end of his sentence. I refocused when Kakashi's voice entered my ears.

"You're slow Naruto" Kakashi scolded "Okay squad 7... hm?" Kakashi trailed off before suddenly yelling "TARGET HAD MOVED FOLLOW IT!"

Instantly we all watched as it darted from place to place. Quickly we followed it but making sure we were still hidden and the target wouldn't have seen us. "Over there" Naruto whispered. I looked up and noticed he was right above me. I smiled, at least he was paying attention now.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked with fake seriousness. I knew he was already bored with this mission.

"Five meters" Naruto and I said together, we glanced at each other and smirked. "I'm ready Just give the signal" Naruto added, I winked at him at least he was using his head for something.

"I'm ready as well" I put in.

"I'm ready too" Sasuke answered

"Me too!" said a slightly late Sakura.

"Okay..." Kakashi started, we instantly got into the ready position waiting for his okay. "Annd NOW" he signaled. We all pounced at the target but Naruto was the one to catch it. The cat started thrashing around and scratching Naruto.

"AW! It's so cute!" I said taking him/her from Naruto's arms and cuddling the cat. Sasuke rolled his eyes at me "Can you verify blue ribbon on right ear?" Kakashi asked. I ignored him and continued to hug the cute cat, surprisingly the cat had calmed down during my hugging session.

"Affirmative, we got a positive ID" Sasuke answered with a bored like tone. I grinned and walked over to him "Aw, come on Sasuke-kun don't be such a bore, he's so cute!" I said pushing the cat into his face. Sasuke moved back and glared at me. I pouted and turned back to Naruto "Fine then be like that". All I got as a response was a "Hn".

"Right, lost pet Tora captured, mission accomplished" Kakashi said sounding happy that the mission was finally over.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS! I HATE CATS" Naruto yelled making the communicator get all fuzzy and screechy like. I glared and pulled of the communicator "NARUTO YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!" I yelled at him. He grinned sheepishly "Sorry Shiomi-chan" he muttered. I smiled and patted his head "It's okay, now let's head back to the Hokage."

~At The Hokage's Tower~

"Oh Tora! My poor little Tora! Mommy was so worried about you! You naughty little fuzzykins!" Tora's owner said as she squished Tora against her. I sighed and leaned my head in Sasuke's shoulder "That poor, poor cat. No wonder it ran away" I commented quietly. Sasuke chuckled and I lifted my head up only to see Sakura's glare. I ignored her and turned to the Hokage.

"Ha Ha Ha! Stupid cat! That kitty deserves to be squashed!" Naruto said a grin on his face. I glared at him and punched his head "Naruto!" I said angrily. Naruto looked at me cupping his giant bump. "Shiomi-chan!" he whined. I ignored him and turned back to the hokage.

"Now then, for squad 7's next mission..." the hokage said trailing off as he read the 'missions' we would be doing. Honestly though they aren't missions they're only jobs that no one else wants to do, that's why they're given to genin.

"There are several available tasks. Babysitting the chief councilors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes in the-"

"NOO!" Naruto said cutting him off. I looked over at him and saw he had an annoyed expression on his face. "I want to go on a _real _mission" he whined making an X with his arms as if to show his point more. "Something challenging and exciting! Not this kid stuff! Come on old man!" he complained. I sighed I fully agreed with him on this and I could tell all of team 7 including Kakashi were thinking the same thing.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Iruka-sensei called out gaining everyone's attention. I looked at him and smiled I totally knew he would start yelling sooner or later. "YOU'RE JUST BRAND NEW GENIN WITH NO EXPERIENCE! LIKE EVERY ONE ELSE! YOU START WITH SIMPLE MISSIONS THAT DEVELOP YOUR SKILLS SO YOU CAN PROVE YOURSELF!" he shouted at Naruto. I laughed quietly knowing an argument was probably starting.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? BABYSITTING ISN'T A MISSION IT'S JUST A STUPID- AHHH!" Naruto said but Kakshi punched him in the head making him fall down so he would shut his trap. "Will you put a lid on it" Kakashi said as annoyance filled his voice.

I laughed softly "Calm down Naruto-kun" I told him through my giggles. Naruto glared up at me obviously not happy that I was laughing at him.

"Naruto! It seems you do not understand the tasks that are given to you" the hokage said making the attention focus on him. Naruto even stopped complaining as he stared at the old man. "Listen" he started, "many different kinds if requests come into our village every day. From babysitting to assassination." he explained. I glanced at Naruto it seemed like he was listening and I wondered how long that would last.

"These requests are carefully analyzed and then ranked A, B, C or D depending on their difficulty." I nodded in understanding. Kakashi told me about this once, he said the higher leveled ninja get the more dangerous ones while the newer not as skilled shinobi get the smaller less important missions.

"We ninja are also ranked by abilities. Hokage at the top" he pointed to himself "Jounin" he pointed over to Kakashi "Chuinin" he pointed at Iruka-sensei "and genin at the bottom" he gestured at us. "At the highest level we select missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience, and if the mission is successful then we receive a fee that supports our village and our work." "Like the cat retrieval mission you just went on. Tora's owner gave us a fee and that will help our villge" Iruka said interrupting the old man.

"Right, since you are genin just starting down the shinobi path you are given D level assignments of course" he explained. I look at Naruto who had stopped paying attention and was now talking about... ramen. Honestly that boy eats way too much of that stuff!

"So I had this ramen yesterday and I'm thinking of having some miso ramen tonight" he said thoughtfully. I laughed of course he would be thinking about what _kind _he would be eating next. "SILENCE!" the hokage shouted making everyone look back at him, even Kakashi had stopped paying attention since he replied with a "Oh, sorry"

"Ugh! You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something!" Naruto shouted. "But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" he told him angrily. Then childishly Naruto puffed up his cheeks and turned his back on the hokage.

Just so I wouldn't laugh I turned to Kakashi and buried my head into his chest, suppressing my giggles. Man am I ever glad I was put on this team! They were too funny sometimes. Kakashi let a hand rest on my back before scratching his head "Hmm... I'm going to hear about this later" he muttered.

I finally calmed down and I took my head out of Kakshi's chest. "Okay I'm good" I said with a grin. Sasuke shook his head at me but I could see the ghost of a smile on his face. The hokage started laughing and I turned seeing both the old man and Iruka smiling "So, Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat only a former brat and he wants a mission" the hokage mused amusement evident in his eyes. "So be it" I gasped along with my team members. We were going to get a real mission? AWESOME! I inwardly did a happy dance.

"Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey" the Hokage said with a smile. I turned to look at Sasuke and saw him smirking at me I grinned back and winked. "REALLY? YES! WHO? WHO? ARE WE GUARDING A PRINCESS? OR SOME BIG TIME COUNSELOR?" Naruto asked full of excitement. I smiled at him sometimes he was such a kid.

"Oh don't be so impatient, I'll bring him in now" he told us before calling out "Send in our visitor".

All of us turned towards the door curious as to who we would be protecting. We waited only a couple moments before the door slid open and behind it was... a drunk old man. I sighed of course we would get the drunk one, why couldn't have been an elderly couple? Or even some annoying brat and his family?

"What the? A bunch of snot nosed brats?" he commented right away. I glared I was definitely not a brat. He took a chug of his drink. "And you... the little one with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" the drunk said pointing at us. I looked around and smiled I wasn't as tall as Sasuke but wasn't as short as Naruto. I was about the same height as Sakura.

"AHAHAHAHA! who's the little one with the idiotic look in his face!" Naruto asked with laughter. I smirked as he looked around and finally understood who the old man was talking about. "I'LL DEMOLISH YOU!" he screamed out. Kakashi grabbed his shirt and pulled him back "You can't demolish the client Naruto, it doesn't work that way" Kakashi told him as he thrashed around trying to break free.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world. And I expect you to get me there _safely _even if it means giving up your life" he explained. I rolled my eyes that's what shinobi do put their lives on the line every time they do a dangerous mission

"Well, I'm Shiomi Hatake! Pleasure meeting you" I said with a smile. "I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said pushing me aside and causing me to bump into Sasuke, I almost fell over but Sasuke caught me and hugged me close to him. "Be careful, wouldn't want you getting hurt now, would we?" he teased. I leaned back a bit and saw him smirking.

"Now, I don't want to see any lovey dovey stuff going on during this mission, if you want to do some romantic things then you can go do it behind a tree or a bush I don't really care as long as it's just not in front of me" Tazuna warned but I could hear the smile in his voice. I blushed furiously and hid my face in Sasuke's chest. I could hear Kakashi laugh and I could practically feel Sakura's angry glare making holes through my back.

"Huh? What? I don't get it?" Naruto said sounding all confused. I laughed and brought my face away from Sasuke's chest. It was still bright red but I could see Sasuke was smirking but there was a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Come on tell me!" Naruto said annoyed. I laughed poked his nose "Come on, Let's get this mission started and finished" Then I walked out of the office with everyone trailing behind me.

* * *

><p>Everyone went home to pack there things then in 10 minutes all of us (Even me and Kakashi!) were at the village gates ready to leave.<p>

Naruto was the first to pass the gates "YAHHH!" he yelled out pumping his fists into the air. "Alright!" he yelled in an overly excited voice. "What are you getting all excited for?" Sakura asked in a snobby voice. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled at Naruto he ignored her tone but answered anyways. "This is the first time I've been out of the village I'm a traveler now! Believe it!"

Tazuna groaned "Hey! Am I supposed to trust my life with this runt? He's a joke!". I glared at Tazuna and noticed that Naruto's happy shouts suddenly stopped short and he was glaring at Tazuna as well. Kakashi chuckled "He's with me and I'm a jounin so you don't need to worry" he assured Tazuna in an amused tone. I laughed "Calm down Naruto" I tried telling him but he still glared at Tazuna.

"HEY! Never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake! AND I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Some day I'm going to be hokage and you're going to look up to me! My name's Naruto Uzumaki" moment of silence "REMEMBER IT!" he exclaimed in a confident voice. I chuckled as I heard Kakashi's exasperated sigh. Naruto will be Naruto nothing new there.

Tazuna took another swig of his drink before looking at us skeptically. "Hokage's are powerful and wise. You're puny and brainless. The day you become hokage I'll sprout wings and fly" Tazuna told him. I raised a brow, that was mean to say. Yeah Naruto was an idiot but I think if he tries hard enough he could be hokage. "AHH SHUT UP! I'M WILLING TO DO ANYTHING TO BECOME HOKAGE! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES! AND WHEN I DO EVRYONE WILL HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I'M THE TOP NINJA! INCLUDING YOU!" Naruto angrily yelled out. I sighed oh boy here we go.

"You can become hokage ten times over and to me it'll mean nothing to me you'll still be nobody. Just a loser" Tazuna said taking another swig.

I noticed Kaksahi was holding Naruto back so I glared and said "Come one guys stop it, why don't we get going so this mission can be over faster and we can all go home and never see each other again. 'Kay? Good. Let's go" and without waiting for an answer I started walking down the road with my hands in my pocket. Much like Kakashi usually does.

|Later On|

We've been walking for over an hour now and there hasn't been much conversation between us. Mainly I've been speaking to Sasuke and occasionally Naruto and Sakura stayed quiet just looking at the tree's. "Say Mr. Tazuna" Sakura's voice said snapping me out of my thoughts "What is it?" he asked annoyed. "Your country is the land of waves, right?" she asked. I raised a brow wondering where she was going with this "Yeah, what of it?" he asked her rudely.

"Kakashi-sensei there are ninja in that country too... aren't there?" she asked curiously. Kakashi looked at her "No there are no ninja in the land of waves. But in other countries there are hidden villages. Each with their own different customs and cultures. Where ninja reside." he explained to her then kept going "To the people of this continent the existence of shinobi villages mean strength. Military strength. In other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power in neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government their independent and have equal status" he paused for a breath "Now a small island like the land of waves has natural protection from the surrounding sea, so there's no need for a ninja village" another pause.

But this time I cut him off "The five ancient lands that have shinobi villages are the lands of fire, water, lightening, wind and earth. They each occupy large territories, Together they are known as the 5 great shinobi villages... right?" I asked Kakashi he nodded and I continued "the land of fire has our home, the village hidden in the leaves. The land of water has the village hidden in the mist. The land of lightening has the village hidden in the clouds. The land of wind has the village hidden in the sand, this is where I trained by the way, and the land of earth has the village hidden in the stones" I explained to them, proud of what Kakashi taught me.

"Right but don't forget that only the leaders of these villages are permitted the name kage. Which means shadow." he reminded us. I grinned "The Hokage, Mizukage, Riakage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders, the five shadows that reign over thousands of ninja" I explained with a smile. Kakashi nodded and messed my hair with his hand "Good, job. I guess you were paying attention when I was teaching you." he said proudly.

I smiled and foxed my hair "Of course I was, if I didn't you would have set Pakkun on me" I mumbled. Kakashi laughed "OMG! That means Lord Hokage is really important!" Sakura squealed. I flinched back at the noise "Yeah Lord Hokage is awesome!" I said with a grin. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto gave me looks like disbelief.

"Hey! You all just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you? That;s what you were thinking" I chuckled slightly at Kakshi's angry tone. Sakura and Naruto froze in place and started frantically shaking there heads. "Well, anyway there are no ninja battles in a C ranked mission. So you can relax." Kakashi told us with a covered grin. "And we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that."

"Not likely" Kakshi chuckled. Naruto and Sasuke looked slightly upset and Tazuna looked... weird. There was something about him that made me uneasy. But I brushed it off and grinned "Alright enough chit chat let's get going!" I said grinning. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and tugged him along with me. Trying to get the feeling to go away.

* * *

><p>Hey people! I'm SO sorry I know I said I would get this out... yesterday? I think BUT yesterday was a <em><strong>snow day<strong>_ and I had another chance to finish all my procrastinated homework! Yay! and today was** _another_ **snow day so I woke up early just to get this out! So I hope you enjoyed it annd thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites!

Xoxo- Renee


	8. Chapter 8: Knocked Into A Tree! What Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>We walked along the path in silence all of us lost in our own thoughts. Occasionally there would be a bird chirping or a stream flowing but we still stayed silent. Sometimes one of us would ask Kakashi or Tazuna a question which was usually 'are we there yet' but still it was a quite journey.<p>

As we walked along the path I stepped into a puddle. I silently groaned as I shook the excess water off of my shoe. Then I continued on my way. I froze for a minute... wait a puddle? When it hadn't even rained in days? That made no sense. I glanced at Kakashi and tilted my head slightly to the puddle silently asking him. Quickly he nodded and looked forward so it didn't seem at all suspicious. My hands made there way behind me looking as though I was holding them behind my back but really they were in the position to grab some kunai if necessary.

We walked for about two more minutes until I heard a sound coming from behind us. Then suddenly chains with spikes on them flew through the air and wrapped themselves tightly around Kakashi. "What? No!" Kakashi yelled out noticing he had gotten caught. I heard Kakashi groan in discomfort. Sakura screamed and Naruto yelled out a loud "WHAT?"

"Kakashi!" I said loudly shocked that they attacked to quickly. Kakashi groaned again when the chains tightened around his body. "Let's" the first ninja started "Do it!" the second ninja said. Then with a mighty pull from each Kakashi was ripped to pieces. I screamed... loudly and instantly Sasuke ran in front of me and getting into a fighting position. If I wasn't so shocked then I would have blushed. I mean I knew that most likely was just a substitution but it looked so real and it made my heart clench slightly at the sight.

Sakura screamed out next and almost fell over in the process. While Naruto stood there shocked. The two ninja laughed "Now it's you're turn" one of them said menacingly. I gulped, one of us might end up hurt here. The two ninja ran up behind Naruto and flung the chains at him. "NARUTO-KUN!" I gasped out going over to him but Sasuke stopped me, instead he jumped up and flung a shuriken at chains and pinned them to a tree. I sighed in relief glad that Naruto was okay. Then he threw a kunai so they wouldn't be able to move.

"Sakura protect Tazuna!" I yelled running over to help my teammates. "Kay" was her reply as she quickly jumped in front of Tazuna with a kunai poised out in front of her. While Sasuke battled the other two I grabbed Naruto and pushed him out of the way. "Careful Naruto! Pay attention next time!" I scolded him. He nodded and I went back to help Sasuke.

After Sasuke kicked them in the face the chains broke free and the ninja were on the move again. I moved my chakra to my feet and ran after the one who was going after Naruto. I knew Sasuke and Sakura could handle the other one together, so I jumped in the air and threw some kunai at him. He dodged and I cursed. I landed with a grunt and used some taijuitsu moves on him. I kicked and punched and I got a couple of good hits in there before he growled probably annoyed with my antics and he kicked me hard in the stomach making me fly backwards and hit a tree.

"SHIOMI-CHAN!" I heard Naruto yell out. I groaned and blinked. My head was so sore and my body was slightly aching. But I ignored it and stood up again, when I looked up I saw that Kakashi was there and had the two ninja by the neck. I grinned "'bout time!" I called out slowly walking over to them, everyone had faces of relief... except for Sasuke who looked slightly annoyed.

"Kakashi- sensei used the replacement juitsu..." Naruto said with awe looking at the logs that covered the ground. I grinned and leaned up against him. Naruto smiled "Thanks Shiomi-chan" Naruto said putting an arm around me. I smiled "No problem Naruto-kun"

"Sorry for not coming earlier, I didn't think you would freeze up like that. Shiomi are you alright? Let me check you after I deal with these two. I don't want my sister having any broken bones" Kakashi told us as he walked off to tie the two ninja. "But anyways good job Sasuke and Shiomi you both were very smooth and jumped in right away. Oh and you did good too Sakura" Kakashi told us.

I looked at Naruto who looked quite angry and he was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke in turn was glaring at Naruto's arm which was still around me. I caught his eye and smirked at him, silently daring him too come over and help me. I saw him smirk and he walked over. "Naruto let me help Shiomi-chan okay?" he asked well... more like demanded. I made to move but Naruto held on "No Sasuke, I can do it" Naruto exclaimed clearly frustrated. I turned and smiled "It's okay Naruto-kun don't worry, even though you froze up it was the first time in battle. Don't worry about him." I assured him.

Naruto grimaced and moved away and in a flash Sasuke was by my side helping me move around. I had to admit, the ninja got a pretty good blow on me and the tree gave me a couple of bruises. We started walking over to Sakura and Kakashi when Sasuke stopped for a moment and turned to look at Naruto. "Hey..." he called back. "What?" Naruto asked miffed that Sasuke was talking to him. I could see the amused smiled in Sasuke's face "You're not hurt are ya?... scaredy cat."

Naruto face become one of pure anger. "SASUKE!" he yelled out angrily. I sighed and softly nudged Sasuke "Come on did you really have to bug him?" I asked. Sasuke smirked and kissed me lightly on the lips "Let's sit you down and see how bad the damage is" he murmured in my ear and completely ignoring my question. I blushed and nodded my head to embarrassed to say anything.

"Naruto! Don't move. These ninja have poison in their claws! We need to get the poison out of you quickly" Kakashi said. I snapped my head towards my blond haired friend. His face turned from anger to horror, "We need to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood so don't move around or it'll spread." he told Naruto "Bye the way Mr. Tazuna" Kakashi turned to look at the old man. Tazuna looked slightly frightened. "Uh... yea?" he asked sounding really nervous. "We need to talk"

* * *

><p>After Kakashi looked at my wounds he decided that I needed to rest so I was currently getting a piggy back from... yup Sasuke of course. My back had a bruise and I received some cuts from slamming into that tree. Yeah I bruise really easily.<p>

"There ninja are chuunin from the Village hidden in the Mist, there specialty is relentless attack. They won't stop fighting no matter what." Kakashi told us glaring slightly at the one who shoved me into a tree. A protective brothers, what would we do without them?

"How did you know about our attack?" the other one asked. "Duh... the puddle dumb nuts. I mean a puddle when it hasn't rained for days? How stupid can you get." I said... rudely. Okay I was kind of mad, but hey you would be too if you had a huge bruise forming on your back!

"That's right Shiomi, but then again you did step in it so... it's no wonder you figured it out" Kakashi commented. I smiled and rested my head against Sasuke's back. Mmm... he was quite comfortable. "Well if you knew that, then why did you leave it too the runts?" Tazuna asked annoyed.

"I could have taken them out easily, but I needed to see who they were after. It might have been us leaf shinobi or you. And I needed to know what they were after." Kakashi explained looking at Tazuna out of the corner of his eye. "Hmm? What are you getting at?" Tazuna asked nervously. I sighed "He just explained it! He wanted to know if they were coming after us. Ninja attacking other ninja. Or you Mr. bridge builder!" I told him annoyed. Geez, it wasn't that hard to figure out. As you can see when I'm wounded I'm crabby and rude.

"That's right, Mr. Tazuna when you out in your request you only asked for the standard protection, from robbers and highway men. You never said there were ninja after you. People hunting you down. If we had known that then this would have been ranked as a B or even higher. We were only supposed to get you safely to your destination. Then protect you as you built your bridge..." Kakashi explained. He also started saying how we would have staffed differently and that we would have charged more.

Everything was starting to get boring so my thoughts started to wonder towards the black haired nin that was currently holding me. I could feel Sakura's glare but I ignored her. If she wants to be jealous then let her. I felt Sasuke's hands tighten on my thighs and I blushed. His hands were higher than they needed to be but not high enough that I had to smack him. I smirked _Looks like Sasuke's got a little bit of a perverted side _I thought.

"... we are now way beyond the scope of this mission" Kakashi said now done with scolding Tazuna. "We're only genin this is way too advanced for our level. We should go back to the village, and don't forget Shiomi-chan is hurt and so is Naruto." Sakura reminded us. I sighed and opened my mouth to say something but Kakashi cut me off "Hmm... Naruto's hand could become a problem... and Shiomi needs to rest and I don't think Sasuke wants to hold her for the whole way..." Kakashi mused.

"Kakashi, I don't mid holding Shiomi-chan. She doesn't even way much. She'll be simple to hold and she should be fine soon." Sasuke said as he tightened his grip. I raised a brow... I guess some one doesn't want to let go right away...

"Yes that may be true but don't forget about Naruto's hand. The poison is probably spreading as we speak..." Kakashi reminded him.

**SPLAT! **I gasped and looked over at Naruto. He had stabbed his infected hand with a kunai and he looked angry. I sweat dropped... oh dear... way too much blood that he's losing... now _that _could be a problem...

"Why am I so different?... why am I so..." Naruto trailed off. Sakura rushed forward "Naruto stop it!" she said sounding concerned. "I worked so hard to get here! I did everything I could to get stronger and I tried so hard to get here. I never back down. I will never let some one else rescue me. I won't run and I will not lose to Sasuke." Naruto explained.

I looked at him tears forming in my eyes. He must have been so lonely. All the villagers not even helping him for a minute, always working hard. It made me sad to think one of my close friends had to grow up like that. I felt Sasuke shift uncomfortably. Naruto then made an oath to protect Tazuna with all he had and to get him home safely. I smiled... he was so determined.

There was a moment of silence before Kakashi ruined it. "Naruto, that was great and all but... of you lose anymore blood then you're going to die" Kakashi told him as he stiffed his hands into his pockets. I sighed... of course.

Naruto turned blue and started freaking out saying "No no no I don't want to die!" and many other sentences like that. Kakashi walked behind Naruto "It would probably be a good idea to stop the bleeding now!" Kakashi taunted. I laughed... oh this team. What would I do without them? I smiled and snuggled into Sasuke. Might as well get some sleep. I need to be fully rested for the rest of this mission.

* * *

><p>Hey peoples! Sorry for not getting it out earlier! I know you're all probably sick of my excuses and I'm so sorry for that. Hopefully I can get more chapters out since March Break is next week! Yay! Anyways I love all of you soooo much! Thanks for the reviews favourites/ alerts. You rock! =)

Xoxo- Renee

P.S. Please review! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9: Be Careful

Renee: Hey peoples! Okay SO I have figured out the other pairings! BUT I shall tell you at the end of the chapter!

Ino: Oho who do I get with?

Renee: Say the disclaimer and I shall tell you!

Ino:

Disclaimer: Renee does NOT own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Got it? Good.

Ino: So who is it?

Renee: Read the chapter and find out!

Ino: … -.-

* * *

><p>I squinted my eyes trying to see better through the mist. I sighed, it was useless there was just too much fog. I couldn't see through it. We were currently on a boat, in the water on our way to the land of waves. We were almost there, the air tasted very salty and I sneezed a couple of times. I sighed and glared at the water, we weren't allowed to talk since it would make attention come to us and we obviously didn't want that.<p>

I looked at Sasuke who had a hard look on his face. I poked his nose and giggled slightly when he scrunched up his face. I sent him a questioning look but he just looked at me. I sighed and shook my head. This silence thing was really annoying. But what surprised me was that Naruto hadn't said anything... yet.

"This fog is so thick... you can't see anything." Sakura whispered her eyes were furrowed. I wanted to say Thanks Captain Obvious! But I held my tongue and looked away. I glanced at Naruto who was sitting at the front of the boat. Next was Sakura, then behind her was Sasuke and me then in the back was the boat driver, Tazuna and Kakashi.

We sat in silence for another five minutes. "The bridge isn't far now" the boat driver commented in a low voice. I nodded my head in understanding. "Our destination is just ahead, the land of waves" he commented. I grinned and looked at Sasuke, we were finally able to get off the boat! I personally wasn't a big fan of boats. They usually made me feel sick BUT this time Kakashi was thinking and remembered to bring me some pills so I wouldn't get sick. I felt a wave of nausea come over me and I quickly popped one into my mouth. I hadn't taken one yet so that was probably why I was getting sick.

I leaned my head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed my eyes. Willing for the nausea to go away. I hated feeling sick it made me feel weak. I wasn't fond of that feeling. I felt Sasuke wrap his arm around me and bring me closer to his body. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. I was already feeling better and Sasuke cuddling me just took the cake. As much as I wanted to get off the boat. I didn't want to leave his arms.

* * *

><p>Once we got off of the boat I couldn't help but marvel at how big the bridge was. It was probably one of the biggest things I have ever seen! But we also found out why Tazuna was being chased and hunted down by those men. It was all Gato, some weird business man or whatever and he a dealer and a bad guy. I kind of tuned out because I was just way to comfortable to pay attention. But I was listening when he said that he had to build the bridge and when he was guilt tripping us with his grandson and daughter story.<p>

I rolled my eyes but smiled. He was a smart man. We passed some evergreens and went through a short tunnel making our way into the land of waves.

I gasped when my eyes reached the light. It was so beautiful! I looked over at my friends who had similar reactions. There was no fog here and you could see everything perfectly. "Oh my... it's so beautiful" I whispered. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself. I felt Sasuke nod his head in agreement. A smile formed on my face as I saw how close we were too land. I was practically bouncing with anticipation.

When we finally reached land I all but jumped off the boat. "Shiomi!" I heard some one yell. I looked back and saw everyone was clutching the boat trying not to fall off... well except for Kakashi. But I smiled sheepishly "Sorry... uh not a big fan of boats" I muttered with a blush.

Sasuke smiled and went to stand next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and whispered "It's fine, as long as you're okay". I blushed at his comment and turned too look at Kakashi who was looking at us with amusement. Naruto then jumped off of the boat and next came Sakura with the help of Tazuna.

"That's as far as I'll go, good luck" the boat driver said before starting his engine and boating off into the distance. "Right..." Tazuna muttered. Tazuna turned towards us "Okay! Take me to my home. What I mean is get me there in one piece!" he demanded. I rolled my eyes and started walking. "Please would be nice" I mumbled lowly. I heard some one chuckle and saw it was Kakashi. Obviously I wasn't as quiet as I thought...

* * *

><p>Tazuna and Kakshi were in the back, then it was surprisingly me and Sakura and at the front was Sasuke and Naruto. I glanced over at Sakura who had a happy smile on her face. I contemplated an idea in my head. I sighed t myself it was probably for the best if I did it. "Hey Sakura-chan..." I started. Said bubblegum head turned to look at me "Yes Shiomi-chan?". "Well I was wondering if we could... attempt too be friends. I mean if we're going to be fighting that won't be good for the team... right? And I mean you're not a bad person so I guess being friends with you wouldn't be bad" I told her. Sakura looked at me shocked and I think everyone else did as well.<p>

Sakura smiled and gave me a hug. "That's a great idea!" she piratically yelled. I laughed and hugged her back. I could tell this was the start of a beautiful friendship. Still hugging Sakura I turned to look at Kakakshi, he was smiling and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned, oh yes I did do the right thing. Sakura and I pulled away and we all started walking again.

* * *

><p>A little while later Sakura was talking to me nonstop but I was kind of ignoring her ONLY because Naruto and Sasuke were amusing to watch. They were currently having a contest on who could be faster and stay in the front. Sasuke was curretnly winning so Naruto decided to run up ahead. I chuckled "Of course you would do that Naruto-kun"<p>

Then he looked around and pulled out a kunai. I was about to ask him what he was doing but then he threw the kunai "OVER THERE!" he cried out. I giggled what a silly boy. Everyone else gasped out in surprise. I laughed even harder when he stood back up and said "It was just a rat"

I clutched onto Sakura's shoulder for a moment so I wouldn't fall down. When I was finished I looked back up to find everyone looking at me "What... I thought it was funny" I said defending myself. "Rat? Yeah right! Everyone can see through your stupid act! It's embarrassing!" Sakura fumed after. "Naruto! Those are kunai knives they're dangerous!" Kakashi said angrily. I heard Tazuna growling from behind me. "STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUFFY LITTLE DWARF!" he yelled out causing it to echo off into the forest.

"Come on guys lighten up. I'm sure nothing got hurt" I told them. Naruto then started throwing another one calling out "No over there!" I sighed he certainly wasn't helping himself here. Sakura moved from her spot beside me and pounded Naruto on the head.

"Hey! Why's you do that Sakura-chan? Some one really is following us!" Naruto said as he clutched his head. I looked over at Sasuke who glared and walked over to me. Clasping our hands together. I smiled and looked back over at Naruto and Sakura.

They were arguing with each other "YEAH RIGHT! STOP LYING YOU IDIOT!" Sakura said with another punch. Kakashi moved to go see what was there and I froze. A white bunny... that made no sense what so ever. I glanced at Tazuna and inched my way closer to him dragging Sasuke along with me.

Naruto grabbed the rabbit and started hugging and apologizing to it. Tazuna was grumbling behind me and Sakura was yelling at Naruto. I sighed "Sometimes I'm glad you don't talk too much Sasuke-kun" I muttered to him. Sasuke looked at me with an brow raised. "All this noise is giving me a headache." I explained. Sasuke nodded and pulled me into him. Putting his head on top of mine. I blushed and I could feel his smirk creep on his face. But I didn't pull away. Oddly enough my headache started going away.

Suddenly Kakashi yelled out "LOOK OUT!" and we all turned too see a blade coming our way. All of us hit the ground dodging the blade. I smiled when I felt a body on top of mine. I almost forgot I was in his arms. Sasuke was crouched over me looking around for the danger. We all stood up after the initial shock was gone.

I looked at the tree and gasped at what I saw. There was a guy there with a **giant **sword stuck into the tree. He was very tall and looked well built. His face was also covered in bandages so you could only see his eyes. But my blood ran clod when I heard Kakashi name him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi rouge ninja form the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi commented. I looked at Sakura who looked terrified and Sasuke was crouched in front of me in a defensive position. I mentally awed at him. I thought it was adorable how he wanted to protect me.

Naruto rushed forward but Kakashi stopped him "No, you stay here and protect Tazuna. This guy is way out of your league. He's jounin level. Like me." Kakashi told us. "What?" Naruto asked confused. "If he's our opponent then I'm going to need this" Kakashi said bringing his hand to his headband. I gasped "No way, Kakashi is he really that bad you're going to need... that?" I asked. Kakashi just nodded his head.

"What? What?" Naruto asked looking from Kakashi to me. "Ah, Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. And you even brought your sister along. The one who trained under legendary Ai Minase... did I get that right?" he asked menacingly. I saw Sasuke stiffen and he briefly looked at me before returning his gaze to Kakashi.

"Hand over the old man" he demanded. I gulped and looked at Tazuna. He looked like he was scared shitless and I didn't blame him. "Now quick mangi formation! And do not get into this fight! Use your teamwork to protect the bridge builder got it?" Kakashi called to us. I nodded but I couldn't move yet. I had to see if he really needed his eye or not.

My thoughts were confirmed once he lifted the rest of his band, revealing his sharingan eye to everyone on the premises. I saw everyone gasp except for Sasuke who looked shocked.

"Sharingan, sharingan. What the hell is that?" Naruto asked sounding confused and angry. I sighed about to explain but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Sharingan, it's a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this juitsu can easily see any genjuitsu, ninjuitsu and taijiutsu and reflect the attack back. But there's a lot more to the sharingan than that." he explained.

I heard Zabuza chuckle "You only said part of it kid. The sharingan can also analyze an opponents technique and copy it for himself to use..." as he explained I noticed there was a thick fog coming. It became thicker and thicker until I could barely see two feet in front of me.

"As for you copy cat, we have strict orders to destroy you on the spot if we ever saw you. You profile was in the bingo book. The man who copied over 1000 juitsu. The copy ninja"

I glanced at... oh wait I couldn't see anything! I tried scanning the area for Kakashi but I couldn't see him no matter what I tried. But I could still find Sakura, Sasuke , Naruto and of course Tazuna. Sasuke was in front of me and Sakura and Naruto were just visible from their hair colours.

"Enough talking! I need to get this old man... NOW!" Zabuza exclaimed. From behind me Tazuna gasped in fright. And we all ran in front of him. Sasuke and I were in the front while Sakura and Naruto were on either side of us. The fog lifted a little and I was finally able to see Kakashi.

"So... I'm going to have to eliminate all of you? So be it. This will be fun" Zabuza commented. Then before I could even comprehend what happened Zabuza had yanked his sword out of the tree and was standing on top of the water.

"What? How he get there so fast?" Naruto said in awe. "He's standing on the water!" Sakura said in surprise. I looked at Kakashi worried. "Come on nii-san you can do it" I whispered. I hadn't called him that in a while I hoped it would give him the extra strength he needed to defeat this nutball.

"Shiomi-chan..." a voice said. I looked over and saw it was Sasuke who called me.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

…

"Promise you'll be careful?"

I looked at him and I could see the worry in his eyes. I kissed him lightly on the lips and nodded.

"I'll be careful as long as you be careful as well."

* * *

><p>Hey fanfictioners! This chapter is so... eck. I don't really like it BUT next chapter will be special. Well at least I think it'll be special. Anyways... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the favourites, alerts and messages. I love you all so much! Thanks!<p>

As I promised here are the pairings: There will probably only slight implications of these pairings but they will be mentioned.

↓ (Obviously) ↓

SasukexShiomi (OC)

(If you read my other stories this pair isn't a surprise! :P)

InoxShikamaru

SakuraxLee

NarutoxHinata

NejixTenten

KakashixOC

That's it! I think... if you want any other pairings then please message me or review. Ex. GaaraxOC or something like that.

Xoxo- Renee


	10. Chapter 10: I'll Protect You

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto and I never will. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>We all watched while Zabuza stood on the water and started making a juitsu. "Ninja art! Hidden Mist Juitsu!" He cried out. Then the mist started surrounding him and he suddenly vanished. I gasped in surprise "He's gone!" I whispered. "Sensei!" Sakura said as we watched Kakashi walk where Zabuza was standing only moments before. "He'll come after me first." Kakashi explained. I nodded trying to keep the tears in. A shinobi isn't supposed to show their emotions. I had too keep them in. I was so worried for Kakashi, I knew Zabuza was bad news. Real bad news.<p>

"But who is he?" Sakura asked. "Zabuza Momochi, his the ex leader of the hidden Mist assassination unit. He uses and is the master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi said. I gasped "Hey, I remember you telling me something about that before." I said trying to remember. "It happens in an instant. Without any sound, or warning. It's so fast you pass on from this life without even realizing what happened. Not even Kashi's sharingan can fully neutralize it." I explained. Kakashi nodded "That's right, and remember Do not lower your guard. No matter what." he told us.

"Well if we fail... we only lose our lives" Kakashi said trying to make the atmosphere a little lighter. It wasn't working I think it was scaring everyone more than it was helping. "Don't say that!" Sakura cried out sounding frightened.

The mist started getting thicker and thicker. Again it got so thick I couldn't see Kakashi anymore. I grabbed Sasuke's hand tightly. I didn't want him to let go, I could barley see him and he was standing right next to me! I felt him squeeze back reassuringly and I grinned happily. He wasn't going to leave... I hope.

We all looked around the growing mist hoping to see any signs of movement when Zabuza's chilling voice rang out from somewhere in the shadows "8 points" he started making us gasp in surprise. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys and heart" he voice sent chills up my spine. It was so rough and ragged, add that with the mist made me feel a tad bit frightened.

"Now which will be my kill point...? So many choices..." he said. I flinched I really didn't want a sword or a senbon needle anywhere near any of those vital points. Suddenly there was a bright blue light and the mist was mostly gone. I smiled happily when I saw Kakashi standing there. I glanced at Sasuke who also looked pretty relieved.

I suddenly felt Sasuke tense up beside me. I glanced at him and saw he was starting to break into a sweat. His hand left mine and he clutched the kunai knife in both his hands. He was slightly shaking and I was getting worried. "Sasuke-kun" I whispered hoping to get him out of this trance. "Sasuke-kun are you okay?" I said my voice was shaking slightly.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi's voice said loudly causing me and Sasuke to jump. "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades or sister to die. Trust me" Kakashi said turning around to give us a smile. "Besides, I need you to protect my sister and the bridge builder. I'm trusting you here Sasuke" Kakashi told him. I grinned "Hey Sasuke-kun if he's willing to allow you to protect me then that means you have the approval" I whispered to him. Sasuke intertwined our fingers and lightly kissed mine.

"I'll protect you" he promised. I blushed lightly "Thanks Sasuke-kun" I whispered.

"Now this is all nice but I wouldn't be so sure" Zabuza's voice rang out causing our moment to fade. He was behind the four of us in a matter of seconds. I tensed "Oh shit..." I mumbled out. "It's over!" Zabuza yelled out. But before anything could happen Kakashi sprung forward and stopped the blade from hitting all of us.

Quickly we all jumped away forming a circle around the duo. I gasped at what I saw. Kakashi had stabbed Zabuza in the stomach but instead of blood there was water coming out! I gasped and said "A water clone!". The the next second another Zabuza was behind Kakashi.

"Behind you!" me and Naruto called out together. We looked at each other and I offered him a small smile. The clone vanished and Kakashi swiveled around. "DIE!" Zabuza called out taking his sword and swinging it. He sliced Kakashi clear in half. I looked at Zabuza's face and he looked so happy it made me want to punch him, but I knew I couldn't leave Tazuna.

"Kashi!" I screamed out at the same time Sakura screamed. But we both let out sighs of reliefs once the water came up and splashed Zabuza in the face. "Oh thank god" I muttered squeezing Sasuke's hand. He squeezed back reassuring me. My other hand clutched my heart, I honestly thought that was my brother. It scared me to know that it could've been him if he hadn't been more careful.

Once I calmed down I smirked at Zabuza's surprised face. "Don't forget he has the Sharingan. He can copy whatever juitsu you throw at him." I told him. "You shut up you stupid brat" he spat at me. I glared "Hey-" but I was cut off by Sasuke "Don't call her a stupid brat. You take it back" he said angrily. I turned and looked at him he was glaring harshly at Zabuza.

"Aww, is that your little girlfriend? Why don't you come at me then? Make me take it back you dumb kid" Zabuza taunted. Sasuke growled and was about to strike but Kakashi's voice stopped him. I looked up and saw Kakashi holding a kunai to Zabuza's throat.

"Don't move, Sasuke calm down. Don't jump into battle just because of something he said. You know Shiomi's not stupid and she's not a brat either... will not anymore" Kakashi teased. I glared but smiled "Heyy." I whined. Sasuke stood up and went to stand in front of me. I smiled "Thanks Sasuke-kun" I whispered. "Hn" was the only response I got.

"Now it's over" Kakashi told us. I frowned slightly, this looked a little too easy to me considering the opponent... I shrugged it off. Maybe he wasn't as badass as everyone thought.

"All right! Go Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried out in happiness. I also heard Sakura laugh in delight, I would've been happy too except I knew better. When you have an IQ as high as mine you tend to know better. I pulled my kunai out and had a defensive stance from behind Sasuke. Hey it didn't hurt to be ready even if your boyfriend... I blushed at my thoughts. Boyfriend? Where did that come from? I knew I wanted to be his girlfriend but he never asked me so we weren't official. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts... I would have to talk to Sasuke after this. We needed to sort out exactly what we were. But after this battle.

"Ha, you really don't get it do you?" Zabuza said forcing my attention back to him, "You can't defeat me with your pathetic Sharingan, but I have to admit you are full of surprises. You copied my water clone juitsu as you were talking. Very well executed..." Zabuza started talking about how Kakashi's strategy worked and I was starting to get angry. I mean of they were going to fight they should get along and do it not talk and make me worry even more!

Then another Zabuza came behind Kakashi and he quickly stabbed him. It turned out to be another clone. But that left Kakashi's back wide open and Zabuza made a move to swing his giant sword, but Kakashi jumped out of the way. But Zabuza had quick reflexes and he kicked Kakashi backwards into the water.

Then he grabbed his sword and ran towards the water but stopped when he noticed the spikes on the ground. Zabuza laughed and jumped into the water. I gasped "Kakashi!" I yelled out the same time Naruto said "Sensei!"

Kakashi's head popped back out of the water and his usually messy hair was matted and falling down instead of sticking up. "This isn't normal water..." he muttered out. Then Zabuza ran behind him and started making hand signs. "Heh you fool" he exclaimed before yelling out "Water prison juitsu!". My blood ran cold and I screamed out "Nii-san!" my voice becoming panicked and shaky. I knew that juitsu, and Kakashi had just fallen into the trap.

Kakashi was encircled by water, hence the name water prison. "This is made purely of water, but it's stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Copy nin. I'll finish you later but now I need to eliminate your little friends and your little sister too." Zabuza explained before making more water clones. Out of the water another Zabuza was starting to form.

"You are no ninja, wearing a headband in your head doesn't make you a ninja, if you have hovered on the line of life and death numerous times THEN you can call yourself a ninja. You kids are just jokes" he taunted making the mist become thick again.

Zabuza appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him the stomach causing him to fly backwards and make his headband come off. "You're just brats" he said stepping on his headband. I glared "Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" I asked.

Kakashi interrupted me "Listen to me. I want you get the bridge builder and run. You CAN'T win this fight! He's using everything to keep me in this prison so only his water clone can fight, but the clone can't go too far off from his body. So you can get away from him and he can't follow. NOW RUN!" Kakashi said urgently.

I shook my head "That's is not an option. You are my nii-san and I don't care if you get me in trouble but I am not going to let this loser keep you trapped in there. We're a team and a family and I will never leave a member of my family. Besides Ai-sensei taught me, I know a few tricks too Kakashi." I told him getting into a defensive stance.

"Shiomi, you listen to me. You and the others have no chance. Get out of here now. I'm your sensei you listen to me right now" he said angrily.

I shook my head my eyes becoming wet with tears. "No! I will not leave you. No matter what you say" I glared and wiped my tears. I wasn't going anywhere. No way in hell.

"Sakura stay by Tazuna, this guy is going down" I muttered. It seems like Sasuke agreed with me because he ran forward and started throwing shuriken at Zabuza.

Zabuza flung them back with his sword but Sasuke jumped up about to strike but Zabuza caught him by the neck. Then he flung him towards the ground making him land with a loud **THUMP**. I growled and ran towards Zabuza. I jumped in the air and made some hand signs.

"Water style: Water dragon juitsu!" I called out, once I finished the signs a rippling from the water came. Then popped out a giant water dragon. I grinned and punched Zabuza in the stomach "Water dragon tornado!" Then the dragon came forward and started zipping around Zabuza making a tornado form around him. I smiled and made more hand signs "Earth style: Rock water formation!" I yelled out. The ground started to shake and dirt/ rick clumps the size of my hand started forming and whizzed through the water tornado hitting Zabuza.

I looked at my team mates who were looking at me in awe. "Shiomi-chan where did you learn that?" Naruto asked. I grinned "Ai-sensei taught me" I replied with a grin. "Well looks like Minase is losing her touch" a voice from behind me said. I gasped and turned around. "What the hell?" I said. Zabuza was there still standing. He was obviously hurt from the way he was breathing but no one should be able to stand after that attack!

"Don't forget I'm also a master of water juitsu's you silly little girl" he taunted. I groaned how could I have forgotten that! I smacked my head.

That probably wasn't a good idea. Whenever I used those two juitsu's a lot of my chakra gets sucked out and _sometimes _I pass out. I sat down and took a deep breath before standing up again. Sasuke got up and ran towards me picking me up in his arms and placing me back by Sakura and away from Zabuza.

"If we want to defeat him we're going to need a plan" he told me. I grimaced as the bruises on my back started hurting again. I used my chakra to mask the pain but since I was running low the pain was starting to creep back up.

I slowly stood up my mind was beginning to form a plan but first we needed to get Naruto. I was about to call out to him but I heard him yell and I watched with wide eyes as he ran towards Zabuza looking like he was ready to kill him.

"NARUTO NO!" Kakashi yelled out. "What do you think you're doing?" Sakura screamed out in worry. "Naruto-kun! Be careful!" I called out. Too late as Naruto was going to strike Zabuza already had his fist out and punched him back making him fly back towards us.

"What are you thinking? We're only genin! We obviously can't defeat a jounin!" Sakura yelled out trying to make Naruto see the facts. "Sakura-chan. He's doing exactly what I'm doing. Protecting the one's he cares about. There is nothing a wouldn't do for my team and it seems Naruto feels the same way." I told her keeping my eyes focused on Naruto.

"Shiomi-chan..." I heard Sakura whisper from beside me. Naruto started standing up but I could tell he was struggling. I smirked when I saw what was clutched in his hand.

His headband. The one he worked so hard to get.

"Hey you, freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book. The ninja that will become the hokage in the Village Hidden In The Leaves never backs down" he lifted his band and tied it on his head "His name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

I grinned, Naruto was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for. "Alright Sasuke, Shiomi-chan listen up. I've got a plan." he exclaimed. I grinned wider "Reporting for duty sir" I said in mock salute. "Finally thinking of teamwork huh?" Sasuke said but I could tell he was ready to work together as well.

Naruto wiped the blood from his face. "Alright, Let's get wild!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Alright let's bring this guy down." Naruto said. I frowned when Zabuza laughed at him. "Yeah we'll see who's laughing after this" I muttered under my breath. "You plan won't work" Zabuza taunted.<p>

I heard Kakashi gasp. "I thought I said to run! The fight was over the moment I got caught! Now listen to me and go!" Kakashi yelled at us sounding angry. We all ignored him and focused on Zabuza. "The mission is to save the bridge builder. Stay on the mission!" Kakashi said trying to persuade us.

I smirked. "Come on Kashi, you know how stubborn I am" I told him. "Bridge builder" Naruto said making all of us look back towards Tazuna. "This is all my fault, all because I wanted to live. I won't let that stand in your way. Forget about my safety and do whatever it is you have to do!" he told us with a grin.

"You here that?" Sasuke asked. "Yea, you two ready?" Naruto asked. I grinned and answered "I was born ready".

Zabuza started laughing uncontrollably. "You brats really haven't learned anything have you? Pretending to be ninja..." then he proceeded to tell us about the cruel way he became a ninja.

Then Kakashi proceeded to tell us about the Blood Mist Village. I gasped at how horrible the exam was. To kill your own comrades? That was cruel. How could a person ever take part in that? That would be horrible.

"It felt so good killing all those people!" he exclaimed. Then he rushed over and slammed into me. I screamed and flew into a tree. My head hit the bark harshly, I groaned when I felt blood trickling out of my mouth. I was losing so much blood and my vision started to blacken. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. Be careful. I know you can do it" I muttered weakly. Then my world went black and I passed out cold.

|Narrator's P.O.V|

As Shiomi slumped against the tree. Kakashi had called out his sisters name fearing the worst. Sakura screamed and tried to run over but remembered she still wanted to protect Tazuna. She had also promised.

Sasuke become angry. No one was allowed to hurt his soon to be girlfriend. No one.

Zabuza laughed and lunged at the Uchiha tackling him onto the ground. Sasuke gurgled and blood shot out of his mouth. The pinkette screamed his name, and Zabuza stepped on Sasuke's body causing more blood to come out of his mouth.

Naruto growled in anger. No one hurt his friends, he took another glance at Shiomi's body. He grimaced, there was a lot of blood surrounding her pale face and her white hair was soaked in her own blood. "That's it! Shadow clone juitsu!" Naruto yelled out. Suddenly multiple Naruto's surrounded Zabuza.

All the Naruto's took out kunai and jumped on Zabuza forming a cage around him. But Zabuza's strength was still too much since he easily flung off all the clones in one great throw. The clones scattered all over the place and started popping.

The real Naruto was rummaging around in his bag before he took something out and threw them towards Sasuke. The blades flew threw the air until they reached their destination. Sasuke smirked when his hands touched the blades quickly catching on to the blondes plan.

"Demon wind shuriken!" Sasuke cried out holding the blade in front of him. "Windmill of shadows!". Sasuke jumped up and threw the shuriken at Zabuza "This is for Shiomi-chan!" he yelled out. "Like you'll touch me with that" Zabuza said cockily.

The shuriken went passed the clone and towards the REAL Zabuza. But he quickly caught it, he was about to say something until he noticed something. But he was too late to stop it.

There was a second shuriken, coming his way he couldn't catch it since one hand was holding Kakashi and the other had the first shuriken. "I told you, you couldn't hit me with shuriken" Zabuza told them. Then there was a pop and the shuriken turned into Naruto.

"Take this!" Naruto said throwing a kunai at the unsuspecting Zabuza.

Zabuza was forced to let go of the water prison evidently letting Kakashi become free. Everyone gasped. Naruto had been able to slice part of Zabuza's face in the process. Sakura was surprised that it was _Naruto _who thought of this and not Sasuke.

Zabuza was about to attack but Kakashi stopped him. While Naruto fell towards the water with a **splash**. Sasuke grunted and ran over to Shiomi. His eyes darkened when he saw the state she was in. Carefully he picked up the unconscious kunoichi and clutched her close too his chest. He would protect her, no one was going to harm her anymore. He promised himself this as he took bandages and started to stop the still bleeding head wound.

|Kakashi Hatake|

Kakashi was proud of his team, they were able to think of a plan to get him out of the prison. But Kakashi looked at Zabuza with anger. The protective brother was coming out, Kakshi wanted to rip Zabuza to pieces. He promised to take care of his sister no matter what. He wouldn't let her get hurt like his friends did so long ago. He didn't want to lose another important person.

"Good plan Naruto, you've really grown haven't you?" Kakashi praised grinning at his student. Naruto smiled at the praise "I knew I couldn't get him with my shadow clone, that was only a distraction. He fought the clones while I was the demon wind shuriken. I outsmarted him Beileve it!" Naruto explained with pride.

The Naruto started to explain about the the two shuriken and the rest of us well thought of plan. Kakashi smiled he knew Naruto really was growing as a shinobi and he was proud to be his sensei. But Kakashi was surprised Shiomi hadn't fainted earlier. She used a lot of chakra doing those two juitsu's and even more when she put them together. He was proud of his sister as well for being as strong as she was.

Kakashi saw Sasuke smirk "Don't brag you just lucked out" he said. "The whole thing was a fluke!" Tazuna said angrily. Kakashi looked at Sakura and could tell she was surprised at their teamwork and she was also proud of the two boys.

"I got distracted and lost my grip that's all" Zabuza muttered. Kakashi turned back around and glanced at the rouge nin. He needed to pay. "Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted. You were forced to let go." Kakashi muttered darkly. "Your technique won't work on me again. I don't fall for the same thing twice" Kakashi told him.

From behind them Kakashi saw Sasuke protecting his sister and telling Sakura to protect Tazuna. _Keep her safe Sasuke _Kakashi thought hoping Sasuke wouldn't let anything happen too her. Suddenly the wright of the the blade was becoming harder and Kakashi flung it away.

It was time to finish this.

|Sasuke Uchiha|

Once I finished bandaging her up I brought Shiomi into my arms. I turned to Sakura "You know what to do" I muttered to her. I heard her small yes and she stood in front of Tazuna. I nodded my approval and held Shiomi bridal style in my arms as I also stood by Tazuna. Even though Tazuna was supposed to be my first priority, Shiomi really was. I didn't know if Sakura could protect him or not but I didn't care all I cared was that Shiomi would get out of harms way if we needed to.

I watched as Kakashi and Zabuza started making hand signs. Kakashi copying them perfectly. It was almost as if he knew exactly what was going to be next. When they finished the juitsu's two large dragons, much like the one Shiomi made, and the two jounin were batteling again.

I watched as Kakashi followed Zabuza doing the exact same thing at the exact same time. I faintly heard Sakura ask me something but I didn't really hear her. I was to amazed at the sight in front of me. But a sudden shifting in my arms made me lose concentration and I looked back down into Shiomi's vivid scarlet eyes.

"S-s- Sasuke..." she said weakly, her voice coming out in gasps. "Shiomi-chan don't speak. Don't worry Kakashi is fine me and Naruto got him out of his prison." I told her. The more she talked the more energy she lost. "Okay that's good. I'm so proud of you guys" she whispered out. The next words that came out of my mouth hadn't even registered until I realized what I said.

"Be my girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Yay! So Sasuke FINALLY asked Shiomi to be his girl!... But she's not even fully conscious. Aha anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it showed Sasuke's protective side. Isn't he sweet? Now next chapter will Shiomi remember? and will say yes? If she doesn't will Sasuke ask again or will he chicken out? All shall be answered in Chapter 11! Stay tuned!<p>

Xoxo- Renee

P.S:

THANKS FOR ALL THE ALERTS, FAVOURITES AND REVIEWS! I'M NOW AT DOUBLE DIGITS 'CAUSE OF ALL YOU PEOPLE! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
>COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU!<p>

P.S (again):

Please review! =D


	11. Chapter 11: Momentarily Distracted

Me: Sasuke do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Hn

Me: ... Now

Sasuke:

Disclaimer: Renee Does Not Own Naruto. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>|Shiomi Hatake|<p>

"_Be My Girlfriend"_

I snapped my tired eyes open, I saw a shocked Sasuke and an angry Sakura. I really wanted to answer him but my body was becoming weak and I could barely keep my eyes open.

The only thing I managed to get out was a faint "Sasuke... I..."

Then I blacked out.

|Sakura Haruno|

I glared at Shiomi-chan with everything I had. I was so angry! Why would Sasuke-kun ask _her_? I mean it's obvious I'm the better ninja. I knew Sasuke-kun for longer and I've loved him longer! Why is she the one Sasuke-kun chooses! I was beyond angry. I thought since we were starting to be friends then maybe I could ask her to stay away from Sasuke-kun. Well you know what they say...

Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.

|Sasuke Uchiha|

Shiomi opened her mouth to say something and I gazed at her, this was it! She was either going to say yes or no. "Sasuke... I..." then she blacked out. I silently cursed myself. Why the hell did I say that? I looked over at Sakura who was glaring with an evil glint in her eye. I looked away from her and focused on Shiomi. I quietly said her name hoping she would wake up but the only thing she did was stir slightly. I sighed she was put cold and she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. All I could do now was keep her safe and wait for her to wake.

|Third Person|

As the blood stained girl lay in the Uchiha's arms no one noticed the figure standing in the tree above them. All were to focused on the fight going on between the copy nin and the rouge.

The copy nin, or Kakashi, copied Zabuza's movements perfectly. Doing the exact same thing at the same time. Zabuza looked shocked and slightly miffed. He wondered how Kakashi could do that, he didn't think it was the sharingan... or was it? Zabuza didn't know and this made him slightly frightened at what would happen next. It was as if...

"What I'm going to do next?" Kakashi said unknowingly finishing the sentence in Zabuza's head. Kakashi inwardly smirked. This was going exactly how he planned right down to the last and tiniest detail. Kakashi started taunting with Zabuza "It makes you furious doesn't it?" he said trying to psych Zabuza out.

"Ha! All you're doing is copying me! Like a monkey!" Zabuza said. "You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" he said but was shocked when Kakashi said the exact same thing. Zabuza started doing hand signs and so did Kakashi.

As the young Uchiha watched he knew this fight was going on way to long. They needed to get Shiomi out of there quickly. She needed to be healed before her injuries became worse.

* * *

><p>|After The Fight|<p>

After the tracker left with Zabuza, Naruto seemed so sad and sullen. Kakashi pulled down his band back over his sharingan eye and walked over to Sasuke and took one look at his sister and instantly he felt like being sick. He could see that she had a large gash on her head and her white hair was tainted with her blood.

Naruto was to busy being angry at everything to be paying attention. He couldn't believe a little kid took down Zabuza when Kakashi couldn't. As Naruto punched the ground Sakura came over to calm him down since Sasuke and Kakashi were too busy with Shiomi. Sakura sat with Naruto and tried to console him.

"Naruto, things are never easy, especially as a ninja. It's okay to be angry but why don't you save it? Then the next time an enemy comes you can take your anger out on them alright?" she said lightly patting him on the back. Naruto stopped punching and looked at Sakura through sad eyes. He nodded and stood up. Sakura gave him a small smile and led him back to the group.

"We need to get going, Shiomi needs to be healed quickly" Kakashi said taking his sister's limp form from Sasuke. Reluctantly Sasuke let her go. "Aha... sorry for all the trouble I've caused! But you all can rest up at my house once we get to the village! My daughter will know how to fix up the little girl. Don't worry about it!" Tazuna said to them with a smile.

Kakashi nodded gratefully "Alright let's go!" Kakashi said as he started to lead the way. One by one each team 7 member followed behind. Sasuke was the closest and as he walked he keep his eyes trained on Shiomi's form. Hoping she would soon wake.

Kakashi looked at the boy who was eying his little sister. Sasuke was a strong boy and he had no doubt that he could protect Shiomi perfectly. But he wasn't sure if Sasuke was able to protect her from himself. He knew the idea of revenge Sasuke wanted and he seriously hoped that it would come between his liking for Shiomi. He didn't want to see his sister with a broken heart. Not ever.

As Kakashi started walking he suddenly stopped as a sudden feeling entered him. He froze in mid-step and his body began to fail him, slowly he started falling to the ground dropping Shiomi in the process.

Then there on the ground both Hatake siblings lay on the ground. Both unconscious to the world around them.

* * *

><p>|At The Village|<p>

|Shiomi Hatake|

I was finally regaining consciousness. I felt something warm covering me. I took a deep breath and it smelt of leaves... and mint? I opened my eyes and found Kakashi looking down at me with a hidden smile. "Nii-san?" I said now realizing he was the one holding onto me. We were currently sharing a bed on the floor together. I didn't really mind we were brother and sister after all. When we were kids every time I had a nightmare I would sneak into his room and sleep with him.

"Waking up I see? That's good. I thought you would've been out for another day or so." a strange lady said walking into the room. I looked at Kakashi questioningly. Kakashi laughed "This is Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. She was the one who healed you" Kakashi told me. I looked over at her and grinned "Thanks so much!" I would have hugged her but I don't think it would have been safe to stand up.

Kakashi began to stand up then he flopped back down. I raised a brow "Over used it again didn't you?" I asked with a sigh. Kakashi nodded at me sheepishly. I sighed and poked his head "Geez Nii-san how many times do I have to tell you not to over use it!" I scolded.

"It'll be at least a week before I can move properly" he muttered ignoring my comment. I was about to say something but some one interrupted me.

"Look, Sensei and Shiomi-chan are waking up!" I grinned when I saw Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna walk into the room. "Listen sensei of your sharingan is cool and all but-" Sakura started. "Don't worry Sakura I already scolded him. But no matter how many times you tell him he still won't listen... trust me" I said saying the last part a little angrily.

"And you! You need to be more careful Shiomi-chan your injuries were really bad" Sakura scolded me. I smiled at her sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck "Aha... sorry 'bout that guys" I apologized. Sakura smiled "As long as you guys are okay then all is forgiven"

"Well at least he did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins we should be fine for now" Tazuna commented.

"Right... but what about the boy with the mask?" Sakura said sounding uneasy. I looked at them questioningly "So... what exactly happened after I blacked out?" I asked. Sakura looked at me and proceeded to tell me about Kakashi copying Zabuza and about the tracker nin that took down Zabuza.

I looked at them all and thought about it. Something didn't make sense...

"His a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Those masks are only given to the most elite shinobi." Kakasi explained. "You used to have one didn't you?" I asked quietly. Kakashi only nodded and continued with his explanation. I tuned this out since I already knew all of this. Instead I focused my attention on Sasuke. He was looking at me strangely and I felt like there was something I was forgetting. I remember Sasuke asking me something but I just couldn't remember what it was.

I wracked my brain for any sort of reminder but I couldn't come up with one. I sighed in frustration. I felt like a really needed to remember this but I just couldn't.

When Kakashi finished with his little explanation I started paying attention again deciding that I'd try and remember after. I looked at Kakashi and it seemed like something was bothering him. I glared at him for a couple of seconds before I decided that I would bug hm about it later.

"Hey sensei are you okay?" Naruto asked snapping Kakashi out of his state. "Hm...? Oh yes I'm fine. But tracker ninja they deal with the body on the spot so there's no room for error" he told us weakly. I glanced at him and my eyes widened when I understood what he was getting at.

"Is that part important?" Sakura asked. I looked at her like she was stupid. "Well after hearing what you guys told me the tracker didn't do that. He took the body and disappeared right?" I said. Kakashi nodded "That's right, but why? He should have worked on Zabuza as quickly as possible. Think about the weapon he used to take him down. Remember?" Kakashi said. I was passed out and even I knew the answer.

"Senbon needles" Sasuke said with surprise. "Right, none of it adds up" Kakashi said putting a hand to his head. Sakura and Naruto sighed with concentration. "Hey what are you getting at? Didn't he die?" Tazuna asked clearly confused.

I sighed "I was unconscious but I already know that Zabuza is still alive" I said bluntly. There's no other way to say news if you get to the point then there's less to worry about. Everyone's face went into complete shock and Tsunmai gasped.

"But we saw his body! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"But you checked him yourself sensei and his heart was stopped" Sakura added.

I sighed "Come on guys! Think about it. It was only a temporary state! There are pressure points in your body that if hit properly can make you go into a death like state" I said frustrated that they didn't get it. Kakshi sighed and put a hand on my shoulder "Shiomi calm down. Not everyone had an IQ over 200" Kakashi murmured in my ear in attempt to calm me down. I sighed and nodded. I had no patience what-so-ever, I needed people to understand things quickly and not dwell on things for too long.

"Adding onto that senbon needles don't usually kill only if they hit a vital organ not the neck" Kakashi explained. "Trackers are trained to know every part of the body. If they wanted to keep some one alive but make them look dead. Well that's easy stuff for them."

"And when you think about it, all the clues lead up to one thing: The tracker wanted to save Zabuza not kill him." I finished. "Oh come on you two are over thinking things" Tazuna said. Then Kakashi started explaining one of the sayings every ninja should know.

"But how are we supposed to prepare when you and Shiomi-chan can barely move?" Sakura asked. I grinned "Sakura I've been in way worse situations I'll be fine in a couple of hours." I told her with a grin. She looked at me disbelievingly. "Trust me" I told them flashing another smile.

"Okay... but what about Kakashi sensei?" she asked. Kakashi chuckled "I can still train you" he answered. Sakura became slightly angry "Hold on! Giving us a little extra training won't help us defeat Zabuza. You could barely defeat him. We need to think about this reasonably!" she shouted.

"Sakura, I was able to stop him because you all helped me. All of us have grown. But you Naruto... you've grown the most" Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto grinned triumphantly at the small compliment.

"It'll all be good! Believe it!" Naruto said with confidence. "Nothing's going to be good and I don't believe it!" A small and angry voice said. All of us looked towards the door, standing there was a kid no more than six or seven. He looked kind of angry but he was one of the cutest little boys I had ever seen.

"Awww he's so cute!" I whispered to Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled at me "You always say that about every kid" Kakashi said sounding amused. I grinned "Well all kids are just adorable!" I said in defense. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Inari! Where have you been?" Tazuna said with a smile. I grinned I guess this was the grandson. My thoughts were confirmed with Inari's next sentence "Grandpa! Welcome back!" he shouted running over to give the old man a hug.

"Inari don't be rude. These ninja helped bring your grandpa back safely" Tsunmai scolded. I giggled slightly they seemed like a loving family. "It's okay, I'm rude to them too!" Tazuna said with a light laugh. I looked at Inari who was clutching onto his grandfather and glaring at us. I wondered why the kid hated us so much. I mean shouldn't he be happy that we brought his grandpa home safely?

Inari turned to his mom and started shouting about how Gato was going to come and kill us. Then Naruto became angry "Hey kid listen up! I'm a super ninja only a lot better. I'm the next hokage! This Gato guy is no match for a hero like me." Naruto said with a grin.

I looked at Inari his head was bowed and the shadow if his hat covered his cute little face. "There's no such thing as a hero! You're all just full of dumb ideas! To stay alive just go back where you came from" Inari said coldly before leaving the room. Sakura had to hold Naruto back so he would demolish the kid.

I looked at Sasuke and we exchanged a knowing look. Something happened to this kid he seemed so angry once Naruto said something about a hero. Tazuna asked where Inari was going and he said to look at the ocean before he quickly ran off.

I quickly got up "Shiomi where are you going?" Kakashi asked with a knowing smirk. I walked over to the door "You know what I'm doing Kakashi" I said before rushing off to find Inari. Faintly I heard Kakashi chuckle as he explained to everyone why I was following the kid.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later I heard a faint crying coming from one of the rooms. Slowly I walked up the door and opened it slightly. I felt a sudden sadness when I saw Inari there crouched on the desk crying his eyes out. I took a breath before stepping into the room and closing the door behind me. It closed with a small <em>click <em>but it was loud enough for Inari to hear.

He whipped his head around and when he saw me he glared. "Get out! I want to be alone!" He yelled angrily. I cautiously took a step forward until I was standing right in front of him. I bent down until I was face to face with him. I still didn't say anything instead I opened my arms indicating from him to give me a hug. I saw his face well up with tears before he launched himself at me and began crying in my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and sat down on the desk looking out of the window.

I felt something else against my chest and I pulled back a little bit and saw a picture of a man clutched in Inari's tiny fists. Another wave of sobs hit him and I brought him closer to my chest I cradled him like a mother would for a child. All the while Inari was whispering "No daddy no" over and over again. I said nothing and I let him cry in my arms. I felt my shirt becoming wet but I didn't care.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Inari had eventually stopped crying and had fallen asleep. I smiled at his peaceful face and laid him gently on the bed tucking him in. I kissed his forehead and murmured "Good night Inari" before quietly walking out of the room.<p>

As I walked down the hallway I couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. It seemed that the man in the picture was Inari's father. I figured out on my own that he had obviously died sometime ago, 'cause Inari wouldn't be crying of he was just away on a trip or something. I pondered for a while longer before I reached the room and noticed everyone was gone. Slowly I made my way towards the kitchen. I decided I would get closer to Inari and find out what happened to the little boy.

When I made it to the kitchen Tsunmai asked me about Inari and told me that everyone had left to go train and Kakashi said to find them once I finished. I thanked her and told her what happened. She smiled gratefully at me before letting me go.

* * *

><p>I walked a little farther into the forest until I finally heard Kakashi's voice. "Okay training starts now. We'll start off with chakra. We'll review it. Chakra is the ninja's source of power. Understanding chakra is essential" Kakashi's voice said. I grinned and walked into the clearing.<p>

"Come on Kakashi I'm pretty sure they knew that" I said. Kakashi turned back to look at me before nodding his head. "Shiomi-chan! Your back! How did it go with the kid?" Naruto asked. I smiled "How about I tell you _after _Kakashi teaches us something okay?" I said as I walked over to him standing next to Sasuke.

"Alright!" Naruto said with a grin and focusing. "Of course we know about catra!" Naruto said. I looked at him and for a minute before laughing. "Chakra Naruto Chakra!" I said between giggles. Kakashi sighed "Sakura" he said. Sakura smiled and began telling Naruto about chakra... she definitely had to dumb it down for Naruto.

While she explained I felt someone's hand grasp mine, I stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke. "After training I need to talk to you..." he murmured quietly. I kissed his cheek and nodded.

"You two done?" Kakashi said amusement and annoyance in his voice. I blushed and nodded. "Good, now we can begin." Kakashi said. Then he proceeded to tell us more about chakra. I zoned out and leaned against Sasuke closing my eyes waiting for him to finish so we could start the technique.

I repaid attention when I heard Kakashi say"... you have to be willing to put your life on the line". I opened my eyes and grinned "So what are we doing?" Sakura asked in a slightly scared tone. "Climbing a tree" Kakashi answered with a smirk.

"Climb a tree?" They all asked surprise in there voices. "That's right. Simple yes? But there's one rule. Don't use your hands." Kakashi said an mischievous glint in his eye. "Your kidding" Sakura said sounding like Kakashi was nuts.

I sighed "No he's not" I said. "Would you like to show them Shiomi?" Kakashi asked. I grinned "Love to" I replied walking over to the tree. I felt all there eyes watching me. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt the chakra rush to me feet and I grinned. Slowly I made my way up the tree earning gasps from my friends.

"Whoaa she's climbing the tree!" Naruto exclaimed. I continued walking until I was hanging upside down on the tree a bored smile on my face. "This is easy stuff Nii-san!" I whined. Everyone looked at me like I was nuts. I grinned "What can I say? I just love hanging upside down"

"Right... well that's great and all but you have to make sure there are no distractions so you can keep up the chakra..." Kakashi said making me look at him. But then I noticed Sasuke and my eyes widened he looked absolutely stunning. I looked at his hair which seemed to look darker in the sun and his eyes looked so mysterious and beautiful... without even trying Sasuke was momentarily distracting me. But a moment was all I needed before I found myself falling. I screamed in surprise and cursed I really needed to work on my focus. I was so very easily distracted.

I heard some one call out my name. I landed on the ground with a painful thud. I heard a groan come from underneath me and I snapped open my eyes in surprise. "Oh! Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" I asked. I guess at the last second he tried to catch me...

"SHIOMI-CHAN HOW DARE YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" A furious Sakura said glaring at me. I grinned at her "My bad Sakura-chan" I said. "As much as I like you sitting on me can you get off?" Sasuke's voice said. Instantly I blushed but I got up anyways. "Perv." I muttered smacking his chest lightly. He grinned and put an arm around me "As long as you're alright it's worth it" he murmured. I blushed deeper. "Thanks" I muttered embarrassed.

I looked up when I heard Kakashi laugh "See, Shiomi got distracted by... something" he grinned at me impishly "...and she fell." Kakashi said. "Nii-san!" I whined covering my red face with my hands. "Anyways I want you guys to take these kunai and mark the highest point you can climb, each time try to get higher than before. Run at the tree to get momentum" Kakashi told them. I handed Sasuke a kunai he took it with a smirk and walked back over to the group. "Ready... go!" Kakashi said.

Off we went to climbing tree's without using hands. But all I could think about was what Sasuke wanted to talk about. I sat next to Kakashi still thinking about what happened before I blacked out. I needed to remember and quickly before training was finished.

* * *

><p>Hey peoples! Hope you liked this chapter =)<p>

Seems like Shiomi can't remember what happened, will she be able to remember before the end of training? Or well Sasuke have to remind her?

Who knows? Well I know but I won't tell you... yet ^.^

So I won't be able to post another chapter this week since I won't be home until... Saturday I think. But don't worry I will try to post the week after! Thanks for all the alerts, favourites annd reviews. Love you guys soo much!

Thanks again!

Xoxo- Renee

P.S- Please Review! ^.^


	12. Chapter 12: Can You Remember?

Me: Let's see... who shall do the disclaimer...

…

Me: Sakura you can do it!

Sakura: Finally! I've been waiting for my turn!

Me: Yeah Yeah Yeah, just say the disclaimer 'kay?

Sakura:

Disclaimer: Renee do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p><strong>|Story Start|<strong>

I grinned and re-climbed my tree. I made it to the highest branch before looking back down and waving "Come on guys! Come up here so we can chill!" I yelled down. I saw Sasuke smirk and Naruto was bouncing with glee while Sakura... well she just glared at me. I sighed so we were back to glaring then? And just when I thought we were becoming friends to! Oh well life goes on...

Then Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura proceeded into focusing chakra to their feet. Then when they all looked about ready they charged at a tree. Naruto ran up a couple centimeters before falling smack on his head. "Careful Naruto-kun!" I yelled out hoping he was okay. Next I looked at Sasuke I grinned he ran up a couple of feet before he used too much chakra and his foot made a little indent in the tree. He marked his place before falling gracefully to the ground.

Next I looked at Sakura "ALRIGHT! Good job Sakura-chan! You're almost as high as me! Air high five!" I yelled at her sticking my hand up into the air. Sakura was only a couple of branched down from me. Sakura frowned at first before beaming and sticking her hand out as well. "Thanks Shiomi-chan!" She giggled.

My little praise caused Naruto and Sasuke to look over at us. "Well, it looks like both female members of this squad have the most advanced chakra control. Good job girls, and this time you didn't get distracted and fall. Good job Shiomi" Kakashi told us with a grin.

Sakura and I giggled and we stuck our tongues out at the boys. "Way to go Sakura-chan! I always knew you were awesome! Believe it!" Naruto said trying to get the attention of the bubblegum haired kunoichi. "Oh and you too Shiomi-chan!" he added on as an after thought. I grinned and waved "Thanks Naruto-kun" I replied.

I glanced at Sasuke who was looking at Sakura with a jealous glare. Sakura practically fell out of the tree when she noticed and her head bowed in sadness. I sighed but then got an idea "Hey Sasuke-kun, how 'bout we make a deal if you can make it to where Sakura-chan is by the end of the week... then I'll do whatever you want for 3 days! And if you don't... well then you get to do whatever _**I **_want for a whole _**week**_" I said with an evil grin.

Sasuke smirked at me, I knew he wasn't one to turn down a bet. "Game on" he grumbled before setting out for the tree again. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN WHY DON'T WE MAKE A DEAL?" Naruto yelled up at her. Sakura groaned "NO WAY NARUTO!" She yelled throwing down a branch and making it hit his head. I laughed "Okay Naruto-kun why don't you try to get... as high as Sakura and I'll buy you some ramen when we get back... fair deal?" I asked him with a slight grin. Naruto jumped up happily "YOU GOT A DEAL!" he yelled going to try again.

After a couple of minutes both boys were panting a bit and seemed to want to quit. I was about to motivate them but Kakashi beat me too it.

"Well, not only do the girls understand chakra, they can control and maintain it as well. We spoke about a certain some one becoming hokage one day... didn't we? It seems like Sakura and Shiomi got the best chance wouldn't you say?" he asked egging on Naruto. "And as for the great Uchiha clan... well maybe they aren't so great after all" Kakashi finished. Sasuke looked slighty angry and Naruto looked determined. "SHUT UP SENSEI YOU TALK TOO MUCH!" Sakura immediately yelled out with an accusing finger. I sighed "Sakura-chan please don't talk to nii-san like that, thanks" I muttered to her. She glowered at me for a minute before sighing and falling down the tree to try again. "OH and don't forget out little deals boys!" I teased making them smirk slightly.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before they each got a determined expression on their faces. Then both boys charged at the tree and attempted to climb them... again.

* * *

><p>So it's been a couple of hours since we started tree climbing and during that time Sasuke and I had started to pant a bit but otherwise he had progressed very well and I was climbing to improve my no dostraction thing. Naruto had fallen so many times that there was now a large goose egg sitting on top of his blond head and Sakura was totally out of breath and slumped against a tree a sighed and walked over to her we both definitely needed a break.<p>

I had sent Kakashi home because I wanted him to hurry up and get better. Besides it's not like anything interesting was going to happen while we were training.

Naruto looked like he was debating something, but eventually he sighed and walked over to us. He looked at Sakura and I with a slightly blushing face "Hey you guys are good at this... how 'bout some advice? But please please don't tell Sasuke I asked!" Naruto pleaded in a whispering voice. I looked over at Sasuke who was look at Naruto with an interesting expression. It was a not cold and mean like usual.

I grinned at Sakura and told her to answer him. I moved over closer to where Sasuke was "Hey... if you need help just ask me 'kay?" I told him with a grin. Sasuke looked at me before nodding slightly and proceeding to attack the tree. Me? Well I slowly started to doze off.

* * *

><p><strong>|After Training|<strong>

I eventually woke up and I noticed Sasuke slowly making his way over to me, "You did great!" I told him with a smile. He smirked at me and stuck a hand out. I took it and smiled gratefully "Now let's go for a walk" he said gently tugging me further into the forest. "Tell nii-san we'll be a little late" I called back to Naruto. I faintly heard a loud "YES SHIOMI-CHAN!" Before we were completely alone.

We walked in a comfortable silence until we made it into a meadow full of vibrant flowers. It was beautiful, there were sunflowers, daisy's, violets, marigolds, forget-me-not, lilies and even roses. I glanced over a Sasuke who was looking at me with a smirk etched on his face. "So..." I said tearing my eyes away from the scene in front of me. "So..." he echoed. Oh my goodness it was so awkward.

I laughed "When have we ever been awkward? What's on your mind Sasuke-kun?" I asked. I decided to sit down so I patted the spot next to me and he obliged sitting right next to me. His legs touched my crossed knees and I clasped his hand in mine. "Do you remember anything before you blacked out?" he asked. I sighed I knew this would pop up sooner or later...

"Well... I remember that you said something to me but I can't remember what it was" I told him smiling slightly. Sasuke smirked at me "Of course you don't" he muttered "Well are you going to tell me?" I asked him after a couple moments of silence.

…

"No."

I glared at him "How come?" I whined. He smirked and shrugged "Well why don't you figure it out yourself?" he asked lying back in the grass. I pouted "But I don't wanna..." I started, getting an idea. I slowly moved over to him so I was laying down on top of his muscular form. "Please Sasuke-kun" I asked moving my face closer to his. "Please tell me Sasuke-kun" I breathed trying to look as innocent as possible. I felt him shiver slightly and I smirked.

"I... uh... I..." he stuttered, I laughed "the great Uchiha speechless? Who would've known?" I teased poking him in the nose. Sasuke glared at me for a moment before taking a breath. I knew he was going to crack sooner or later. "I really like you Shiomi-chan, and I can't wait for our date. I need to ask you now" he started, sounding totally UN-Sasuke like. He looked so kind and caring and... loving. Not how he usually looks when we were with other people.

I stared at him questioningly. After a moment he finally asked me.

"Be my girlfriend"

I blinked and stared at him for a good long moment. "Really?" I whispered shocked but also really happy. He put his face in the crook of my neck and mumbled "Really." I grinned and moved so I could see his face. "On one condition..." I said with a mischievous smirk. "Hn...?" he asked.

"Kiss me."

Sasuke smirked, "That I can do" then he moved his face closer to mine and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smirked, a light peck simply won't do. I grabbed his face and pressed it closer to mine, deepening the kiss. I felt his hands slide down my bare waist and rest on my hips. His tongue slipped out and I opened mine, our tongues fought for dominance but eventually Sasuke won. I felt him smirk against my mouth at his little victory. My hands slowly became tangled in his raven locks while his hands snaked there way lower closer to my ass and slightly squeezing, making me moan slightly in the kiss.

After a little longer of making out I reluctantly pulled away since we both needed air. "So that was a yes I presume?" Sasuke asked once we finally caught our breaths. I smiled "Well I wouldn't be kissin' you if I said no" I replied before pulling him into another passion filled kiss.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and I walked back hand in hand and I had a goofy smile on my face. I noticed that the sky was dark and the moon was peeking out from the blackness of the night. I guess we made out for longer than I thought... but anyways once we stepped into the house I was engulfed in a huge hug from Naruto.<p>

"Shiomi-chan! I'm glad you're back! I thought teme might have raped you or something!" he yelled loudly squishing me. I laughed and hugged him back hearing Sasuke mutter a small "dobe" from behind me, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun didn't rape me." I told him. I pulled away and looked at Kakashi he was giving Sasuke the evil eye. I laughed and went to go sit next to Sasuke, who had wondered over to the couch while I was hugged Naruto.

"So we were talking about room arrangements. Since I know neither Sakura nor Naruto can be with Sasuke those two will be together" I heard an angry groan come from Sakura and Naruto started jumping for joy. "Inari will stay with his mom, I'll share with Tazuna and that leaves Sasuke to be with Shiomi" Kakashi finished with a slight glare at Sasuke.

"But I want to be with Shiomi-chan!" Inari whined coming over to sit on my lap and glare angrily at Sasuke. I smiled "But what about your mom Inari? Don't you want to stay with her?" I asked him. To be honest I wouldn't mind staying with Sasuke... as long as he doesn't touch me anywhere inappropriate. Inari shook his head and pouted cutely at me.

"Aw Nii-san how am I supposed to say no to this face?" I asked him with a pout. Kakashi chuckled slightly "Well okay then. Tazuna can share with Tsunami, I'll stay with Sasuke and Inari you can go with Shiomi... everyone alright with that?" Kakashi asked seeming much more pleased by the way things were set out. I heard Sasuke sigh before glaring at the young child who was jumping for joy in my lap.

I chuckled "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, Kakashi nii-san isn't too bad... just be careful of his snoring." I whispered with a smirk. Sasuke groaned slightly before switching his gaze towards Kakashi. I laughed and hugged him causing Inari to become squished in between us. "Besides... you can always come to my room if you really want" I whispered causing him to smirk and look at me with eyes that had mischief written all over them.

* * *

><p>So everyone got ready for bed and we all departed to our respective rooms. Sakura and Naruto shared the guest room, Tazuna and Tsunmai shared Tsunmai's room, Kakashi and Sasuke went to Tazuna's room and I went with Inari too his room.<p>

I gave Kakashi a quick peck on the cheek then when he turned around I kissed Sasuke on the lips before winking and walking into the room.

Inari and I fit quite comfortably in the bed. I wrapped my arms around his small body and he snuggled into my chest and within minutes the small boy was asleep. I smiled contently before stroking his hair. I started to wonder what happened to him that made him always so sad. Sometimes I would catch him looking out at the ocean and crying his little heart out. I really wished I could help him, I decided I was going to ask Tsunmai or Tazuna what happened. I didn't want to ask Inari for fear he would get too upset.

My eye suddenly became heavier and I was struggling to stay awake. Faintly I heard the door open and a figure stepped into the room. I tried to see who it was but all I saw was a raven locks moving towards me before arms encircled my waist. My eyes fell shut but before I fell into the black abyss I heard his voice and felt his light kiss to my temple.

"_Good night Shiomi-chan... I'll see you in the morning"_

* * *

><p>Hello my lovely readers! How's life goin' for ya? Anyways hope you liked this chapter I wrote most of it on my phone... BUT ANYWHOO FINALLY SHIOMI AND SASUKE ARE TOGETHER! I've been waiting for so long! Lol, anyways I have school tomorrow so I'm going to finish this little... blurb with an I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! annd a<p>

Xoxo- Renee

**P.S- PLEASE REVIEW! ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13: I Am Not Cute

Me: Today my brother shall choose who does the DISCLAIMER! YAY! =P

Shiro: I PICK NEJI HYUGA!

Me: *Sweatdrops* Alrighty...

Shiro: YESS!

Me: Okay Neji go do the disclaimer

Neji: *Glares at Shiro*

Shiro: looks at him with stars in his eyes

Me: O.o... okay just do the disclaimer Neji, I'll hold back Shiro

Neji:

Disclaimer: Renee doesn't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p><strong>|Story Start|<strong>

"So comfy..." I mumbled squishing my teddy bear closer and snuggling into my warm soft pillow. I felt my pillow chuckle and disregarded it and snuggled closer into the warmth. Evidently my pillow started laughing again and he was laughing hard. "Shut-up pillow stop being mean..." I said sleepily. I was not a morning person AT ALL. "Shiomi-chan... I'm not a pillow" an amused voice whispered into my ear.

Immediately my eyes snapped open and I almost jumped a foot into the air when I saw an amused Sasuke looking down at me. I looked down and noticed my teddy bear was actually Inari, who was sleeping soundly in my arms. I looked back Sasuke who was propped up on one elbow and was smirking at me. "When did you get here?" I whispered making sure my voice was low enough that it wouldn't wake the sleeping boy.

"Well... after Kakashi fell asleep and started snoring I thought I should take up your offer and come in here to sleep... but then I find you snuggling with that little brat" he whispered back glaring slightly at Inari... who was still cuddled against me. I giggled and kissed his nose "Aw, are you jealous Sasuke-kun? Would you like to snuggle with me?" I asked him with a baby voice. Sasuke smirked and moved so our noses were touching "That's not all I want to do with you..." he murmured making me turn bright red.

"Sasuke-kun!" I scolded. We were way too young for well... _that_. Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his bare arms around me "I was only kidding Shiomi-chan" he murmured placing his chin on my head. I wasn't really paying attention because I just now noticed what Sasuke was wearing. All he had on was a pair of boxers and all I could do was stare at his well developing chest. I wonder how much training Sasuke went through to become like this...

"See something you like?" Sasuke's amused voice asked me, snapping me out of my state. I blushed and mumbled something unintelligent. Sasuke chuckled "Well I better get back to the room before Kakashi wakes up" Sasuke said making a move to get up. I paled "Oh shit you're right if Nii-san finds you here-" but my sentence was cut off when I heard a slam of a door. I looked over at Sasuke who looked slightly worried.

"UCHIHA!" an angry voice yelled out. I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 6:00. No one would have been up... well now they would be. Suddenly Inari's door opened and a livid Kakashi was standing there. "What do you think you're doing!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. I felt Inari stir slightly in my arms. Sasuke quickly stood up... which probably wasn't the best idea since the bed moved and he fell... on top of me.

I blushed and Sasuke scrambled off of me. "Shiomi-chan...?" a sleepy voice called. I looked down and saw a half-awake Inari. I smiled and kissed his forehead "Shh... go back to sleep Inari. I'll play with you when you wake up later... okay?" I murmured hoping he would fall back asleep. "'Kay..." he mumbled cutely before falling asleep.

"Uchiha, you get out of that bed in 5 seconds or I'm going to rip your head off" Kakashi stated calmy but you could see the anger still evident in his eyes. I sighed "Kakashi nii-san calm down, Sasuke-kun only came here because you wouldn't stop snoring" I informed him trying to defend Sasuke.

"Heyy, what's going on here?" a sleepy voice said. I groaned as I saw Naruto walk up from behind Kakashi. "Nothing dobe" Sasuke replied. I gave him a look which he ignored and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Sasuke-teme" Naruto mumbled. Then his eyes shot open and he became angry "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN SHIOMI-CHAN'S ROOM!" Naruto screamed at him. I sweat dropped, if Tazuna. Sakura and Tsunmai weren't awake before they sure as hell would be now.

"Nothing dobe, I was just leaving..." Sasuke muttered standing up and carefully moving over me and the now awake Inari. "Shiomi-chan what's he doing here!" Inari asked glaring at Sasuke. I smiled "He was just... visiting Inari don't worry" I reassured him. Inari kept glaring and Sasuke sweat dropped before stepping out of the room.

Kakashi stared at me one for moment before glaring down the hallway and following Sasuke. Naruto glanced at me before shrugging and walking back to his room. I glanced down at Inari who was pouting "Aw, what's wrong Inari?" I asked. He glared at the wall before standing up and tugging me down the stairs towards breakfast. I shrugged and followed him...

What a weird morning.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Naruto and Sasuke quickly ran towards the clearing from yesterday. They were eager to show Sakura and I up. So with a good bye kiss from Sasuke, a hug from Naruto and an angry glare from Sakura, the boys started climbing trees once again. While I got stuck watching Tazuna with... yup you guessed it. With Sakura.<p>

* * *

><p>I yawned and threw my head back closing my eyes, basking in the warmth coming from the sun. It was such a beautiful day, I was glad I didn't have to stay in bed like Kakashi. It would suck if I had to sit in bed instead of enjoying the beauty of the land of waves.<p>

I giggled as I heard Sakura yawn from beside me. Oddly enough she hadn't woken up from the racket this morning so she got to sleep in but it seems like she was still tired.

"Are you guys _always _this lazy?" Tazuna asked making me open my eyes. Whoa, for an old guy he had some muscles... I shivered ew. Never think of that again, he's probably like 50 or something. A little too old for you to be thinking thoughts like that. Bad Shiomi.

"Besides, where's that weird haired blonde kid and the one with the attitude?" he asked placing a piece of the bridge down. "There training, climbing trees" Sakura and I told him in unison. I chuckled and closed my eyes again. "What, is that too tough for you girls?" Tazuna asked. I laughed "Yeah, right climbing trees is academy stuff" I told him. I felt Sakura shift from beside me "That's right, and besides Shiomi-chan and I are the best. That's why Kakashi-sensei set us here to guard you" she told him.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Ha, you kidding me right?" Tazuna snorted. I felt Sakura shake with anger and I opened my eyes and glared at him "Hey, it's the truth". He shrugged and got back to work. Sakura was still quite angry but I shrugged it off. Hey if he doesn't want to believe us then he doesn't have to.

After that I tuned everything else out, I was so tired I wanted to fall asleep right then and there. But I knew I couldn't, there was a slight chance that Zabuza could come out of hiding at any moment. I wouldn't want to be asleep when that happens. No, I was still quite angry with him for knocking me out.

I looked over at Sakura and I noticed she looked kind of troubled.

"Hey Sakura-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit upset. I mean I know I'm probably the last girl you want to talk to right now but we are on the same team and us girls have to help each other out you know?" I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at me open mouthed for a few moments. Then she turned her head and walked off with Tazuna. I sighed and slowly followed them, I felt really bad but hey, it's not my fault Sasuke likes me. We sort of just hit it off from the moment we met.

I really hoped that I could get back into her good books. I didn't need my only girl friend angry at me...

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. Before I knew it Sakura, Tazuna and I were walking in the village. The sun was already setting and painting a beautiful picture in the once blue sky.<p>

Sadly, Sakura kept on ignoring me for the rest of the day. So I just chatted with Tazuna and I really liked this guy, he was pretty funny and sarcastic except he was a little bit rude and made me angry when he teased me about Sasuke. But other than that the day went on pretty much how I expected it. All I wanted to do now was go back to the house and eat dinner, and possibly hang out with Sasuke a bit before going to bed.

"Let's go the store is around here, I need to pick up a few things for dinner then we can go home". Sakura and I nodded and followed Tazuna through the streets.

As we walked I felt my heart drop at what I saw. There were so many people just sitting outside, all were looking half dead. There were people with signs and I felt my heart clench at the sight. How could some one do this to a place? It was so wrong. I wished there was something I could do to help these people... but as long as Gato 'ruled' there really was nothing I could do. I sighed once again at the sad faces before walking into the store with Sakura and Tazuna.

"This is a store?" I murmured, eyes widening in surprise. This looked more like an old warehouse. The walls were broken, the windows had holes in them and the shelves had only a couple of items on them. I felt my heart drop again as I looked around the store. I also felt my hatred for Gato spike up, I really wanted to kill that man for doing this to these poor innocent people.

Suddenly I felt a hand touch my backside...

"HENTAI!" I screeched smacking the person hard with my fist. The guy went flying and blood shot of his nose. "Shiomi-chan are you alright?" Sakura asked glaring at the pervert. I nodded my head "Yup, perfectly fine. You don't mess with me unless you want to get hurt" I told her. Tazuna chuckled "Didn't know you had it in ya girly" he commented before walking out if the store. I sent one more glare at the guy before following Tazuna out.

As we continued walking another hand touched my backside. It felt smaller so I figured it was a kid, and just my luck there was an adorable little boy, no older than 4 or 5, standing behind me. His large eyes were open and staring at me. I smiled softly "Adorable..." I whispered. The kid grinned at me before putting his hands out in front of me "Please, pretty lady" he asked. I cooed he was adorable, quickly I reached into my bag and handed him 10 bucks and some candy "Here ya go kid, take good care of it alright?" I told him. His eyes lit up with glee as he nodded his head. He gave me a hug before scampering off down the street.

"This is what happened ever since Gato came, people are too afraid to stand up to him, that's why we need the bridge. Once we get to the mainland we will be able to get people to come and buy things from us. But not only that the bridge will define our courage and will restore the spirit of the people here in the land of waves." Tazuna explained.

I felt tears come to my eyes "Oh Mr. Tazuna, I promise whatever happens I will try and help you get that bridge built. Seeing all these people, I've become to realize how lucky I am living in the leaf village. I will help you no matter what, the way your people are living isn't fair. I will help. Even if it costs my life" I told him.

"Oh Shiomi-chan..." Sakura murmured tears slowly forming in her blue-green eyes. I smiled and turned to Tazuna who looked positively ecstatic "Thank you little girl, you don't know how much that really means to me"

I smiled and grabbed each of their hands and tugged them back to the house.

* * *

><p>Once we got back to the house I was surprised to find Sasuke and Naruto already there. But as I walked in I could feel there was something wrong with the two of them. It was mostly because they were sitting on opposite ends of the couch glaring intently at each other.<p>

"Uh... hi there" I said carefully and offering a small wave. Immediately Sasuke broke their staring contest... well more like _glaring_ contest... Sasuke walked over and grabbed my hand before tugging... well more like dragging... me back towards he shared room with Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong? Did you and Naruto-kun get into another tussle?" I asked him in a disapproving tone. They could at least act slightly civil to each other when we were in the company of others. Sasuke said nothing and closed the door behind him.

He sat down on the bed and I sat next to him "What's up Sasuke-kun, come on you can talk to me" I told him squeezing his hand reassuringly. Sasuke sighed "Ineedhelpclimbingtrees" he mumbled and a slight pink on his cheeks. I looked at him confused, he said that way too fast for me to even comprehend what he said.

"I'm sorry, want to say that a little slower? Then maybe I can understand what exactly you're saying" I teased, poking him in the nose. Sasuke grunted "I said I need help climbing trees" he turned his head so all I could she was the back if his stuck up hair.

I giggled "Sasuke-kun, look at me" I turned his head so it was looking at me again. "Don't be embarrassed, this is what teamwork is, I help you and you help me. It's the same with Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan. We're all a team and we all help each other, don't be so prideful that you have to be shy about asking for advice... no matter how unbelievably cute it is." I said to him and winking at the end. Sasuke smirked before glaring.

"I am not cute"

I laughed.

"Yes you are, you are absolutely, cute! Almost like Inari, except in an older... hotter way"

Sasuke smirked at me "You think I'm hot?"

I blushed. "No I said you were cutely hot" I retorted then started laughing. That was probably one of the stupidest things I have ever said in my life. "cutely hot...hm... I like it except I think you should take out the 'cute' part" he murmured pressing his lips in mine.

I grinned "Mm... keep kissing me like this and that just might happen" I mumbled against his lips. Sasuke smirked but didn't say anything. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my wiast, pressing us against each other barely any room to slip a piece of paper in between us.

"Dinner's ready" an amused voice said making us break apart. I blushed heavily and stood up, keeping my hand clasped with Sasuke's. Tazuna was leaning against the door an amused smirk forming on his face. My blush grew warmer and I quickly tugged Sasuke out of the room.

"Aha... sorry Mr. Tazuna, Sasuke was just asking me for some advice..." I told him. He gave me a funny look and I heard Sasuke's faint snort from behind me. "Yeah, whatever. Just go down to dinner before I tell Kakashi about this" then he shooed us down the stairs and slammed the door behind us. Sasuke and I shared a look before shrugging and walking down to the kitchen.

I hope to kami that Kakashi never finds out about that...

* * *

><p>I watched in disgust as Sasuke and Naruto stuffed their faces with food. I instantly lost my appetite and pushed my yummy rice away from me. "Guys, you might want to slow down..." I told them thumping Naruto on the back so he would stop choking. He quickly downed some water and resumed eating.<p>

"I WANT SOME MORE!" they yelled out before upchucking. I gagged as Sakura stood up furiously "DON'T EAT SO MUCH OF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO THROW IT UP!" she yelled at them the angry look in her eyes becoming more prominent with every passing chew.

"I have to eat more than him!" they said pointing at each other before glaring and resuming there disgusting eating habits. I cringed away and looked over at the picture on the wall. I titled my head to the side to examine it... hm... it looks like some one was ripped out of the photo. It was quite peculiar to me...

"Um... excuse me, is there something wrong with this picture? It seems like some one was torn out of this picture and Inari you kept staring at this picture all night long..." Sakura said voicing my thoughts.

Instantly I felt the sift in air and I could feel Inari, Tsunmai and Tazuna tense.

Tsunmai resumed her washing "He was my husband" she murmured in a low and sad voice. Tazuna bowed his head and he became sadder as well. "In this land he was a hero..." but before he could say anything more Inari pushed out from the table and ran out of the room.

"Inari where are you going?" Tsunmai asked worry evident in her soft voice. Inari didn't answer as he shut the door. Tsunmai sighed and quickly followed after him but not before saying "Father! You know you can't talk about him around Inari!" then she too shut the door and ran after her son.

I stared at them slightly shocked. A hero... they called him a hero. But what happened to this so called 'hero'? And why did Inari always get upset when he heard about him. Then it hit me.

"Mr. Tazuna, bu any chance is this man Inari's father? He is always clucthing a portrait of a man and calling him 'daddy' whenever he cries. Is this..." I said trailing off not sure how to phrase it.

Tazuna sighed. "Hm... there's a story isn't there..." Kakashi murmured. Tazuna nodded and he began to tell us about Inari's brave, brave step-father.

* * *

><p>Hey people Renee here. Well this chapter is kind f boring and I'm terribly sorry for that. I will try to make them more interesting since I really don't want to discontinue this story! But I hope you liked it anyways and yeah... I really don't know what else to say besides thank you too everyone who added this story to alerts, favourites, and added me to author alert favourites. It really means a lot to me and thank you again! I'll talk you next time I upload!

Xoxo- Renee


	14. Chapter 14: Sasuke Plays To Win

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I never have and I never will. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>"Please Mr. Tazuna tell us, what happened to Inari?"<p>

"First let me tell you about Inari's step-father... he was a hero and he taught us all the true meaning of courage." Tazuna started brushing some tears from his eyes.

"Really? A hero..." Naruto asked, lifting his head from his arms. Tazuna put his glasses on before answering "Well... you can decide that for yourself. He came here 3 years ago...

_**|Flashback|**_

_A young Inari was standing on a dock, 2 boys were holding him back while a third was holding a small puppy. _

"_Poochie! Poochie no!" the young Inari called out, struggling to get free from the two older boys. "That's not his name! His new name is star. And he's my dog now!" the boy holding the puppy said. _

"_NO! He's my dog! I've had him since he was a baby! He belongs to me not you!"_

_That sentence seemed to anger the young boy holding Poochie. _

_The boy quickly threw the poor puppy in the water, Poochie started to drown and Inari called out the small dogs name hoping that the pup wouldn't drown._

"_Jump in then. If he's your friend go save him. Jump in and don't let him drown" the older boy taunted. Shakily, Inari walked over to the edge of the dock. He really wanted to go save Poochie, but he couldn't swim. If he jumped in then both of them would surely drown._

_The older boy kept on taunting Inari before kicking him in the water. Then the three boys ran away leaving Inari and Poochie drowing in the water._

"Oddly enough, Pooch figured out how to do the doggy paddle at that exact moment and he had started to swim to shore" Tazuna told us before continuing on with the story.

_Once Inari woke up, _he_ was there. Cooking some fish with a bright smile on his face. _

"_I had a talk with those kids... they won't bother you again! Here eat!" the man said with a bright smile. Little Inari looked at the man with surprise "Hey mister! Did you pull me out of the water?" he asked curiosity taking over the tone of his voice._

_The man laughed "Come eat and _then _we'll talk alright?" the mystery man said holding out a stick with fish out to Inari._

* * *

><p>"<em>I really wanted to help poochie but... I was just so scared, I froze up... I guess I have no courage" Inari said with a sad smile before taking another bite out of his fish.<em>

_The man patted his head "Aww, don't be so hard kid, you're still young. When I was younger, just like you, I was scared of a lot of things. But remember; Live your life so then you have nothing to regret. No matter how tough something is, always take care of the things you love the most." _

_Inari stared at the man in awe. He really wanted to grow up and be just like him._

* * *

><p>"You see, he came here from another land. Just looking for a way to follow his dream. After that day, Inari and Kyza (AN: Sorry if I spelt that wrong, I'm not sure how to spell it...) were inseparable. Inari looked up to Kyza as a father figure. Soon Kyza just became part of the family since he spent so much time with us. Whenever the town needed him, he would help us no matter what..."

"Then shortly after Gato came and started terrorizing us villagers and only Kyza was able to stand up to him. But Gato didn't want some village putting hope into the lives of these people. No that would ruin his whole plan. So Gato hung Kyza in the middle of the village where everyone could see. Then he ordered his men to execute him. Ever since then everyone in this village experienced a change. That day we all lost our courage." Tazuna finished his voice choking up slightly at the end.

My eyes widened and I started to cry. I felt arms encircle me and once I inhaled I smelt Sasuke. I turned and buried my face into his chest. "How" sob "can" sob "a person" sob "be" sob "so cruel!" I wailed out gripping Sasuke harder.

"Shiomi-chan, calm down please" Sasuke murmured after a couple minutes of silence... aside from my cries. I took a deep breath before nodding. "I'm sorry, just... it hurts me to think of how Inari has taken this. I mean I've spent quite a lot of time with him and sometimes I can see he is genuinely happy. Just like a kid should be" I mumbled as I wiped my eyes of any last stray tears.

Tazuna smiled slightly "Thank you little girl, ever since you came Inari has had some life come back into him. Tsunmai and I are very grateful" Tazuna said with a smile. "Besides... I think Inari has developed a small crush in you" he added with a wink, brightening up the sad atmosphere for a bit.

I felt Sasuke grumble from behind me "Slight... that's an understatement." I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Aw, don't worry Sasuke-kun, Inari's a little too young for me." I whispered making him smirk. "Damn right, you're mine and that's that." he murmured kissing my forehead. I blushed deeply, I could probably give a tomato a run for its money, before sighing and leaning into him.

Suddenly Naruto stood up... then fell back down to the ground. "Naruto-kun are you alright?" I asked him holding in my giggle. Naruto grunted "Huh... No more training for you. You better take the day of..." Kakashi murmured shaking his head at my blonde teammate.

"I'm going to prove to everybody in this village, I'm going to prove... that there are real hero's!" he exclaimed standing up shakily. I grinned and shook my head "Oh Naruto-kun, you never cease to amaze me" I murmured quietly. Sometimes that boy could honestly amaze me... "Naruto-kun, I know you can do it! And I'll help you!" I said much louder so he could hear me.

He grinned at me "Alright! You better believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next hokage!" Naruto exclaimed before falling back down again. Kakashi but I could see the happy twinkle in his eye. I grinned and looked at a shocked Sakura and an annoyed Sasuke. I laughed and kissed his cheek "Come on Sasuke-kun, you're going to help too right?" I murmured. Sasuke muttered "Hn". I smiled "I'll take that as a yes!"

I clapped my hands and stood up from the table. "Alright people we have a big day tomorrow! Time for bed. Sakura-chan would you please help Naruto-kun to bed? And Kaksahi Nii-san," I said turning to face him. "Tonight actually try to fall asleep... please for me?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. Kakashi sighed but nodded anyways. I smiled "Alright! Well goodnight Mr. Tazuna! Sweet dreams!" Then I kissed Sasuke quickly before heading off towards the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>|The Next Morning|<p>

I woke up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The morning sun was streaming through the window and making my face feel warm. "Morning Inari" I mumbled feeling the small boy shift beside me. "Morning Shiomi-chan!" he said brightly. I smiled and kissed his head, "Alright let's get ready and go down for breakfast." I told him. Inari nodded and got of the bed to get ready. I grabbed my bag and headed to the washroom.

I stripped from my pajamas and turned on the water for the shower. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and hopped into the shower. I scrubbed my rose scented shampoo into my hair before washing it out and doing the same with the matching conditioner. Once I was finished cleaning myself I just let the warm water course down my body. I sighed in contentment. I loved taking showers, the warm water always made me happy and it gave me time to think.

As my mind started to wander my thoughts trailed from Sasuke to Sakura. I felt really bad for taking Sasuke from her and I really did want to be friends with her. I mean she can be really nice when she wants to. I guess I need ti think of a plan... but that can wait for another time I thought shutting off the water.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off my body before pulling on my clothes, which consisted of my usual ninja shirt and pants (A/N: Link of what she wears/ what she kind of looks like on my profile! =) I brushed my hair and fixed my bangs so they weren't so messed up. I cleaned up my mess before brushing my teeth and putting my bag back in Inari's room. Then I went to go meet everyone downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Morning!" I said brightly once I stepped into the delicious smelling kitchen. I smelt eggs, pancakes, bacon and rice and fish... what an odd combination... Anyways I noticed only Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting at the table. I guess Sakura and Naruto were still sleeping.<p>

"Morning Shiomi" Kakashi murmured tiredly, raising a hand for a small wave. I smiled and turned to Sasuke "Morning Sasuke-kun" I said kissing him on the cheek before sitting next to him. Sasuke smirked "Morning Shiomi-chan" he mumbled back and snickering at Kakashi's obvious displeasure.

"Stupid Uchiha... you hurt my sister... world of pain..." Those were only a couple of thing I heard from Kakashi's rapid muttering. I laughed "Oh calm down Nii-san!" I told him flinging a piece of bacon at his face. Kakashi caught it, like I expected, and started eating it completely ignoring me. I pouted for a moment before deciding it was time for me to eat too.

After a couple moments of silent eating a tired yawn was heard. I looked over and smiled brightly at Sakura "Morning Sakura-chan!", Sakura looked at me briefly "Morning" she mumbled making her way to the table. "Is Naruto- kun still sleeping?" I asked her before taking a large chunk of scrambled eggs into my mouth.

"No he went out all night again, he's gone completely crazy. For all we know he could be dead, too much chakra use" Sakura said with tired eyes, not even sounding like she cared at all. I swallowed and glared "Naruto-kun isn't dead, he's stronger than that. Trust me... he's probably sleeping in a flower bed or something" I told her. Sakura looked at me disbelievingly before starting to eat. I shrugged whatever, sometimes Sakura can be a real b*tch...

"Oh I hope he's okay..." Tsunmai said handing out some more breakfast. "Shiomi's right, Naruto's a ninja he can take care of himself" Kakashi commented. Sasuke sighed "Sakura's right, the dobe is probably lying dead for all we know..." Sasuke murmured. I quickly gobbled up my breakfast and glared at my teammates. "Well I'm going to find him, thanks so much for the food Tsunmai. I really appreciate it" I said with a small bow before rushing outside.

I knew Naruto was fine but I was just slightly angry that Sasuke would agree with Sakura, I mean Naruto can be an idiot but he can take care of himself. I mean he has been doing it for most of his life...

"Shiomi-chan wait" a voice called out. I turned around and saw Sasuke was following me. I huffed and kept walking, I was still slightly annoyed that he didn't believe in Naruto. I mean yeah they don't like each other but still...

So I was being childish and ignored him.

|Sasuke Uchiha|

I blinked in confusion, why didn't Shiomi stop? Was she mad at me? What did I do? I began to mentally panic. I didn't want Shiomi angry at me! I sighed and ran a hand through my hair _Alright, calm down Sasuke you're an Uchiha just use some of that Uchiha charm _my inner self told me. I smirked that's right I'm an Uchiha. I can do _anything._

I pushed chakra into my feet and ran towards Shiomi. Once I reached her, I grabbed her waist and pinned her to a tree so she coukdn't escape.

I smirked at her shocked expression, "So are you going to tell me why you're angry at me?" I asked her giving her a devilish smirk. I saw her gulp and she started to get nervous.

"No..." she whispered out trying to look like she wasn't affected by my obvious closeness. "Come on Shiomi-chan, how am I supposed to apologize" I murmured in her ear. I felt her shiver, I grinned at the effect I had on her and her body.

"Sasuke-kun..." she stuttered before blushing. Averting her eyes from mine she started to bite her lip. I licked mine, I had to say whenever she dad that she always looked to hot. It made me want to kiss her breathless, I wanted her begging for more. But I kept my cool and continued to tease her.

I felt her hands slip up my chest and rest there. I had to hold in a shiver, I guess she affected me just as much as I affected her... interesting, I've always liked a challenge...

I kissed her softly, first on her neck making my way up to her cheeks and purposely missing her mouth. I heard her whine in protest. I chuckled.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

She shook her head no.

Ah was she ever stubborn. Oh how I loved it...

"Well than why should I give in" I whispered against her forehead.

I felt her shift and her hands moved to my neck. She stood on her toes and brought her face to my ear.

"So that's how you want to play it? Well two can play at this" she mumured.

I froze.

Oh shit what did I get myself into...

|Shiomi Hatake|

I smirked, I have to admit I was pretty surprised at first. I mean Sasuke never really engages into... seduction I guess it's called... or maybe he does... I don't know right now my mind is all jumbled. I smiled up at Sasuke before kissing his whole face slowly and surely, until I knew every part of his face... except his lips. He grunted and I smirked ha ha, see you don't tease me.

I moved my lips closer to his. You can probably guess what I did next.

I gave him a light feathery barley there kiss. Then I pushed him away with a giggle. "Let's go find Naruto-kun!" I told him grabbing his hand, comepletely forgetting I was supposed to be mad. Sasuke frowned at me "But I wasn't finished..." he grumbled reluctantly following me.

I grinned and turned back to look at him "Well too bad, so sad" I retorted childishly. For a brief minute the world slowed and I saw an evil glint in Sasuke's eyes. Then swiftly he grabbed my waist and we were in the pose were I'm like falling and his arms around my waist while mine are around his neck. You know... kind of like when the guy dips a girl? In dancing...

Right anyways...

For a brief moment I looked at Sasuke then his lips came crashing down on mine. He lifted me up so I wasn't falling and we walked backwards until my back hit a tree. My fingers curled in his hair and his grip tightened. Mmm... I would never get sick of kissing Sasuke, it was just so addicting. His tongue poked my lips and I was about to grant him entrance when I heard a small gasp.

Instantly we broke away and I started to blush madly. Standing there was a really pretty dark haired girl wearing a pink kimono and holding a basket full of herbs.

The girl smiled at us "Well... I'm glad you have found some one precious to protect. Will you promise to take care of each other? To protect what is precious to you? Which is obviously is each other" she said looking straight at me her voice was soft and very feminine.

I blushed and nodded not even thinking about how... odd this was. "I promise" Sasuke and I said together. We shared a smile and looked back at the girl. But she was already gone. I stared at the spot in questioning whether she was actually there or not.

"That was odd..." Sasuke muttered. Nodded my head in agreement. Sasuke took my hand "Now shall we continue kissing... or shall we find the dobe" he asked. I laughed "Option number 2" I replied. "Damn" he muttered shaking his head. "Well maybe if you're a good boy you can get a treat... oh and don't forget about our little deal" I reminded him as we started to walk.

"How can I? You as my little slave for a week... now that sounds nice" he smirked. I playfully punched him

"Hey I said only three days".

"Well I'm changing it to a week. It's only fair... since of I lose it would have to be a week."

"I see no logic in that" I insisted, as much as I liked him... I didn't want to know what stuff he had planned for me...

"Yes there is it's a week and that's final"

"No" I said

"Yes" he retaliated

"No way" I said firmly

"Yes way" he said just as firmly, a small smirk playing on his lips.

At this point we just stopped walking.

"Nu-uh"

"Yeah-huh"

"Not ever"

"Yes ever"

"Sasuke-kun!" I whined

"Shiomi-chan..." he murmured back.

"I don't wanna..."

"Too bad"

"Too bad your-"

*****Lips making contact*

"..."

"Fine one week and that's it"

Sasuke smirked in triumph, "Remember sweetheart, I always get what I want." he winked at me before taking my hand again and resuming our search. I grumbled angrily.

Looks like I'm going to have to get better at this game...

* * *

><p>Hey People! I am <strong>so so so so so so so so x1000 SORRY!<strong>  
>Oh gosh! It's been so long since I updated! I am truly sorry for that! I was going to post this yesterday but I had no time what-so-ever!<br>**Please forgive me! **

Anyways... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, nothing really interesting just some fluff for all you fluff lovers 3  
>Hopefully I can update quicker!<p>

**THANKS** **SO MUCH FOR ALL WHO FAVOURITED AND REVIWED I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THANKS AGAIN!**

**Until next time!**

**XOXO- Renee**


	15. Chapter 15: HAHA I WIN!

Me: Hmm... let's make Gray from Fairy Tail (and my latest anime character obsession =P) do the disclaimer!

Gray: ... Where the hell am I? What's with all the weird headbands...

Me: You're in Naruto now do the disclaimer Ice boy!

Naruto: HEY WHO'S THIS GUY!

Me: Sigh... Naruto this is Gray Fullbuster he's from a different show... world... place

Naruto: THEN WHY'S HE HERE?

Me: I want him to do the disclaimer!

Naruto: O.O ... BUT I WANT TO DO IT!

Me: NARUTO! SHUT UP! *scary scene pops up*

Naurto: sweatdrops... Fine fine BUT I'm DOING IT NEXT TIME! BELIEVE IT!

Me: Whatever. *turn to Gray* do the disclaimer now 'kay?

Gray: …Whatever I need to get back to Fairy Tail soon or else Erza's gonna kill me...

Naruto: WHO'S THAT?

Me: *punches Naruto and sends him flying* 'kay now we can FINALLY start

Gray: ...O.O

Disclaimer: Renee does NOT own Naruto... Or Fairy Tail. Got it? Good.

Me: Finally...

* * *

><p>As Sasuke and I walked along the evergreen searching for Naruto we played a game of would you rather. It was my turn.<p>

"Would you rather... have Naruto cook all your meals for a week or... kiss Sakura?"

Sasuke's face twisted into disgust. "Yuck. Those things both tie, can't I kiss you instead" he asked giving me the puppy dog eyes. I laughed "Nope, hey at least you don't actually _have _do them" I reminded him. Sasuke sighed "Tch whatever... I'd rather have Naruto cook my meals" he answered. I grinned "Aw... that's cute! You would rather eat Naruto's 'cooking' and get sick instead of choosing the easy way out? Sasuke-kun that's so sweet!" I said kissing him on the cheek. Sasuke blushed and turned his head away muttering something.

I swung our intertwined hands back and forth waiting for him to pick something. "Would you rather... oh look it's the dobe" Sasuke said. I pouted aw our game is over, oh well. I turned around and glared at Naruto "NARUTO-KUN! YOU MADE ME WORRY!" I yelled letting go of Sasuke's hand so I could give Naruto a hug.

"Sorry Shiomi-chan! I won't do it again!" Naruto said with a cheeky grin. I smiled "Good, I don't want you missing anymore breakfast okay? If you want to grow stronger you have to make sure you eat regularly and exercise!" I told him with a smile and a thumbs up. Naruto grinned back and held his thumb back up to me. "I will! Believe it!" he replied with a laugh.

I laughed with him and Sasuke just grumbled. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand "Aw come on Sasuke don't be such a grumpy pants" I teased, poking his nose with the hand that wasn't holding his. Sasuke smirked slightly but didn't comment back.

"Alright boys! Let's go back to Tazuna's house. Kakashi Nii-san and Sakura-chan are probably wondering what happened to us." I said before grasping Naruto's hand and towing both boys back towards the house. I smiled glad Naruto was safe, he was like a brother to me... a younger more playful brother.

* * *

><p>I grinned as I cheered on Sasuke and Naruto. We got close to a clearing before they both went off to practice climbing tree's. I just sat on the sidelines occasionally helping them of they needed it. To be honest they both were really good at it, they climbed higher than Sakura did!<p>

Crap... that means I lost my bets...

Oh well maybe if I don't mention them Sasuke and Naruto will forget about them.

"YAY! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! SHIOMI-CHAN HAS TO BUY ME ALL THE RAMEN I WANT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air and almost falling off the tree. I laughed "Calm down Naruto-kun! You are going to fall if you don't be careful!" I told him. I shook my head and laughed as I watched Naruto struggling as he tried to stay planted on the tree.

"That means I won our little bet as well" Sasuke whispered into my ear, making me jump in surprise. "Hm... I guess so" I said trying to sound indifferent. Sasuke laughed and sat next to me pulling me into his lap. Instantly I blushed and covered my face with my hands. Sasuke chuckled at my reaction and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"Mmm... a whole week with you as my personal maid? Sounds tempting..." he murmured against my neck. I shivered in delight and I felt him smirk at my reaction. "Now don't you get any idea's Uchiha" an angry voice called out. I snapped my head up and felt my blush deepen. Kakashi was glaring at us- well more like Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled "Wouldn't think of it sensei" he mumbled giving him a cheeky grin/ smirk thing.

I looked at Sakura who was giving me the death glare. I flinched and look away... damn that girl can be scary sometimes. "FINALLY! YOU GUYS MADE US WORRY!" Sakura yelled out once she finished galring. I sighed of course we were going to get it. "I THOUGH MAYBE YOU WERE DEAD SINCE YOU DIDN'T COME BACK SASUKE-KUN! Oh and you to Shiomi-chan" she said adding me as an after thought. I rose a brow but dismissed it. Of course she would be worried about _my _boyfriend.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked. I smirked "Oh Naruto-kun would you like to show Nii-san where you are?" I called out smirking at Kakashi and Sakura. They both gave me confused looks before a kunai came out of nowhere and hit the ground right in front of their toes. They both has startled looks and we all looked from where the kunai came from.

"What do you think high enough? I mean it's a pretty long way down" Naruto called out, jumping up from his resting position from the tree branch.

Sakura looked at Naruto with surprise and Kakashi looked at him with pride. I smirked "See! I told you Naruto-kun was perfectly fine! I told you he could do it!" I told them. "Shiomi-chan!" Naruto yelled out, I looked and saw tiny tears falling out of his eyes "THANK YOU!" he screamed out.

I laughed "No problem Naruto-kun" I told him with a smile.

Then of course Naruto had to go showing off and ended up fake falling before actually falling down and of course Sasuke had to come save the day.

I laughed at Naruto's pout. "Nice catch Sasuke-kun!" I yelled up flashing a grin. Sasuke smirked back and gave me a wink before he and Naruto came back down to Earth.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura-chan... why don't we have a girls day?" I asked her, it's been an hour and Kakashi left to go rest up some more, Naruto and Sasuke were STILL climbing trees and I was bored out of my mind while Sakura just stared wonderstruck at Sasuke.<p>

I heard Sakura gasp a bit before turning to look at me "A girls day out...?" she repeated like I was some nut bar. I laughed "Yeah a girls day as in me and you, Sakura-chan and Shiomi. No Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi Nii-san or Inari" I told her with a grin.

She looked at me with a thoughtful expression as she pondered the thought. I glanced over at Sasuke and Naruto who weren't even paying attention to us. They were both climbing the tree's blissfully unaware I was staring. I could see they both had a couple cuts on there faces. Sasuke had 2 while Naruto had 4. I could also see the beads of sweat that started falling from their faces and the sweat marks that started to form on their clothes.

I was so proud of them. I smiled happily I was so glad they were able to do this with each other and not kill each other in the process. I mean a little competition is good for you, sometimes you need that little extra push for you to reach your goal. It seems to really work for these two, it was a smart choice for the Hokage to put them on the same team.

"Alright, let's do it" Sakura's voice said snapping me out of my musings. I turned away from the boys and averted my attention back to Sakura, I smiled wide and stood up. Sakura following suit. I linked her arm in mine and started dragging her away.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Naruto called out once he realized we were walking away. I turned around and smirked "Since Sakura-chan and I are _so _amazing at climbing tree's and I'm getting really bored watching you guys here I decided we are going to have a girls day out!" I explained getting more excited with each word.

"HEY CAN I COME!" Naruto asked after a couple moments. I sighed I opened my mouth to answer but Sakura beat me to it. "NARUTO! IT'S GIRLS DAY OUT! YOUR ARE NOT A GIRL SO YOU CAN'T COME! But Sasuke-kun if you want to come that would be fine" she yelled at Naruto but gave a smile to Sasuke.

"Nu-uh Sasuke-kun is not a girl therefore he cannot come. Are you questioning his gender Sakura-chan?" I asked her giving her an innocent look while trying not to bust out laughing. Sakura gasped "SASUKE-KUN I DIDN'T MEAN IT! YOUR A BOY! THE MANILEST BOY I HAVE EVER SEEN! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!" she shrieked out tears forming in her eyes.

I chuckled as Sasuke looked like he wanted to smother me. "Come on Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun won't hate you! You're part of his team." I told her before dragging her away again.

Sakura cheered and started to pick up the pace so we were arm in arm and walking happily to the village. Before we were out of earshot I heard Sasuke's voice calling out to me:

"Hurry back Shiomi-chan we got a date later tonight."

I blushed heatedly and turned back around and gave the smirking jerk a small smile before hurrying Sakura along. I wondered where we were going and what we would do... hey wait didn't I agree to the date AFTER we finished this mission? Ugh the boy just can't wait... can he? Oh well... while we're out I might as well get something nice to wear...

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!<br>**

**I'm so sorry for how... late this has been but! I do have a really good reason this time. My parents are currently in the middle of a divorce so lately I haven't been able to have much inspiration you know? Anyways I'll try to update soon... sorry for the shortness of this chapter as well...**

**Xoxo- Renee**

**P.S Thanks to:**

**Draco Dormientes**

**sorafallenangel11**

**thelastshanghai**

**sandy-ramen-thief**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**LoneWolfPack**

**JerrieHigarashi16**

**charland77**

**ShnieseAce**

**123Blue's Clues**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them all! I honestly love you guys so much! Thanks again!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Uchiha's Got It Bad

Me: Alriight since in the last chapter FlamingLotus asked if the hokage could do the disclaimer... the hokage shall do the disclaimer!

Naruto: WHAT WHY DOES THE OLD MAN GET TO DO IT? YOU PROMISED ME I COULD! BELIVE IT!

Me: Naruto, a fan of the story asked if the hokage could do it and you already had a turn so therefore the hokage shall do it! ^.^

Naruto: That's not fair your promised! :(

Hokage: Naruto! You should respect your elders! I've never done the disclaimer so it's my turn. Let me do it and I'll give you a B *cough* D *cough* ranked mission ;)

Me: *Grinning at the Hokage's smartness*

Naruto: A B RANKED MISSION! AWESOME! DEAL! *They shake hands*

Me: Lol, okay Hokage man do your thing

Hokage:

**Disclaimer: does not own Naruto. And she never will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p>Well... maybe asking Sakura for a girls day out wasn't such a good idea.<p>

Wanna know why?

One word:

A-W-K-W-A-R-D.

Awk-ward.

After Sasuke said his little date comment Sakura has been acting all cold and mean towards me again. It was really getting on my nerves. After a very... angry conversation we ended up where we are now. Sitting in a small cafe angrily glaring at our drinks.

_Flashback:_

"_So... how are you Sakura-chan?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. _

"_Perfectly fine, considering all that's happened" she snapped back in a hard voice._

"_What do you mean 'all that's happened'" I asked her becoming slightly confused. _

"_Oh you know exactly what I mean" She said giving me an icy glare in the process._

_I sighed "Sakura I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to 'steal' Sasuke away from you... we just bonded" I told her._

"_Well you knew exactly how I felt yet you still pursued him!" she shrieked at me causing some of the people to stare at us._

"_What do you mean! I barley know you! How was I supposed to know you liked him!" I yelled right back letting my temper get the better of me._

"_Excuse me? Don't you remember when Kakashi-sensei asked us about us? I practically told Sasuke-kun how I felt!" She screamed right back getting right up into my face. You could practically see the steam coming out from her and I swear her aura was on fire. I breathed deeply trying to control my anger._

"_Sakura-chan calm down please, how about we go into the cafe over there and talk this out like civil people" I told her through clenched teeth._

_Reluctantly she nodded her head and started to lead the way. I sighed and started to follow her. _

**Flashback over.**

Well now here we are just sitting here. No one indicating any means of talking, I sighed loudly causing Sakura to glare at me. I shook my head at her, if this is how she wanted to be than fine. I won't sit here and be ignored, I already apologized and I didn't know it would hurt Sakura this much by dating Sasuke.

So I did what I thought was best I gave Sakura one last smile and began to stand up. "Wait Shiomi-chan where are you going?" Sakura asked taking a hold of my wrist. I sighed "Sakura-chan, I can tell you're still mad at me and you don't really want me here, so what's the point in staying when we're just going to be angry?" I told her trying to stay calm. Sakura sighed and stood up and did one of the most oddest things ever.

She hugged me.

You're probably all "So what? It's just a hug everyone gives hugs". But it's a hug from Sakura! She practically hates me! Not even 5 minutes ago we were angry and now she was hugging me! It's a bit odd if you ask me...

**|Sakura Haruno|**

I can do this! All I have to do is use my superb acting skills and knock her down when she least expects it! This is the perfect plan!

"I'm sorry, I mean I guess I just let my jealously get the best of me. I really do like you Shiomi-chan I don't want to break our bond just because of a boy. You got him first so I'm just going to have to accept it and move on." I lied plastering a smile on my face.

Hatake hugged me me back and when she pulled away she had the biggest smile on her face. My heart tugged a little bit since I feel slightly bad about what will happen in the future... no stop Sakura, Sasuke-kun is yours and no one is going to take him from you. I smirked inwardly at that.

"Thanks so much Sakura-chan! That makes me feel a whole lot better! I'm so glad that we can finally started over and become friends." Hatake said giving me one more hug. I giggled and nodded "It'll be awesome, now we both can team up on the boys and beat them at their own game!" I said with another fake giggle. Once Sasuke-kun see's how much better of a ninja I am than Hatake is, he will surely dump her for me!

**CHA! That will so happen! **Inner Sakura yelled punching the air.

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

I am so glad Sakura-chan said that! Now I feel like we'll be able to get along much better as a team. This has been a wonderful moment between the both of us.

"Why don't I help you get ready for your date with... Sasuke-kun" Sakura offered with a small smile. I know it took her so much to say those words. I linked my arm with hers and started to tug her along "I would absolutely love that Sakura-chan" I said with a happy smile. She grinned back and began to tug me back to Tsunmai's house.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later we arrived at the house. We said a quick hello to Tsunmai before Sakura dragged me up to her shared room with Naruto. Once we stepped in the room I noticed half the room was clean (Sakura's half) and the other half was full of clothes scattered everywhere and I even saw a couple of Ramen cups scattered in the room. I smiled slightly that was definitely Naruto's half. "Now do you know where Sasuke-kun is bringing you on your date?" Sakura asked me as she sat on her bed.<p>

I shrugged "No, but probably nothing to fancy he knows I'm not really into that kinda thing." I told her. Sakura smiled "Then we'll just dress you in some casual but fun clothes. Did you bring anything other than ninja outfits?" Sakura asked me.

I turned slightly red "Well... I didn't think to bring anything else except ninja clothes since we're only on a mission" I said with a shrug. Sakura gaped at me she looked like the world was going to end right at that moment and I had to laugh.

"What? We're on a mission and I didn't think that date clothes were a necessity..." I told her with another shrug. Sakura stood up and smacked my head. "Ow!" I whined scowling at her, Sakura gave me a sweet smile but it had evil written all over it.

"Bringing along clothes for a date, ESPECIALLY when your boyfriend is along, is common sense! EVERY girl should know that!" Sakura said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well _sor-ry _I guess when you're raised by a MAN instead of WOMAN the memo doesn't really get passed on." I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes. Like Kakashi Nii-san would actually tell me things like that.

Suddenly a picture of Kakashi wearing a dress and teaching a younger me _womanly _things popped into my head. I shivered. One mental picture I never want to have. Ever. Again. NEVER.

When I came back to Earth I found Sakura was looking at me weirdly. "What?" I asked her. She smiled "Nothing never mind, time to get back to work!" she said clapping her hands and motioning to the bed. My eyes widened, I guess during my moments of spacing out Sakura had taken the time to unpack ALL her clothes.

And let me tell you there was a lot.

"How the _hell_ did you fit everything into that tiny bag!" I exclaimed, examining her jumble of clothes. Sakura winked "Never judge a bag on how small it looks on the outside. That is always your first mistake. Just because a bag looks small doesn't mean the inside is small as well." Sakura explained with a proud grin.

I sat on the tiny space of bed that wasn't covered in clothes and smiled "Wow... I guess living with boys you get stripped of many, many important pieces of information" Sakura and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing. I don't really know what was funny but it was nice to begin to get closer to another girl other than Temari.

Once we finished laughing Sakura and I began to choose an outfit for tonight's date.

* * *

><p><strong>|Sasuke Uchiha|<strong>

Naruto and I watched as Sakura and Shiomi walked off together. _This is definitely going to result in disaster_ I thought to myself. "I hope Shiomi-chan is gonna be okay... I mean I know how Sakura-chan can be..." Naruto commented actually sounding smart for once. I shrugged, "I know Shiomi-chan can take care of herself, she is a much better ninja than Sakura." I told him.

Naruto turned to look at me, and gave me a glare "Sakura-chan is an amazing ninja, she could do this better than anyone! She figured it out fastest!" Naruto yelled getting angry at me. I sighed "Yes Naruto but who was the one that already knew how to use chakra?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. Naruto's face twisted into confusion until he finally got it "Oh... it was Shiomi-chan..." he said in a sad voice.

I smirked "That's right baka. Now if we want to be as good as the girls I suggest we start practicing instead of talking" I told him getting ready to start climbing again. Naruto grinned at me "Believe it! We are so gonna get to the top by the end of the day! AND DON'T CALL ME BAKA TEME!" he screamed. I just smirked at him.

Then off we went.

* * *

><p>Soon it was night time and the only light we had was from the moon and the stars. The moon was shining so brightly it reminded me of Shiomi. Her shiny snow coloured hair, her beautiful shiny ruby red coloured eyes- hold on, when did I <em>Sasuke Uchiha <em>become so... cheesy?

…...

I really got it bad don't I?

Damn. I thought having a girlfriend wouldn't change me too much but I guess I was wrong. Whatever, at least she's worth it... at least I think she is. Let's see...

She's fun

She's a great ninja

She's not annoying like Sakura

She is beautiful

She's smart

She doesn't fawn over me

She does have a temper

She's very clumsy

She's forgetful

She loves me for who I am

Wow... I really just made a list of Shiomi qualities didn't I? The old Sasuke Uchiha would never do that! This girl really is changing me. I wonder if it's for the better or for the worse...

"HEY SASUKE! IT'S GETTING LATE WE SHOULD START HEADING BACK NOW!" Naruto screeched out snapping me out of my thoughts. I gave him an annoyed look, "Thanks for that captain obvious" I muttered quietly, but much louder I said "You're right let's get going". We both hopped out of the tree and once we hit the ground we instantly fell.

We looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Looks like getting home would take longer than necessary, We would have to try and hold each other up.

* * *

><p>An hour later we finally made it back to Tsunmai's house. I opened the door with one hand while Naruto leaned against the house for support. One I opened the door we both stepped in. The light from the living room blinding me for a moment.<p>

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" a sweet voice asked us. Once my eyes adjusted I turned towards the voice and I froze. Ho-ly shit. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful girl in the world, and I said the only thing that came to my mind.

"...Shiomi? Is that really you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Fanfictioners! I wanted to thank all of you who took the time to read, favourite, alert and comment on my story it really means a lot to me. I am so incredibly sorry I took forever to update, I haven't been home all summer so I haven't had a chance to wrap up this chapter. The last couple if weeks I spent with my boyfriend before he left to visit family for a month, man do I miss him :( He can't even text me since he has no service where he went :'( anyways, then I went to Toronto to visit my family for a week. But now I'm back! But next week I'm going to Wonderland and then camping for a few days. So I won't be able to update for a while :'( BUUT! I'm going to take my laptop with me so I can at least write some chapters :) SO, to finish off this long ass memo here are some shout out's to my lovely, awesome, absolutely incredible readers:<strong>

**Draco Dormientes**

**sorafallenangel11**

**thelastshanghai**

**sandy-ramen-thief**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**LoneWolfPack**

**JerrieHigarashi16**

**charland77**

**ShnieseAce**

**123Blue's Clues**

**skipbeataddict**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**FlamingLotus**

**(If you're not here and you reviewed please let me know!)**

**Xoxo- Renee**


	17. Chapter 17: You did this For Me? Part 1

Me: Hello there!

Sakura: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: O.o Well some one's in a bad mood...

Sakura: Sorry but this is Sasuke-kun's and Hatake's date chapter! :(

Me: Well then don't read... go hang out with Ino or something...

Sakura: Why would I wanna hang with _her_

Me: Fine whatever then read the chapter, Little Miss Jealous

Sakura: Urgh! I am not jealous! And I don't-

Me: Naruto do the disclaimer!

Naruto:

**Disclaimer: Renee doesn't own Naruto, and she never will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>|Sasuke Uchiha|<strong>

Shiomi looked breathtaking. She was wearing shorts that pulled up to her waist, her shirt was a black halter top which had some sort of gray bubble design from the chest area and up. She also wore some sort of sweater thing that covered only her shoulders and went down to around her knees and had no buttons... I guess it wasn't a sweater then... whatever she was also wearing black ballet flats. Her hair was done up into a simple braid that I think I heard her call a fish tail once before... I suck at fashion and shit okay? And I believe she only had mascara and a bit of lipstick or lip gloss on... I really can't tell the difference.

Shiomi giggled at my obvious surprise while Sakura smirked. "Well you did say we had a date tonight" Shiomi told me giving me one of my signature smirks. I blushed slightly. "WOW SHIOMI-CHAN! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Naruto yelled out running up to give her a hug. But before he could touch her **SMACK!** Sakura's hand came out and punched him hard in the face. For a moment I was very grateful that Sakura was here.

"Don't touch her you baka! I just finished doing her hair and makeup! I don't need you ruining it!" she yelled at him. Naruto fell down and started to cry "Sakura-chaaaan whyyy are you soo mean?" he whined clutching his giant goose egg which was starting to throb. Shiomi laughed "Oh Naruto-kun come here let's bandage that right up" she said motioning for him to come closer. They disappeared into the bathroom and I looked over at Sakura.

"Wow Sakura, you made my little Shiomi look wonderful. She never really grew up with a woman role model so thank you for helping her out." Kakashi said patting her shoulder before walking off, probably to his room. Sakura smiled brightly "Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" she called back.

Sakura turned to me and smiled "So what do you think Sasuke-kun? Did you really like it?" she asked me walking up closer to me. "Yeah she looked great" I said in a bored voice. Hey, I didn't want Sakura to get to touchy feely with me.

Sakura's face saddened slightly but lucky for me Naruto and Shiomi came back right at that moment.

Naruto had a bandaged wrapped around his ugly goose egg bump thing.

Anyways...

My oh-so-interesting thoughts were interrupted with my girlfriends beautiful voice "So Sasuke-kun are you going to change or are you going to wear that on our date?" she asked me with a sly smile.

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

He coyly grinned back "Give me five minutes and I'll be right back" he said giving me a heart melting smile before disappearing to his room. That left Sakura, Naruto and I in the same room. For some odd reason the air was really awkward...

"So... Naruto-kun did you and Sasuke-kun make it to the top of the tree?" I asked trying to get the conversation going. Naruto grinned at us "You better belive it!" he yelled pumping both his fists in the air. I smiled and I saw even Sakura cracked a tiny smile.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" I told him going over to give him a bear hug. Sakura seemed to agree with me cause I heard her say "Yeah good job guys". Once we pulled away the awkward air came back and I inwardly groaned. Seriously, why is it always awkward with my team mates?

"Thanks again Sakura-chan for doing this for me, I really appreciate it" I said giving her a wide smile. Sakura smiled back but I thought I saw a hint of pain and revenge in her eyes but when I went to examine it, the emotions were gone. "Your welcome Shiomi-chan I couldn't just let a team mate down now could I?" she said. I just smiled but inside I was troubled something about that sentence and they way she said it worried me. But I had no time to think about it since right at that moment Sasuke walked into the room.

Now it was my turn to be awestruck.

Sasuke smirked at me he obviously knew he looked... good and was amused by my reaction. I glanced to my side and noticed that Sakura was also checking out my boyfriend and even though we sorted things out her staring at him left me uneasy and a little bit angry.

Sasuke was wearing black trousers and a white dress shirt. He had the first few buttons undone exposing part of his somewhat toned chest. He just wore sneakers for shoes. He looked sexy but classy. I shook my head and smiled of course only Sasuke would be able to pull that off.

He waltzed up to me letting his smexy little smirk stay on his face. "Ready to go my lady?" he asked holding out his arm after doing a small bow. I smiled brightly "Of course my good sir" I replied giving him a mock curtsy before taking his arm. Then we headed towards the door. But before we could make it out Nii-sans voice interrupted us "DON'T STAY OUT TOO LATE!" he yelled. I smiled and turned around giving a thumbs up "Don't worry Nii-san we'llbe back before you know it!"

Then once we were outside Sasuke took a blindfold out and his smirked deepened. "Do you trust me?" he asked. I groaned but nodded my head "You suck." I muttered as the blindfold went over my eyes. I felt myself being picked up and I snuggled my head into his chest getting into a very comfortable position. Then I felt Sasuke start running through the forest.

* * *

><p>After a while Sasuke decided we were <em>finally <em>at our destination and waited for the blindfold to be taken off of me. A"You can take off your blindfold in a couple minutes I just need to fix a few things" Sasuke muttered before fully letting go of me and doing whatever he needed to do. I stood there nervously for five minutes a million things going through my head. Like:

_What if he left me?_

_What if some animal came and ate him and was coming after her next?_

_What if he got kidnapped by rouge ninja and couldn't escape and now he's being tortured while I just stand here like some loser!? _

_OMG what if he never actually liked me and just left me out here to die because he's some mean crazy Uchiha!?_

…...

Okay so I guess some of those ideas were a little far fetched but hey what would you do if you were blindfolded?

Wait a second... I'm a ninja I should be able to tell if any of those things happened. Wow … I feel utterly stupid right now. But just in case...

"Sasuke-kun are you still there?" I asked timidly hoping for a response. I breathed a sigh of relief after I got one.

"Yeah I am just wait a second and... now you can take the blindfold off" he soothing voice said to me. I grinned and began taking off my blindfold. Once it was off I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Sasuke-kun... did you do all this... for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I really wanted to update before school started tomorrow. I'm also sorry for how long it took me to update, recently I've been having a lot of writer's block but I'm starting to write something else hopefully getting out of that stupor. Anywho I hope I can update soon cause I'm really excited to write about Sasuke and Shiomi's date! =)<br>Thanks so much for reading!**

Xoxo- Renee

P.S: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FAVOURTIED THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! THANKS SO MUCH! ^.^

**Now here's a shout out to all the amazing people who have decided to take the time and review my story:**

**Draco Dormientes**

**sorafallenangel11**

**thelastshanghai**

**sandy-ramen-thief**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**LoneWolfPack**

**JerrieHigarashi16**

**charland77**

**ShnieseAce**

**123Blue's Clues**

**skipbeataddict**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**FlamingLotus**

**NejiTen98**

**(If you're not here and you reviewed please let me know!)**

**With Love- Renee**


	18. Chapter 18: You did this For Me? Part 2

Me: Tenten I choose you!

Tenten: ...Renee you do know this is Naruto and not Pokemon right?

Me: Oh right sorry, just been catching up with my love for Pokemon ^.^

Tenten: ...Riight …

Me: Anywho! On with the disclaimer my loyal ninja friend!

Tenten: You are one weird girl...

Me: Why thank you! ^.^  
>Tenten:<p>

**Disclaimer: Renee here does NOT I repeat NOT own Naruto and she never will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun... did you do all this... for me?"<p>

Sasuke smirked at me "Of course I did, Kakashi even helped me bring some of this stuff out here, since most of the day Naruto and I were training" he told me walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist and setting his head on mine. I sighed and leaned into him. Even though Sasuke seemed like a hard cold being on the outside but really. He is such a sweetheart.

In front of me was a beautiful crystal clear lake, there was also a picnic blanket and basket sitting under a beautiful willow tree. There were little lanterns set around the blanket. Everything looked absolutely perfect. "Oh Sasuke-kun it's beautiful, thank you so much." I whispered tearing my eyes away from the beautiful scenery to turn and look at the handsome man in front of me.

I looked into his deep black eyes and melted. Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips lightly to mine for a couple seconds before turning away and leading me towards our picnic. Still, my head was spinning for a few minutes after. I wondered if I ever had the same effect on him that he has on me...

"M'lady" he said giving me a charming yet cocky look. I giggled and smiled "Why thank you kind sir" I said back as I went to sit next to him. Sasuke grinned and brought out everything from the basket. Once the food came out my eyes widened in delight. "Aw Sasuke-kun! You brought me spaghetti!?" I exclaimed lightly kissing his cheek.

Sasuke smirked giving me a kiss on the forhead "Course, what kind of date would it be if I didn't bring your favourite food?" he asked in a mocking tone. I giggled "Not a very good one if you ask me" He chuckled at my response.

Once Sasuke finished taking everything out I was practically bouncing with delight. Sasuke laughed at me before handing me a bowl. I grinned and kissed him before digging in. I smiled in delight this was actually pretty amazing. "Did you cook this or did Tsunmai?" I teased.

"Do you question my cooking powers?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes I believe I just did hard of hearing there Sasuke-kun?" I asked with a smirk, my more confident side coming out.

"No simply clarifying whether I heard you right darling, nothing more. For your information Tsunmai did cook this but I happen to be an amazing cook" he told me before twirling some spaghetti on the fork and eating it. I grinned and did the same.

"I'm sure you are" I said in a teasing tone. He playfully glared at me "Hey, I am good who do you think cooks for me at home?" he asked.

"Um... the microwave and a little thing I like to call instant ramen?" I told him with a playful grin.

Sasuke chuckled "Really? You have no faith in my cooking skills... at all?" he said. I nodded my head "None at all." I replied.

He smirked at me as his face came closer to mine and at that moment my stomach did a little flip while my heart thought it would be a great idea to speed up. _Just great! I bet he can hear that from where he is! It sounds like a freakin elephant! _I screamed in my head.

"Why don't we make a little bet then? Once we get back to the Leaf Village you can come over and I will cook something for you. If you like it I win and if you don't then you win." he proposed. I frowned slightly, maybe he really could cook...

"What are you scared?" he taunted giving me a knowing look. I frowned deeper... this is not good. "Why don't we have the same wager as last time?" he asked, I could feel his breath on my face. I blinked I hadn't even noticed that he moved closer to me.

"So what do you say Shiomi-chan? If I win you have to do whatever I want for a whole week and if you win... well I have to do whatever you want for a whole week." he said. I titled my head to the side and thought about.

Pro's:

I could win and Sasuke would have to do whatever I wanted

I would get the pride of beating my boyfriend

I would have bragging rights

I would get to tease him about his cooking

Con's:

I could lose and I would have to be Sasuke's little helper for 2 weeks since he won the last deal we made...

The pro's seemed to outweigh the con and I didn't really want his ego to inflate even more if I refused... ugh looks like I'm going to make a deal with the Uchiha.

"All right Sasuke-kun you have a deal" I sighed sticking out my hand for a shake. Sasuke took it with confident smirk etched onto his face. "Pleasure doing business with you"

I rolled my eyes "I'm sure it is"

Sasuke then pulled me closer so the last few inches between us were closed and his velvety soft lips pressed against mine, sealing the deal once last time.

* * *

><p>"Would you rather be stuck in an empty room with Naruto-kun all day or go shopping with Sakura-chan?" I asked with a devilish smile<p>

"What kind of question is that?! Either way I'd be tortured!" Sasuke said in a horrified voice and a disgusted expression coming onto his face.

I grinned evilly, "That's the point! Now choose!" I commanded.

"Tch. Fine I choose Naruto, at least with that baka I can have a conversation and he won't be trying to get with me all day long." He said in a bored voice.

I giggled, "Really? You don't like shopping Sasuke-kun?"

"Hell no, especially shopping with Sakura, that has trouble written all over it." he commented darkly.

I laughed "Okay, okay your turn."

"I don't want to play this game anymore, it's stupid and pointless." Sasuke said leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes.

I moved from my spot and went over to where Sasuke was and poking him lightly on the chest. "Don't you fall asleep on me." I said poking his cheek. His arm shot out and grabbed my arm before roughly pulling me onto him. I let out a gasp of surprise and I could feel the vibrations of his laugh from the position my head was in. Sasuke lifted me up so we were nice and cozy with each other. I smiled and leaned my head against his chest hoping that this night would never end.

* * *

><p>After we finished packing up all the food, Sasuke and I went back to sitting under the willow tree watching the dark night sky. There were so many stars visible. I was sitting in between his legs while his arms were wrapped around me and his head laid against mine. With a nice warm blanket covering us both. How cheesy and cliché but very, very cute.<p>

We just sat there in silence, being perfectly content with everything at the moment. I smiled happily my eyes starting to feel heavy. Slowly my eyes started to close until I was in the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>|Sakura Haruno|<strong>

That should be me laying with Sasuke under that tree! It wasn't fair! OH how I want to rip Hatake into a million ugly pieces right now! **YES! LET'S DO IT! CHAAAA!**

I grumbled angrily before stealthily going away and back to Tsunmai's house. This wasn't over they could go on a million dates and I will still win Sasuke-kun over to me! I walked to my shared room with Naruto and made sure he was sleeping before taking out a scroll.

This scroll had my plan. Operation: Get Sasuke-kun to dump Hatake. Tomorrow I will be able to put my plan into action and soon I will be able to have Sasuke-kun all to myself. And stupid, fat, ugly Shiomi Hatake will be out of the picture.

Permanently.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my beautiful, lovely fans! How are you all doing? Sorry for my in activeness I've just been swamped with homework these last few days and it was also my brother's birthday... So I'm really, really sorry about that I hope you all can forgive me :)<strong>

**Hmm... I wonder what Sakura is planning? What does she mean by permanently taken out of the picture? :O Haha well I know but you all have to tune in next chapter to find out! :)**

**So if you want maybe you could I dunno Review? Favourite? Maybe? If you want? You don't have to though :)**

**Now here's a Shoutout to all the awesometastic (yes I just said that :p) fans who reviewed any of my chapters, thanks so much guys! I love you with all of my heart:**

**Draco Dormientes**

**sorafallenangel11**

**thelastshanghai**

**sandy-ramen-thief**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**LoneWolfPack**

**JerrieHigarashi16**

**charland77**

**ShnieseAce**

**123Blue's Clues**

**skipbeataddict**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**NejiTen98**

**SoundEdgeSanctuary**

**Also thank you to the people you favourited! I love you guys too! 3 Basically anyone who took the time to read my story! :)**

**Hope your day is awesome guys!**

**One last thing, I'm have a little issue on my hands and I was wondering if anyone is willing to give me any advice? Just PM me please! :) Thaank youu 3  
><strong>

**Xoxo- Renee**

**(P.S if you reviewed and your name isn't here please let me know! :)**


	19. Ch 19: Sakura's Plan and Shiomi's Dream

**Me: Hola lovelies! How are all my lovely fans doing on this fine day? I'm great, I think my writer's block is starting to fade away but I'm not sure... Anywhoo I hope you all have had a wonderful week and are ready to read chapter 19! Now the disclaimer shall be said by me since I haven't said it in forever! **

**But first! Last chapter I totally forgot to do this! I am so very sorry guest reviewer!**

**ifile: Thanks so very much for your review! I am glad you think it's epic! That really made my day! Thanks so much! Xoxo- Renee**

**NOW time for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. No matter how much I wish I did I don't. Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>|Sasuke Uchiha|<strong>

This date was going very well. All night I thought something might mess it up. I've been so worried that-

Wait. Hold on a second...

I am Sasuke Uchiha! When do I get worried!

I am the best of the best!

I have nothing to worry about, I am an Uchiha and I can do anything, I'm part of one of the strongest clans!

Well... before we were massacred that is...

Anyways... back to the beautiful girl that is currently in my arms.

As the night was slowly starting to become cooler I felt Shiomi snuggle closer to me and I smiled softly. Moments like these made me forget my anger, my hate, everything. She made me feel grateful for what I had and who I was.

I knew I was slowly falling for her and I didn't know if that was a good thing or if I should be scared. Already this girl had me doing anything and everything she wanted, even if she didn't know that she had that type of power. If she asked me to run to the ends of the world for her I just might say yes.

Slowly I brought my hand up to her perfect, soft white hair and ran my fingers through her beautiful tresses. Her hair felt amazing against my hands, smooth as velvet and soft as clouds. I looked away from the night sky and down to the girl in my arms. I chuckled quietly when I realized she had fallen asleep. She looked very calm and peaceful, she also had a small smile etched onto her beautiful face.

I could probably spend my whole life looking at her...

But that's kinda creepy...

Anyways, I decided that instead of waking her up right away I would let her sleep for a bit. She did spend all day with Sakura, I really don't know how she survived it. Sakura doesn't seem like the best company...

So I just laid there, running my fingers through her hair. Waiting for my angel to wake up...

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

_I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming right now..._

_Scratch that I'm 100% sure I'm dreaming right now._

_I was standing in the middle of a lake, just randomly floating on top of the water while a small white and blue dragon flew above me. The sun was shining but there was no land to be found just more water._

_It's not everyday a magical dragon decides it's time to make its self known by talking to you..._

"_Shiomi, listen to me. Sasuke needs help, you're the only one that's able to help him. Convince him otherwise, make his heart see the light, otherwise it'll be too late. Don't dally sweetheart, you need to do this! Relationships and lives are at stake here! Help him! Persuade him!" the dragon said to me, but with each word his voice became louder and he began to grow bigger with every second until he was a full grown dragon. Then he began to fly away towards the snow covered mountains that were far in the distance, the seemed to have just popped up since just a moment ago all that could be seen was pure ocean._

"_Persuade him? What is that supposed to mean! Make his heart see the light? I don't understand! Come back! I need you to explain this to me!" I yelled back making a move to follow him. But once I moved my foot from its spot it sank right into the water. I lost my balance and fell backwards with a giant splash._

_I tried swimming to surface but to no avail._

_I felt something grab onto my foot and pull me deeper into the dark abyss. I screamed and that proved to be a bad idea since I instantly felt the water rush into my mouth and all my oxygen bubbled out. I didn't understand what was happening, I was so scared as my throat started to close up and my arms and legs grew tired. As if my body just stopped working, just gave up._

_I felt myself slowly succumb to the darkness. But before passing out I saw part of the thing that was pulling me down and what I saw made my blood run cold and another scream erupt from my throat. Which made me fade into the land of unconsciousness._

_I saw to red eyes with dark comma's in them._

_I had seen two Sharingan eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>|Kakashi Hatake|<strong>

Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading one of his favourite books. He decided he would wait up for Shiomi and Sasuke to come home. He was her older brother so he couldn't help but be worried. Especially since a certain day was coming closer and closer with each passing second. Kakashi couldn't help but sigh and close his book. He had way too much on his mind to be able to read properly.

He wondered how his little sister had reacted to the Uchiha's surprise date. He was sure she would have liked it, it was a private thing and it came from the heart. He knew his sister was a sucker for the romantic things in life. And what Sasuke did for her definitely counted as romantic. He just hoped the Uchiha was able to stay respectful to his sister and treat her like Queen, like she so richly deserved.

Kakashi just hoped that if one day Shiomi decided to tell Sasuke her secret that he wouldn't leave her and would accept her for who she was and not disgrace her like so many other villages and people had done in the past.

Kakashi let a groan slip out as he rubbed his temples trying to get the headache that was starting to form to go away.

He was stressed and way to worried. He needed to find a way to forget some of his troubles. He needed a distraction.

Kakashi groaned again and fell back against the coach closing his eyes.

He hoped that a distraction would hurry up and come.

* * *

><p><strong>|Shiomi Hatake|<strong>

I woke up hearing a blood curdling scream. I frantically looked around trying to figure out where it had come from, when I realized it came from me.

"Shiomi-chan? Are you alright?" I heard a worried voice say to me. I looked up and found myself staring into Sasuke's captivating black eyes. Everytime I looked into them I got a happy tingly feeling in me and I never wated it to end. I felt safe and protected in his arms. Even though the eyes in my dream reminded me so much of him I believed it wasn't actually his eyes, but some one else's. Whose? I wasn't actually sure.

"Hello? Shiomi-chan? Are you there?" Sasuke's voice asked dragging me out of my thoughts. Slowly I nodded my head "Yes, sorry everything's fine don't worry. I'm so sorry for falling asleep" I heard myself say. I couldn't focus on what was happening. The dragon's words were digging there way into my brain, making sure I wouldn't be able to forget them anytime soon.

_Sasuke needs help, you're the only one that's able to help him. Convince him otherwise make his heart see the light, otherwise it'll be too late._

**|Third Person|**

What exactly did her dragon mean?

Help him to see the light? Or else... it'll be too late?

So many thoughts whirled around in her mind she didn't know what to do with them and she really didn't know where she needed to start. Shiomi rubbed her temples trying to soothe herself. When it wasn't working she leaned back against Sasuke and sighed.

"What happened Shiomi?" Sasuke asked her worry was seeping into his voice as he watched helplessly from the sidelines. He could practically see the gears turning in her mind, he wanted to know what spooked her so bad that she had to wake up screaming during their wonderful date.

Sasuke wanted to help her but he didn't know how, he was so used to only caring for himself. Thinking and caring about another didn't come naturally to him like it came to Naruto. Relationships were tough. Sasuke sighed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead waiting for Shiomi to calm down and explain.

Shiomi took a couple of breaths before moving away from Sasuke and staring deep into his eyes. After a moment she concluded that the eyes in her dream weren't his. Even though he wasn't using his sharingan she could tell that the eyes she was gazing into now weren't the ones that drowned her in her dream.

Shiomi sighed before placing a hand on Sasuke's cheek. "I'm sorry for screaming like that. It was just a nightmare nothing to worry about" she told him giving him a very fake smile. Usually she was good at fake smiling but not today. Her dream had really spooked her, even the little white and blue dragon had freaked her out. Shiomi hadn't talked with him since...

She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

But she couldn't, she knew that a certain day was coming and it was coming fast and there was nothing she could do about it. Although she chose not to show it, these pass few days Shiomi has been as stressed as her brother.

She briefly wondered why she was the one trouble loved to find. She sighed and shook her head again

_It could be worse_

Every time a thought like that came she always told herself that it could be worse. Much worse.

Shiomi looked at Sasuke and pecked his cheek before standing up "Come on Sasuke let's go back to the house, the sun will be coming up in a couple of hours and we'll both need our energy for tomorrow." she said holding out a hand to him. Sasuke ignored it and stood up, he was a man. Men did not need a woman helping them get up. Shiomi raised a brow but shrugged and brought her hand back to her person.

Silently they both began packing up their date both lost in their thoughts.

Once they finished, Shiomi and Sasuke clasped hands and ran back towards the village. With Sasuke pulling Shiomi more since she was blindfolded when coming here and had no idea how to get back.

* * *

><p><strong>|Sakura Haruno|<strong>

Quietly I snuck down the stairs looking to see if the two 'lovebirds' had come back from their date and I pouted when I saw they weren't so I started to slowly go back up the stairs and into the room I shared with that baka Naruto. As I was walking I reached into my pocket and took out my checklist, before we left the village I went on the computer and searched up some... interesting ideas and wracked my brain for amazing plans.

**_Sakura's Checklist to Break Up The Hatake and __Sasuke-kun_ **

□ _Dig up The Hatake's Dirty Secrets_

□ _Flirt with Sasuke-kun _

□ _Try to be less Obsessive (If possible...)_

□ _Get Sasuke-kun to love me and not The Hatake_

□ _Push Hatake off a cliff_

□ _Make Hatake really jealous and she breaks up with Sasuke-kun _

□ _Make Sasuke-kun 'cheat' on Hatake and she'll break up with him _

□ _Find some way for Hatake to get fatally injured in a fight_

□ _Make her look unbelievably ugly _

□ _Once secrets about Hatake found tell _ _Sasuke-kun _

□ _Tell a rumor about Hatake and make the whole village believe it_

□ _Umm... keep thinking of ways to break them up!_

I finally reached the top of the stairs and opened my door and stepping into the room making sure I didn't wake up Naruto. I laid in bed and smirked happily, these were some great ideas! For now I'll start with plan A.

_**Operation Flirt With Sasuke-kun **_

_Step 1: Look amazing so _ _Sasuke-kun__ will notice me more_

_Step 2: Smile at him more_

_Step 3: Make more eye contact_

_Step 4: Make conversation_

_Say something interesting_

_Don't go all fan girl on him_

_Step 5: Try to touch him a little _(Man that sounded better in my head here it sounds a bit suggestive...)

_Put a hand on shoulder_

_Give a high five after training_

_Step 6: Compliment him more_

_End Result: Hopefully __Sasuke-kun__ will fall in loooove with me! Oh and Hatake will have some sort of... ' accident'..._

I think this plan will work, well this is only the beginning of a whole master plan. I giggled softly happy with everything I've come up with. This was going to be great tomorrow once we start training again I can start Plan A and soon Hatake won't be here anymore to ruin what Sasuke-kun and I have! Carefully I placed my notebook full of my plans and checklist under my pillow before closing my eyes and slowly falling to sleep. Dreams of Sasuke-kun and our relationship infested my mind the whole night and I was very content.

* * *

><p><strong>|Shiomi Hatake|<strong>

Sasuke and I finally made it back to the house and we quietly slipped inside. The first thing I noticed was Kakashi had fallen asleep reading, mostly likely he was waiting up for us. I smiled and grabbed a blanket from the cupborad Tsunmai had showed me when we came here and I gently placed it on his sleeping form.

I turned back to Sasuke who was looking at me with a smile. I grinned back and grabbed his hand towing him upstairs. Once we reached the top I turned around and looked into his deep eyes. All words and thoughts becoming incoherent and I lost myself just like I do every time I looked into his piercing gaze.

Sasuke smirked and backed me up against the wall and all I could do was blush and v avert my eyes. I never really got nervous around people but for some reason Sasuke made me nervous. I got major butterflies in my stomach, my heart seems to always beat faster and louder with each passing second, and I feel as if I am able to really be myself with him. The only other people I can really be myself with are Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Ai Sensei.

Anyways enough thoughts I needed to focus on what was happening right now. When I got to bed my brain would go into overdrive.

Sasuke smirked and leaned in catching my lips in a quick kiss. I sighed happily and kissed him back, this felt absolutely right and I couldn't get enough. After a moment Sasuke pulled away both of us needing to breath badly. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks for tonight Sasuke-kun, I had so much fun. It was absolutely perfect, thank you so much." I whispered to him. I hugged him tighter and let all the emotions I felt pour into my words, hoping he would understand how much I meant them. My thoughts were confirmed when I felt his arms tighten around me and his head lay atop my head. "Anything for you Shiomi-chan. Anything." he replied to me. I smiled at his words and buried my face into his shirt.

We stood there for who knows how long but I was starting to get tired and I large yawn escaped my mouth. I heard Sasuke chuckle and immediately I turned red. "Look's like it's time for bed, Good-night Shiomi-chan" Sasuke said. I smiled and pulled away from his chest "Night Sasuke-kun I'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams" I told hi, then leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed his lips softly before slowly walking towards Inari's room. Once I reached the door I turned around and gave Sasuke a smile before walking into the room and getting ready for a much needed sleep.

**|Sasuke Uchiha|**

Once Shiomi vanished into her room I walked slowly towards mine. So many thoughts whirled in my head but there was one thing that kept popping up. What had happened in her dream? It obviously scared her a lot I could tell that much from her scream. I never wanted to hear that again. I became so scared and I was so frantic I had no idea what to do. Her screaming really pained me, I didn't like seeing her scared or hurt. I wanted to kill whatever it was that made her scream and spooked her that she couldn't tell me about it.

I wanted her to know that no matter what I would always be there for her. She was special to me, very special. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Slowly she was becoming part of my world and even though part of me wanted to hate her for it. I couldn't. Something drew me to her, I didn't know what it was but I was drawn to her like a bee to honey. I felt like nothing could break that bind we had, nothing and no one.

I sighed and got ready for bed. My brain was starting to hurt with all this sentimental thought talk. I climbed into bed and slowly let my eyes close. I would think about this another night. I needed my rest, tomorrow was more training and I needed to be at the top of my game. Besides I couldn't forget the little cooking bet Shiomi and I had. I smirked at that, she really didn't know how badly she was going to lose. With that thought it mind I slowly began to fall asleep and all night Shiomi infected my dreams.

And I liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! What's up? How's life? I hope it's good! Anywhoo's I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it some what makes up for the long update! :) <strong>

**I hope I can get chapta 20 out before Sunday since the 14th is my birthday and I wanted to post one on my birthday just for you guys! So cross your fingers! :)**

**Now we got to see some what what Sakura has planned, will plan A work? Maybe... maybe not only time will tell... ;)**

**So... I don't really know what else I have to say... I feel like I'm forgetting something... but I don't believe I am... So...**

**If you want maybe you could I dunno Review? Favourite? Maybe? If you want? You don't have to though :)**

**Now here's a shoutout to all the lovely people who decided to take the time and review, I love you all!**

**Draco Dormientes**

**sorafallenangel11**

**thelastshanghai**

**sandy-ramen-thief**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**LoneWolfPack**

**JerrieHigarashi16**

**charland77**

**ShnieseAce**

**123Blue's Clues**

**skipbeataddict**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**NejiTen98**

**SoundEdgeSanctuary**

**iFile**

**Also thank you to the people you favourited! I love you guys too! Basically anyone who took the time to read my story! :)**

**(If you reviewed and you're not here please tell me and I'll fix it! :)**

**Quote of the day: **_**People say I make strange choices, but they're not strange for me. My sickness is that I'm fascinated by human behavior, by what's underneath the surface, by the worlds inside people.- Johnny Depp**_

**Just for fun maybe after each chapter... if I remember... I'll put a quote or a challenge or both here just cause... I dunno just cause I feel like it :p**

**Hope you day is just as lovely as all you lovely people :)**

**Okay NOW I'm done. :)**

**(P.S any Johnny Depp fans out there? I absolutely love him!)**

**Xoxo- Renee**


	20. Chapter 20: A Cheek Kiss and Angry Words

**Me: Hey guys! Ready for chapter 20!? WHOO! FINALLY IN THE 20's! HELLS YEAH!**

** And it's my brithday! Exciting! :p (Well it was until I posted this late :p but we can pretend ;p)**

** and it's iFile's birthday too! Naruto people let's say Happy Birthday!**

**All Naruto Characters: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IFILE AND RENEE! **

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Me: -.- Geez Sasuke why you so glum? Be EXCITED!**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Me: Eh... whatever you can get punished in the story! :)**

**Sasuke: O.O**

**Me: Now do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke:**

**Disclaimer: Renee does not own Naruto (Sasuke: And thank Kami for that! Me: HEY!) Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>|Third Person|<strong>

_Somewhere kind of not really... well depends on how you look at it... far far away..._

T_he man was sitting on the couch holding a lovely ripe apple. Standing beside him was a boy, who looked very much like a girl, but was actually a boy... or maybe he is a she who's just pretending to be a he so that she can confuse people! _

…

_Probably not, anyways back to the story. _

_The man stared at the apple for a moment before hissing angrily and squishing the innocent apple in his bare hand. Then the boy next to him started speaking in his also girly voice_

"_You're recovering quickly..." _

_The man threw the apple remains on the ground and sighed _

"_Just a little longer Haku..." he said trailing off_

_The boy, Haku, nodded his head in agreement "Yes..."_

* * *

><p><strong>|Shiomi Hatake|<strong>

This morning went by in a blur. All I wanted to do was spend some more time with Sasuke, but I couldn't. My ninja duties had to come first. So at the crack of dawn Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and I all got up as usual and went to have a quick breakfast before Naruto and Sasuke went back to the temporary training field to climb some tree's but not before Sasuke gave me a good moring and good bye kiss. Then Sakura and I waited for Tazuna to wake up and get ready so we could go on guard duty again.

Nothing exceptionally interesting had happened this morning except Sakura was acting a little... to friendly with Sasuke...

**Flashback**

"_Bye boys! Good luck and hopefully you'll make it to the top of the tree!" I said with a wave and a smile._

_Sasuke smirked and walked over to me "Thanks Shiomi-chan you have a great day" he whispered to me, as he was about to kiss me Sakrua interrupted us and made Sasuke pull back a bit._

"_Sasuke-kun! Have a great day! I know you'll make it to the top! Good luck!" She said giving him a flirty smile and touching his arm, which was a bit awkward since he was actually giving me a hug at the time. Sasuke glanced at me and I shurgged, he then shrugged Sakura's hand off his shoulder and gave her a cold stare before saying "Thanks" and turning back to me._

"_Bye Shiomi-chan" he finished and quickly kissed me and then left with Naruto who was too tired to say anything this fine morining._

**Flashback over.**

It was strange... but I'm sure it's nothing Sakura said she was okay with me and Sasuke being together and that we could be friends... was she lying to me? No... Sakura's my friend she wouldn't do that to me right? I shook my head and cleared it of all the negative thoughts. Sakura wouldn't lie she's too much of a good person to do that to me.

But something in my gut was telling me otherwise...

* * *

><p>Sakura and I sat on the bridge watching Tazuna and the builders... well build. Well actually Sakura and I were talking about our lives. Well more like Sakura telling me all about her friends in the Village. Since I've been in the Sand for a couple years I didn't know anyone only a couple Sensei's and Guy-sensei's group:<strong> [Author's Note- or it is Gai?]<strong> Tenten, Neji Huyga and of course Rock Lee. I knew them from the occasional Guy/ Kakashi get together's.

Anywhoo Sakura and I were beginning to have a pretty good conversation together.

"So how long has it been since you've lived in the village?" Sakura asked with a curious expression.

"I left when I was about 8 or 9 years old and now I'm 12 so about 4 or 3 years" I replied calculating it in my head.

"Really wow, so you haven't been to the leaf for 3 or 4 years?" I could see that surprise was evident on her face.

"No I have I've just been mostly spending time with Nii-san so I didn't really meet people" I said with a shrug.

Sakura gaped at me "Really! Ohmygosh! I have so much to tell you then! I can tell you all about the other 9 rookies and some of the sensei!" Sakura squealed in excitement "This will be so much fun!"

"First off I should tell you about Ino Yamanaka. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes and she is really really ugly." she started off, I doubt that I vaguely remember seeing an Ino at the Team announcements and I didn't really peg her as ugly but whatever I'll be able to see her when we get back.

"So Ino-pig and I used to be best friends right? But then we started to like the same boy so I decided we couldn't be friends anymore just rivals. Ino-pig is rude, obnoxious, and really not that great of a person. When we get back to the village I wouldn't suggest becoming friends with her" Sakura told me giving me a stern look. I just nodded my head going along with whatever she came up with.

"Next is Hinata Hyuga she's a-" I cut her off "I already know Hinata-chan she's a really sweet girl, one time Neji Nii-san introduced us and we became friends in an instant" I said to her with a smile. Neji, Hinata and I were pretty close even if Neji and Hinata had some bad blood between them. Neji was practically my brother so I started to call him that. Altough Neji can be cold and rude he was a really kind man once you got to know him. And he had lovely hair too...

Anyways back to the conversation...

"Alright! I'll skip her and go onto Shikamaru Nara he is one lazy boy! I mean one time..." and by this time I had decided to just ignore Sakura and nod my head occasionally so it at least looked like I was somewhat paying attention to whatever she was saying.

Speaking if friends I started to wonder how my Sand friends were doing. No doubt that Kankuro was driving Temari insane which then drove Gaara insane but this time I wasn't there to patch things up and calm everyone down. I hope they were all safe and happy together, even if they weren't getting along...

Next I thought about Ai-sensei and Kakashi.

They would be absolutely adorable together!

Kakashi's lazy attitude would compliment Ai's fiery one and vice versa.

I wonder if Sasuke and I matched in personalities... I'll have to ask some one about it.

_I think you two are wonderful together._

...Damn... I didn't realize how close-

"SHIOMI-CHAN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" Sakura's loud vocie boomed into my ear.

I flinched slightly and turned towards her. "Of course I was Sakura-chan." I said hoping my voice was convincing enough. She glared at me for a moment before sighing. 'I'll let it slide this one time only because Tazuna is calling us over." She said pointing over to Tazuna who was making a come here motion with his hands. I sighed and we stood up walking towards the older man.

"Yes Mr. Tazuna?" I asked once we reached him. "I need you girls to run back home for me, I forgot our lunches" Tazuna said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. We sighed and Sakura started to walk away "I'll be right back, Shiomi-chan you stay here and keep guard, I'll be back in a few minutes! Bye!" She said before scrambling off. I shrugged and looked over to Tazuna "Well, it looks like it's just you and me, need any help?" I asked.

Tazuna grinned at me and ruffled my hair with his hands. I playfully glared and fixed it "Don't do that!" I whined. Tazuna chuckled "Alright then come on Shiomi, there's a lot of work to be done" he said before walking off. I sighed and followed him. Hoping Sakura would come back quickly. I was starting to get really hungry...

* * *

><p><strong>|Sakura Haruno|<strong>

I grinned as I walked into the house. This was perfect, before I went back to the bridge I could go see Sasuke-kun quickly and put my plan into action even further! This was going to be great!

Once I walked into the kitchen I noticed Kakashi and Tsunmai were talking while Tsunmai was chopping vegetables and I saw that the lunch bags were right next to Kakashi.

"Ah Sakura, what are you doing back? You're supposed to be guarding Tazuna" Kakashi chastised me. I grinned sheepishly "We forgot the lunches so Tazuna sent me to bring them" I informed him before grabbing them off the counter. Kakashi laughed "I swear Shiomi's memory is just as bad as Tazuna's" Kakashi joked. Tsunmai and I laughed "Haha yeah... well I better get going... they were really hungry when I left" I said awkwardly making my way towards the door. Kakashi and Tsunmai smiled "Alright, bye Sakura! See you at dinner!" Tsunmai said with a grin. And all Kakashi did was give a lazy wave before they started talking again. I smoothly made my way outside.

I grinned "Next is to Sasuke-kun".

* * *

><p><strong>|Sasuke Uchiha|<strong>

"I'm still higher than you!" I taunted the stupid blonde who was currently lying on the ground seemingly dead to the world. Naruto growled before jumping up "That's because I'm still on the ground teme!" Naruto screeched back while getting ready to jump to the tree. I laughed "Whatever dobe! I'll still be higher than you when get on the tree!" I yelled to him with a smirk plastered on my face.

"That's right Naruto! Just face it! Sasuke-kun is better than you!" A feminine voice hollered from the ground, I have to admit it did scare me for a moment because I almost... _**almost**_ fell out of the tree. But Naruto got so spooked he fell right on his head. I rolled my eyes and muttered "Dobe..." underneath my breath before jumping down to go see who came out to the clearing. I assumed it was Sakura since Shiomi's voice was much more melodic than the voice that had spoken.

Once I reached the ground I found that my suspicions were in fact correct. It was Sakura who came to join Naruto and I, I was curious as to why Shiomi wasn't here.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" I asked walking up to her with Naruto following behind. "SAKURA-CHAN DID YOU BRING SASUKE AND I FOOD?!" Naruto immediately yellled once he saw the lunch bags in her hand. Sakura gave him a look "No of course not you baka! These are for Tazuna, Shiomi-chan and I." Naruto pouted and instantly became sad "Oh okay..." he said before leaving and going over to the tree.

"So... are you going to answer or what?" I asked her, she was taking time away from training by distracting us like this. Sakura blushed and looked over from Naruto to me. "Um... I... um... I just wanted to um... see how you guys were doing" she said in a small soft voice. I blinked and kept my face neutral. "We're doing fine" I said dismissively while waving my hand at her.

"Ohmygosh! Sasuke your bleeding!" Sakura screeched out, she quickly ran over to me an grabbed my hand and dropping the lunch bags in the process. I sighed and rolled my eyes it was just a little scrape, nothing to worry about geez.

"Do you need a band-aid I can go get one" Sakura offered while keeping my hand tightly grasped in hers and making me feel really uncomfortable. I shrugged my hand away. "No Sakura, it's fine it's only a scrape, now can you leave? I need to get back to training" I told her. Her face slightly fell from my words but I didn't really care... much. She instantly smiled and walked over to me "Alright then, bye Sasuke-kun don't work yourself t hard" she said giving me a hug. Which creeped me out and made me feel really uncomfortable since I wasn't hugging her back.

Then she did something that rendered me speechless she kissed my cheek and quickly ran off. I looked over at Naruto who was giving me a disapproving glare. We were both thinking of the same thing.

_Shiomi._

* * *

><p><strong>|Sakura Haruno|<strong>

Great job Sakura! You played that off amazingly! I can't belive you actually kissed him! Yeah! This plan is working out great! Soon Sasuke will love me! And I will be Mrs. Sakura Uchiha! Oh this is gonna be good!

"Hey Sakura-chan! We were wondering what happened to you! You took a while to get back!" Shiomi's voice said braking me from my inner praise. I plastered on a fake smile and waved "Sorry but I had to use the washroom before I came back" I lied. Shiomi smiled at me with her sweet and innocent smile and instantly I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. I felt a little bit bad about what I did to her but the more rational side of me said it was for the greater good and I agreed with it 100%

But still... watching her smile and laugh with everyone made me feel a little bit guilty for what I was doing. But only a little bit since it obviously wasn't enough to make me stop.

I handed each of them a lunch bag before returning the smiles and the Thank You's with Your Welcome.

Then for the rest of lunch we ate in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>|Shiomi Hatake|<strong>

Now it was dinner time and we were all waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to show up. I was starting to get worried, it was starting to get late and they weren't here yet. I was praying that they were okay and nothing bad happened to them.

Sakura sighed making me look at her "Now they're both late, I wouldn't have suspected that from Sasuke-kun" she commented as Tsunmai set out the food. I nodded my head in agreement. And at that moment the door burst open and said ninja's came in looking tired and beat. Quickly I stood up and helped them both over to the table.

"What have you been up to? You boys look like something the cat dragged in..." Tazuna commented with a small smile.

Naruto's head lifted up and he had a proud smile plastered on his face "We did it. We both made it to the top." he said and beside him Sasuke smirked in agreement. I smiled and hugged them both, "Yay! I am so proud of you both!" I squealed in happiness. Sasuke smiled at me before looking away just as quickly and I looked at him in confusion, he's never done that before...

"Good. Now we move on, Starting tomorrow you will join Sakura and Shiomi as body guards for Tazuna." Kakashi said in a proud voice.

Naruto grinned and yelled "Oh ya!" While Sasuke just smirked in accomplishment and I smiled at my two boys so proud they were getting along and they were able to make it to the top.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table and water splashed onto Sasuke. "You are such a loser!" he said angrily.

Tsunmai, Tazuna, Kakashi, Sakura, Inari and I just laughed at their sillyness. Oh it was good to be a ninja.

* * *

><p>Dinner was finally finished and we were all just chatting at the table.<p>

"In a few more days the bridge will finally be finished and I have all of you to thank for that." Tazuna said.

I smiled back to him "It was no problem Mr. Tazuna, I love being here with you guys." I told them.

"You ll have worked so hard but you still need to be carful" Tsunmai said in a worried voice.

I smiled but nodded my appreciation I loved how she cared for us even though we were still technically strangeres to them.

"I've been meaning to ask this but I haven't had a chance to until now. Why did you all stay and protect me even after you found out that I lied to bring you here?" he asked.

I looked at Kakashi asking if I could answer an he nodded.

I smiled "Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader, a coward cannot survive." I said reciting the exact words Kakashi told me when I asked him the question.

"Huh?" Tsunmai said staring at me in confusion. I laughed "Don't worry I said the exact same thing!" I told her with a grin.

"That was a quote from the first Hokage" Kakashi said and everyone got silent. I glanced around and noticed that Naruto was falling asleep and I smiled internally at the peaceful look on his face.

I looked over at Inari and concern swept over me. I could see he was crying since the tears were falling onto the table.

"But why?" he asked in a slightly stiff voice.

Naruto looked up "Hm...? What did you say?"

Inari smacked his hands down on the table and looked at us with an angry expression. "All this stupid training is just a big waste of time! Gato's got a whole army and he'll beat you down and he'll destroy you!" he yelled angrily.

Sakura, Tsunmai and I all looked at him in shock. While every one else stared at him with a sad/ calm expression.

"All these cool things you people say mean absolutely nothing! No matter what you do the strong always win and the weak always lose." he announced. Then things got quiet.

Naruto looked up "Speak for your self, it won't be like that for em you got that?" he told Inari in an annoyed tone.

Inari got angry "WHY DON'T YOU BE QUIET LOOKING AT YOU MAKES ME SICK! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE, YOUR JUST BUTTING IN! ALWAYS LAUGHING AND PLAYING AROUND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER AND TO BE TREATED LIKE DIRT" he yelled out.

I knew that struck a nerve with Naruto and it even struck one with me. We both knew how it felt. Inari had no idea what he was talking about.

"All day you whine and wimper! You are nothing but a coward!" Naruto retorted back.

Inari glared at him and Sakura yelled "Naruto! You went too far!"

Naruto growled and walked away I quickly stood up and followed him. I could vaguely hear Sakura call us back and I could hear the soft whimpering of Inari. I felt bad but I needed to do this. I looked at Kakashi and gave him a look and he nodded his head in agreement.

I think it was time Naruto had a friend. A real friend. And I was prepared to tell him all about my deepest darkest secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I can get another one out soon!<strong>

**Don't really know what else to put here so...**

**Shoutout's to:**

**Draco Dormientes**

**sorafallenangel11**

**thelastshanghai**

**sandy-ramen-thief**

**dark angel vs light angel**

**LoneWolfPack**

**JerrieHigarashi16**

**charland77**

**ShnieseAce**

**123Blue's Clues**

**skipbeataddict**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**NejiTen98**

**SoundEdgeSanctuary**

**iFile**

**(If you reviewed and your name isn't here please tell me and I'll fix it! :D)**

**So my birthday was absolutely wonderful. I went out with friends to watch Pitch Perfect it was hilarious! And all my family came over. We had a great time! :)**

**Happy Birthday iFile hope your day was just as great as mine! :D**

**Also thank you to the people you favourited! I love you guys too! Basically anyone who took the time to read my story! :)**

**Quote of the day: "Don't let go of good times and let the bad ones know you feel fine and wear you heart out on your sleeve love is all love is all you need" - Christina Grimmie, Advice **

**(Love her! She's an amazing artist!)**

**If you want maybe you could I dunno Review? Favourite? Maybe? If you want? You don't have to though :)**

**Hope your day is just as lovely as all you lovely people :)**

**Sayonara!**

**Xoxo- Renee**


	21. Chapter 21: Shiomi's Heart

**I've decided to switch it up this chapter and put the little author's note up here instead of at the bottom.**

**Kay… SO I know you don't want to hear my lame excuses for this being so late. So all I am going to say is…**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Ahem. What I mean is I am truly very sorry for this being so late, I hope you all can find it in your beautiful hearts to forgive my tardiness and still read this story.**

**My thank you will still be at the bottom **

**oh and sorry for the terrible-ness of this chapter. I had everything nice and figured out before my little cousin drew on everything! I had to restart and the storyline didn't come out the way I wanted...  
><strong>

**but anyways… On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto at all, I never ever will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>|Shiomi Hatake|<br>**

Once I got outside Naruto had already vanished and I silently cursed. "Dammit Naruto, where did you go?" I closed my eyes and listened quietly. If I paid close enough attention I could hear him silently moving towards the roof. I grinned and opened my eyes. "You can't escape me that quickly" I whispered with a smirk as I followed him.

Naruto then jumped off the roof and ran towards the forest, I groaned internally but sped up as well not wanting to lose him. To make things even more difficult Naruto started making a pattern as he ran. It started off at a zig zag thing then after he decided he was going to randomly turn wherever he wanted. I began to get frustrated and started to yell at him.

"NARUTO-KUN SLOW DOWN! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS!" He yelled back, then dodged a few tree's.

I growled angrily. Of all the things...

"NARUTO-KUN IF YOU JUST SLOWED DOWN AND LISTEN YOU WOULD SEE THAT I DO UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL! I GET IT!"

"NO YOU DON'T! NOBODY DOES! I'M-" Naruto was so wrapped up in yelling at me that he finally ran into a tree. I sped up my pace even more so I could tackle him before he got up. Once I reached where he was I saw that he was about to get up and leave. "No way in hell are we going through that again."

I jumped in his back and tackled him to the ground. "Shiomi-chan! Get off of me!" he whined into the ground. I frowned "Naruto-kun I will if you promise not to run away and to hear me out okay?" he stayed silent for a moment. "Naruto-kun..." I said warningly. He growled but sighed and gave in "Fine." I smiled and hopped off his back before sitting and leaning against a tree. "Good now sit down, we are going to be here a while". He nodded and sat down in front of me.

"Now Naruto-kun what is said here can only be between the two of us, got it?" I told him in a stern voice. He nodded his head and crossed his arms, still silent. "Good. Now are you ready to hear my life story Naruto-kun?" I asked. Naruto's eyes immediately shot to mine. "You mean I can finally know why you were in the Sand Village!" he said with excitement. I grinned and nodded "If you promise not to tell anyone, nobody except for the jounin, some chunin, the Hokage, the Kazekage, Nii-san, Ai-sensei and my sand friends know and that's only because they have to. Not even Sasuke-kun knows, I'm not ready to tell him." I told him in utter seriousness. He nodded excitedly and gestured for me to start. I nodded and began to tell my story.

"I'm guessing you are wondering why I have red eyes and Nii-san has black" Was what I said first.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, Sakura-chan and I were wondering about that and I know so was teme even though he would never say it. But I remember once you said that they came from your father..." he trailed off questioningly.

I nodded back "Well... Naruto-kun you see I kind of lied back them, truth is you and I are exactly the same" I said nervously.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusion written all over his face.

I sighed I was hoping he would understand so I didn't have to come out and say it, but I was wrong.

"You see Naruto-kun, I know you have the nine-tails inside of you" Once I said that he looked at me ashamed and turned away from me.

"Naruto, you don't need to be ashamed at that. I will not judge you just because of that. I am not going to stop being your friend just because of something as silly as that. Just don't judge me at what I say next."

All he did was nod in understanding. I took a deep breath before saying:

"Naruto, just like you have the nine-tails inside of you, inside of me is the Two Tailed Fire-Ice Dragon or the original name is Ignis Glaciem Draco which is latin and that is where this dragon first came from. The Ignis Glaciem has a white body/ wings with ice blue scales and their eyes are a deep red." I said gesturing to my own eyes.

Naruto gaped at me, "The whaa?" he asked clearly confused. I sighed "Would you like to hear about it,the past of the Ignis Glaciem Draco?" I asked him. Naruto nodded his head excitedly "Yeah!" I smiled slightly and we both got comfortable. This was going to be a long story.

"Ready?" I asked once I was comfy. He nodded and stared at me in wonder. I closed and my eyes and breathed deeply...

"Amora is the dragon who rests inside me. She has deep piercing red eyes, ice blue scales/ horn things,a white body and on her body is a tattoo of the element fire. Now Amora means love, which has a lot to do with her history. You see long ago Amora was part of the Draystone Dragon Clan, she was the daughter of the dragon lord. Their territory was deep in the ice mountains. The ice mountains were tall and covered in ice but inside the mountain was exactly like a volcano just minus the lava. Even today no one knows how that is possible but the Draystone Dragon's somehow made this possible. The dragon's of this clan were very special creatures, they could turn into humans at will. Most did but since they could shift they thought themselves as gifts from god even if they believed humans to be wretched evil creatures and because of this belief Amora was forbidden from changing into her human form and going to the village to interact with the humans...

"_But father! I do not understand why you are getting so angry about this! I am eighteen now, I can make choices for myself. Besides humans may not be as bad as we believe" she yelled at him angrily giving him a deathly glare. _

_Amora's father turned towards her and gave her a disapproving stare. "Amora you know very well that humans are the reason your mother isn't here. As well as many others of our kind who have done nothing wrong to the humans. I forbid you from ever making contact with them." he told her sternly. Amora sighed in defeat and hung her head sadly "Yes father" she replied. _

"But you see Amora didn't listen to her father. Everyday she would switch to her human form and watch the near by village through the trees or some bushes. Amora used the dragon's camouflage technique so she wouldn't be spotted. Each day she would sneak away from her fathers watchful eye and observe the way of the humans."

"You with me so far?" I asked Naruto. He nodded and motioned for me to continue telling the story.

"So, as each day passed Amora became slightly obsessed with the human way and she desperately wanted to see what it would be like to live with them. One day her wish came true, as she was looking she hadn't noticed the man that had crept behind her wondering what a beautiful girl like her was doing hiding behind some bushes…"

"_Excuse me miss… but what are you doing behind there?"_

_Amora looked up in alarm, how had she been spotted? She was using the camouflage technique…_

"_Um… er… I'm sorry" she stuttered out softly not knowing what to say. The man smiled at her and held out a hand "It is not safe for you to be out here alone, come to the village and I can make us some tea." He said smiling warmly._

_Amora blinked at his kindness 'Father was wrong…' she thought to herself. With a smile Amora grasped his hand and let him lead her to the village. _

"_May I ask for your name?" _

"_I am Amora" _

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Amora, my name is Sora…"_

"After that day Amora and Sora spent as much time together as they could."

"_Sora-kun, what do you want to do with your life?"_

"_Well Amora, I'm not exactly sure yet. All I want it to get married and have many children I can love"_

Eventually the two fell in love and Amora told Sora about her real form and he took it well surprisingly. Most humans hated dragons and hunted them but Sora promised to keep her secret.

One day Amora's father had found a suitor for her named Souta. Amora freaked out and quickly ran from her father not realizing the mistake she was about to make."

"_Amora! You come back here right now! I do not approve of this attitude from you!" her father yelled at her fleeting form. Amora didn't dare look back as she ran from the cave she pumped her legs as fast as they could go so she could meet up with Sora._

_Once she reached their clearing Amora sat under the tree and waited for her love to come…_

I stopped speaking and closed my eyes. I really hated this part of the story. It made me angry and slightly afraid since I knew that what happened in the ending of the story was going to happen to me too.

"Shiomi-chan! Don't leave it there! Keep going!" Naruto yelled. I shook my head, "Naruto I can't repeat the horrors of that day. But I will tell you the gist of it all."

"Huh? Gist?" he asked giving me a funny look. I sighed "Gist as in the central idea as in the main point of this story."

"So, eventually Sora came to the clearing but he looked badly wounded and tortured. Of course Amora freaked and tried to help him but he shook his head and told her that his village were training the first ninja's and they had used their ways to figure out their secret and the villagers were now going to claim a war in the dragon's."

"What!? That is unfair!" Naruto yelled. I smiled, I know. Naruto doesn't understand that Amora is part of me, her memories are mine and vice versa. She lived inside me, sometimes I can even hear her talking to me. I couldn't bear to relive the emotional and physical pain she went through but that explanation is for another time.

"Anyways, Amora quickly took care of Sora before she went to go save her clan. But as you can probably guess Amora was too late. Taking care of Sora took longer than she expected and when she reached her home almost all of her clan was slaughtered. The only people left were her father and her aunt who was like a mother to her"

I felt tears welling in my eyes, my mind was producing the pictures without me wanting it to.

"There was blood everywhere and Amora's heart broke as she saw what she had done. By disobeying her father her clan became slaughtered. She needed to save her father and aunt, but as she was making a plan one of the villagers saw her hiding and tied her up. Amora was forced to watch her father and aunt get slaughtered in front of her."

"After that Amora lost control. Her dragon got the best of her and took over, somehow she was able to break the bonds that wouldn't let her transform and she went on a rampage. She destroyed everything. No one could stop her. She slaughtered the whole village…"

"What happened to Sora?!" Naruto asked frantically.

"Sora had enough strength to make it to the battle field. But when he saw Amora slaughtering his family he became heartbroken that she had done that to him. Out of anger he took one of the fallen's swords and pierced her heart."

"He killed her!?" Naruto asked looking horrified. I shook my head "She probably would have preferred that." "So what happened?" he asked eagerly.

"She was in dragon form, she can only get killed if she is in human form or if she's beheaded. Amora was still in rage so she turned around and plunged her claws into his chest which killed him instantly. Don't interrupt me Naruto! Let me finish then you can say whatever you want."

I said angrily, he closed his mouth and gave me a bashful expression. "Sorry" he mumbled. I nodded my head and proceeded to the ending.

"Once Amora realized who she had killed her rage stopped. She immediately turned back into a human. After Amora buried everyone and I mean every single person. Amora couldn't live with herself, she couldn't bear the pain of knowing she was the one who killed everyone and Sora. You know what she did? She killed herself Naruto, she took a knife and plunged it into her heart right where Sora was buried just s she could be with him."

"But then… how is her spirit in you?" he asked me, confusion was evident on his face. "Well this part, I'm not entirely sure about. A ninja of strong powers and his family were traveling to the village and he saw what Amora was doing so quickly he transferred the soul into his youngest daughter. Locking Amora within the child, the ninja was satisfied he had helped some one live but he didn't realize that every time his daughter had a daughter Amora would be passed along to her and so on."

"So… the ninja was part of your family?"

"Yes"

"OH SHIOMI-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and tackled me with a hug. "See Naruto-kun you're not alone and you never will be, the people at the sand village did the same to me as they did to you. I understand and I'm here to be your friend no matter what. Your like a brother to me Naruto, nothing rips apart my family" I told him, while patting his back. Naruto pulled back and wiped the tears from his face.

"Thank you" he said in a low voice.

I smiled "Anytime"

* * *

><p>Once Naruto was feeling better we both made our way back to the house. I needed to do some serious thinking and I know Naruto wanted to sleep. He looked dead beat so I wished him a good night and made my way to my own room. But as I was walking I heard voices in the hallway. It was… Sasuke and Sakura. I concealed myself behind the wall and eavesdropped on their conversation. I know it's wrong to do that but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know what they were talking about…<p>

"Sakura…"

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun this'll stay between you and me Shiomi-chan won't know a thing"

"But Sakura-"

Sasuke was cut off by something and I peeked my head around the corner.

I noticed two things:

1. Sakura was kissing Sasuke

and 2. It looked like he wasn't doing anything to stop her!

I felt the angry tears well up in my eyes. How could he? Quickly I spun on my heel and ran down the stairs. The tears ran down my face without my permission. I was angry and upset, I thought Sakura was my friend how could she do this? And I thought Sasuke liked me…

I collapsed on the floor and cried. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to go back up the stairs since Sasuke might still be there with Sakura and I know Naruto already went to his room which he shared with Sakura so I couldn't go there. Kakashi shared with Sasuke and there was no way in hell I was going there…

"Shiomi? What are you doing on the floor?"

Wow, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Quickly I rubbed my eyes so he wouldn't notice I had been crying.

"Um… I just… I… I attacked the floor?" I said stupidly not really knowing what else to say. Kakashi sighed and bent down next to me, "Funny, now what really happened? I can tell you've been crying" he said helping me up from the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" I muttered. Kakashi closed his one visible eye, "Fine. But tomorrow you're going to tell me. Now come on you can sleep with me tonight I know how you are when you cry. I'll just send Sasuke with Inari." Kakashi said I think I detected a small smile behind his mask…

"Thank you Nii-san" I said quietly. "Wow, you must really be upset. You are much quieter than usual." He commented. I just shrugged and we walked in silence. Once we reached the top of the stairs I held my breath hoping they were gone. I don't think I could have handled seeing them and that would cause Kakashi to be even more suspicious.

We entered his room and I saw that Sasuke was just putting his night shirt on. I felt the tears come back and I hid myself behind Kakashi. I peeked around Kakashi's body and saw Sasuke give me a smirk I just looked away unable to meet his gaze.

"Sasuke, your sleeping with Inari tonight. Shiomi's going to stay here with me" Kakashi told him. Sasuke sucked in a breath "Why? Did something happen?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But I think it would be best if you left" Kakashi told him. There was a moment of silence before I heard Sasuke move towards me.

"Shiomi-chan, are you alright?" he asked sounding concerned and placing a hand on my arm. I just cringed away from his touch and gave him a hard look "Just go" I muttered. Sasuke gave me a surprised look before giving a hard look back. "Fine" he muttered coldly before stepping out of the room.

I stood there behind Kakashi for a moment dumbfounded.

Then I broke down crying.

**|Sasuke Uchiha|**

I was so confused. Why was Shiomi acting like this? I didn't understand what I did to get the cold shoulder. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed heavily. I would just deal with this later, I'm sure it's nothing. Shiomi and I really like each other and nothing could come between that…

Right?

….

Well at least I hope not. Shiomi was the first person I let in my world in a couple of years, I hope that this didn't make me regret what-

Oh shit. Did she hear what happened between me and Sakura?

Shit, shit, shit. I hope not! It was just a big misunderstanding! I swear it was, I… oh shit. This wasn't good.

Okay Sasuke calm down. You need to be calm about this, just go to sleep and figure it out tomorrow.

I walked into Inari's room and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from the bed. There was no way I was sleeping with that brat. I made a bed on the ground and tried to fall asleep.

Tomorrow I would fix things.

With that last thought I let myself succumb to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>|The Next Day…|<strong>

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

"Oh-kay I'll leave Naruto in your hands. iIt seems he pushed his body to the limit., Over doing it as usual. So he might not be able to move at all today" Kakashi said to Tsunmai before we left. "What about you? You're still recovering as well" Tsunmai said her voice was taking a worried tone.

"Why do I look wobbly?" Kakashi asked immediately. "Well… I…" she started but Kakashi chuckled "I'll be fine, don't worry about it" he told her in a reassuring voice.

"Alright since we're done let's go" Tazuna ordered then he lead us on our way to the bridge.

Tazuna was in the front while Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and I all walked behind him. I was on Kakashi's left side and Sasuke was on his right and of course next to him was Sakura. .

The walk was mostly silent only the occasional sound of nature was heard.

I took this time to examine Sasuke and Sakura. They were walking a little to close for my comfort and it didn't help that Sakura was sending Sasuke little happy smiles every few minutes. I huffed and turned away from them. Kakashi gave me a look and I just shrugged and turned away from him too. Instead I just occupied my mind with all the things around me and prayed this mission would hurry up and be over.

There was a very unpleasant surprise once we made it to the bridge. All the workers were on the ground looking dead, which I hope wasn't the case. I couldn't bear it if they had been killed, I talked to some of the workers and they were all very nice to me.

"What the hell happened here?" Tazuna cried out.

I heard their groans of pain and relief spread through me. I was glad none of them were dead but I was slightly confused at how they all managed to end up this way.

Maybe it was an animal?

….

No it couldn't be… but I didn't know what else could have done this to them.

"Some one was here! Some one got to them!" Tazuna cried in fear he slowly backed up towards us.

And that's when it clicked; I looked at Kakashi and saw that he had sweat coming down his face. He looked back at me and nodded his head, we were thinking the same thing.

Gato.

But more specifically Zabuza.

He was here and it terrified me, last time I was sent into a tree. I didn't want to be smashed into a bridge or pushed into the water. I just have to calm down and breathe.

Suddenly a thick fog came around us, my blood ran cold and my heart beat faster. This was definitely Zabuza's work. There was no doubt about it.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Shiomi! Get ready!" Kakashi ordered. Right away the three of us stepped back around Tazuna. I quickly brought out three kunai and got into battle position. I may be scared but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Kakashi-sensei it's Zabuza right?" Sakura asked sounding just as scared as I felt. "Well no shit Sherlock" I muttered under my breath. I heard Tazuna give a shaky laugh at that, but other than that I don't think anyone else heard it. Either that or they just chose to ignore me.

"It's the hidden mist jutsu! I can tell!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, well of course it was! What else would it be? The rainbow jutsu? I don't think so.

Suddenly Zabuza's voice came from somewhere in the mist "Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. Oh and I see these brats are still with you, and look one of them is trembling. How pitiful" he mocked. I glanced side ways and saw that it wans't Sakura who was trembling but Sasuke.

Instantly I took his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze before remembering I was supposed to be angry and pulling my hand away.

"Heh, I'm trembling with… excitement"

And the battle was on.

* * *

><p><strong>So now that I have hit the 20's shoutout's will go to all those you reviewed in the 20 chapters! <strong>

**Thank you to:**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**iFile**

**SoundEdgeSanctuary**

**I am so glad you reviewed! Thank you so much! I love you all!**

**And Thank you to all you who favourited and followed this story! I love you guys to!**

**You all make writing worth it! **

**If I could I would give each of you a giant hug and a thank you card but since I can't we can just pretend**

**~Gives each of you giant hug~**

**So be on the look out for the next chapter in:**

**Hidden In The Eyes ~Sasuke Uchicha~**

**I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU!**

**Oh and Hope you had a great Thanksgiving for those of you who celebrated this week! **

**Xoxo- Renee**

"_**Be thankful for what you have; you'll end up having more. If you concentrate on what you don't have, you will never, ever have enough" - Oprah Winfrey**_


	22. Chapter 22: Enter Amora the Drgaon

**Me: Hullo! How is everyone on this fine day? I'm doing the little note at the top again.**

**So I just wanted to apologize for another late update, I haven't had much inspiration lately… anyone wanna give me some? I need motivation the lack of snow is depressing me… anyways sorry for this chapter it was poorly written since I really wanted this to be out quickly.**

**Sakura: Just get on with the story! Nobody cares about these!**

**Me: Well excuse me! Some people actually take the time to read these things… I think…**

**Sakura: Tch. Yeah right**

**Me: Ugh, anyways since some one's being pushy I'll just let Gaara do the disclaimer.**

**Sakura: Hey! That's not-**

**Gaara: **

**Disclaimer: Renee doesn't own Naruto and she never, ever will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>|Story Start|<strong>

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

Sasuke was excited?

I was surprised, very surprised.

Then what came next happened in a somewhat blur.

First I heard Kakashi tell Sasuke "Go on he's all yours Sasuke" then in a flash there were like 5 Zabuza's in front of us and just as quick Sasuke took his kunai and sliced through all of them. Once he was finished everyone stood still for a moment before the clones poofed away.

"Ooo so you could see they were water clones huh? Brat's improving" Zabuza's voice said coming from somewhere in the mist. I blinked surprised I hadn't known earlier, usually I would have picked up on that in a heartbeat. I started to panic that means the day I've been dreading is going to happen sometime today!

Craaaap!

I guess I should explain… so what I am worried about is Amora. You see once every month Amora is able to take over and 'be' me for a day. This hasn't happened in a while since Lady Tsunade used a technique so this wouldn't happen but… she's been missing for a while… and she hadn't told anyone the technique so not even the third or Ai-sensei can do anything…

Anyways, first I start losing some of my ninja senses. They become duller, weaker. Then I start having pains around my body accompanied with a headache then finally I go into this sort of trance and poof! Amora's here and I'm locked in the part of my mind that she was locked in.

Kakashi's seen this happen so I should be okay but I'm worried at how she'll react to Sasuke and Sakura…

Suddenly I saw Zabuza and the one who looked like a 'tracker' nin emerge from the mist and by doing this they ad distracted me from thinking anymore about Amora and what I was going to do about it.

"Well Haku it looks like you have a rival" Zabuza told the tracker nin in what sounded like a somewhat serious tone. The boy, Haku as I now know his name said "Hm… so it seems…" in a cold and distant voice that sent shivers up and down my spine.

All of us stood in silence and stared at each other. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and I winced slightly and put a hand on my stomach as if it would help ease the pain. "Nii-san" I started with another wince "it's happening, I'm already at stage 2. There's nothing we can do to stop it." I said to him in a serious voice. Kakashi's eye widened slightly but he nodded his head "You know what to do" was all he said before turning back to Zabuza.

I felt Sasuke and Sakura both look at me but I refused to meet their gazes and kept my eyes on the enemy.

"Well, well, well looks like I had it right. It was all an act, an act with a cute little mask" Kakashi said.

"HUH?" Sakura said in a confused voice. Sasuke just glared and said "Ha, big phony". I didn't say anything my comment was cut off by another stab of pain but this time in my left leg. I wobbled a bit and almost fell but I managed to keep myself up.

"Huh, looks like one of your brats are so weak they're already falling over just at the sight of me." Zabuza said as he watched me grip myself in pain and trying to stay standing. I glared "Shut up block head" I muttered, I couldn't think of anything else to say. The pain was increasing rapidly it felt like I was being stabbed over and over again with a knife, a fork, a pole all at the same time.

"Are you all right Shiomi-chan?" Sasuke asked. I didn't even turn to look at him as I replied coldly "Fine, now don't worry about me and keep your head straight." Out of the corner of my eye I saw his shocked look but I didn't feel bad about what I said. Not one once of guilt was in me, nope not at all.

Okay… maybe a little bit of guilt…

"Wait so I guess all that about being a tracker ninja and protecting your village was just a bunch of bull!?" Tazuna asked angrily. "Well they look pretty chummy to me, I'd even say they've been pulling scams like this for a while now" Kakashi stated.

I watched through clenched teeth as Sakura balled her fists in anger "He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick!" she said giving him the evil eye. I groaned softly, the pain was becoming worse… I don't know how long I could stand this. At least the headache wasn't here yet so I did have some time left.

I saw Kakashi and Sasuke glance at me for a moment before looking back at the enemy. I tried to shake off my pain and put a neutral look on my face. I was not weak. I could do this, I could take what was happening to me and look like it was nothing. I could do this.

"And hiding behind a mask, who does he think he's fooling?" Kakashi said in a mocking tone. "Ahem. Speak for yourself Sensei" Sakura commented right after in her annoying little voice. I cringed again but kept myself in check. This was a serious moment, I didn't need people worrying over me at the moment. Our mission is to protect Tazuna and that is what I am going to do.

There was another moment of silence as we continued to study each other. I looked at Zabuza and he looked ready to battle, I couldn't see his mouth since the bandage was on it but I could see the excitement in his eyes. I looked at the boy next to him and he was just looking at us. Well I think he was, I wasn't exactly sure since he was wearing a mask…

But anyways, you get the point.

"That's it… I'm taking them out!" Sasuke declared in a cool and determined voice. My eyes widened and I gave Sasuke a worried look. I know he is a very skilled guy but he is a genin and Zabuza is way higher than that and we don't know the extent of the boy, Haku's, abilities. Ugh, there I go again being worried when I am supposed to be mad.

Sasuke's face turned grim "Who does he think he is fooling? Hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown…" he said with disgust in his tone. I looked at Sakura and saw she was swooning "Sasuke, you're so cool!" she said with a blush coming onto her face. I glared at them both with an angry expression, temporarily forgetting about my pain. I turned away and glared at the ground "Dumb batch" I muttered.

Suddenly Haku disappeared from his spot beside Zabuza and a whirlwind was hurling itself in Sasuke's direction. "What is that?!" Said Uchiha asked as he brought out a Kunai and went into a stance.

As the whirlwind grew closer and closer I noticed that Haku was in it. How was he doing that? Was it some kind of jutsu? Whatever it was it looked strong and I was worried about the power it might hold. I looked over at Sasuke and smiled faintly when I saw he was ready for whatever Haku had coming.

And because of that I had to admire him.

"Arrrgh!" I cried out clutching my chest with my hands. The force of the pain was so great that I had even fallen to the ground. "Shiomi!" I heard voices cry from around me. I grimaced through the pain and tried to look up at everyone "Don't… don't worry. Just… watch the battle" I murmured through clenched teeth. My eyes closed as another wave of pain came.

"AAAARRRGH!" I screamed out clutching my head this time. My headache was coming and I started to panic. There really wasn't much time left. I started to curl into a ball and shake uncontrollably on the ground. My teeth chattered together and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as more and more pain came. It felt worse this time, much worse. It had always been painful but it felt like this time the pain had increased by 1000 times more. "Shiomi what stage?" I heard Kakashi say to me. I tried to compose myself but I couldn't so I replied with a shaky "Stage 2".

"What are you guys talking about!? What's happening to you Shiomi-chan?" Sakura's voice said, interrupting what Kakashi was going to say. "Well… you see…"

"AARRRGH!"

"No time for explana-" Sasuke's voice was cut off with the clang of metal hitting together. I shot my eyes open and saw Sasuke and Haku had their kunai knives clashed together trying to fend one another off.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna and stay close to me. Sasuke can handle this" Kakashi ordered. "Hai, but what about Shiomi-chan?!" she asked worriedly. I heard Kakashi sigh "Don't worry, I can take care of my sister."

My eyes shut tightly again as I writhed on the ground in pain. All I heard was the clash of metal and I sincerely hoped that Sasuke would be able to hold his own and beat Haku. "Shiomi, how are you doing?" I heard Kakashi's low and urgent voice saw. I gasped before answering "Not… too… good" I stuttered out. "Don't worry it'll be over soon" he soothed. I tried to nod my head but failed.

"We want the bridge builder not you, back down and I won't have to kill you" the calm and soft girlish voice of Haku said. "Save it" Sasuke's determined voice said back. "You're making a mistake" Haku warned. "You will not be able to keep us with my speed, I have gained 2 key advantages."

FML.

The pain was starting to lessen and I could successfully sit up without cringing, but no one was paying attention to me. Well maybe Kakashi cause he asked "How close" and I replied with "About 45% left." I murmured out. Kakashi nodded and we both refocused on the fight happening in front of us.

"Oh yeah? What are they" Sasuke challenged. "First, we're surrounded by water and second I've blocked one of your hands. Therefore you now only have one free hand to defend yourself." Haku told him still sounding calm.

Then I saw Haku lift his hand and make a sign. "He's only going to use one hand?" I whispered in surprise. Then his fingers started making multiple sings and I started to freak out "Hand signs with only one hand? I've never seen that before" Kakashi whispered to me. I nodded my head softly "I've heard of it but I've never seen it" I murmured back.

Haku finished his final sign "Secret jutsu: A thousand needles of death" I paled at the last word. _Death?_ No that wouldn't… Sasuke can't…

Haku stomped his foot and a small whirlwind surrounded the two of them then the mist turned into sharp little needles. I gasped as I watched them hurtle towards Sasuke but then there was a small explosion and a puff of smoke engulfed Sasuke and Haku jumped away. Then what happened next was a little hazy since everything happened so quickly. Their speed was unimaginable.

Shuriken started to hurtle at Haku but he jumped away in time. Then Sasuke somehow appeared right behind Haku with a satisfied smile. "You're not as fast as you think, From now on you'll be the one defending against my attack" Sasuke remarked cockily.

Then they started to fight each other again but I couldn't focus. My sight started to blur and my body swayed side to side. I closed my eyes and groaned.

Then I blacked out

**|Third Person|**

Shiomi's body swayed for a moment before she fell to the ground. Kakashi immediately went to her body and brought her close to him. "Shiomi-chan!" Sakura cried wanting to go over as well but she had to protect Tazuna. "Sakura, protect Tazuna. Shiomi will wake up in a minute don't worry" Kakashi's hard voice told her. Sakura got back into battle stance at watcher her beloved Sasuke fight Haku.

Sasuke hadn't noticed what happened to his girlfriend until Sakura called out her name. His head whipped to the side and he started to grow worried. He hoped she was okay, he wanted to take her from Kakashi but he couldn't leave this fight. It was important; Haku could hurt Shiomi if he left.

"What happened to the white haired brat?" Zabuza asked genuinely curious as to why the young kunoichi had fainted when she hadn't even fought yet. Nobody answered him, mostly because they didn't know what was going on… well Kakashi did but he was too focused on his sister to care what the outside world was doing at the moment.

Kakashi laid Shiomi down and went back into position. She was going to be fine, maybe not herself at first but fine all the same.

**|Shiomi Hatake… kinda|**

My eyes fluttered open and I smirked. Finally, it was my turn in the world and I was going to do what I did best.

Give everyone hell.

**|Kakashi Hatake|**

I felt movement from behind me and I quickly turned around stared at my sister.

"Shiomi?" I asked cautiously. The girl stared at me with a confused face for a moment then smirked.

"Guess again brother dear" she replied in a voice that wasn't my sisters. I sucked in a breath "Amora" I breathed out. She grinned at me and stood up.

"Hey there Kakashi, It's _great _to be back"

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutouts:<strong>

**SoundEdgeSanctuary**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**ZabuzasGirl**

**Thanks for you reviews I really love and appreciate them! **

**Maybe you wanna review? Or favourite? That would be awesome if you did but you don't have to if you don't want to **

**Thank you people who read and favourite and alert this story! I love all if you **

**Hope your day is fantastic!**

**Xoxo- Renee**


	23. Chapter 23: Stupid Pinkette and Mirrors

**Me: Hiya I'm glad you took the time to read this little thing here! So I hope you enjoy the chapter I put a lot of effort into it! Are you all ready for the awesomeness that is chapter 23?**

**I hope so!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have never will. Got it? Good.**

**Warning: Some cursing in this chapter.**

**|Third Person|**

* * *

><p>Kakashi mentally swore. He didn't have time to deal with Amora and her attitude. They were in the middle of a fight for Kami's sake! He hoped Amora didn't try any of her usual antics… it always made Kakashi feel uncomfortable and want to run away.<p>

"Aw Kashi-kun why don't you look happy to see me?" she asked with a pout and her arms slid around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi paled and cringed, every single time she flirts with him. It made Kakashi want to throw up because even though she looked a little bit different it was still his sister's _body _and having 'his sister' flirt with him was not something Kakashi was comfortable with.

You see when Amora comes out Shiomi's body goes through a couple of changes to accommodate the dragon lady's spirit. Her hair becomes a dark red colour and her eyes turn to a light ocean blue, her body grows a little bit taller and her ears become pointer to represent her dragon side. Even though she didn't look like Shiomi, Kakashi still felt like in a way it was.

Kakashi wiggled out if her embrace "Not now Amora. We are in the middle of a battle I do not need you distracting me as we fight. Pester me after" he told her making sure they were an arms length away. She sighed and gave him a sad look "Fine, if it means that much to you I'll stop pestering you…" she said her expression turning to one with a sly smile.

"NONE OF MY STUDENTS EITHER!" He said loudly. She jumped at his voice and pouted "Damn you for being smart" she muttered. Kakashi sighed and looked back up and noticed every one was staring at him and Amora. "I think you should switch back to looking like Shiomi" Kakashi murmured quietly. Amora rolled her eyes but complied with his request. A bright light surrounded her then vanished and the normal appearance of Shiomi was back but her expression was still the cocky smirk Amora always had on.

"What the _fuck _just happened to my girlfriend?!" Sasuke shouted once everyone got over their shock. Kakashi sighed "Now is not the time to explain we are in the middle of a battle. Plus I don't think Shiomi would appreciate me telling you. I know she wanted to tell all of you at the right time but… since this happened I guess the cats out of the bag" he told them.

Shiomi… er Amora laughed "I think you mean dragon Kashi-kun" she said with a wink in his direction. Kakashi shivered and turned back to Zabuza who looked very confused. "I don't know what the hell just happened but Haku. Take them out" he told the masked ninja. Haku gave a curt nod and began fighting Sasuke again.

Haku seemed to be amazed at the amount of speed and skill Sasuke possessed. Sasuke was able to take a couple swipes at Haku but he dodged them all then Sasuke threw a kick towards Haku, it didn't look like he had hit Haku but a second later he was flung towards Zabuza and landed on the ground with a hard _**thump**_.

Sasuke looked happy and cocky. He felt like Haku was going to be an easy win, the guy seemed like a little wuss and Sasuke thought he would be an easy victory. He smirked mentally and started to think out his next attack.

Silly Uchiha boy, you shouldn't be so cocky. One day it'll cause you a lot of trouble.

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

Amora! That stupid dragon, how many times have I told her to leave Kakashi alone? Geez… she really needs to learn how to listen to me…

Currently I was sitting on the cold and wet ground in the little part of me that Amora is usually in. It's really dark though so I can't really see what's around me. But there is… well let's call it a screen where I can see and hear everything that is going on in the outside world.

I groaned as I watched the scene before me unfold. I really hated that we had to switch now, I needed to help my team since I didn't know whether Amora would or not…

"_Do you really have so little faith in me Shi-chan?"_ Her voice said ringing in my head… but wait aren't I in her head… but technically it is my body so wouldn't it be my head? Ugh this is confusing. I could hear her and she can hear me let's leave it at that.

"What I'm worried about is my team and I know you're angry at Sasuke and Sakura and I don't think you'd want to help them right now!" I shouted at her.

"_Hm… you maybe right but I guess I can make one exception but only if Kashi-kun asks me to."_

Ever since… well you know what happened. Amora has become more of a player and a giant flirt to any and every guy she sees no matter whose body she's in.

"Come on Amora! Don't be like that, please help them even if they did that to me. I still want them alive so I can unleash my wrath on them."

You see Amora although she is annoying and cocky; she is very motherly and adores every one of her carriers. She becomes over protective of them and well… let's just say that when she comes for a visit it's not a pleasant one for those who have hurt her carrier.

In this case Sasuke and Sakura.

I heard a loud bell like laugh "_aw don't worry Shi-chan I won't hurt them… too much. Besides I can tell you are stressing out about this. Honestly, do you really think I would be that mean? Of course I will help them if something bad happens. Now sit back and enjoy the show."_

I growled and complied, I leant against… the wall? I think, but it was really squishy and warm so I don't really know what it was and to be quite honest I don't really want to know what it was…

**|Amora|**

Honestly that girl has no faith in me. I am not that bad, true I can be mean but I'm not cruel… well I'm not too cruel anyways.

"Tch geez Kashi-kun your sister is being a big meanie to me" I said giving him one of my best pouts. He rolled his visible eye and didn't comment back. I frowned and turned away from him, why is everyone being so mean to me today!

"Thought you were quick huh? Now let's see what else you're wrong about!" that Sasuke kid said in a cocky voice. I could see why Shiomi liked him, he had gorgeous black hair and intense black eyes and he is one attractive boy… I wonder…

"_NO, NO, NO, NO AND NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PRETEND TO BE ME AMORA!"_

I laughed at how angry she sounded. It sounds like she was ready to kill me; it was cute in a way at how much she liked him still even though he hurt her.

_Fine, but only this once since I've got my eye on your nii-san…_

I felt her shiver and ignore my comment making me smirk.

Kakashi snapped us from our conversation as he started to talk to Zabuza about the team.

"You've made a big mistake by insulting these ninja and calling them brats. That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village." He told them and Sasuke smirked at this.

"And Sakura here is our sharpest mind." Sakura started to blush and giggled in pleasure at being praised from her sensei.

"Now Shiomi, she's a fighter and got a great mind but she is one of the best strategist we've got and she's been trained under two out of the three Sannin. Although she does have quite the temper…" he listed off. I rolled my eyes of course he would make her sound the best, showing off his sister well I guess that's what proud family members do…

"_Aw Kakashi niisan!" _ Shiomi said in my head while I rolled my eyes again.

"Last and not least our number one hyper active knucklehead ninja: Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi said. I detected a hint of pride in his voice.

"Aw what about me?" I asked feigning hurt. Kakashi just groaned "Amora…" he said warningly. I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair "Calm down Kashi, I'm only teasing."

"Right" was his only reply.

My attention reverted back to Zabuza after he let out an amused laugh. "Ha ha ha, Haku this is starting to bore me. Besides if we keep going like this we'll be the victims instead of them. Now… GET ON WITH IT!" Zabuza told him. Haku started to stand from where he landed "Right" I heard him say back.

Suddenly some weird blue light was coming from Haku, I think it's chakra but I can't be 100% sure…

"What is that?" Sasuke questioned sounding slightly apprehensive.

"I'm sorry it's come to this" Haku murmured as the blue stuff kept pouring out from different body parts.

I saw Sasuke narrow his eyes in confusion and I noticed he looked about ready to pass out.

"The air… it's so cold" he told us. Suddenly Haku did some sign with his hand and behind him a pole of ice sprouted from the ground. It became to produce some… ice blocks yeah that's what they looked like. Ice blocks.

"Secret jutsu" he called out as more ice blocks were being made. They started to form a circle around Sasuke and he looked utterly trapped and it looked like this was some serious shit.

"_What in the world is that!?"_

Shiomi questioned from inside, I shrugged my shoulders _I don't know maybe Kashi-kun can explain it…_

"_I don't know Amora this thing looks really dangerous the outcome of this isn't looking good…" _ Shiomi commented sounding really worried.

_Oh stop worrying would you? Everything is going to be fine, it's just some ice what can the harm be? It doesn't look so intimidating to me._

I said trying to console her a little bit but she remained quiet as we both watched to see what would happen next.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku called out then the ice blocks started to glow a faint white light and I looked over at Kakashi who had the same confused face as I did.

Huh I guess he didn't know what this justu was after all…

Anyways back to the current predicament…

Haku started to walk and he ran right into the ice block literally! He just went right into it and now you could see him from the inside of the ice block well mirror thing. This didn't look good, he can melt into the ice? That took some talent I've been around a long time but I don't really remember any ice jutsu's but this one looked pretty dangerous.

Suddenly Haku's appearance formed in each of the ice mirrors and I could tell Sasuke was absolutely shocked as were the rest of us. I heard Kakashi growl from beside me and he started to run up towards the barrier. But of course Zabuza had to get in his way.

"If you enter this fight… you fight me" Zabuza stated. "Your boy has no chance against that jutsu, he's definitely finished." Zabuza taunted at Kakashi. I looked at Zabuza and from what I could see he was pretty good looking… hot actually…

"_AMORA GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER AND FOCUS!" _

I cringed at how angry she sounded Tch fine I'll focus… for now anyways.

Suddenly I heard shouts of pain coming from the barrier and I saw Sasuke was getting hit by I think they were needles… but anyways every couple of seconds he would grunt and I could see his clothes being cut from the sharp object.

"SASUKE-KUN!" the pink girl screeched out as his kunai flew in front of her. I gasped in surprise how did that happed!? Doesn't he need that to fight? I looked in the barrier and saw he was kneeling on the ground and trying to shield himself with his hands.

This was not looking good… he was getting bloodier by the second. I could feel Shiomi's despair from within me and I knew I had to do something, but I didn't know what. I wasn't some skilled kunoichi yeah I knew some of the ninja ways but I was just a dragon. Nothing more and nothing less, well I guess I could try interfering but then I would get stuck in there and that wouldn't be help to anyone and while Shiomi was inside there was no way she would be of help.

"Just try to help him and I'll kill the other three in a heartbeat" Zabuza muttered with victory seeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay with you! I have to help my Sasuke-kun. Forgive me" I heard Sakura tell the old man. I groaned stupid girl there was nothing she could do!

"Sakura stay there me and Shiomi-chan got this" I told the pinkette before she could move. She gave me a glare "I can do this, it's my Sasuke-kun" she told me haughtily. I glared back giving her my iciest, meanest glare and she actually took a step back towards the old man.

"You listen to me cotton candy head. You hurt my little girl and I don't like people that hurt my children. So you shut the hell up and let me help Sasuke, maybe I'll go easier on you after this fight" I told her in a deadly tone. She looked absolutely frightened and I smirked in victory.

I grabbed a kunai and ran towards the ice mirrors. I jumped and threw the kunai but before it could get anywhere that stupid Haku kid somehow managed to grab it and I saw Sasuke fall to the ground.

Shiomi was in utter freak out mode right now. It was starting to give me a headache but she didn't seem to notice.

"He caught it!" Sakura stated in surprise. I glared "Thanks captain obvious" she huffed at me and I turned away. Stupid pinkette…

Suddenly a shuriken came out of nowhere and hit Haku right in the neck which made him fall right out of the ice block.

Then there was a giant explosion that caught everyone's attention. I wondered who in the world it could be…

I felt Shiomi smirking on the inside like she knew who was going to be there, I was confused at first but then it clicked and I understood

"Number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja"

Everyone waited for the smoke to clear and finally the moment we were all waiting for arrived. The person hidden in the smoke was finally revealed.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here! Yeah! Believe it!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I was wondering if I ever told you where Shiomi kept her leaf headband cause I really can't remember… and if I said what age they were cause I can't remember that either… would some one be kind enough to PM or review to tell me? I would really appreciate it!<strong>

**Yay! It's the holidays! **** That makes me so happy, no more school to worry about for a while! WHOO!**

**Anyways… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! A little Christmas gift from me to you!**

**I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday and that it's filled with much laughter, love and of course fun!**

**Merry Christmas! and Happy Holidays!**

**Shoutouts:**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**iFile**

**SoundEdgeSanctuary**

**ZabuzasGirl**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**YOLO-so-eatcookie**

**Thank you for the great reviews! They're always a pleasure to receive and read!**

**Also thank you to all the lovely people who also favourited, followed and all that jazz! You guys rock!**

**Review? Favourite? Maybe? …if you want?**

**Xoxo- Renee**


	24. Chapter 24: Things Just Got Serious

**Me: Hello darlings! How are all of you today? Well I hope! Anyways let's get on with the Chapter shall we? Oh yeah and… HAPPY NEW YEAR'S TO ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! Hope 2013 will be a wonderful year for all of us!**

**This is kinda a filler like chapter I guess you could call it, you see I'm not feeling my best right now so this chapter is pretty crappy… sorry about that… but I promise next chapter will be much more interesting!**

**Oh and sorry for all the P.O.V switching…**

**Dislcaimer: Sadly I shall never own Naruto and I never, ever, ever will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>|Story Start|<strong>

**|Amora|**

Naruto Uzumaki…

The nine tail vessel and the annoying little blonde haired boy that was on Team 7… he was going to save us?

_Have more faith Amora! He can be an amazing ninja when he tries! Don't you dare look down on him! _ Shiomi's annoying voice chastised.

_I am not annoying!_

I repressed the urge to roll my eyes. Whatever, if this all blows up don't blame me kay?

I felt Shiomi roll her eyes and ignore me.

"HA! Now that I'm here everything's going to be alright!" he yelled out cockily. I shook my head he was such a knucklehead…

"Naruto!" the pinkette squealed with glee. I gave her a look; I thought she didn't like Naruto… crazy girl.

"You know how in stories the hero usually shows up at the last minute then starts to kick butt? Well that's exactly what I'm gonna do! BELIVE IT!" Naurto stated and yelling his signature line.

_Amora listen to me, let Naruto think you're me okay? We don't need him confused and full of questions when he's fighting okay? We'll just explain everything after._

Shiomi's worried voice said. I rolled my eyes Whatever, if you think it'll help…

_I do!_ Her voice boomed out. I flinched slightly okay, okay I get it! Sheesh.

_Good. Now pay attention._

Yes mum I though bitterly hearing her amused chuckle echoing in my mind.

"That brat…" Zabuza murmured out while everyone else gave him a you're-an-idiot expression. He really should have stayed hidden but Naruto will be Naruto and thinking smartly isn't really his thing. He's more of the do and then think guys.

"Alright! You are going to be history! Believe it! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto called out getting ready to do his jutsu. But before anything could happen Zabuza turned around and flung senbon needles towards him. Naruto just stood there confused "Move you idiot!" I yelled but he didn't move.

_He's going to be hit!_

I almost agreed with her but surprisingly Haku jumped from the ground and threw shuriken in the way of the needles so Naruto was safe. Why in the world would he do that? Aren't they enemies? What in the world was that boy thinking?

"They didn't get him" Sakura said shocked. "The weapons cancelled each other out! That's amazing" Tazuna said in awe. I just stared not really knowing what to say, was this part of some plan? Maybe they did this to physic us out or something. Aw hell I don't know…

_Hm… maybe but I don't think so. What would they gain from keeping Naruto alive? I mean if they plan to kill all of us there would be one less… but why leave him alive… I don't understand it…_

I could feel Shiomi thinking in my mind, so many thoughts and ideas were passing through it was starting to give me a headache. Stop thinking so fast! It hurts! I whined internally. I felt her sigh and gradually the thoughts came slower now.

Thank you I told her smugly. She ignored me and kept thinking, humph how rude.

"Naruto! What are you doing!? Are you crazy?" Sakura shrieked out a moment after. I winced, her voice annoyed me. She annoyed me in general actually…

Anyways!

"This is a battle not a talent show! Don't let the enemy see your jutsu!" Kakashi called to him with a hint of anger in his voice. "A shinobi's art is deception! Always keep the enemy guessing!" Kakashi chastised and continued explaining. I tuned them out, I didn't really care what they were saying I just enjoyed looking at Kakashi as he yelled at the blonde kid. He looked pretty-

_STOP, STOP, STOP I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!_

I laughed at how disgusted she sounded. Oh lighten up sweetheart I thought to her with a devilish smile. She groaned and ignored my comment.

_Just stop thinking and pay attention! I can't focus on what's going on when your thoughts are so… weird_

I just grinned but complied with her request.

"Haku what the hell are you doing?" Zabuza asked once Kakashi finished his boring speech. Haku turned his masked face towards his partner before answering "Zabuza, please let me fight this boy mw own way." He murmured softly. Naruto grinned in determination "BRING IT ON!" he yelled.

_This doesn't sound good… _

I had to agree with her on that. We were both getting a bad feeling about this and it was starting to throw us off. Again Shiomi started to think hard, her smartness really came in handy but for some reason she couldn't think of anything.

_I blame it on you, I'm not in my right state of mind because we switched_ she told me irritation seeping into her words.

I rolled my eyes tough luck sweetheart, now suck it up and let's watch blondie battle mask face. It should be really interesting.

_I don't understand why Haku hasn't killed Sasuke yet… I mean needles were being pelted at him for goodness sake! Haku could have punctured Sasuke in the right place and killed him instantly. But why didn't he? It made no sense… _

Again I agreed, the little kid was a softie by the looks of it. I mean Zabuza just about killed Naruto and Haku stopped it. People are confusing… this is why I like dragon's so much better; we are so easy to read and came out with whatever we had to say. See not confusing at all.

_Yeah right_ Shiomi muttered in irritation again. _You are definitely a confusing person! Half the time I think I need to see a psychologist and talk about all the crazy things you think!_

I scoffed _shut up I'm trying to pay attention _I taunted, repeating what she had said to me. She growled and ignored me.

_Stupid dragon_ she muttered.

Stupid brat I told her back.

_Ignorant dragon _she fired.

Short-tempered brat I countered.

_Useless dragon_ shepractically screamed.

I laughed at that, me useless? Honey last time I checked you were the one trapped inside the body while I am free to do whatever I want. After I said that there was silence and I snickered ha I win.

"-right Naruto our fight is next" then Haku stepped back into the ice mirror. Huh I guess I spaced out for longer than I intended. Whatever, not like anything was really happening. I bet they were all taking about boring things that nobody cares about.

All I could do was watch and hope for Shiomi's sake that Sasuke would be okay. I knew the pain of losing someone you care about…

Ugh… life is sometimes way too complicated.

**|Sasuke Uchiha|**

This all really sucks.

First I find out my girlfriend is pissed off at me, and is refusing to hear what I have to say.

Then she transforms into some creepy Kakashi loving chick and worries me since I have no idea where Shiomi is.

Next I get trapped in here by some weird masked dude.

And now Naruto has shown up and said he is going to save everyone.

Fat chance.

I growled in frustration, what the hell am I supposed to do? My body is scratched and I'm in a lot of pain, plus I never know where the real Haku is. It's like he teleports every time he moves!

What. The. Hell.

I didn't even know how to beat this guy. But I'm going to because I am Sasuke Uchiha and I can do anything and everything.

Suddenly I began to get pelted with needles again and let me tell you it hurt like hell.

No joke.

"Arrgh!" I said in pain trying not to let all my pain show. This guy was going down no matter what.

As I was devising a plan the needles seemed to start coming faster and more of them came until I was thrown onto the ground. I groaned once I hit the ground, fuck that hurt!

Beating this guy was going to be harder than I thought.

**|Third Person|**

Things weren't looking good for the young Uchiha. Naruto and Ssakura had no idea what to do while Kakashi was stuck watching as one of his students was slowly killed.

What a horrible situation.

Sasuke sat up and clutched his back while glaring at the boy in the ice mirrors. His calculating gaze took in everything as he tried to figure out how he worked and how to beat him. But it seemed to be impossible to figure out, the Uchiha was having such a hard time trying to beat this kid.

Sakura stood on the side with Tazuna a worried and annoyed expression on her face. She was worried her Sasuke-kun was going to die and she was annoyed with Shiomi for getting in the way… or Amora whoever she is. But Sakura had to admit, even if it was only to her, that she was frightened of Amora. She shivered slightly as she remembered the scary look on the dragon lady's face as she threatened her.

Amora… well she was spacing out most likely talking to Shiomi who was practically raging inside her mind. Every few minutes Amora would flinch which was probably from the anger of the girl inside of her or she would roll her eyes at something no one else could hear. Well no one was really paying attention to her so I guess it doesn't matter what she was doing…

Now Naruto was another story. Being the type of person he is obviously he wasn't going to stand around and watch his teammate get hurt. But of course Kakashi being the wonderful ninja/ sensei he is had some advice for the two thinking boys.

"You need to attack from the outside and the inside at the same time!" he called out to them.

Naruto's fist started to clench and it looked like he had an idea. Sasuke's mind began to understand Kakashi's words and the two boys began devising a plan. While the pinkette stood there utterly confused because she is stupid and nobody, I mean nobody likes her.

Just kidding!

…..

Kind of…

She just didn't know what to do with the information. She was much to scared of Amora to join the fight but she felt like she needed to do something. So she let a small and quiet frustrated groan and continued to stand if front of Tazuna.

Then the plan became totally ruined.

Naruto being the idiot he sometimes is had come up with a plan that totally ruined Sasuke's smart one. He snuck into the mirrors thinking that it was the best idea when saving Sasuke and defeating Haku. Everyone looked at him with an expression of exasperation … except for Amora who was laughing her ass off.

She thought Naruto sneaking in was hilarious! Kakashi practically told them what to do but he still didn't get it. She found this utterly hilarious while Shiomi was fuming on the inside, as much as Naruto was her friend she really wanted to punch him in the head sometimes. He really needed to learn how to use his brain. It was the same with Sasuke he looked like he wanted to rip Naruto's head off.

The situation seemed to worsen by the second.

**|Shiomi Hatake or… Amora|**

I couldn't help but keep laughing at what happened.

Could he be any stupider?

Oh god my sides were starting to hurt from all my laughter. I felt everyone look at me and I slowly regained my composure. I took a small breath and wiped the tear from my eye "Haha sorry, it just oh that was funny… anyways continue on with whatever you were doing" I told them with a wave of my arm.

I heard Sasuke start raging at Naruto. Which started to make me giggle a little bit and of course made Shiomi roll her eyes in annoyance, oh if you hadn't noticed Shiomi is easily angered when she's trapped inside.

Sometimes it's hilarious but mostly annoying.

"YOU ARE SUCH A COMPLETE LOSER! THINK CAREFULLY BEFORE YOU MOVE DOBE!" Sasuke yelled out waving a fist in Naruto's face.

Naruto obviously became angry about this and screamed back "YOU SHOULD THANK ME FOR COMING IN HERE AND HELPING YOU!"

"IF WE'RE BOTH IN HERE- Forget it! I'm through with all your stupid mistakes dobe!" Sasuke yelled out finally sick of Naruto's decisions.

"AND I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE BELIEVE IT!" Naruto retaliated. Another giggle bubbled in my throat. You had to admit their fighting was really amusing even if it isn't the right time to argue…

"HEY IDIOTS THIS ISN'T TIME TO ARGUE! NOW GET OFF YOUR BUTTS AND START GETTING FREE!" I screamed out. This fight was becoming boring I wasn't even doing anything! Besides I would much rather be over there with Kakashi instead of over here back with the stupid pinkette.

They both looked at me and Sasuke stood up and started to do hand signs. I'm guessing for his fireball jutsu thing.

"Fireball jutsu!" his voice rang out.

…and I was right of course.

The fire spread out onto the mirrors and I really thought they were going to melt. But they didn't, I couldn't really see what else was happening in there. It looked like the mirrors got closer and I could barely make out the two boys stuck in there.

But I could hear their painful cries as the needles attacked them again. I tried to move in closer, I was a dragon after all I had the hottest fire anyone will ever have the pain of being in but Zabuza's voice stopped me. "Where do you think your going girly? I can take both you and Kakashi so don't even think about moving" I glared and stopped moving.

I hated when people thought they were allowed to tell me what to do.

"It's a kekki genkai" Kakashi stated. I paled a kekki genkai? Those things are usually strong aren't they? They could only be handed down through blood… I think anyways…

Kakashi started to explain what the kekki genkai was all about so of course I tuned it all out deeming it boring.

_That means nii-san can't even copy it! And there isn't a way to destroy it! _Shiomi said sounding worried. I rolled my eyes don't worry darlin everything is going to be fine. I can feel it, just trust me okay?

"I am going to be respected and known as the greatest hokage one day! This is my dream" Naruto yelled out causing me to come back to reality. I had to smile at that, he can be a knucklehead but he's one determined knucklhead and I felt Shiomi nod in agreement.

Well now of course Haku told us the story of him and Zabuza and it did pull the heartstrings a bit. But they are still the enemy and it was time to get down to business… well time for Naruto and Sasuke to get down to business. Everyone else was stuck watching the 3 boys fight. I smirked when I heard Naruto use his shadow clone jutsu.

Things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>|The Real Shiomi Hatake|<strong>

What's only been minutes feels like hours.

Sasuke and Naruto were still battling Haku and I didn't know when this was going to end.

I was worried for my boyfriend and one of my closest friends. I was helpless in here, and it made me want to punch something. It pissed me off to no end that the fates decided that today would be a wonderful day for Amora and I to switch.

Gahh I am so mad.

But I did like how Amora treated Sakura! It made me feel a little bit better about being in here… that's really mean of me to think but I couldn't help it I was just a big ball of anger.

Getting back to the fight…

Sasuke and Naruto can't win because they can't kill Haku, which gives Haku a big advantage because that was the way he has been brought up. It's the only way he knows how to fight.

I wanted to go and help them but there was still Zabuza, I turned the screen over to Kakashi and saw he was bringing up his headband and it made me smirk. We are so much alike, we were both thinking it was time Zabuza was taken out by the Hatake siblings… and Amora.

_I like the way you think_ Amora's cocky voice invaded my thoughts. I grinned, ready to merge? I asked. I felt her mimic my grin _Of course I'm ready but I think we should use the switch first. You and Kakashi work well together._

Oh you're probably wondering what I mean when I say merge and switch right? Well it's a technique that Tsunade, Amora and I found one day during training. Once we merge we are able to use each other's techniques and it's like we become one full person, I can speak but so can she, I can control us or she will and it's really useful in a fight but this uses a lot of my chakra and can be very, very dangerous. And switching well, it is Amora's turn to be out but there is a way for us to switch back momentarily so I can fight for a little bit. But this is even more dangerous and we barley use it only in times like right now.

But hey, that's a ninja's life.

**|Third Person|**

"The sharingan? You are no fun Kakashi, using the same old trick." Zabuza taunted as the copy nin got ready to battle. The dragon vessel had moved near him and was also in a stance "Don't think it's just him Zabuza me and Kashi-kun can kick your ass!" Amora told him cockily.

And now the fight was on.

Zabuza reached into his pocket and raced towards Kakashi as he was pulling up his band. But before the knife could stab him too badly Kakashi's hand got in the way. "Well if it's just an old trick than why did you stop me?" Kakashi taunted back making Amora smirk from beside him.

Zabuza laughed "When you let your opponent see your jutsu so many times he begins to figure out a way to use it against you" he commented the bandages on his face moving upwards to show he was smiling.

"Then you should count yourself lucky. You are the only man alive who has seen my sharingan twice. But now it's over there won't be a third time" Kakashi commented back in such a serious and unlazy voice. From beside him Amora laughed "You in for it bandage man. The Hatake siblings are so going to beat you up. Now wait a moment while we switch" she said before closing her eyes.

"Amora and Shiomi dragon spirit soul switch!" she called out and a bright light engulfed her. Everyone around them had to shield there eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by the light.

"What's going on!" Sakura had cried out in confusion.

A moment later the light disappeared and Shiomi Hatake was back with a smirk etched on her face and a sparkle of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Heh. That was cute but even if you two defeat me you have no chance against Haku, I have trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques. I taught him everything I know and he was able to refine his own special abilities on the way. Haku is the best of the best there is no one who can beat him." Zabuza praised his student.

Zabuza then removed the knife from the copy nins hand and Naruto started using his jutsu again and it of course ended up in a failure. Not only did Naruto get hurt but Sasuke's wounds became even worse as Haku threw more needles.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Shiomi's worried voice cried as she heard her boyfriends cries of pain. "Weak" Zabuza murmured as he looked at the ice mirrors. Shiomi glared at the tall man and took out a kunai. "It's time to finish this" She told the two grown men.

Zabuza looked down at her small form clearly underestimating her power and told the two siblings "Fine but did you really think last time was a win or lose battle? The whole time I was taking your hits Haku was watching and taking in every one of your moves, even you girly, and by doing that he was able to devise the perfect counter attack for any of your attacks. Your sharingan is now worthless. Now it's my turn to tell you that the same jutsu won't work on me twice."

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

The Hatake siblings paled while Tazuna and Sakura stood there in shock. Only one thing was running through there minds…

Shit just got serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the horribleness of this but I had to finish this off and leave in like 5 minutes!<strong>

**Sorry this chapter has no time for shout outs but next chapter I will have them! So sorry!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and all that jazz!**

**You guys rock! Sorry again!**

**Xoxo- Renee**


	25. Chapter 25: I Should Dye Kakashi's Hair

**Me: Holy Hell this was 12 pages long in Microsoft Word! O.o Hope you like it! Now here is the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I Renee do not own Naruto and I never will. Got it? Good.**

**|Story Start|**

* * *

><p><strong>|Shiomi Hatake|<strong>

I really hate this jutsu.

I always feel like a sitting duck whenever he uses this jutsu. The visibility for this is a big giant zero and it really made me angry. How the hell was I supposed to do anything quickly when I couldn't see Zabuza, I mean yeah I can use my other senses but I don't know how much time that will take and if it takes too long I might just run out of time. I can't remember the exact amount of time for this jutsu but I know it wasn't very long so we had to move quickly. This was hard because of this damn jutsu!

Okay breathe Shiomi, enough with the ranting.

"Sensei!" Sakura's annoying voice called out making me cringe at the sound. Oh yeah I was still very, very pissed at her and anything she did seemed to annoy me at the moment but asking her to stop breathing probably wouldn't go down very well with Kakashi… ugh well that sucked!

I'm just kidding I wouldn't actually want her to stop breathing….

Anyways! We are getting off topic again… "Sakura stay with Tazuna" Kakashi ordered and I heard her scurry back towards the bridge builder. Well I know she's not the greatest but I know her skills are good enough to at least protect Tazuna even if it's only a little bit. I know Sakura's not completely helpless. Well I have faith that she's not and I really hope I'm not wrong, cause that would suck.

A lot.

Well she was barking orders to him like a sergeant on soldiers so I guess they would be fine and Zabuza was underestimating Kakashi and me so we _should _be okay as well. I was really only worried about Naruto. Okay and Sasuke too… I might be mad at him right now but that doesn't change my feelings. I still care about him, a lot and if anything happens to either of them… I shuddered I don't even want to think about that possibility. I'm sure they can think of something they are better together than they are alone.

Right? …oh please god let me be right!

_**STOP GETTING DISTRACTED YOU STUPID HEAD! DO YOU WANT TO GET US KILLED?**_ Amora shrieked at me making me snap out of my mother hen mode. I sighed _Sorry, I just worry too much you know that. _I said to her back but she didn't reply and I took that as an indication that I should pay attention to the fight and not apologizing to the annoying and perverted dragon lady.

Slowly I backed up so Kakashi and I were back to back. "Nii-san why is the mist thicker than last time? Wouldn't this put him at a disadvantage as well?" I whispered to him. I felt his hair brush my head so I knew he was looking up. Before Kakashi could answer I felt a sudden presence and we both grabbed a kunai and repelled the on coming weapons. I breathed a sigh of relief glad that we were still able to pick up on small details like that. "Very sharp skills, just what I would expect from Kakashi the sharingan warrior. Of course your sister is just as good as you, you must have taught her all sorts different tricks. Too bad they won't work" Zabuza's bone chilling voice called out sounding eerily close to me.

I gasped when I saw he was right in front of me and I heard Kakashi let out a small surprised noise. Kakashi turned around so we were now side by side and we gave each other a little confused look. Zabuza's eyes were closed and he looked completely at ease in the situation, which was a total disadvantage to Kakashi and me. "Next time you see me will be the last time you see anything because without your sharingan you are absolutely nothing." Zabuza's voice said giving me the chills. There was something in his tone that made me cringe from discomfort… or it could be the nerves.

Yeah let's go with nerves.

I paled once the mist started to cover Zabuza's form until he was completely covered and I couldn't detect him. "You wanted me to believe you could see through anything, including time but remember when we fought last? You said it would've been my last battle but your prediction was wrong. You're a hoax since I'm still alive Kakashi, you can't read me or the future. Your sharingan is just a stupid trick, you're not as powerful as you claim to be." Zabuza told us with mirth laced in his voice. I rolled my eyes for an assassin he was sure talkative. I mean every time we meet we always get a big long explanation from him.

Does he not know the expression less talk and more play? Okay well I mean fight but same thing…

As I blatantly ignored Zabuza's boring talk my mind began to wonder over to Naruto and unfortunately Sasuke. I wondered if they were okay, because of this mist I definitely couldn't see what was going on with them and I could faintly hear their cries of pain every once in a while. I knew Haku was a dangerous boy-girl I'm kidding dangerous boy. He was trained to kill and I was afraid that Naruto would get killed he was so rash and impulsive sometimes. But I didn't care about Sasuke. Not once did my worry go over to that stupid Uchiha.

Nope.

Never, ever, ever.

….

Oh who am I kidding of course I was worried about that other knucklehead! As much as I tried not to my brain was swarmed with thoughts of Sasuke's well being. I was as worried as a superstitious person crossing a black cats path.

…that was a horrible simile but when I'm nervous my brain goes all weird. Okay I need to stop over thinking and focus on kicking Zabuza's ass!

Suddenly Kakashi and I were thrown back by a gust of wind or something. "Dammit Kakashi! This mist is slowing us down!" I murmured to him. I felt Kakashi nod in agreement as we crouched down thinking of a plan, I sighed and equipped myself with shuriken so I had a kunai in one hand and 3 shuriken placed between my fingers. "You can't hypnotize me if my eyes are closed." Zabuza taunted. "It works both ways Zabuza! If your eyes are closed how are you supposed to see us?" I smirked back at him. Zabuza's laugh came from the mist "You brat did you forget who I am? I am the demon of the hidden mist. Master of the silent kill I can take you both out while only using sound." His cocky voice replied back.

I groaned, dammit I forgot about that. "Don't forget Zabuza we are the Hatake siblings. Alone we are great but together, together we kick ass!" I told him earning a faint chuckle from Kakashi. "Don't get too cocky sis. He is still at an advantage." Kakashi murmured quietly to me and I nodded in recognition of his words. I knew that but I was hoping my words would make him at least a little more wary of us.

Of course it didn't, who would be scared of a 12 year old girl?

No one. That's who.

I sighed an opponent who you can't see or hear. This was way too much for me and kami knows it's been forever since Kakashi's fought some one like this. I briefly wondered if we really were going to die but I made that thought disappear just as quickly as it came. We wouldn't die this would be just another opponent we needed to take down.

But then… why did I have such a bad feeling in my stomach?

Okay time to focus stop drowning yourself with negative thoughts. Suddenly Kakashi exclaimed something that made my blood run cold "The bridge builder!" is what he announced before we both turned around and tried to rush towards Sakura and Tazuna. Which let me tell you was pretty hard considering all the mist that was surrounding the area. "Sakura keep your eyes open!" I called out hoping she would hear me. Even if I wanted to punch her face in she was still my team mate and we had the responsibility of taking care of each other.

My feet pounded the ground as I ran as fast as I could and the little water droplets splashed my face as my foot made contact with a puddle. Being as small as I was I was able to run past Kakashi and make it to the scene before him. Just before the blade came crashing down on Tazuna I threw myself in front of him and took the hit instead.

And let me tell you it hurt like a bitch.

A piercing sound hit my ears and I realized that it was a combination of my scream and Sakura's. The blade pierced my clothes and a large but not too deep gash formed from my shoulder, between my chest and down to my stomach. I could feel my breathing become labored and the blood slowly dripping down my body. I heard Zabuza laugh and I sent an icy glare in his direction. "Fluk! That hurt!" I said with a wince as Kakashi moved to stand in front of me. I could see his hands were lightly shaking and I could tell he was furious. I heard Sakura gasp in surprise "Shiomi-chan!?" she exclaimed sounding slightly worried.

"Kakashi you were late. You let your worry for those brats cloud your mind and your poor sister had to pay the price. Your eyes are sharp but not when I have the upper hand with this fog. Come on Kakashi I wanted this to be fun, I want to enjoy my revenge." He said gleefully then he turned to look at me and his eyes mask turned upwards telling me he was smiling "Although I must say it was fun cutting your sister. I had to make sure to take off some of the pressure though so I didn't kill her instantly. A kill like that just isn't as fun" He taunted.

I scoffed "Please, it didn't hurt that much. It's just a scratch" I said confidently trying to hide the wince. In truth it stung like hell but I've been through worse, nothing compared to the soul switching with Amora. That was a pain that no one could ever understand and after being through something like that pain wasn't really a big deal anymore. Zabuza laughed "From that scream you let loose I would think differently." He taunted before blending in once again with the mist.

"Enough. Shiomi you stay out of this, do you understand? This is my fight. If you come anywhere near it you'll be in serious trouble. I don't need you dying on me, got it?" Kakashi murmured in a hard voice. I gasped slightly at his tone but thought it would be best if I somewhat agreed, Kakashi and I couldn't be fighting but I knew I would be intervening if something were to happen. I might be wounded but I'm not helpless.

From behind me I could hear Tazuna's breathing become deeper and every few minutes Sakura let out an annoying little nervous squeak and I think she was muttering something about Sasuke and not dying or something. I couldn't help but think bitch as I heard her muttering about her love for him. But then she said something about believing in him and Naruto and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"I believe in them too, Sasuke's skill and Naruto's endurance if they work together they can do it" I murmured wincing when I spoke. Fluk this wound was affecting me more than it should have and I think it is because of Amora and her spirit trying to break back out. That was tiring me out as my spirit tried to keep her in, plus the blood loss well it wasn't looking very good for me.

"Sakura and Shiomi stay here." Kakashi said before running off into the fog. I sighed and moved closer to Tazuna and tried not to wince at the same time "Hey kid are you doing okay?" Tazuna asked giving me a wary look. I sighed but gave home a faint smile "Yeah it's just a scratch don't worry I can still protect you" I told him with a thumbs up. I heard Sakura mutter something and my head snapped towards her "What was that pinky?" I growled out. She shrugged "I said no need to act all tough it's not like Sasuke is here to see, besides he already made his choice" she said with a wicked grin in my direction.

I swear it took everything I had not to tackle her right then and there.

"Shut the hell up Sakura, I swear if you say one more word I'm going to punch you until your black and blue and have no teeth left" I threatened adding a little snarl at the end which made her gulp and I smirked at the reaction. Well actually I think that threat came from Amora since if I was in complete control I would have said something a little less violent… "Tch like you could" she said with fake confidence. I saw her give me a wary look and her voice shook as she spoke telling me that she wasn't sure whether I would actually go through with it.

Let me tell you, once I'm gone and Amora back in control she would gladly do it, without a second thought.

Suddenly my body became cold and I got the worst feeling in my stomach. Something was wrong, very wrong. Instantly my mind thought of one thing

_Sasuke._

I don't know why but there was something wrong, I don't know how I knew or why this was suddenly coming up I just knew I needed to get to Sasuke and I needed to do it quickly.

I made a move to walk but my wound wouldn't let me, I had to clutch my stomach in pain and I fell to my knees. I moved my hands away to look and saw they were bloody, I looked down and groaned. I really should've put something over it, so I did the only think I could think of, I ripped the rest of my shirt off and tied it around myself. I was so glad I wore a bandeau under this. I would've been so embarrassed if I just had to walk around in my bra. I ripped my shirt so it was more like a gauze type thing and wrapped myself as best as I could.

When I was finished I stood back up and found Tazuna and Sakura looking at me with wide eyes. "Your shirt is dirty! It could get infected!" Tazuna exclaimed while Sakura just gaped at me. "I know but it's better than bleeding myself to death before this fight ends" I told him calmly. He shrugged "Whatever you say kid."

All of a sudden I felt a rush of power. It wasn't coming from me but from someone over where I think Naruto was. I felt Amora smirk and she said one thing that confirmed my suspicions.

_Ah so the boy is using the nine tails power?_

Did that mean the seal broke? That wasn't a good thing… right? Ugh if only this damn fog wasn't here! Maybe then I could do something but I can't go anywhere, if I'm practically blind! I wanted to scream out in frustration. Damn this fog, damn this mission and damn Zabuza!

Okay I'm calm I'm good, for now at least.

Just as a plan was forming in my mind there was a sudden shatter and it sounded like 1000 glass mirrors breaking all at once. . Does that mean they beat Haku? I smiled at the thought, I knew they could do it! "NARUTO? SASUKE?" I found myself calling out hoping to get a reply. But of course I didn't get one and I pouted and crossed my arms but winced and pulled them away. I forgot I had a cut…

Anyways, all I could hear were noises, I heard Kakashi call out a summoning jutsu and smiled. I loved the hounds! They were so adorable! When they weren't coming at you with the intent to inflict pain that us…

There was growling and barks and I think it was frightening Sakura and Tazuna. "What is that noise?" Tazuna asked sounding a bit nervous. Sakura shrugged but you could see the fear in her eyes "I don't know, and I really don't want to find out" she replied. I held back a wince as I laughed and they both turned to give me a look. I smiled "Don't worry, their bark is worse than their bite. Well most of the time anyways" I told them with a lazy grin. I don't know how I was so calm through all of this…

They both gave me an uncertain look and I rolled my eyes "Fine don't believe me, whatever I don't care" I said before turning away and squinting through the mist. If I tried hard enough I think I could see a couple of shapes moving only I didn't know whose shapes they were. I was thinking more of Kakashi because I could see the crazy hairdo from here. It made my lips curl into another grin, I really had to do something about that hair…

Maybe I'll chop it off one day… I shivered no way I do not want a bald Kakashi. That would do more harm than good. Maybe I'll dye it a different colour… Ai-sensei does like pink…

_FOCUS YOU DIMWIT!_

I shook my head of all hair related thoughts and focused. I would decide what to do later, I think the fog was starting to lift and I could see a little bit better. I silently laughed as I saw Zabuza with all the hounds on him. I had to say it was quite a sight, very comical if you ask me. I could faintly hear Kakashi taunting Zabuza about falling into his trap. It was funny actually, Zabuza talking all big about himself and how Kakashi was the one who would die and yet he gets caught in a trap.

It's ironic if you ask me.

Then of course Kakashi is suddenly surrounded by a bright circle of blue light which could only mean one thing. He was going to use it, he was actually going to use that move.

The lightning blade.

Yes Kakashi has taught me this move but I never use it. I only use it if I really have nothing else up my sleeve; it's not really my style. I think there was only one time I used it and it was on a mission with Ai-sensei… but that story is for another time. It's long and kind of boring and well I won't go into detail but it was kind of stupid of me to use it. Hey I was younger at the time don't judge me.

Anyways back to the actual event at hand.

I watched as Kakashi ran towards Zabuza with the glowing blue ball. I waited in anticipation, was this how Zabuza was going to die? Kakashi never misses either was Zabuza's screwed. Once Kakashi was close enough to Zabuza his hand thrust out and pierced through Za-

HAKU?

When did he get there? And how? Instead of killing Zabuza Kakashi's hand ran through Haku who had some how managed to get in between the two had made a barrier with himself in front of the ex-assassin. "Oh my god" I whispered in shock, I looked around and saw everyone was mirroring my expression. We were all in shock, just pure shock.

The fog was now almost completely gone and I could finally see Naruto who was coming closer to us. I looked behind him wondering where Sasuke was, I told myself that he was just lagging behind but something told me a different story. But I ignored that feeling and told myself that he was fine and that nothing serious had happened.

Zabuza instantly sprung into action wasting no time in taking out his sword and getting ready to hack through Haku to get to Kakashi. "Nii-san!" I called out at the same time Sakura yelled "Sensei!" he just stood there unable to move because Haku was holding his wrist as hostage. Of course Kakashi wouldn't be taken down so easily since he grabbed Haku's seemingly lifeless body and flipped out of the way of the swords sharp blade.

"Nice job for having a corpse with you" Zabuza said mirthlessly. His face showed no remorse and that made me bubble up with anger. Haku _died _for him and it doesn't even look like he cared! He truly was a monster. How could he treat some one with so little respect when Haku obviously thought him as a god. It was unfair and made me want to wack something. Kakashi laid Haku's body on the ground before resuming his fight with Zabuza.

Quickly Sakura and I both turned our attention to Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" I called out and receiving a quick nod from him. But he instantly gave me a sad and remorseful look and dread started to fill me "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" I asked letting the nervousness seep a little into my tone. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked excitedly and Naruto looked hesitant and slightly scared. Did that mean Sasuke was…

No… NO! He couldn't I wouldn't accept it. No… it can't… Sasuke…

Naruto's lack of response made tears form in my eyes and I ran over to him not caring I was supposed to watch Tazuna. I reached Naruto and shook him "Where's Sasuke-kun?" I asked frantically. From behind me I heard Sakura whimpering and Tazuna saying "Girls I'll bring you over let's go". I nodded and started running towards the body I could now see that was laying on the ground.

"SASUKE!" I found myself yelling as I ran over to his lifeless form. The tears I had tried keeping in instantly started to fall once I reached his body. I fell to my knees and began sobbing on his chest and holding a death grip onto him. I didn't care the needles that were there were hurting me all I cared about was Sasuke and how we last left off. I was such a bitch for not letting him explain himself. I would do anything for him to able to tell me his explanation, to feel his strong arms surround me and instantly make me feel warm; to feel his velvety soft lips on mine and to look in his beautiful onyx eyes once more.

I would give absolutely anything.

I felt myself being ripped off of Sasuke and saw Sakura had taken my position. My anger got the better of me and I flung her off and clutched his body to mine and gave her an icy glare. "Sakura you bitch, stay away from Sasuke. He's mine!" I yelled causing her to flinch. She didn't dare make a move and was probably scared of the look I was giving her. If looks good kill she would be six feet under. "A kunoichi is supposed to be strong, not showing her feelings" I started in a whisper "how can I when I just lost some one I cared so much about? Oh Sasuke I'm so sorry for not letting you explain. I'm so so sorry, I wish you were here to forgive me" I whispered into his cold chest. I heard Sakura sobbing behind me and I assumed Tazuna was trying to keep her calm.

But I was barely paying attention. My throat started to close up and my wound was throbbing with pain from all the running I did. But I didn't care I continued to blubber like a baby into my boyfriends dead body. That thought made me cry even harder and my whole body was starting to shake with sobs. "Sasuke… oh Sasuke" I whispered between sobs. We had gotten so close in such a short time, I didn't understand at first why I was so attracted to the Uchiha I guess I've always like the mysterious bad boy types.

I just wish we had more time together; I was seriously falling for this dark eyed boy. And he didn't even know. I was vaguely aware that something big was happening behind me but my emotions were getting in the way of my senses. I rubbed away my tears and brought my lips to Sasuke's for a final kiss.

I was surprised to find him kissing back.

My eyes widened in shock and I ripped my face away from his and looked down at his faintly smirking form. "That… was… one hell… of a wake up" he murmured tiredly. I couldn't help it as fresh tears pooled at my eyes. "Oh my god he's alive!" I shouted out pouncing onto him once again and hugging him as carefully as I could. Sasuke began to sit up bringing me with him the first thing he said after looking me over was "Why are you have naked?" I couldn't help it as a bubble of laughter made its way through my throat. Of course he would say that.

"I'm so glad your okay" I murmured in his chest. I felt him wrap an arm around me as he wheezed out a tired breath "How'd you get hurt?" he murmured. I shook my head telling him not to worry and I pecked him lightly on the lips. "Later, now you need to rest." I told him trying to escape his grip but his tired arms tightened and I didn't dare to move. "Where's Naruto? And what about the masked boy?" he asked. I sighed "Naruto-kun is fine and the boy, Haku, died saving Zabuza." I told him.

I began helping Sasuke stand as Sakura started to shout to the heavens well actually to Naruto that he was okay. Naruto turned around and looked at us with shock on his face. Sasuke kept one arm around my waist and brought his other hand up showing he was okay. Naruto gave us a watery smile. I gave him a confused look once I saw there was a bunch of men standing behind him. I also noticed that Zabuza was gone.

What the hell happened when I was with Sasuke?

Damn… why do I always miss the fight?

As the mob started yelling something I felt some one behind me and turned around to see who was there. I beamed when I saw it was Inari and the rest of the village. I guess he finally found his courage! I was so proud of him and of the village as well. "Before you step into our village you have to go through us!" one of the village men yelled out. I couldn't help but let out a small aww at Inari's words.

"A hero usually show up late you know"

"So adorable" I couldn't help but whisper. I heard Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh and I looked and saw he was glaring at Inari with jealousy. I chuckled and lightly pecked his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile which he gave a smirk to. I heard Tazuna talking from behind me and saw that he was so proud of his grandson and village. I looked back towards the mob who was looking at the villagers with wary eyes and I laughed.

They were supposed to be big tough men?

I saw Naruto and Kakashi both make shadow clones. Of course Kakashi had to go overboard and made way more than Naruto did. It made me laugh seeing the wave of messy grey hair. It looked like an ocean of grey it was actually pretty funny. Of course the mob became frightened and scurried back to their boat like little mice. It was funny seeing how they were all bark and no bite. They were wimps if you asked me. I heard Inari yell out "Victory!" and the while village yell in agreement. I couldn't help but laugh, he was just too cute for his own good. I felt Sasuke pull me closer and I looked up into his beautiful onyx eyes.

It was perfect.

He leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips despite being weak he was still able to put so much passion into one kiss that it made me weak kneed and my heart pounded in my chest, threatening to explode at any given moment. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed myself closer to him. This totally ruined the moment since we both pulled back and hissed in pain, I blushed and looked down while I felt Sasuke cup my cheek and rub his thumb affectionately over it.

I looked up in surprise as something cold and wet landed on my nose. I scrunched up my face for a moment before realizing it was snow. I smiled I loved the snow it reminded me of innocence and my hair. I grabbed a lock of my hair and began to twirl it but frowned when I noticed it was stained with red and brown splotches. Ugh I probably look disgusting right now.

"You look beautiful" a voice murmured in my ear. I blushed I must have been talking out loud. "You still are" Sasuke's amused voice whispered. I blushed deeper and looked away "Shut up you loser" I teased. Sasuke smiled and shook his head "What am I going to do with you?" he muttered. I smiled "Give me a proper explanation once all this is over" I said giving him a look. He froze for a moment before sighing and nodding. I smiled in victory before watching Kakashi bring Zabuza over to Haku's body. That poor boy, he was so young…

Haku that is not Zabuza although you probably already knew who I was talking about.

I couldn't help but feel sad as Kakashi laid Zabuza beside Haku, it just looked so sad but peaceful at the same time. I felt bad that they had to leave this world like this but I mean it is a ninja's life after all. Death is something that could come in a few years or a matter of minutes. I guess that's why you have to make every moment count. Maybe that's why I decided to get off my high horse and let Sasuke explain. He was so close to death that it made me open my eyes and heart to forgiveness. Just not to Sakura, she played me twice and I will not fall for it again. She wasn't getting Sasuke no matter how hard she tried.

I smiled up at the sun as it poked its head out from behind the clouds. I guess this was a sad but peaceful ending to out first major mission.

* * *

><p>Kakashi just finished explaining something to Sakura about the ninja way after we finished burying Zabuza and Haku. I looked at the setting sun and sighed laying my head on Sasuke's shoulder. We would be leaving soon and I would like to have some things sorted out before we left. My wound was now all patched up and Sasuke and I were both feeling pretty healthy. Amora didn't resurface and surprisingly we didn't switch back. Which if you ask me was really weird, but I didn't mind and I felt that Amora surprisingly didn't mind either.<p>

I was snapped out of my thoughts with Naruto's energetic voice saying "I am going to follow the way of Naruto! No one else's!" I couldn't help but giggle at him, Naruto will be Naruto no matter what happens he'll always be the number one knucklehead with a big heart. We started to walk back to Tazuna's house but I held Sasuke back and he gave me a nod telling me that he understood what I wanted.

"Um… nii-san Sasuke and I are just going to stay back for a minute okay?" I told him and giving him my I'll-tell-you-later expression. He gave me a quick nod before ushering Naruto and Sakura away. "CAN I STAY TOO!?" Naruto asked trying to get around Kakashi. But of course Kakashi grabbed his shirt and pulled him away "Naruto come on I'm sure Tsunmai has some Ramen left…" Kakashi said pulling the poor blonde boy away. I saw Naruto's eyes light up and he began running full speed towards Tsunmai screaming "RAMEN!" like a crazy person. I laughed Naruto was too funny sometimes. I saw Sakura give us a fleeting look before turning on her heel and following Kakashi and Naruto. I was surprised she didn't make a scene about it; I thought I would have to _make_ her leave.

I felt Sasuke's eyes boring into my back and I closed my eyes and took a breath before facing him. His onyx eyes pierced into my own and made me shiver, his gaze was so intense it was starting to make me nervous. It became awkward since neither of us knew where to start, Sasuke came closer and grasped my hand and tugged me towards the forest. We kept walking until we reached the clearing we had our first date. I smiled at the memory that day was a lot of fun and it was such a sweet gesture.

He pulled me over to a clear spot of grass before we sat down across from each other.

"I saw you kissing Sakura" I blurted out. I couldn't stop myself as they blurted out those words; my curiosity was getting the better of me. What would happen to us after we talk? Would Sasuke still want me? I know I already forgave him I just wanted to clear the air so it wouldn't be awkward anymore.

"I never kissed her" he denied giving me a disgusted look. I sighed and gave him a skeptical look "Than what were you doing? I highly doubt you fell on her and your lips just magically touched" I said sarcastically. He sighed "Just shut up and let me explain" he said in a hard tone. Instantly my remark was held back and I closed my mouth. He sounded kind of scary when he said that and he's never acted like that with me before… he must be serious about this. I gulped and nodded my head "Fine" I muttered moving my gaze away from his. I heard him sigh again and felt his cold fingers grab my chin and pulled my gaze towards his.

"What you saw was a big misunderstanding, I didn't kiss her and she didn't kiss me well she tried but I put my hand against our mouths before the actually met. I swear I chewed her out right after for even trying. You have to believe me, please Shiomi" he begged giving me pleading eyes. I was at a lost for words Sasuke actually begged? He begged. I couldn't believe it I was stunned into silence.

"I- Sasuke- you- I mean- are you sure?" I stuttered. My words started to jumble as his face moved closer to mine and my eyes involuntarily flickered to his lips. When he was an inch from my face he smirked and said "I promise nothing happened, give me another chance please. Pink heads aren't my type, I like the snow haired girls" he gave me a smoldering look which made me melt into his embrace. Vaguely I realized he was totally playing me but at the moment I didn't care. "Okay" I whispered not taking my eyes of his soft looking lips. Sasuke leaned in the last few centimeters before our lips met.

I couldn't stay mad at him no matter how hard I tried.

"One chance Uchiha" was all I said before smiling back at him. Sasuke grinned and hugged me "Thank you" he murmured. I would have missed it if I hadn't been paying attention, I guess things like this are hard for him but I was glad he swallowed his pride and told me what really happened. For some reason I knew he wouldn't lie to me, the fact he begged and the look in his eyes as he stared at me told me all I needed to know.

Now all we had to do was go home.

* * *

><p>"We couldn't have finished the bridge without you" Tazunza said with a grin plastered on his face. I smiled back I would really miss him and all the other people here. Especially Inari and his mom we had grown pretty close during our time here and I knew I would miss them so much. "I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you" Tazuna said his voice was thick with gratitude. "Be careful alright?" Tsunmai told us with a teary smile and wave. I nodded back and mouthed a thank you and she nodded her head in understanding.<p>

"Thank you for everything" Kakashi said to them, his mask was crinkling at the end so he was of course smiling. "Don't get chocked up we'll come back and visit soon" Naruto told them happily while I nodded my head in agreement. I would definitely come back for a visit no question about it. I looked at Inari and saw he had tears in his large eyes and I awed again he was absolutely adorable! I was going to miss him the most, he was like a little brother to me. "Promise you will?" his sob filled voice chocked out.

"Of course we will! I promise" I told him with a grin. I released Sasuke's hand and bent down with opened arms waiting for a hug. Inari grinned and fling himself at me and I hugged him close to my chest. "Take care of everyone alright?" I said with a teary smile. Inari grinned and nodded "It's okay if you cry ya know" Naruto's teary voice added on. I smiled and nodded in agreement I was barely keeping it in as it was, I don't know how Inari was doing it. "Who says I want to cry? If there's nothing wrong with it why don't you cry!?" he told Naruto twisting a little in my arms so his teary gaze was now on the blonde haired boy.

I laughed when Naruto turned around so Inari wouldn't see his tears. "Shiomi? Can I have a kiss before you go?" Inari's innocent voice filled my ears. I looked up at Sasuke who was giving a glare to the little boy and I giggled. "Just on the cheek" I said as he eagerly turned his head to the side. My lips moved forward inches away from his cheek but at the last second Inari moved his head and of course,

My lips met his.

I pulled back in shock and saw he was giving me a cheeky grin. He ran back to his grandpa and yelled "I had my first kiss!" with so much happiness in his voice. "Take that Uchiha!" he said poking out his tongue. I stood up still shocked, how did I not see that coming? Once I was on my legs Sasuke wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me closer to him in a possessive matter and I couldn't help but laugh as we started to walk away. His arm never left me as I turned around and waved one final time before sighing in content.

I think that mission went fairly well, don't you?

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE NOT FALLEN OFF THE PLANET EARTH!<strong>

**Sorry for the lack of updates but January is exam month and I was busy with last minute projects and such.  
><strong>

**EXAMS ARE NOW OVER! WHOOOO!  
><strong>

**Now I have the rest of the week off! More time for writing! YAY!  
><strong>

**I just wanted to thank all the lovely people who have not given up on me! I love each and every one of you thank you so much, you don't even know how much that means to me :)  
><strong>

**Review? Favourite? Follow? If you want :)  
><strong>

**Now my favourite part the shout outs!  
><strong>

**Shout Outs:  
><strong>

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**iFile**

**DisHonored Warrior  
><strong>

**ZabuzasGirl**

**ILOVEANIME123**

**YOLO-so-eatcookie**

**Dancing under the velvet moon  
><strong>

**Guest Reviewer  
><strong>

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! They seriously make my day! :)  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading, favouriting, following and of course reviewing!  
><strong>

**They all make me want to write!  
><strong>

**See you next time! (Which is hopefully less than a month this time) :p  
><strong>

**Xoxo- Renee  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Enter Ai Minase!

**Me: This is more of a filler, I think and it's short but she does get to see the sand siblings again (somewhat) and Ai comes into the picture as well. **

**I think I want to make them a little big older like 14 or 15 or something, what do you think? Review or PM me what you think please! :)**

**Me: I do not own Naruto and I never will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>|Story Start|<strong>

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

Of course once again Kakashi and I were running late to another team meeting. I was at home reading and waiting for Kakashi to come and get me which of course was a couple hours after he initially said he'd be back. I giggled when I saw all of them sitting on the bench looking bored out of their minds. I never understood why they didn't just come late, I mean it's obvious Kakashi and I wouldn't know about it.

Silly ducks.

"Sorry guys I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi said good-naturedly while I said "Good morning" and sat beside him on the wooden arch swinging my legs back and forth and giving each of them a smile. "WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura screamed out together looking absolutely furious and I giggled at their expressions. We've been back in the village for a while and everyone was now in perfect health. Even me, I just had a faint scar where Zabuza pierced me. But that was in the past and I decided not to dwell on the past anymore.

Well I did occasionally but I mean who doesn't?

Kakashi hopped down from the arch with me jumping after only difference was I yelled out "Catch Uchiha!" and jumped towards Sasuke who looked surprised for a minute before catching me bridal style. I giggled and kissed his cheek "Thank you Sasuke" I said once he put me down, he gave me a smirk and a nod in return. He didn't really like showing too much affection in front of other people but he did wrap an arm around my waist. Ever since that little accidental kiss with Inari, Sasuke has kept a closer eye on the people I hung out with.

He was one possessive Uchiha.

But I thought it was adorable and flattering at the same time and to be honest I didn't really mind the attention he gave me. It showed that he cared and that's all I really asked for from him. I felt Sasuke pull me a little closer and I smiled. Yeah I didn't mind this at all.

"I'M READY FOR ANOTHER MISSION!" Naruto screamed out getting up close to Kakashi. You could practically see the stars in the blonde boys eyes as he screamed at Kakashi what he wanted to do "NO MORE BEGINNERS STUFF! I WANT TO PROVE MYSELF WHERE I CAN SHOW WHAT I'M MADE OF!" he said with so much enthusiasm I thought he would explode at any given moment.

"Right… that's great but take it easy alright?" Kakashi answered quickly diminishing Naruto's attitude. Immediately Naruto turned around and glared at Sasuke while Sasuke just gave him a flat look. I sighed they were like little kids sometimes and I just wanted to smack their heads so they would snap out of it. I could see Sakura was getting annoyed with it as well, huh I guess we agreed on one thing. When we got back I barely ever talked to Sakura and I made a couple new friends, Hinata introduced me to Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba. I instantly clicked with all three and began hanging out with them more, surprisingly Ino was really nice, dense and a little self centered but nice all the same. She told me a couple things about the village, Sakura and of course her crush which surprisingly wasn't Sasuke. She only went after Sasuke because she didn't want to lose to Sakura. I mean at first she wanted was shocked I was dating him but she got out of the shock and we instantly clicked.

"Alright Naruto when your done fantasizing let's go start the mission" Kakashi said with a lazy drawl. Sakura groaned "Can you not be annoying for one day Naruto!" she cried out in agitation. I just rolled my eyes "At least he has an imagination" I muttered giving Sakura a glare. She really needed to stop being mean to Naruto, he was just as good as Sasuke… well sometimes anyways. When Naruto breaks out of the little prankster character he will finally reach his full potential and even give Sasuke a run for his money.

At least I think so….

Anywhoodles the mission we are doing is to pick the weeds out of some lady's yard.

How fun.

Kidding that was me being sarcastic!

So as we picked I decided to bother Sasuke a little bit. Teasing him was always fun, I will never ever get bored of that. I slowly made my way towards Sasuke and traced my hand up his arm until it was resting on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun" I whispered in his ear. I felt him freeze for a minute before resuming his picking "Yeah?" he murmured out, I grinned and brought my lips closer to his ear and breathed deeply. I felt his body twitch and then all of a sudden I was pinned to the ground.

Well that totally backfired.

"Um… er… uh…" I stuttered out totally forgetting my plan. He smirked and leaned down towards my lips and I could feel his hot breath on them. I was itching to just bring my head up and get rid of the last few centimeters but his captivating eyes made all coherent and appropriate thoughts fly out the window. I feel his lips brush mine in a teasing kiss and I almost, almost give into my urge. But his words stop me.

"You have a piece of grass in your hair" he whispered.

Then he's off of me and acting like this never happened. I lay on the ground for a moment trying to catch my breath and once I did I sat up with a pout on my face. What the hell! He totally turned that against me! I huffed and gave Sasuke a glare which he just gave a smirk to. I let out a sigh before moving over to Naruto. I saw he was giving me a grin and I raised a brow. He laughed and said "He totally turned that on you!" he exclaimed with a laugh. I groaned and moved away from him. I saw Sakura laughing silently to herself and I let out a low growl.

Stupid teammates.

* * *

><p>I was laughing so hard that I think my lungs my burst at any second. I was clutching my stomach and laying on the ground with Sasuke look at me with amusement while Sakura gave Naruto and I an annoyed look. Oh you're probably wondering why I am laughing like a mad women right? Well it was because of Naruto. He wanted to finish first so of course he takes out the weeds and the herbs the lady was growing and now he was paying for it. I know it was kind of mean to laugh but I couldn't help it. I felt like she was giving him my revenge as well since he made fun of me for the thing with Sasuke.<p>

Now we were off to our next 'mission' which was collecting garbage.

Fun.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day continued on like that, Naruto doing something stupid during a mission and me laughing at his mistakes and occasionally helping him out. Well actually me telling Sasuke to go and help him out like when he feel down the waterfall. I of course went to help him with the dog problem. We promised not to talk about that one anymore. In the end it was always me bandaging the poor boy who seemed to attract bad luck.<p>

They day was boring but pretty entertaining at the same time. I could've done something else but I guess this was some sort of training. Who am I kidding they were just odd jobs that nobody wanted and were passed to the genin level. Which royally sucked in my opinion, currently we were walking well I was walking actually more like dancing in front while Sasuke and Sakura helped Naruto walk. I was feeling overly happy for some reason and I was letting out my happiness through dancing/ walking. It was fun, people should try this more often. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation until the shouting started.

"IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF!" Sakura threatened. Kakashi and I sighed at the same time. So much for teamwork, we were probably the worst team when it came down to working together. We all needed to get off our high horses and work with each other. I knew that meant I needed to talk with Sakura but at the moment I was still too upset with her. She was my first friend and she backstabbed me. That wasn't something I could easily let go, eventually just not soon.

I sighed as Naruto and Sasuke got ready to battle each other but Sasuke's stance suddenly changed and he became calm and somewhat at ease again. I looked up as a hawk started cawing, I guess it was summoning Kakashi because she sighed and closed his gross book. "Let's call it a day you guys can turn each other into pulp later. I have to go and report about this mission now" Kakashi stated. I sighed and nodded my head "Alright, I'll see you at home then" he gave me a nod before disappearing.

"I'm outta here" Sasuke muttered before starting to walk away. I wanted to follow him but I didn't want to intrude and it looked like he wanted to be alone. So I was surprised when he turned around and nodded in my direction which clearly meant to follow him. I grinned and made a move to walk with him until Sakura ran up behind him and said "I'll come with you Sasuke-kun, I was thinking we could um… I mean you know… why don't we do something more personal I mean to improve our teamwork and all" she said as a light blush graced her cheeks and she gave him a flirty look. I sighed she never stops does she? Does she not understand the concept of Sasuke being in a relationship with me and not her?

I blame my dragon; they are way too possessive over their significant other.

I sighed and walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his hand and began to tow him away. "Sorry Sakura but Sasuke has plans already" I called back while Sasuke said "Why don't you practice your jutsu to make the team stronger? You're just as bad as Naruto" he said coldly as we turned the corner vanishing from her view. I did get the satisfaction of hearing her growl in frustration. I let go of Sasuke and huffed crossing my arms as soon as we were at a safe enough distance, which was a couple of blocks away behind a building, I pouted. This caused Sasuke to give me a look of confusion and amusement.

"You're cute when you're jealous" he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me and pinned me against the wall, trapping me so I was unable to move. He was a lot taller than me and towered over my small form. I blushed heavily "I wasn't jealous" I mumbled out as I kept my gaze on the ground. I heard him chuckle and I looked up and saw he was giving me an amused gaze. "I think you were sweetheart, you practically killed her with your eyes" he said and I felt myself redden even more. "Shut up" was all I managed to say, Sasuke brought one hand and lifted my gaze back to his before bringing his lips to my ear and causing me to shiver when I felt his warm breath come in contact with my skin.

"All I'm saying is that I like it" was what he whispered.

I grinned and brought him in for a kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck while his arms wrapped around my waist and his body pinned me to the wall. I found that this wasn't painful, but I actually liked it. I felt like a rebel as I made out with Sasuke behind the building, to be quite honest it was a rush. Sasuke deepened the kiss and his tongue ran over my lip asking for entrance. Just as I was about to eagerly comply with his wishes there was a cough from behind us.

Immediately we broke away and I felt myself die of embarrassment when I saw who was standing there. Standing with a smirk etched on her face and her hands on her hips in a playful manner was my other sensei.

Ai Minase.

I felt my cheeks burn hot and I immediately gave her a sheepish smile and a wave. "Hi sensei" I murmured keeping my gaze locked on hers. She would have smacked me if I looked anywhere else. She laughed "Shiomi haven't I told you that public isn't the way to go? Make out in your house not where an unlucky passerby can watch you!" she chastised with a playful glare. I laughed and ran to give her a hug. "It's good to see you sensei" I mumbled into her chest. She smiled and patted my head while hugging me back. "Good to see you too kiddo" she whispered back.

I pulled away and slowly made my way back to Sasuke's embrace. "Ai Minase meet my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha" I told her with a bright smile. Ai gave him a once over before shaking his hand, I didn't dare look at Sasuke. He must be as embarrassed as I was, being caught making out by your girlfriends sensei would be horrible.

Oh god he must hate me now.

"Hm… I approve. He seems like a good guy" Ai said with a fake smile. I frowned but let it pass for now we could talk about why she was lying later. "Nice to meet you" Sasuke said in an indifferent tone. Ai nodded again and gave him a skeptical look before turning to me "Your brother owes me a date, now where is that sexy masked ninja?" she asked giving me a wink. I made a face "That is disgusting, please keep all inappropriate thoughts about Kakashi in your brain. I would like to keep my lunch in my stomach" I teased. She rolled her eyes and laughed "Hey I saw you and Sasuke sucking face I think I deserve some revenge" she said evilly. I groaned and buried my face in Sasuke's chest.

"SENSEI!" I said which came out slightly muffled because of Sasuke's shirt.

She laughed "I'm kidding, but seriously where is Kakashi?" she asked slightly impatiently. I laughed and brought my head out from Sasuke's chest "He's with the hokage" I told her. She grinned and nodded her thanks, she started to walk away but stopped and turned to give me a mischievous look. "By the way Temari is so hearing about this later" and with that she vanished with a laugh. I groaned "SENSEI!" I yelled out but she was already gone so I didn't get a response. I heard Sasuke laugh and I looked up at him "I now understand why you are so crazy" he teased. I shrugged my shoulders; it was true I could be just as weird as my sensei.

"That was so embarrassing" I stated as we linked hands and started to walk away from the building and towards the path where we left Naruto and Sakura. As we got closer I suddenly heard yelling and Sasuke and I looked at each other before hopping into the tree to see what was going on. What I saw made my mouth drop is surprise and I was overcome with happiness and nervousness.

It was Kankuro and Temari but only one thing was running through my mind.

Where was the third sand sibling?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh another update in the same week? How is that possible?<strong>

**Haha I'm kidding I started this right after I posted Chapter 25 and I finished it quickly.**

**It's kinda short but it kind of needs to be but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

**Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and favouriting!**

**I really appreciate all of you who have taken the time to do so! :)**

**Until next time! **

**Xoxo- Renee**

**Shout Outs:**

**Dishonored Warrior**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**You guys rock!**


	27. Ch 27: First Impressions and Sleepovers

**Me: Since Gaara was left out last chapter he can do the disclaimer! YAY!**

**Sasuke: Get that freak out of here**

**Shiomi: Sasuke that's my friend you're talking about! I can't believe you said that you stupid Uchiha! *Stomps away***

**Me: Uh-oh more trouble in paradise? READ AND FIND OUT!**

**(Aha sorry for my weirdness I'm kinda chalked up on candy at the moment)**

**Me: Gaara go forth and do your duty as the disclaimer person of the chapter!**

**Gaara:**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I NEVER EVER WILL. GOT IT? GOOD!**

**Now on with the story! (Please read author's note at the bottom!)**

* * *

><p><strong>|Story Start|<strong>

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

I glared at Kankuro, he really needs to learn to leave little kids alone! He was about to punch a little boy! We would have a serious talk about this later. I was about to interfere but Sasuke beat me to it. He took a rock and aimed it towards Kankuro's on coming hand. I grinned when it hit the target, "Nice one Uchiha" I commented. "Hn" was all he said. Kankuro made an angry noise before turning towards the two of us. Quickly I jumped higher into the tree and pleaded with Sasuke not to say anything. He nodded in reply and just bounced the rock in his hand.

"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league" he said coolly. I couldn't help but think he looked hot as he went into his whole 'I-don't-give-a-shit' persona. Okay so maybe I was mentally fangirling on him but so what? He was my boyfriend I was allowed to. Just as long as he didn't find out then I was good. But Sakura, I didn't like the googly eyes she was making towards him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed out in relief. Her face becoming one of complete adoration, even thought she couldn't see it I was giving her a death glare. Oh yeah, I was still pretty pissed at her and I wasn't going to take anymore chances with her. She would not get her grimy little hands on Sasuke.

I was shocked at my thoughts, when did I get so… possessive? I shrugged my shoulders, whatever.

I groaned, even Temari was crushing on him! Sasuke looked up at me and raised a brow. I crossed my arms and pouted. "Your are to hot for your own good, you know that?" I muttered making him smirk at me before turning his attention back to Kankuro. "Get lost" Sasuke demanded while crushing the rock in his fist and letting the dust blow away. I laughed a little bit when Sasuke gave an annoyed look over to the girls who were fangirling over. Even Moegi was crushing on him for crying out loud!

Deep breaths Shiomi.

Ah okay, I'm better now.

"HOW COME YOU'RE NOT COOL LIKE THAT?" Konohamaru asked Naruto as he pointed to Sasuke. An embarrassed look came over Naruto's face and I giggled quietly. "What do you mean? I could've taken him out in two seconds!" Naruto reassured him. Konohamaru humphed and turned away from Naruto. I laughed as Naruto started getting angry over Sasuke yet again, he was really too amusing sometimes.

"Hey punk" Kankuro called, making the attention turn towards him. "Why don't you come down here?" he called out to Sasuke. "You're the type of pesky little snob that I hate the most, all attitude but nothing to back it up" Kankuro commented while starting to un-bandage crow. I let out a little sigh, I guess it was time to reveal myself and teach Kankuro a lesson. He could not go around and do that to people. I swear sometimes that boy really needs a good smack to the head.

"Are you really going to use the crow for this?" Temari asked in a shocked tone. She began to back away just a little bit from Kankuro. I was about to hop down and interfere but I was yet again interrupted. But this time it was by a low and emotionless voice rather than the cool and indifferent voice of Sasuke's.

"Kankuro… back off" Gaara commanded. Sasuke and I both froze and I looked down. There was Gaara standing on the branch I was currently sitting on. Well… it looks like my cover was blown, but no one was looking at me. They were all focused on the red haired, green eyed boy below me. "You are an embarrassment to our village" Gaara stated. Everyone let out some kind of shocked sound while I merely giggled and I swear I saw Gaara's lip twitch upwards for like a second but was gone just as soon as it came.

Kankuro got really embarrassed and let out a nervous chuckle. "Ah… hey there Gaara." Kankuro greeted sounding slightly scared. I grinned, only Gaara would be able to do something like that. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke evaluating Gaara and Gaara doing it right back before focusing on Kankuro once again. "Have you forgotten the reason we came all this way?" Gaara asked. Kankuro started to panic a little bit and to be quite honest I found it kind of funny. "I- I- I know. But uh they challenged us; they started the whole thing really." Kankuro stuttered as he pointed to Naruto and the gang.

I rolled my eyes, yes because Gaara is really going to care about who started it all. "Shut up" Gaara said coldly. Naruto and the gang visibly flinched from his tone but I was immune to it, if I was here Gaara wouldn't hurt a fly. Well not too badly anyways…

"Or I'll kill you" he threatened. "Uh… um… right! Sorry! I was out of line, totally out of line. Sorry Gaara" Kankuro apologized. Gaara turned towards Sasuke and me "I am sorry for any trouble he has caused." He apologized before disappearing and appearing next to Temari. I hopped off of my tree and landed in front of the three, I felt Sasuke do the same only he landed a little bit away from us. I smiled brightly at Kankruo and Temari's shocked faces.

"Shiomi? When the hell did you get here?" Kankuro asked shocked. I laughed "I was here the whole time dimwit, just hiding" I replied. "Shiomi!" Temari squealed out as she trapped me in a death hug. I laughed and hugged her back "Hey girl! I haven't seen you in forever! How are ya? The boy's listening to you?" I asked as I gave them a teasing look. Kankuro smiled sheepishly before turning away and Gaara still had that same look on his face that he always did. Mysterious and slightly dangerous.

"Ugh I really need you to come back! They never listen now that you're not there!" Temari complained. I laughed "Don't worry, I'll whip 'em into shape by the time you guys leave" I said with a wink. "Nice to see you too Shiomi" Kankuro said sarcastically. I laughed and went over to give him a hug "Hey there!" I greeted before stepping away and slapping his head. "Ow! The hell was that for?" he asked. I glared "You do not and I repeat do not hurt little kids! You're in big trouble for this!" I said seriously. Kankuro frowned "Still as bossy as ever I see" he muttered. I rolled my eyes and turned to Gaara.

"Hey you" I whispered softly as I reached to give him a hug too. Gaara's arms immediately wrapped around my waist and I smiled as I hugged him back. "I missed you" he murmured lowly so only I could hear. "I missed you too" I whispered back, I squeezed him one more time before letting go and taking a step back. Gaara's hand lingered in my waist for a moment before I was entirely out of his grip. I turned my head to look over at Sasuke and saw he was giving Gaara a death glare.

Uh-oh… A jealous and mad Uchiha? Not a good combination.

I gave my friends one more smile before walking over to Sasuke. He immediately wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side and to my surprise and I'm sure to everyone else's as well he gave me a peck on the lips. It lasted for a couple of seconds but it sure got his point across. Sasuke's eyes were trained on Gaara and I noticed that Gaara's eyes were narrowed in our direction and I saw that it made Sasuke smirk.

I mentally rolled my eyes, boys are so weird sometimes.

"Shiomi-chan! How do you know these people!?" Naruto called out. Without turning around I said "They are my family from the sand, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" I suggested.

"No we have to get going, we didn't come here to play games. Let's go" Gaara said before turning around and beginning to walk away. Temari gave me a pleading look, mentally telling me to come and visit them soon. I nodded my head and she gave me a small smile before following after Gaara. "Uh right" Kankuro said before following as well.

"HEY WAIT!" Sakura yelled out running up to where Sasuke and I stood. The trio stopped for a moment but didn't turn around as Temari asked "What?" Sakura took a breath before answering "I can tell from your headbands that you come from the village Hidden in the Sand" Sakura started. I rolled my eyes, I also said they were my sand family. Was the girl not listening when I was talking?

"The land of fire and the land of wind are allies but no shinobi can enter another village without permission. So state your purpose and it better be good!" Sakura demanded, trying to sound all high and mighty. I rolled my eyes; didn't she know the chunin exams were coming up? Kakashi told me earlier today… ops I think I forgot to tell them… haha oh well, too late now. The sand siblings finally turned around to look at us again and I saw that Gaara was glaring at Sasuke's arm that was around my waist. Hmm… I wonder why? That was kind of weird.

"Seriously? Have you guys all been living under a rock or something? You don't know what's going on so you?" Temari asked as a smirked played on her lips. I rolled my eyes "Of course not Temari, I know why you're here" I pointed out. Temari rolled her eyes "Of course you do, you always seem to know everything Shiomi" she pointed out. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders "I guess so" I replied. Seriously nothing can be hidden from me, I know all! They couldn't even pull a surprise birthday party over on me.

"We do have permission by the way" Temari added as she took her little piece of paper out to prove it. "You still didn't tell us why you are here" Sakura said snootily. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on Sasuke, "Sakura they're here for the chunin exams" I told her in a bored tone. "What's that?" Naruto asked. Oh good he was okay, I was surprised he was quiet for this long! "I've never heard of these exams, believe it!" Naruto said without his usual enthusiasm.

"Oh I believe it alright, that you are totally clueless" Temari said with a grin on her face. I was going to answer his question but Konohamaru beat me to the punch. "Hey… boss. They're the exams that every genin has to take in order to graduate and become a full on chunin." Konohamaru explained. Well that's just said even a little boy knew more about it than my teammate. Naruto's face dawned with realization "Ohhh! Well why didn't you say so!? I am so there!" he stated excitedly.

Gaara let out a little sarcastic chuckle before turning around and walking away. Temari and Kankuro moved to follow him but Sasuke moved and dragged me closer to them "Hey you. Identify yourself" he called, keeping his arm firmly around me as he scrutinized Gaara. Temari stopped and gave him a kind of flirty look "Hm? You mean me?" she asked in that voice she uses when talking to a cute guy. I raised a brow in her direction but let it go, I knew Temari wasn't going to be like Sakura. Temari was practically my sister, plus she already liked the boy back in the sand but I can't remember what his name is… oh well.

"No you with the gourd" he called to my red headed friend. Gaara stopped and turned around "My name is Gaara of the Desert. I'm curious about you too, who are you?" Gaara asked/ replied. I looked up and saw a confident smirk on Sasuke's face "I am Sasuke Uchiha" he replied back. It went silent for a moment after that and a slight breeze made my hair fly up slightly before falling against my back. Sasuke and Gaara continued to have a staring contest until Naruto butted in.

"Hey there! I bet you're dying to know what my name is right?" he asked with his usual happy go lucky attitude. Gaara didn't break contact with Sasuke as he said "I couldn't care less". His eyes then flickered towards me "It was nice seeing you again Shiomi-chan" he said before they turned around and began to walk off again but this time no one stopped them. "Bye guys! I'll be around later to catch up!" I called before they disappeared from view.

I leaned my head on Sasuke again "Well… that was one hell of a first impression" I mused. Sasuke bent down and kissed my temple and I smiled as I felt the usual sparks I got every time he kissed me, that will probably never, ever get old. "It sure as hell was" he murmured distractedly. "Hey Konohamaru do I seem un-cool to you?" Naruto asked. "Well compared to Sasuke you are pretty lame" the little boy said honestly. I couldn't help but laugh at that, poor Naruto another huge blow to his still giant ego. Sometimes he could be as bad as Sasuke when it came to his ego.

"ARGH! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SHOW ME UP SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed and just said "Back off dobe" before scooping me up, which by the way made me squeal in surprise, and quickly running off towards his house. "SASUKE!" I heard Naruto's outraged voice yell as we too disappeared from view. I laughed "You can be so mean sometimes" I teased as I poked his cheek. Sasuke gave me a lazy grin "You love it" he replied with a wink. I smiled and laid my head on his chest as he brought me to his house.

Why yes. Yes I did.

* * *

><p><strong>|The Next Day...|<strong>

I groaned and laid my head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Do they ever shut up?" I asked as Naruto and Sakura began to rant about Kakashi's lateness… again. "Sadly no" he replied while slowly stroking my hair. Well this sucks, since I was already hanging out with Sasuke this morning I didn't have the benefit of being late with Kakashi and had to stick with being early with the rest of my team. I tried telling Sasuke that we should go later but of course he was able to uh… distract me and get his own way as per usual.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I RUSHED HERE SO FAST THAT I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO BLOW DRY MY HAIR!" Sakura ranted, a laughed most of her hair was straight except for this one lone out of place curl. "YEAH! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO BRUSH MY TEETH OR CHANGE MY UNDERWEAR!" Naruto ranted back. Sakura and I froze, oh dear lord he did not say what I just think he did. I looked at Naruto's face and I sighed, he totally did say what I think he said. "You didn't? That is really disgusting Naruto" Sakura said and sadly this time I had to agree with her. It's not like Kakashi was actually going to be early, so in retrospect he would have had enough time.

"Hey! Good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life…" Kakashi greeted as he sat on top of arch thing. I rolled my eyes, more like lost in Ai Minase.

...

I shivered, cringed and mentally barfed. Ew, I did not need to relive that. I walked home from Sasuke's house yesterday and had an unpleasant surprise. Let me just say that I will never, ever, ever be able to look at my kitchen table the same again. I quickly ran out of the house and crashed with Temari. I considered going to Sasuke's house but I thought he might have seen me enough today, he needs some time to himself as well. Plus it was nice catching up with the sand siblings again.

"YOU LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto shouted out as they pointed accusing fingers at Kakashi. Sasuke and I got off of the bridge rail and went over to stand beside out teammates. I jutted out a hip and placed a hand on it while waiting for Kakashi to speak. He jumped down from the arch so he was standing in front of us.

"I know this is a bit sudden but I recommended all four of you for the chunin exams. These are the application forms" he told us getting right to the point. I grinned; well this was going to be interesting. "Application forms?" Sakura asked sounding quite confused. "You are repeating me Sakura. This is all voluntary, it is up to each of you. If you don't feel ready then you can wait until next year." He told us. I smiled and looked at my form, I sure as hell was going to do this. It could be a lit of fun! Plus meeting all the people from the different villages would be pretty awesome as well.

"Kakashi sensei you rock!" Naruto called out as he jumped on Kakashi for a huge bear hug. I laughed when Kakashi struggled to get him off. At least I know Naruto is back to normal, he was quite down from the little run in with the sand siblings yesterday. He handed the rest of them their forms. "Whoever wants to take the exam has to sign the application form then come to room 301 at the academy. It's at 3:00pm five days from now. That's all" he concluded. Naruto let out a happy laugh and started to chant "Chunin exams, chunin exams" over and over again as he stared at his form like it was a yummy bowl of Ramen.

Well… I wonder who else from the academy was going to take these exams?

Hinata? Ino? Shikamaru? Maybe even Kiba!

Either way these exams are probably going to be interesting one way or another.

* * *

><p>The four of us walked down the path all holed up in our own thoughts. Naruto was cherishing his application, Sakura for once was walking quietly beside him and I was beside her just thinking while Sasuke was beside me with his hands in his pockets with a look of complete concentration on his face. I wonder what he was thinking about… probably the chunin exams. The whole village was buzzing with excitement and many of us genin had a very big decision to make.<p>

To take the test or not to take the test, that is the question.

Sakura stopped walking and began to trail behind us. There was a worried look in her face, as much as I hated her I knew she was stressing over this decision and I thought it would be nice if I helped her out a little bit. I slowed down as well and made my way over to her "Sakura, I know this is a really big decision but don't stress over it. The best thing I can tell you is to follow your heart. You know your strengths and weaknesses and only you can decide if you're truly ready for something like this. So stop stressing and sleep on it, you have lots of time to decide" I told her with a small smile. Sakura gave me a shocked look before she timidly returned the smile. "Thanks Shiomi, I think I'm going to go home now. Have a nice night" she told me reaching over to give me a timid hug. It was slightly awkward so it lasted for one second before she pulled away and began to walk home. "Your welcome, goodnight Sakura" I called.

I saw that Naruto seemed to vanish as well and Sasuke was a little bit up the path as he waited for me. I quickly walked over to him and laced my hand with his "Walk me home?" I asked as we continued to walk. Sasuke smirked "Always" he murmured. I grinned, I was lucky to have some one like Sasuke in my life. I mean we've only been together for a short while, okay this is going to sound really sappy and cliché but we really had a connection together. I mean I know that there are so many girls out there who say that about their boyfriends but… I don't know there's something about Sasuke that automatically makes me want to trust him.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Sasuke asked, breaking me from my thoughts. Oh we were already at my house. Well how did that happen? I blushed and gave him a sheepish smile. "You" I told him honestly, Sasuke smirked "Good things I hope" he replied casually. I grinned and nodded my head "The best" I confirmed. "Good" he murmured before leaning down to press his lips against mine for a short and soft kiss. I grinned against his lips, I was truly happy with this boy. I was praying that nothing would happen to tear the two of us apart, for good.

When Sasuke pulled away, I stared into his onyx eyes and found pure adoration and something else that I couldn't quite name in them. Sasuke cupped my face before speaking "Shiomi-chan, if I tell you something. Do you promise not to get angry with me?" he asked. I gave him a suspicious look "It's nothing bad is it…" I asked warily. It better not be something that was like what happened in the land of waves. That is not something I would like to go through again.

"Nothing bad" he confirmed, his eyes told me he was telling the truth. "Then what is it?" I asked. Sasuke sighed "I don't want you to take the chunin exams" he murmured softly, as his slightly rough hands caressed my face. I gave him a shocked look, now that was not what I had been expecting. I have to admit I was feeling slightly hurt by this. Did that mean that Sasuke didn't think I could handle myself? Well that was complete bull. I thought that I could actually succeed in the exams and become a chunin.

I am a Hatake after all. Maybe not as great as Kakashi was when he was my age but still… I was a little bit better than some of the people out there.

Not trying to sound conceited or anything.

Anyways back to the Uchiha who was making me slightly mad and upset.

"And why not!?" I asked pushing his hands away from my face and placing my hands on my hips trying to be intimidating. Sasuke chuckled before grabbing my hips and pressing me against the wall. Automatically my hands found their way to his chest and l let them rest there while my face started to heat up. Mind you I was still pretty upset so this whole distracting thing wasn't going to work.

Well… at least I hope not anyways.

"Because…" he whispered, dragging his lips from my jaw up to me ear. I shivered at the pleasurable sensation. Well then… this wasn't expected, I was slowly being seduced by the Uchiha I front of me. "B-b-because…?" I stuttered out as he began to pepper kisses over the exposed skin of my face. I felt Sasuke smirk against my cheek and he began to run his hands over my body. Oh god, I needed to push him away before I agreed to anything that came out of his mouth. Next he was probably going to ask me to stay out of the exams, which by the way wasn't going to happen. So reluctantly I pulled Sasuke's hands off of my waist and pushed him back a little bit so I had some room and I was able to think properly without him messing up my train of thought.

Once I caught my breath I placed my hands on my hips and glared at Sasuke. "Are you doubting my skills as a ninja Uchiha? Because I can very well take care of myself." I told him with narrowed eyes. Sasuke sighed "I didn't say that. I'm just worried about you, some of the ninja out there are very advanced and they have no mercy. If you try to fight them you could lose your life, that's not something I'm willing to risk." He murmured. That made my heart melt, that was so sweet of him to say but I was still slightly annoyed. I mean I know what I can and can't do, I think I could do really well in these exams.

"Sasuke-kun I appreciate you worrying about me but I know that I can do this. I won't die from these exams. I am a strong kunoichi and I can kick anyone's ass who tries to come in my way." I told him confidently. Sasuke smirked "I know but that doesn't mean I don't worry. Shiomi you mean a lot to me. I don't want to risk your life, the land of waves do you know how worried I was?" he asked taking a step towards me. I shook my head "No" I mumbled. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Shiomi, you make me feel things that I didn't think I could feel again. You really have no idea what you do to me" he murmured, he was able to pin me to the wall again.

Dammit. So much for resisting…

Sasuke leaned his head down so we were eye to eye. "I can't lose you" he murmured before leaning forward and meeting my lips with his own. The kiss started out soft and sweet but soon his hands gripped my waist again and my arms snaked around his neck. Sasuke's body was pressed against mine, which was still pressed against the wall. Which was slightly uncomfortable but I didn't mind it at all. Sasuke started to deepen the kiss and ran his tongue over my lip asking for entrance. I decided to tease him a little bit and denied him, he wasn't too happy about that and growled as he moved his hands to cup my bottom. I gasped and he took advantage of that and slipped his tongue in my mouth. We both fought for dominance but eventually Sasuke won and took full control. Soon I found my legs wrapped around his waist while his hands were gripping my bottom tightly.

This kiss was full of raw passion and emotion. We were holding nothing back, I was able to understand where he was coming from and he understood why I had to do this.

But our make out was cut short by a very disturbing sound…

"OHH! KAKASHI!" Ai's voice screamed out as inappropriate noises started to come from my house. My eyes widened and I started to gag "Oh god, they are at it again. I can't go in there!" I hissed, untangling myself from Sasuke and dragging him away from my house. "Maybe the sand siblings will let me stay over again… I'm sure Temari won't mind if I crash there. Kankuro and Gaara won't care either…" I mused as we walked along the path. I felt Sasuke freeze and I turned to give him a questioning look. "What?" I asked. Sasuke had a hard expression on his face "You can sleepover at my place" he said well actually he more like demanded it really. I raised a brow "You sure? I don't want to bother you or anything…" I trailed off getting nervous all of a sudden. "I mean the sand siblings wouldn't really mind" I told him. Sasuke threw me a smirk "What? Afraid to have a sleepover with your _boyfriend_?" he teased and instantly my heart started to beat faster while butterflies had a war in my stomach. Inside I was freaking out but on the outside I was calm. I scoffed and said "No" confidently.

Sasuke grasped my hand once again and towed me towards his house. "Good, then there should be no problems"

Huh… well I guess Sasuke and I were going to be having our first sleepover together. I wonder what Kakashi will say… meh I'll just tell him that he and Ai sensei were too ahem 'busy' and Sasuke offered me a place to say. How could I refuse his offer? A quiet house over my tainted one? Obviously I will take the first option.

* * *

><p>Sasuke handed me an extra toothbrush and one of his shirts to sleep in. I smiled gratefully before entering the washroom. Quickly I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I was beyond tired and all I wanted to do was curl up next to Sasuke and sleep, for a very long time. I placed my hair into two neat braids so it wouldn't be a wild and unruly mess tomorrow then I stripped my clothes off, not my undergarments, and out on Sasuke's shirt. I was literally drowning in his shirt. Sasuke was taller and built bigger than me so the shirt went to about a little bit longer than mid thigh and the shirt was falling over my shoulders and leaving them exposed. I sighed and left them, I was going to sleep in a minute anyways so it wouldn't really matter.<p>

I tossed my clothes into the hamper before making my way out of the bathroom and back towards Sasuke's room. I knocked on the door "Sasuke?" I called softly. I heard a grunt before his muffled voice said "Come in." Slowly I started to open the door and nervously stepped through the door. There was Sasuke lying down on the bed in only his boxers while his arms rested causally behind his head and a sexy smirk was on his face. "Well… don't you look _tempting_" he murmured, his eyes trailed down my body as he took in my form. "Your shirt is huge on me" I stated flatly as I slowly sauntered over to the bed. Sasuke grinned and shook his head "I think it fit's you _perfectly_" he replied as his eyes stopped at my bare legs for a little longer than necessary.

I blushed and rolled my eyes and climbed into the bed, getting in between Sasuke and the wall. I raised the blanket and shimmed underneath the covers, trying to find a comfortable position position. I settled for sleeping sideways, looking towards the wall and bringing the blanket up to my neck so I wouldn't be cold. There was shuffling coming from Sasuke before he turned the lamp off and the room was consumed in darkness. I felt him slip under the covers with me and just as I expected, his arm found its way around my body and pulled me against him so that we were spooning. I smiled and snuggled deeper into the bed and Sasuke's chest. This was a comfortable position, I wouldn't mind falling asleep like this every night!

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun, sweet dreams" I murmured, my eyes becoming heavy with sleep.

"Goodnight Shiomi" he whispered back.

I felt him kiss the back of my head before I drifted off into a deep blissful sleep.

**|Unknown P.O.V|**

I watched as Shiomi snuggled in with Sasuke. It was kind of cute in a way, but I knew it wouldn't last long. Things like that never do, especially with what _he_ has planned. It was all too perfect, we had planned this for such a long time and to be able to finally put it to work! Oh god did it feel good! _He_ has many plans for the Uchiha survivor and the two tailed dragon holder. I glanced at the two sleeping teens one last time before quietly leaving the Uchiha compound. It was time to report back, I had other things to take care of.

That's right, you two love birds better enjoy the time you have together because after during the Chunin Exams…

Everything will change.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo a twist? There will be several of those coming up ;)<strong>

**I AM STILL ALIVE!**

**This is like 10 pages in word so I really hope you all enjoy this!**

**Well… don't really want to make this author's note too long BUT there are something's you wonderful reader's need to know. **

**I am so sorry for vanishing! I kind of forgot how much I loved Naruto and the idea's just weren't coming. SO I started watching the show again and immediately fell in love all over again! Now I've got fuel to the fire and a whole lot of new idea's that I can't wait to write about! AHHH I am just so excited, you don't even understand! **

**I also re-read some of my chapters and oh my goodness I almost fainted. There are so many spelling and other grammar mistakes that it's not even funny. I decided to leave them for now and I'll fix them all when I finish this story.**

**Now I need your help, I don't know whether Shiomi should stay in Team 7 for the exams or if she should go with a whole new team? Or maybe Sakura will drop out and not take the exam. What do you think? Review or PM me to help me decide please! **

**I just want to thank all of you who have stuck with me even though I suck at updating, but hey March break is next week! There could be more updates! Most likely yes unless I become sick and am unable to type… let's hope not!**

**So thank you all you wonderful, beautiful people who took the time to review, favourite, follow and all that jazz. Seriously you rock, you have no idea how much that means to me! 3**

**Kay… so this is probably a long enough note! Don't ya think?**

**Shout Out's:**

**TwilightMelodiac**

**DisHonored Warrior**

**Black-Wolf-2631**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are ah-maze-ing!**

**Again really sorry for vanishing!**

**So… Review? Favourite? Or whatever else you want to do? Please?**

**You guys rock and seriously make me want to write more!**

**It's almost one and I have school tomorrow, so I think I'm going to sleep now…**

**Have a great week!**

**Xoxo- Renee**


	28. Chapter 28: Photo's and Applications

**Me: Well bonjour people! Ready for another update? I hope so! Because that's what you're getting! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never ever will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>|Story Start|<strong>

**|Four Days Later |**

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

I have taken to sleeping over at Sasuke's house for the last couple of days. As much as I loved Kakashi and Ai, they were way too… erm… intimate.

When I woke up I found I was still snuggled in Sasuke's arms. I smiled and turned to look at the sleeping boy next to me. Is it wrong to say that he looked pretty freakin adorable when he slept? Sasuke looked completely at ease; there was no crease on his forehead from thinking and not scowl or frown on his lips. Actually his mouth was slightly agape and that made a small giggle bubble in my throat. Man I really wished I had a camera right now, this would be the perfect picture! I looked up and grinned, just my luck! There was a camera sitting on the shelf right above my head. I took the camera and began talking pictures of Sasuke, and then when I got bored with that I started taking them of the two of us. I was making silly faces, serious faces all while he slept. I had to say that it was a very fun morning.

Mental note: Take Sasuke's camera home.

But of course it had to be ruined with the need to pee. I sighed before placing the camera back on the shelf. Now how am I going to do this? I was against the wall so the only way I could get to the bathroom was going overtop of Sasuke. Let's hope I can do this without waking him up, that would be real awkward if he woke with me on top of him. Well actually knowing Sasuke he would probably like it then tease me about it. I sighed and shook my head, letting a small smile find its way onto my face.

Ah that silly Uchiha boy.

Okay now it was the moment of truth, it was time to go to the bathroom. I slowly picked Sasuke's arms off of my waist. When they were safely off of me I laid still for a moment and made sure he was still sleeping before doing the same thing with our legs. I slowly disentangled them until I was finally my own person but still missing the warmth that he was giving me. Dammit, why did Sasuke have to be so damn comfortable? I froze when I heard him move, I looked over and saw that he just moved so that instead of lying sideways he was lying on his back. I released a breath of relief before beginning to climb over him.

Okay Shiomi you can do this, all you have to do is climb over Sasuke and then you're home free!

Slowly I moved my leg over to the other side and did the same with my hand so that I was kind of half on him and half not. Then with a deep breath I slowly moved so that I was straddling him. I closed my eyes and let out a breath. He hadn't said anything yet so I was kind of hoping he was sleeping still.

"Well… this is one way to wake a guy up"

I snapped my eyes open and looked into Sasuke's now awake face. He was smirking at me; his eyes told me he was completely and utterly amused while he reached his arms up and placed them under his head. "Please carry on with what you're doing, I don't mind" he teased. I pouted my lip out and blushed; dammit I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was. Before I could say anything Sasuke's arms shot out and snaked their way around my waist, I fell forward and I found myself forehead to forehead with him while my hands laid flat in his chest. Sasuke's eyes flickered to my lips "When you pout your lips like that…" he murmured. I was about to ask what he meant by that but suddenly his lips were on mine.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. This wasn't a rough, lust filled kiss. It was a more soft, sweet and dare I say _loving_ one. When we pulled away I was completely breathless, Sasuke smirked at my speechlessness and I blushed. "What was that for" I asked, my voice sounding kind of breathy. Sasuke just lightly patted my ass and said "Get going to the bathroom, I don't need you having an accident" he said. I blushed, how did he know I had to go to the bathroom? Ah whatever I didn't care because the need to pee came back and I bolted to the bathroom.

When I came back Sasuke was still lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "We have to go put our applications in today" Sasuke said, still looking at the ceiling. I sighed and trotted back over to the bed "I know" I moaned, dropping on top of him. "When are we meeting Sakura and Naruto?" I asked. I felt Sasuke shrug "Should be around 10:30, Naruto wanted to sleep in remember" he muttered. I nodded my head, I remembered that. I looked up and saw that is was only 6:36, Sasuke and I had plenty of time before we had to get up and actually do something. "I don't want to get up yet" I whined, crawling over him so I could snuggle back into my original spot, but this time I was looking over at Sasuke.

I felt the bed shift and Sasuke moved so that he was lying on his side as well, looking at me. "We don't have to get up yet, we still have a few hours" I said inching closer to his warm body. Still Sasuke didn't say anything. I sighed and pouted "Fine, be like that" I said turning around and closing my eyes. What was his problem? If he was awake then he could go and get up. But I was going to stay here in this nice and comfortable bed.

"Shiomi?" he said quietly.

"Yes" I mumbled moodily.

I felt his arm snake around my waist and he slowly caressed my waist. I sucked in a breath and snapped my eyes open. I was starting to feel the tingles were he rubbed and he wasn't even touching my actual skin! I released a calming breath and waited for him to say something. After all he is the one that started the conversation this time. We both stayed quiet for another moment until Sasuke released a breath and effortlessly flipped me around so that we were looking at each other. Onyx eyes to ruby ones.

"You know I believe in you right?" he asked.

I gave him a shocked look "What? Of course I know that Sasuke-kun" I exclaimed. Sasuke smiled, like an actual smile. I grinned, I've only seen Sasuke smile a couple times but whenever he did it always warmed my heart and made me want to squish him into a hug. But I didn't do that, instead I just stared at Sasuke and waited for him to say what else he wanted to say. "Good, but just promise me one thing" he murmured. I nodded my head, unable to say anything. He was looking at with such intensity that I was speechless. "I need you to stay by me during the exams" he said. I gave him a shocked look. Again with this crap? Didn't he understand that I could keep myself safe? I opened my mouth to say something else but he covered my mouth.

"Don't start yelling at me about how you can do this by yourself because I know that. Just promise me, you don't" he started but cut himself off. Seriously I had no idea what to do, this was the most emotion Sasuke had ever shown and I really had no idea how to handle this. He kissed me lightly before pulling away again "I'm not good with this feeling stuff but I couldn't handle it if you got hurt. So please just to keep me sane, stay by me" he pleaded. Yes the great Uchiha was actually pleading. I was completely shocked and touched. Sasuke didn't want to fully admit it but in a way he wanted to be my knight in shining armor and that really, I don't know how to explain how I felt.

I smiled at Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "Okay, I promise" I whispered. Sasuke hugged me back but didn't say anything. I was okay with that, just looking at his eyes and I knew exactly what he wanted to say and how he felt. I was completely okay with that, for now anyways. I knew it wouldn't be long until I told him how I really felt and I hoped that he could return the same feelings.

* * *

><p>Eventually time passed and it became 8:30 and Sasuke and I had to get out of bed. I had brought some clothes and stuff over here since I had been practically living here for the week. So once we showered, changed, ate and made out for a bit we went to meet up with Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke and I were walking hand in hand as we made our way to the academy. I saw a couple of familiar faces along the way and happily waved to them. I don't know but I was feeling pretty happy today.<p>

"Hi Naruto-kun!" I called once we made it to the entrance. Naruto grinned back and waved frantically "Shiomi-chan" he called enthusiastically, then in a lower and not as excited voice said "And Sasuke." I laughed and gave Naruto a quick hug before moving back over to Sasuke who wrapped an arm around my waist. "I don't like some of the looks you're getting" he growled in my ear. I gave him a confused look but he slowly nodded his head at a couple other teams, I turned in their directions and shivered. Oh… I get it now. Some of the male competitors were looking at me like I was some meal and I really didn't like when their eyes trailed over me. Did they not see I was taken?

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, you're here so what can they do?" I reassured. Sasuke smirked and kissed the side of my head "You got that right, if any of them think they can even _think_ about you then they are definitely mistaken." He muttered giving an icy glare to some of the other ninja. I laughed and shook my head, some of them looked away but other's just smirked at Sasuke's look. Cocky little bastards... "Eh! What are we looking at!?" Naruto yelled. I jumped and laughed at his confused face. "Nothing Naruto-kun we're just waiting for Sakura. Have you seen her? If she doesn't hurry then we'll be late" I said. Naruto shrugged "I don't know, maybe she slept in or maybe she's fixing her hair or something? Don't girls take forever in the morning?" Naruto asked. Smacked his head, "Naruto! Don't say that, not all girls take forever in the morning!" I exclaimed. Naruto gave me a pained look and nodded his head "Sorry!" he shouted but instantly perked up.

"Sakura! Hey! But you're late…" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura walked up shyly and I gave her a smile to which she gave one back to. "Sorry guys" she murmured. "Good morning Sasuke… and Shiomi" she said a little bit chipper but she more like mumbled my name and I gave her a small glare. Geez can't I ever catch a break? Oh well. We began to make our way into the academy. When we got there I noticed there was some sort of commotion going on. At a closer look I saw Tenten and Lee on the ground with Neji on the side. There were two guys in front of room '301.' I sighed and shook my head, this was obviously a trick. I bet Sakura knew from the moment we stepped in the door and Sasuke figured it out as we got closer much like I did. But what the two guys were saying was really getting on my nerves. I so badly wanted to punch the living daylight out of them.

"You think this is a joke? Chunin are qualified to lead missions. Your squad member lives are in your hands so you better be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls don't belong here." one guy said. I rolled my eyes and placed the hand that wasn't intertwined with Sasuke's on my hip, seriously? They need to shut their traps before I do it for them. The second guy began to speak and was smirking at all of us "Just go home and play with your dolls, you won't pass anyways" he said. I gave him an icy glare "Real nice speech you got there" I said icily as I walked forwards with Sasuke.

"Both of you step aside and let us through, and while you're at it reverse the genjutsu." Sasuke said coolly moving us to the front. "We can see right through it, we're going to the third floor" I added looking them dead in the eyes. Sasuke lightly caressed my hand and I smiled inwardly giving him a light squeeze in response. That showed me he was proud of me. He wasn't big on PDA but I was glad that he hadn't removed his hand from mine, it made me feel a little bit safer. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't slightly afraid of being here. I think the nerves of actually being in the chunin exam were starting to come through.

"Well, well look at this" the guy with the spiky hair and bandages said. The other guy the one with the fringe on his forehead gave Sasuke and me a look. "So you noticed the genjutsu eh?" fringe guy said. I smirked at the two and let Sasuke do the talking. "Go ahead Sakura, tell them about it. You must have seen this coming a mile away" Sasuke said and I nodded my head in agreement. I had to admit that even if I didn't like her Sakura had a pretty sharp eye and if she didn't see this then she was definitely distracted today.

"I… must have?" she asked in a questioning tone. Amora snorted in my head and I held my laugh in, turning slightly to give her a look, she clearly hadn't noticed but I didn't want her to be embarrassed by it. Well… not too much anyways. She got my message and nodded slightly, letting a cocky look come over her face. "Well sure, of course I spotted it right away. This is only the second floor." She stated and gave me a thankful look. I just winked and turned back around and saw that the 301 was being changed back to 201. "Right" Naruto added in.

"Well, aren't you guys smart? Noticing an illusion, let's see you handle this!" bandages yelled aiming a kick at me. Before I could do anything Sasuke got in front of me and aimed a kick in his direction. But before they could collide Lee used his super speediness and grabbed both legs, stopping the collision. I grinned and gave him a thumbs up "Nice one Lee" I said. He gave me a small smile before turning to look at my idiotic boyfriend and bandages. Both boys moved away and Sasuke was giving Lee a shocked look.

Neji and Tented walked over, giving Lee a disapproving look. "Hey, what happened to the plan? Weren't you the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see out skill level?" Neji asked. Lee gave him an apologetic look "I know but" Lee said looking over at us. Tenten shook her head "Never mind it's over now" Tenten muttered. Lee was looking over at us and gave me a sad look, I grasped Sasuke's hand and pointed at our intertwined fingers. "See I wasn't lying" I muttered. Lee frowned but nodded his head in understanding "I see. You really do belong to another" he said nodding his head. Lee's sad looked turned to one of embarrassment when he looked behind me. Ah did I not mention that Lee used to have a crush on me? No… well now you know!

His cheeks flushed a pink and I groaned knowing that look. He walked passed me and Sasuke and went over to Sakura. A grin made its way to my face and I began to giggle lightly. Sasuke looked at me and I waved him off. It would all be exclaimed in a minute, he just needed to watch. I turned and caught Tenten's eyes and we shared a look. She looked like she wanted to laugh and groan, that just fueled my amusement and I had to cover my mouth so that the moment wouldn't be ruined. Lee walked over to Sakura and stopped a foot away from her.

"I am Rock Lee. You are Sakura right?" he asked. Sakura gave him a questioning look, she looked utterly confused. "Huh?" she asked. Lee blushed a little more but gave her his infamous, smile, wink and thumbs up combo. "Please be my girlfriend, I vow to protect you with my life!" he exclaimed a little twinkle coming in his eye. I grinned widely and a few giggled escaped from behind my hand. Sakura looked completely taken aback and slightly mortified. Okay maybe not mortified but you know what I mean. "Definitely… not" she muttered. I frowned aw, now she broke poor Lee's heart.

"What? Why?" he asked sounding defeated. Sakura moved back a small step "Because you're a weirdo" she stated like it was the most obvious answer. She didn't need to be so mean about it, sure Lee wasn't exactly normal but he was… a unique person. "HA HA!" Naruto laughed placing his hands behind his head. "Shiomi-chan! It's great to see you!" Tenten said giving me a warm hug. I grinned and nodded "Nice seeing you too, Any luck with Neji nii-san?" I whispered. **[A/N- Just wanted to remind you that since Kakashi is her brother she was exposed to Guy's team a lot and that she considered the Hyuga family as her own]**

Tenten blushed and gave me a look "Shut up, you know I don't like him" she hissed back. I gave her a knowing look "Whatever you say Tenten-chan" I sang. She threw me an annoyed look but I could tell she was trying not to smile. "Neji nii-san!" I said going over to give him a hug as well. He awkwardly hugged me back but when I pulled away I saw he was glaring at Sasuke who in turn was glaring right back. "Who are you?" Neji asked, frowning a little bit at the hand that Sasuke claimed once again. Well… this was slightly awkward. Did I forget to mention that Neji could be a little over protective?

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking for some one elses" Sasuke retorted coolly. Neji gave him a hard look and I decided to tune out their conversation. It was beginning to get a little bit boring. After a minute Sasuke tugged on my hand and turned around, I gave Neji and Tenten a fleeting look before turning around as well. When I turned around I let out a small laugh, Naruto and Lee were leaning on the wall looking utterly defeated. It was mean to laugh but I couldn't help it, they were getting worked up by the smallest things.

"A weirdo?"

"Nobody ever wants to know my name"

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Shiomi let's go." Sakura said having a complete change in mood. I nodded my head and began to drag Sasuke down the hallway while Sakura did the same with Naruto. We started walking up the stairs with Sakura leading the way. I smiled as we walked, these exams were going to be something very interesting and I was looking forward to them.

* * *

><p>"Hey you! With the attitude, hold on!" a voice called.<p>

We, meaning Team 7, turned around to see who had spoken. I gave a little confused look when I saw Lee standing on the ledge. Sakura let out a little freaked out sound and I giggled, she seemed a little scared that Lee was here. Of course the ever cool Sasuke said "What do you want?" sounding like he didn't care at all. Me? Well I just gave a little wave and shot Lee a small smile as well. "I want to fight right here, right now!" Lee stated. I guess this peaked Sasuke's interest since he turned to face Lee and said "You want to fight me huh?" he didn't sound bored the time when he said it. There was a mischievous glint on Sasuke's face when Lee said yes and hopped down from the ledge.

"I am Rock Lee, you said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first right… Sasuke Uchiha?" Lee stated in a slightly mocking voice. I looked over at Sasuke and saw surprise come over his features for a moment before vanishing just as fast. "So you know me huh?" Sasuke replied. Lee started to move and get into a fighting position. "I challenge you, everyone talks about the Uchiha clan and great they are. I want to see for myself if it is true. I figure you will be a good test for me." he stated giving Sasuke a hard look before turning his gaze to the bubblegum head next to me.

"Oh Sakura! I love you!" Lee declared as bright blush washed over his face. I brought my hand up to my mouth to cover the giggles that were building up. Sakura gave me a disgusted look before she began to freak out; she was flailing around and making weird, unattractive noises. "NOO! You're haircut is horrible and those eyebrows are way too bushy! You're such a weirdo!" she exclaimed loudly, wrapping her arms around herself. Aw poor Lee getting rejected once again, in my opinion I think he can do so much better than Sakura but to each their own right?

"You Sakura are an angel sent from heaven!" Lee cried, wearing his heart right on his sleeve as he sent her an affectionate wink and kiss. Sakura began to freak out even more and dodged the little heart kisses as if they would kill her. Of course by this point I just can't keep in the laughter, it was too damn funny to watch! I began to clutch my stomach and tears sprung to my eyes with how much I was laughing. Seriously they're just winks and Sakura was acting like it was the plague! She needs to clam down and women up! I looked over at Sasuke and saw his lip twitch slightly, so he was holding in a grin as well. Naruto, poor boy, looked completely confused.

"KEEP YOUR CREEPY LITTLE VALENTINE'S TO YOURSELF!" Sakura screamed, balling her hands into fists and bringing them up too Lee so she looked somewhat intimidating. Let me tell you that it didn't work, she looked more frantic. Lee bowed in defeat and gave Sakura a sad look "You do not have to be so negative about it" he murmured softly. Of course Mr. Attitude over here had to go and in the mood and bring it back to serious. "So you know about the Uchiha clan and you want to challenge me? You must be even more psycho then you look." He said cockily, and then his expression changed to one of pure determination. "You want to know more about my clan? Then I'll teach you… the hard way" he stated coldly, I flinched slightly at the power in his voice.

Lee brought his hand up and smirked at Sasuke. "Bring it on" he stated just as cockily as Sasuke would. What's with all these ninja's being cocky? I mean it's not like they're always going win, they have to lose sometime. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the two boys, seriously isn't there a rule to fighting before the chunin exams or something? I shared a look with Sakura and saw that she was equally annoyed, although I think that was more from Lee's sly glances in her direction.

"HOLD IT!" Naruto screamed out, making me snap out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at him so see he was annoyed as well. "I get him first, this weirdo is mine" Naruto stated as he stared Lee down. Sasuke got out of his defensive position but never took his eyes of Lee. "Go for it" he muttered unemotionally. Sakura turned as well and gave Naruto a patronizing look "Naruto…" she said warningly. "What it'll take me two minutes to take him down and have him begging for mercy." He said. I gave him a blank look, what happened to Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky?

Lee stared right at Naruto and shook his head "No thank you, I only want to fight Uchiha." Lee stated. Naruto clenched his hands into fists, "Yeah well I've got news for you! Sasuke can't compare to me! BELIEVE ME!" he shouted, running towards Lee. Lee just stayed in his pose, his eyes stayed trained on Naruto's fast approaching form. Naruto's hand whipped out to punch Lee whom looked completely at ease. Then the next thing you know all Lee does is _tap_ him and Naruto is falling towards the ground, but quickly catches himself and aims a kick instead. Then Lee retaliates with his own 'leaf tornado' kick and Naruto's spinning on the ground.

Well, well, well… looks like some one's really improved their taijutsu…

"Nice one Lee" I murmured. Lee turned to me and gave me a small smile before looking towards Sasuke again. "Just accept it, you have no chance against me. I am the best out of all the leaf genin. If you fight me I will prove it to you" Lee stated. I looked over at Sasuke and saw his eyes narrowing and his mouth formed a small angry frown before it twitched into a cocky smile. "This'll be fun, let's do it" Sasuke said as he got into his stance. I sighed knowing that even if I said no, neither boy would listen. So I did the only thing I could.

I grasped Sasuke's arm and made him look at me. "Be careful, okay?" I murmured, staring into his onyx orbs, I knew how good Lee was but I also knew Sasuke was just as talented. His eyes softened for a moment before he turned towards me and cupped my face with his hands. "I will" he promised, leaning in to kiss me softly before turning back to face Lee. I nodded my head and went over to tug Sakura out of the way. I saw she was looking at me with some jealously in her eyes before her eyes flickered to the clock. She gasped and stopped my tugging "There's no time, We've got to register before three o'clock, that's in less than half an hour!" she stated. I looked at the clock as well and widened my eyes, huh… looks like bubblegum head was right! Sasuke threw her an annoyed look before facing Lee with a smirk. "This will only take five minutes" he stated, and then he charged towards Lee.

Sasuke aimed a punch towards Lee but just as it looked like his fist would meet Lee's face, Lee literally vanished and popped up behind Sasuke a couple seconds after. Lee was falling towards the ground and stuck his leg out for a hit. "Leaf hurricane!" he shouted as his foot made its way towards Sasuke's head. My hand flew to my mouth and I held back a whimper, I knew Sasuke would be fine but you can't blame me for worrying about him still. Thankfully Sasuke dodged the kick in time and I let out a sigh of relief. Lee was up the next second and aiming another kick, while Sasuke was just recovering from his dodge. Sasuke needed to move faster or else-

"Ugh!"

"Sasuke!" I shouted as I watched him get flown back from another kick. I winced a little bit when he hit the ground with a hard _thump_. Sasuke slowly started to get up and I looked and saw Lee was already standing and was in his stance. Waiting for Sasuke to recover, when he finally did I saw there was a smirk etched on his face. "I've been itching to try this out" he muttered. I looked at him in confusion, what did he want to try? I really had no idea, I guess all I could do was stand here and watch. When Sasuke looked up, a smile twitched onto my mouth. I should've known this was what he was talking about, that's why he was so cocky.

"The sharingan…" I murmured, getting captivated by now crimson eyes.

I grinned lightly, Sasuke had no idea that this wasn't going to work. Lee didn't use moves that could be detected by the Sharingan. As mean as it was I sort of found this quite amusing, I told him that being cocky isn't always a good thing. I crossed my arms and sent Lee a secret smile but frowned when he ignored me and just stared at Sasuke with a determined expression. I felt Sakura shove my arm "What's with that look? You seem suspicious" she stated. I wiped the expression off my face and gave her a blank stare. "I don't have a look, now shut up and watch" I said. She flinched slightly at how cold I sounded, I didn't say anything and just gave her a glare before turning back around. Sasuke began running towards Lee again, who looked as clam and collected as ever. I noticed Sakura looking at Sasuke with an awestruck expression.

That is, until Sasuke got kicked in the face again.

"My technique is not ninjutsu or genjutsu." Lee stated before running towards Sasuke again.

I flinched every time Lee got a hit on Sasuke. Which, by the way, was a lot I was half tempted to step in and stop their stupidness but what good would that do? I would probably get hurt. I sighed and cringed again when Lee got another hit. Wow, I never knew he was that fast! He definitely improved since the last time I saw him! Lee gave another gnarly kick to Sasuke's gut and this time I didn't let out the small… not scream per say it was more of a cry that I released. I saw Sasuke's eyes flicker towards me for a minute before turning back to his opponent. "Do you get it? I use taijutsu. There are no tricks" Lee explained before vanishing again and reappearing a second later behind Sasuke. "It is all martial arts. Nothing more" Lee stated. I guess this made Sasuke angry because a frustrated sound came out of his mouth before he quickly turned to sneak in a punch and letting out an angry "Why you!" but unfortunately for Sasuke he missed his target.

"Your technique will not work. Forget it, I already know it. I know what the sharingan can do, but your problem is that taijutsu is different than ninjutsu and genjutsu." Lee told him. Sasuke threw him an annoyed look, while he slowly recuperated. "What's your point?" Sasuke asked. "I do not try to hide or disguise my moves. I do not have to even if you can read them. You still are not able to stop them, for you are far too slow." Lee explained. I winced as anger took over Sasuke's expression, oh that comment was a definite ego bruiser.

"You're eyes are quick but not you're body"

Another ego bruiser right there, Sasuke was going to have no ego if Lee kept this up!

As Lee kept on talking, Sasuke finally snapped and began to throw punched around. Which Lee was able to dodge but threw another kick at Sasuke, making him fly high into the air.

Time seemed to slow.

Lee appeared behind Sasuke and his bandaged hand began to unravel as Sasuke muttered "Dancing leaf shadow". Lee nodded before saying "Now I can prove my point, you're finished." I would have been more worried but from the corner of my eye I saw the turtle walking up and I smirked, finally some one who can stop this.

"That's enough Lee!" the turtle shouted. Lee gulped and quickly moved away from Sasuke, but not before sending him flying once again. I let out an annoyed sound before rushing towards my boyfriend in an attempt to catch and or lessen the fall. I caught him just before he reached the ground and we slid across the floor as I held his body to mine. When we skidded to a stop, I let out a breath before turning Sasuke around and examining his face. He had a couple of scraps and bruises but overall his was okay. I smiled lightly when he sent me a small smirk, signaling that although he wasn't happy with the outcome he was okay. "Kiss me better?" he asked, I giggled and shook my head. Of course he would be okay after this, I smiled at him before leaning over and lightly kissing his wounds. When I pulled away he gave me an annoyed look. "That's not what I meant" he grumbled irritably. I chuckled and sent him a wink and cheekily said "I know." Before I rechecked him over to make sure nothing was too damaged, but even though he smirked at me I could see that he was pretty shaken up from his fight.

"You… were watching us the whole time?" Lee asked the turtle, sounding slightly scared.

"Of course I was! That last move is forbidden Lee, you know that" the turtle… or was he a tortoise? I really had no idea, but I did know who it was.

"I am truly sorry, I did not mean to" Lee apologized, bending his head in shame towards the turtle.

The turtle… or tortoise… gave Lee a hard look. Lee yelped and began to defend himself while the rest of us watched. I was amused while everyone else was slightly shocked, like Naruto for example, he was staring at the scene like the tortoise had just given birth to a baby tiger as were Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey guys!" Naruto shouted, turning the attention towards him. "That weird thing he's talking to is a turtle… right?" he asked. Making me chuckle and Sakura let out an annoyed sound, while Sasuke looked at us coolly. "Obviously! What did you think it was!?" Sakura yelled. Then of course they started to argue about whether or not turtles could be a sensei and I just rolled my eyes at them.

Even after a fight those two still managed to argue.

The turtle started to lecture Lee and Sasuke wiped his face before he stood up, bringing me with him. He glared at Lee and I saw he was beginning to get angry, I grasped his hand in mine hoping that I could calm him down a little bit. I sighed in relief when it worked, well somewhat. He did calm down but you could still feel the anger and frustration that was radiating off of him in waves as we watched the turtle yell at Lee.

"Are you ready to take the punishment for your actions?" Mr. Turtle yelled.

Lee stood and bowed his head "I… yes sir" Lee said, sounding dejected.

"Alright then. Come on out… GUY-SENSEI!" Mr. Turtle announced.

Then there was a puff of smoke and Guy-sensei was standing there on top of the turtles shell. He was wearing the exact same green spandex jumpsuit that Lee had, the same awkward bowl cut hairstyle and had struck the oddest pose. Oh my gosh… I think he got even weirder than before. If that was even possible!

"HEY WHAT'S SHAKIN'? HOW YA DOIN EVERYBODY!? LIFE TREATIN' YA GOOD?!"

Everyone's jaw dropped in surprise, well except Lee who had an awestruck expression on his face. I even let out a small giggle at the situation, you had to admit some guy in a spandex suit doing a funky pose on top of a turtle was pretty freakin' hilarious.

"He's got the biggest eyebrows yet! There almost alive!" Naruto shouted.

"This is too weird…" Sakura commented.

And the ever quiet Sasuke said nothing.

Naruto started to 'insult' guy and before you know it Lee turned around and began to yell angrily at Naruto. Even I had to admit he looked a little bit scary. "DO NOT INSULT GUY SENSEI! HE IS ONE OF THE GREATEST MEN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Lee said, defending his sensei. Naruto of course couldn't help but retaliate

"SORRY FOR NOT NOTICING HIS 'GREATNESS' I WAS TOO BUSY WATCHING HIM CRAWL FROM THE TURTLE!"

"HE DID NOT CRAWL OUT!" Lee shrieked, a vein popping out from his neck.

"Give it a rest Lee" Guy said, waving it off as if it were nothing. "NOW FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" he shouted before socking Lee right in the face. To say we were surprised would be an understatement. Everyone's eyes widened and their mouths opened in shock again. Then of course it started to get weird all over again when Lee and Guy started to cry and hold each other. Even the turtle was starting to tear up! Sakura looked absolutely disgusted while Naruto and Sasuke were just too flabbergasted. Even my giggles had stopped and I was feeling a little bit creeped out by the situation. Trust me; if you were here you would feel the same way.

"Shiomi, tell Kakashi that we need have a youthful conversation! Now Lee let's go run laps around the village!" Guy shouted as he led Lee away but before they could get far he stopped and turned back to us. "Wait… how is Kakashi?" Guy asked. Sasuke stepped up beside me and put his hands in his pockets. "What you know him?" he asked, giving Guy an appraising look. Guy grinned "Do I know him? Well… people say… we are arch rivals for all eternity!" he told them, giving us a smoldering look. "HUH!?" Sakura and Naruto said together. "There's just no way!" the said again. I laughed and nodded my head "Well you better believe it!" I said. Sasuke turned to me and lifted a brow "You knew?" he asked. I gave him a look and crossed my arms over my chest "Of course I knew, who do you think I used to hang out with whenever I came to visit?" I asked rhetorically. "Hn…" Sasuke mumbled before facing the matching green team. I sighed when Guy started to talk about their rivalry.

I've heard enough about this at home! So I tuned out there conversation and absentmindedly played with my silvery hair. I think I need to shower… I thanked the lord that I didn't have any split ends, those things were just not very attractive. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and started to fix it into a loose braid, much like how Ai sensei did it. When I was finished I brushed the remaining strands from my face and fixed my shirt, it kind of rode up a little bit when I caught Sasuke. Maybe I should paint my nails a different colour as well… I mused as I examined my fingers. I looked up and I noticed that Guy had left, I guess is should start paying attention now.

"… Consider yourself warned." Then Lee jumped up and left.

Ops. I really shouldn't have spaced out…

I looked over and saw Sasuke clench his fists in frustration before glaring at the spot that Lee was just in. I wished there was something I could do for him, to take away all the anger and frustration. "Would you look at that…" Naruto mused. "Looks like the Uchiha's aren't as great as everyone says" he commented, giving a sly look to Sasuke. I sighed and rolled my eyes when Sakura started to shout. "Just shut up" Sasuke muttered out angrily. "Next time I'll drive him to his knees!" he exclaimed, I flinched. He sounded so angry, so… frustrated and it was slightly unnerving. I could sense a fight coming on between the two so I decided it was time to get in the middle. "Alright, that's enough from both of you" I said, giving each of them a scolding look. "Sakura take Naruto to the classroom. Sasuke and I will meet you there" I demanded. My tone showed that I wasn't in the moon for arguing and luckily for Sakura she caught onto that and began to drag Naruto away.

I turned to Sasuke and gave him a smirk. "You don't honestly believe anything Naruto says do you?" I asked. His head snapped up and he gave me a shocked look, "Sasuke, you are a strong and powerful. There are going to be strong opponents like Lee who train until they drop, but hey all you can do is train and try to be better" I said. Sasuke's frown dropped and was replaced with a smirk, he moved and swiftly pinned me against one of the pillars and lowered his face close to mine. I sucked in a breath and licked my now dry lips when his gaze flickered to my lips. Damn hormones!

"You're right" he murmured, his hot breath hitting my face. "This day is just beginning to get interesting" he said, trailing his fingers along my neck, in response I involuntarily shivered. "The Chunin exams…" he mused. I can't wait to see what comes next" he smirked, sounding determined. I grinned "Now there's the Sasuke I know" I said. He smirked "Now I think you owe me something, Hatake" he murmured. I grinned and placed my hands on his chest "Now what would that be _Uchiha_" I teased. Instead of answering he brought me in for a hard and passion filled kiss. I knew he was letting out most of his anger in this kiss but damn did it feel good. His hands slid down to my bare waist, I could feel his fingers digging into my skin as he pulled me closer to his body, if that was even possible. I could feel every part of him as he pressed against me, my back felt cool against the pillar while my fingers tangled in his hair. Sasuke nipped my lip slightly and made me gasp, he took advantage of that and thrust his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. My arms wound themselves around his neck and I felt him smirk against my mouth when I let out a small moan.

Eventually the need to breathe began impossible to ignore and we had to pull away. I was breathing heavily and even Sasuke looked a little breathless.

"Let's do this!" he murmured, before pecking me one last time. I grabbed his hand and began to tow him along so we could catch up with Sakura and Naruto.

Oh yeah, the chunin exams are definitely going to be something else.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY!<strong>

**So I have five minutes to get this out before I have to go! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's like 12 pages on word O.o**

**Thank you to everyone who favourites, reviews, follows and all that jazz! I really appreciate it! 3**

**So… Review? Favourite? Or whatever else you want to do? Please?**

**Shout Out's:**

**DisHonored Warrior**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**KAYKAY22PRINCESS**

**Thanks for the reviews! It seriously makes my day! Love you all!  
><strong>

**Okay I've got to go now!**

**Xoxo- Renee **


	29. Chapter 29:New Teammates & An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I never ever will. Got it? Good.**

**BIG Thank You to DisHonoured Warrior for letting me use his OC's Reo Arashi and Cecelia Kazan! I really appreciate it, you my friend have saved me a bunch of time. Now I don't have to make up as many people :D Thanks again! Oh and sorry if I don't get the personalities right, right away. It'll take me a while to get it…**

**Anonymous Review:**

**Black-Wolf-2631: First of all thanks so much for reviewing! It made my day! Second of all aha yeah I plan to have many smexy Sasuke and Shiomi moments ;D Hope you enjoy this chapter! Aha, I love Lee and Guy they ****are too funny :P**

* * *

><p><strong>|Chapter Start|<strong>

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

When we reached the third floor I saw Kakashi and Ai standing in front of the door.

"Well Sakura, I'm glad you came. But this does change up a couple things…" Kakashi said, with Ai at his side. We each gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed "Only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the chunin exam, that's the way it's always been. "But sensei there is four of us on team 7…" Sakura pointed out. My eyes widened when Ai shot me a look. I think I know where they were going with this, but I really hope I'm wrong. I don't want to be separated with my friends and Sakura. We were a team, you can't just break a team apart.

"That's right, because this is an individual choice there were two possible outcomes. Sakura we knew you were indecisive about what you were going to do but it was obvious your other team members were going to jump at the chance. So if you decided not to take the exams there would still be a group of three and it would've worked out but if you did decide to take the exam then one of you would have to join another team" Ai explained. I sighed and leant my head on Sasuke's arm "Three guesses who" I muttered. Kakashi and Ai both gave me a nod. "Wait so who's going on the other team!?" Naruto asked. "Shiomi is" Ai and Kakashi said together.

I felt three pairs of eyes focus on me and I also felt Sasuke tense from beside me. "What?" he hissed out, his arm tightening around my waist. Sakura and Naruto both looked shocked and I sighed, I was a bit upset about this but I mean it's what has to happen. I could try and fight it but that attitude could just keep me from taking the chunin exams. "I know none of you are happy with this arrangement but it's what has to be done" Kakashi said. "WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Naruto yelled, an angry look coming over his face.

I removed Sasuke's arm from my waist and moved over to Naruto, I brought him in for a hug and I felt his arms wrap around my waist before he squished me to him. Oh this was a little bit suffocating but I would let it slide this time. I pulled back a bit and cupped his face like I would with a young child "Hey Naruto, we are still going to be a team but this is only temporary. Nothing can break the bonds we've made with each other. Trust me, once this is over we'll still be the kickass team known as team 7" I whispered. Naruto gave me a sad look before he fully released me.

I moved a step over and looked at Sakura. I looked into her sea foam green eyes and we both nodded to each other, fully understanding what we wanted to say to each other. I stuck my hand out and she grasped it with her own. "Take care of them alright? And no hitting on Sasuke" I teased lightly. Sakura gave a low laugh "I will but I make no promises about Sasuke" she said back, a playful twinkle in her eyes. I grinned and released her hand before walking over to my boyfriend. I felt the others turn away to give us a sort of private moment.

Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi's back and his hands were clenched to his sides. When I was right in front of him he reached his arms out and brought me to his chest. I slowly brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, resting my head on his chest. I sighed and breathed in his spicy scent while the rest of the world seemed to melt away. We stayed silent for a few moments before I lifted my head and looked into his dark eyes. "I don't want to switch teams" I murmured quietly to him. Sasuke's form rumbled with a chuckle "I know, I don't feel comfortable with you on a team with two other boys" he muttered. I grinned and reached up on my tip toes so I could peck his cheek. "Jealous?" I teased. Sasuke frowned "No" he muttered. I laughed and shook my head "Good, there's no reason to be" I murmured. Sasuke bent his head and lightly brushed my lips with his, sending tingles throughout my body.

He pulled away and I pouted, making him smirk. "That can hardly count as a kiss" I muttered, unwrapping my arms from his neck. He shook his head and chuckled "Later" he murmured. I nodded my head and turned back around. Sasuke and I didn't need to say anything too… mushy. I know just from looking at his eyes how he felt and what he wanted to say. I also knew that he could see the same when he looked at me. I grasped his hand in mine and squeezed it lightly before moving over to Kakashi and Ai.

"Alright so who are the lucky bastards that get to be called my teammates?" I asked.

Ai laughed and Kakashi rolled his eyes at me. "I think one of them will be a familiar face" Kakashi Ai said, sending me a wink when I gave her a confused look. "Boys" Ai called. I turned around and looked down the hallway to see two boys walking towards me. My mouth popped open and my eyes widened in surprise. "Hikaru?" I said in surprise. I felt Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke giving me confused looks at my excited one. "The one and only" the blue haired boy exclaimed, giving me a light smirk as he and the other boy moved closer. I grinned and ran towards my former friend.

Hikaru Kobayashi was one of my friends back in the sand. He had light skin and was tall with midnight blue hair and eyes to match. Hikaru was clad in dark coloured shorts and a dark shirt to match. His left leg had bandages on it and the opposite arm, which was the right, was bandaged as well. He had his sand headband strapped to his head while his mouth was up in a playful smirk and a teasing glint was in his eyes. Along with the sand siblings he was one of my very best friends, we did so many things together and he accepted Gaara and I for who we were.

Once I reached him halfway I jumped and he caught me in his arms. I laughed into his chest "It's great to see you!" I chimed after he put me down. Hikaru grinned and patted my head affectionately. "You too Hatake… I told you I'd see you again. You just can't keep away from me can you?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and shoved him away "You came to me stupid" I said. He grinned and waved his hand in dismissal "Details, details" he teased. I rolled my eyes and hopped away from him before turning to the boy beside him.

"I'm guessing you're our other teammate" I asked. The boy nodded "Yup! I'm Reo Arashi" he introduced with a bright smile. He was a couple inches shorter than Hikaru but still taller than me, he had black hair that was styled in an upward way, his eyes were the same shade but there was a twinkle of humor in them that made me smile. I noticed he had a scar that trailed from the left part of his forehead, across his left eye and down to where his nose was. Reo also had a dragon tattoo drawn on his right arm. He was wearing light grey pants with a black sleeveless coat that only buttoned to the tips of his pants before it flared open down to just above the ground.

"Nice to meet you" I chirped. "Likewise" he replied. I gave each of them a grin before turning back around to face my friends and sensei's. "Why didn't you tell me Hikaru was coming!?" I asked. Ai laughed "He wanted it to be a surprise" she said, shrugging. I rolled my eyes and thumped Hikaru on the head "Jerk" I muttered. He grinned "You know you love it, now introduce us to the people behind you. The one with duck hair is glaring at me, it's giving me the shivers" he whispered, shivering for effect. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"This one here is Naruto Uzumaki" I said pointing to Naruto. Hikaru grinned and waved while Naruto gave him an appraising look YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF SHIOMI-CHAN! OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH, BELIEVE IT!" he shouted. Hikaru raised a brow at me and I rolled my eyes, grinning before moving onto Sakura. "This pinkette is Sakura Haruno" I told them. Hikaru checked her out before shaking his head "Too girly" he muttered. Sakura glared and I laughed "Oh hush" I said, mock sternly. He just gave me a cheeky grin "Who's the one with the attitude?" he asked. I grinned and moved to Sasuke who wrapped a possessive arm around my waist.

"This is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha" I introduced.

Hikaru's mouth popped open and Reo and I laughed at him. "YOU GOT A BOY TOY AND DIDN'T TELL ME!?" he shouted. I thwacked his head "I got a boyfriend not a boy toy and you didn't tell me you were coming so we're even!" I shouted back. Hikaru tsked and I rolled my eyes "Now that were done with introductions why don't you go in now?" Kakashi suggested. Hikaru and broke our staring contest and just grinned. I knew he wasn't mad but I also knew that he wouldn't be letting it go anytime soon. Sasuke turned us around so we faced Kakashi and Ai. "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Shiomi. I am proud of all of you, I couldn't ask for a better team. Even though you are separated you are still one, good luck out there" he said before Ai and him moved to the side to let us into the room.

Together the six of us walked into the classroom together.

A bright light engulfed us as the doors closed. I blinked a couple times before my eyes adjusted to the light. I gasped a little bit at the sight. "Looks like we're not the only ones" Sakura whispered nervously. I nodded my head in agreement and moved a little closer to Sasuke, even I had to admit that some of the people looked really intimidating. I did not want to get on their bad side, that was for sure. I shivered a little bit at some of the looks we were getting some looked curious, nervous, interested and there were even a couple of lusty ones. Damn hormones…

"SHIOMI!" a voice called. I started to turn around but found myself suddenly in hard embrace. "I'VE MISSED YOU!" the perky blonde yelled in my ear. I flinched and gave a light chuckle "Hey Ino-chan" I greeted. "Hi Sasuke-kun" she said dreamily, Sasuke rolled his eyes and pried her off of me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I felt a shiver flow through me and I smiled lightly, now I understood why some girls loved being hugged from behind. It made you feel safe and protected and it was just such a sweet embrace.

Anyways…

"Who is that?" Hikaru asked, making me jump slightly. I haven't even noticed he moved beside me. I followed his eyes and saw he was looking at Ino. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm "Don't even think about, that is my best friend. Besides she's already spoken for" I told him. Hikaru groaned "All the hot ones are always taken" he mumbled moodily. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. He was definitely a ladies man. Ino looked over at Hikaru and raised a brow at me, I was about to answer until her gaze slipped behind him and an annoyed expression took over her face.

"Miss. Forehead… they let you in? I see you still have those frown lines on your big forehead." Ino remarked. Sakura glared "LEAVE MY FOREHEAD OUT OF IT!" Sakura shrieked. I saw Hikaru grin "Me-ow" he teased. I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. Sakura and Ino really shouldn't be allowed in the same room together. It's like World War Three or something, I'm not even kidding. Well at least they can't fight over Sasuke, he's mine now. HAH!

Okay possessive moment over now.

"Oh it's you guys, I knew this was going to be a drag but I didn't know it was going to be this lame" a lazy voice drawled. I twisted in Sasuke's arms and grinned when I saw Shikamaru and Choji slowly walk over to us. I was wondering where those two were, they surely wouldn't leave Ino alone for too long. "Hey boys!" I said with a smile. "Meet my teammates, Hikaru Kobayashi and Reo Arashi." I introduced. "What do you mean?" Ino asked, giving me a curious look as she walked over to where her teammates were standing. I noticed that she was standing a little closer than necessary to Shikamaru and I gave her a secret smile, to which she playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

"Only groups of three are allowed to enter, so one of us had to go on another team temporarily. Apparently it had to be me" I shrugged. "At least you get to be with your drop dead gorgeous best friend" Hikaru said. I rolled my eyes "As gorgeous as a blob fish" I muttered sarcastically. Reo and Sasuke chuckled, I shivered lightly when I felt the rumble of his chuckle against my back. Hikaru glared at me and I just gave him a cheeky grin. Hikaru opened his mouth to say something but Naruto cut him off.

"So you three stooges are here?" Naruto said, acting like our little exchange never happened. Shikamaru moved forward "You know what pipsqueak..!" he started and for a moment I actually thought he was going to do something. But of course being the lazy boy he was Shikamaru backed off. "Ah forget it, you're a waste of time" he muttered, going back to his lazy stance. I giggled and rolled my eyes "And the laziness takes over again" I murmured. Beside him Choji was happily munching on his chips watching the whole exchange with careful eyes.

"Well, well, well whatya know? It looks like the whole gang is back together again" an amused voice said. I turned and grinned, of course it was Kiba, Shino and Hinata. "Hi Naruto" Hinata said shyly. I grinned at her while Naruto gave her a somewhat dazed look. "Hmm?" he said giving her a confused look. Hinata turned red and hid behind Kiba a little more. I gave them each a small wave "Hey" I greeted, leaning back against Sasuke.

"Looks like everyone's here for this stupid thing" Shikamaru muttered sounding tired and annoyed. Kiba grinned at us while Akamaru barked happily, man that dog is just adorable! "Haha yup, the rookie 10 are back together plus two other people…" he said trailing off and indicating to Reo and Hikaru. I grinned "This idiot over here is my friend Hikaru Kobayashi and this is my new friend Reo Arashi" I introduced. "What are they doing here?" Kiba asked. "They're my temporary teammates" I explained. Kiba grinned "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru, Hinata and Shino" he said, introducing his team. "Nice to meet ya" Reo said, grinning at each of them.

"Well this is going to be fun, well at least for those of us that can make the cut… right Sasuke" Kiba said, smirking at my boyfriend. I looked up and saw Sasuke was grinning back "Kiba, careful you don't get overconfident" he teased. "Just wait, we're going to blow you all away. We've been training like crazy" Kiba said. Naruto clenched his fists "Well what do you think we've been doing? Sitting around picking daises? You don't know what training means!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, there goes Naruto shooting off his mouth again. But hey, you got to love him for that. It makes things so much more interesting.

"Um… don't mind Kiba… I'm sure… he didn't mean anything by it" Hinata's nervous voice stuttered out. Naruto turned towards her "HUH!?" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata stepped back and blushed, pushing her fingers together nervously. "Uh…" she said. Kiba turned and looked down at her, a confused expression on his face. Suddenly Choji started to take a couple steps towards Kiba until Shino stepped in the way. "What do you want?" Choji muttered. "Didn't want you stepping on it" Shino stated. I shivered, his voice was so… creepy. Sasuke's arms tightened around me reassuringly and I grinned when Sakura shot me a jealous look. Haha, sucks for you pinkette.

"Hey you guys might want to try keeping it down a bit" a silver haired boy said as he walked towards us.

Everyone turned to look at the oncoming stranger. "I mean no offense but you guys are the rookies right?" he asked. "I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves" glasses warned. "This isn't a class field trip. "Well who asked you? And who the hell are you?" Ino demanded. I shot her a look that clearly said to calm her jets. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but why don't you look around you. You all made quiet the spectacle" He said. Immediately we all turned to look and I blushed when I saw that most of the room was staring at us or well glaring at us as well.

"This exam makes everyone tense. You do not want to rub people the wrong way, but I guess it can't be helped. You don't know how things work. You're just rookies and to be honest you remind me of myself" Kabuto said. I gave him a scrutinizing look, there was something about him that I did not like. I was feeling a bit uneasy every time he glanced at me. "Sasuke" I whispered. "Hn..." he answered. "He's giving me a bad feeling" I muttered. Sasuke nodded "Don't worry" he murmured, lightly kissing the back of my head. I blushed and nodded "If you say so…" I murmured, giving Kabuto one last wary look.

"This isn't the first time you've taken this exam?" Sakura asked, her voice was somewhat steely. "No it's… my seventh" he said, sounding a bit embarrassed. I raised a brow in his direction, it was his seventh time? Were the exams really that hard? Or was Kabuto just a crap ninja? "Wow you must be an expert!" Sakura exclaimed. Kabuto shot her a smile "Sort of" he replied nonchalantly. "You can give us all the inside tips!" Naruto and Reo exclaimed together. "Some expert, he's never even passed" Shikamaru muttered. "Well seventh times the charm right?" he joked lightly. I cracked a grin, sure whatever floats his boat.

"So I guess all those rumors of the exam being tough are true? Man this is going to be such a drag" Shikamaru muttered sadly. I giggled, I didn't understand how he was so smart but so lazy at the same time. "Hang on, maybe I can help you kids out a bit… with my ninja info cards" he said mysteriously as he held up some orange cards. "What are those?" I asked, untangling myself from Sasuke and moving a bit closer to Kabuto. My curiosity was getting the best of me…

"These cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the passed years" he explained. Kabuto knelt down on one knee and began to lay his cards on the ground. I looked at them with fascination and curiosity. I wonder what each card would possess. "There are more than 200 of them, so you see my time hasn't been completely wasted" he said. He flipped one over and I saw it was blank. "It's blank…" Reo murmured from beside me, I looked to my side and saw he had got there without me noticing. Huh, I should start paying attention…

Kabuto pressed his index finger on the card and began to spin it around as he explained how it worked. A moment later there was a puff of smoke and the card suddenly had information on it. I nodded my head approvingly, I had to admit that was pretty interesting. He's been here four years, he could information on just about everyone. I wonder of had anything on me, it was quite possible. People talk and Kabuto seems like the type of person that would be able to get information very easily. That could be a very good asset in the exams…

"What's it a map of?" asked Sakura. "It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates" he explained. I noticed that it told us what village they came from and the total from each village. I had to admit that it was pretty impressive. Kabuto kept on talking while I pondered the cards and whether to count Kabuto as a main enemy or one of the more minor ones. I was only snapped from my thoughts when I heard Sasuke say something from beside me. "That's not all is it?" he mused. Kabuto shook his head "No this is so they can properly regulate the number of shinobi that end up in each village" he explained. I nodded my head, already knowing this information.

**Do not trust him, understand?**

Amora?

**Yeah, just trust me on this alright? Let's call it… dragon's intuition. **She mused.

Alright, you know I trust you so if you say not to trust him then I won't.

**Good.**

Then she went silent again, most likely paying attention to the conversation at hand. I wondered why she would tell me that, I shrugged it off though. Whatever, Amora is like a mother to me. I knew better than to doubt her, she wouldn't lie to me about some one. Besides I was already getting bad vibes from the guy in the first place. "Do those cards of yours have any info on the candidates, individually?" Sasuke asked. Kabuto smirked at him, "They might" he answered. "You got some one special in mind?" he asked. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and hardened, I think I knew exactly who he was thinking about and it was someone with deep red hair and sparkling green eyes…

"I might" Sasuke answered breezily. Kabuto shrugged "Well I can't promise that my information is perfect and complete but I do have something on just about everyone. Of course this includes you guys" he said slyly. I raised a brow and scoffed, I highly doubt that he had anything on me. I knew Ai sensei and she kept all her students information top secret, know one would know a thing about me unless they absolutely had to. "So tell me anything about them, I can have them here in a second" he boasted. Sasuke gave Kabuto a glare "He's Gaara of the desert and Rock Lee of the leaf village while you're at it" he muttered. See I told you, but I have to admit I didn't think he would ask about Lee.

"That's no fun, you already now their names. It makes it too easy" Kabuto complained as he placed the card on top of the deck. Choji munched loudly and burped as Kabuto swiped the deck for the cards he was looking for. I scrunched my face in a disgusted expression, that was pretty gross he could of at least said excuse me afterwards. "Here they are" Kabuto said, holding the cards up to his face. Sasuke tensed from beside me "Show me them" he demanded. Kabuto nodded and did the finger thing again "First up is Rock Lee" he said. I glanced down at the card and saw a picture of Lee and his stats had suddenly appeared.

"Lee is a year older than you guys, his got eleven C ranks and twenty D ranks. Squad leader is Guy and in the last five months his tai-jutsu has radically increased but his other skills are pretty shaky. As a genin last year he got a lot of attention but for some reason he chose not to compete in the chunin exams. This will be his first time as a candidate, he'll be competing along with his teammates Tenten and Neji Hyuga." He mused. I took a glance at Hinata and saw her features had saddened a bit. When she caught me staring she gave me a nervous smile and I grinned back before turning back around.

"Now Gaara of the desert…" Kabuto said as he got the card ready.

"Mission experience is eight C ranks and wow get this one B rank. But there's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally but there is this he's survived every mission without getting a scratch on him." Kabuto informed them. I nodded my head "I suspected that would be the only thing you had" I mumbled. Kabuto shot me a look and his glasses glinted in the sunlight. "And who are you?" he asked. I smirked "Shiomi Hatake" I said. Kabuto grinned "Let's see what we have on you then shall we?" he mused. I grinned and nodded my head "Go ahead, this will probably be more amusing than informative" I said. Kabuto swiped his deck and got a card out.

"Wow, the guy has been on a B rank and has never even been injured." Shikamaru exclaimed. "What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto asked. Of course nobody answered him and we all stayed staring at Kabuto. "Ah here it is" he said, placing the blank card down. He spun it a few times before my face suddenly appeared on the side. I grinned he barely had anything on me. "A little secretive are we?" he murmured. "Shiomi Hatake the sister of the legendary copy nin Kakashi Hatake and student of not only Ai Minase but of Tsunade and Jiraiya two of the three sanin" Kabuto murmured lowly. I don't really think anyone could hear him, Kabuto looked up at me and his glasses glinted in the light, I gasped when I saw him giving me an evil look but it was gone as fast as it came.

"You alright there Shiomi?" Reo asked. I nodded my head and gave him a weak smile "Yeah, fine thanks" I mumbled back. "So what's the card say? What are all Shiomi's dirty little secrets?" Kiba asked, sending me a sly look. I rolled my eyes and sent Kabuto a scathing look "Nothing, right Kabuto?" I asked innocently. Kabuto sent me a big fake smile "Looks like you're one of the harder cases Hatake." He commented, laughing lightly. I grinned when he put the card away "Sorry guys but it looks like you're all going to have to wait until the actual exams to get a peek at my skills" I teased. Kiba groaned "What a let down" he muttered, Akamaru barked in agreement. I shrugged "I'm a well kept secret" was all I said.

"From the looks of it each village has sent exceptional candidates for the exam this year. Of course the hidden sound village is small and just sprang up recently. No one seems to know anything about it, those guys are a mystery" Kabuto said. I lifted my head and looked at each sound ninja, they did look pretty intimidating but nothing that we couldn't handle. Kabuto picked up his cards and got up off of the floor "Well the competition is going to be tough this year." Kabuto commented. I looked at my fellow kunoichi and saw they all had worried looks on their faces. I think Kabuto just made them a lot more nervous than they originally were. I wouldn't blame them, I mean even I was pretty nervous about this.

"Do you really think it'll be that tough?" I asked. Kabuto smirked "Oh yeah, in my four years of taking the exam this crop of candidates definitely has the most potential by far." He answered. I nodded my head, of course the year we decide to take the exams has to have all the best ninja taking it as well. This kind of sucked, I mean yeah I enjoy a good challenge just as much as the next person but this was going to take a lot of work, and a lot of training if we wanted to pass this stupid thing. "We've got our work cut out for us" Kabuto remarked and I couldn't help but agree with him.

I jumped backwards when Naruto suddenly yelled and brought his finger up, pointing it at everyone in the room. I winced and moved a little bit away from him, oh kami please tell me he's not going to do something stupid. It'll just put the fuel to the fire for the other candidates and that seriously wasn't good. You don't want to be making enemies this early on in the game. Everyone in the room quieted and stared at Naruto. He grinned proudly "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to beat every one of you. Believe it!" he cried. I couldn't help but grin at the end of his sentence, I guess Naruto was just going to be Naruto. There really was nothing we could do about that, he'd always be the loud and overconfident boy that we all loved.

"TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO KEEP HIS TRAP SHUT!" Ino shrieked at Sakura. Sakura glared and made a fist "WHOSE BOYFRIEND!?" Sakura screamed back. I shook my head, and they didn't want to get noticed? Yeah having a screaming match is really going to keep you from being noticed. "OH I FORGOT YOU CAN'T GET ONE!" Ino said. Sakura became madder "WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" she asked in an equally loud voice as Ino. "Yeah! I feel better now" Naruto said, placing his arms behind his head. I giggled and Sasuke smirked while Reo and Hikaru just stared at all of us. They probably thought we were crazy, but who cares? We very well could be.

Sakura started to strangle Naruto while Kiba and Shikamaru commented on his idiotic outburst. Sakura suddenly stopped and waved a hand at the room. "Oh hi everyone, don't mind him. Sometimes he says these spazzy things but he doesn't really mean them…" she said, rambling on about some condition Naruto had. I scoffed, she was most likely making matters worse with her rambling. Of course I tuned out Sakura's annoying blabber, seriously nobody listens to her lectures so she should just hush up. Sometimes Sakura could just be too annoying to deal with.

My senses picked something up and in a split second I saw the sound ninja running towards Kabuto. "Look out!" I called just as one of them leaped up with two kunai in his hands, wow they were pretty quick. Kabuto was able to move just in time but as he was getting up a second ninja came in front of him, getting ready to take a hit but he didn't because at that moment Kabuto's glasses shattered and the glass fell to the floor making small tinkling sounds. "Oh I get it, so it was that kind of attack" Kabuto remarked, taking his broken glasses off.

"Hang on he dodged the attack, how did that happen?" Sasuke asked, moving closer to the both of them. I couldn't help but smirk, I felt kind of smart right now. I guess all my training with each sensei really did pay off. "Must've come closer than it looked, keh look at him acting like it was nothing. Real tough guy" Shikamaru said.

Kabuto suddenly pulsed before he fell to the ground. He started to wretch on the ground and I couldn't help but wince slightly at the noise. Sakura and Naruto ran over to help the silver haired boy up. "Write this on your little card punk, the genin from the sound village will be chunin after this is over, I guarantee it." The one with weird hair sneered. Naruto and Sakura glowered at the sound nin as they helped Kabuto. But before anything could be explained a large puff of smoke popped up from behind us. I spun around and grabbed Sasuke's hand, I had to admit that kind of surprised me. "Alright you _baby faced_ degenerates. Pipe down and listen up" the masculine voice called from behind the smoke. I took a small step so I was in line with Sasuke and not too close to the smoke. You never know who or what might pop out of there.

When the smoke cleared there was a man standing there with scars on his face and a sly grin on his lips. Behind him were his entourage looking very professional and grinning at all of us. "It's time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino Your proctor, and from this moment… your worst enemy" he said, smirking at the end.

My eyes widened slightly and I clutched onto Sasuke's hand tighter, he seemed to see my distress and uncurled his hand from mine before slinking it around my waist in a protective manner. His name sounded familiar… Ibiki Morino? Wasn't he part of the torture and interrogation unit?

Well damn…

I guess the Chunin Exams have really begun.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this came out late, there's just a lot going on and yeah… I won't bore you with details.<strong>

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, took me all day to do. I was supposed to send this out earlier but the Karate Kid (1984 version) was on and it kept distracting me! I really need to find someone who will keep me focused…**

**Anyways, I'm dead beat so I am going to go to bed now. Goodnight! Or morning! Depends on where you are…**

**Tell me what you think, review please!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed etc. I really appreciate it! You always make my day! :D**

**Shout Out's**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**DisHonored Warrior**

**Black-Wolf-2631**

**Xoxo- Renee**


	30. Ch 30: The First Exam– Pass or Fail?

**A/N- Please excuse the mistakes, I'll go back and edit them soon!**

**Me: Bonjour! I know you all probably hate me right now but I am so sorry! I've been quite busy this summer, I just got back yesterday from my aunts house. I was there for like a week or two and I barely had anytime to write! But I hope this chapter makes up for it! **

**P.S- Ohmigod chapter 30!? I can't believe it, thank you guys so much for your continued support! You are seriously amazing!**

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**Black-Wolf-2631: Thank you once again for reviewing! Aha thank you, I'm really glad that you liked this chapter, ahh do I love Sasuke and Shiomi cuddle scenes :P Ugh I hate that rule too, if it was my way Sakura would totally be kicked out. Stupid pinkette [No offense to Sakura lovers intended] Ahahaha OMG 'Orochi's sex slave ;P' that totally just made my life, I laughed so hard at that :P Thank you once again! xoxo- Renee**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I'm really glad that you enjoyed my story! :D xoxo- Renee**

**Me: ****Last chapter Louisloverforever asked if Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy could do the disclaimer! So here he goes! **

**Kiba: What!? But it was supposed to be my turn!**

**Me: Oopsie I forgot, sorry Kiba! Maybe next chapter if we have no requests! :D Now go Vincent do your stuff! :D**

**Vincent Valentine: Renee does not own Naruto and she never will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>|Story Start|<strong>

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

"It's time to begin, I'm Ibiki Morino you're proctor for the first part of the exams and starting at this moment you're worst enemy."

Gasps filled the room as everyone stared at Ibiki with wide, calculating eyes. I placed a hand on my hip and looked at him through narrowed eyes, preparing myself for anything this guy would throw at us. "First… you sound candidates!" he started, pointing his finger towards the group "Knock it off! Who told you, you could fight? Do you want to fail before we've even begun?!" he questioned, giving them the evil eye. The sound ninja just smirked in his direction before the guy covered in bandages began to talk "Sorry, it's our first time. I guess we're a bit jumpy… _sir_" he said mockingly. I rolled my eyes, they were being pretty cocky right now and that could really be trouble for them later on in the exams. Ibiki grinned "I'll say this once so you better listen up. There is no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without your proctors permission and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. If you even think of messing with me, you will be disqualified immediately… got it?" he sneered.

I shivered and took a small step into Sasuke's warm body. I hate to admit it but, Ibiki was actually pretty intimidating. I would not want to be the ninja that crossed his bad side, looking at the scars on his face told me that if I did I would definitely be getting an ass kicking. I heard the sound ninja guy with the funny hair say something before the proctors chuckled. "Now if we're ready, let's proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand over your paper work and in return you'll each be getting a number, this will determine where you sit. Then we'll start the written test when all of you are seated" he instructed. I groaned and pressed my face into Sasuke's arm, fuck. I hated written tests! I mean I'm pretty smart and all but seriously those things are stupid and unnecessary. I guess I'm just going to have to cheat off of a smart person, there's no way in hell that these questions are going to be easy, I knew I could easily get passed them but still... I bet Shikamaru or Sakura will have the answers…

From beside us Naruto began to freak out over the test, as though it was the end of the world and I guess knowing Naruto that it was. I handed my paper to the proctor and he gave me a number, I looked down at the paper and saw it was number 44. I sighed and kissed Sasuke on the cheek before wishing him good luck. "You too" he murmured softly, pressing his lips lightly to my forehead. I saw Hikaru give me a sly smirk and wink in my direction, I rolled my eyes before quickly shuffling to my seat and pressing my hands to my cheek in an attempt to hide the blush. I waited patiently as everyone sat down and the exam was passed out. I looked to my side and saw I was sitting beside two ninja who I had never met before. I looked around and grinned when I saw Hikaru in front of me and Reo in front of him. I glanced around and saw Naruto was sitting a bit away from me with Hinata beside him. I grinned impishly and caught her eye, she blushed deeply when I gave her a wink and I titled my head to the side in indication that she should talk to him. Hinata gave me a wide eyed look before nodding her head shyly. I smirked as she turned and began to talk to the blonde haired ninja.

Hikaru caught my eye and grinned _Playing matchmaker again? _He mouthed teasingly. I rolled my eyes and grinned _Someone's got to!_ I mouthed back. Hikaru chuckled before turning back around, in turn I glanced around the room trying to look for my dark haired boyfriend or the pinkette. Not that I really cared where she was but it might come in handy if I really needed the answers. In the corner of my eye a mess of pink hair caught my eye and I instantly recognized Sakura. She was sitting a few rows behind Naruto, she was smirking at him like she knew she would fail. I narrowed my eyes at her, well wasn't she being oh so supportive. I sighed and gave Naruto an encouraging look, he replied with a timid smile. I could tell her was nervous, heck I think everyone could tell he was nervous. Oh look I found Sasuke and Gaara too they were a bit behind Naruto and a row beside me. I gave Sasuke a grin and he smirked back, the sound of chalk hitting board made me drag my eyes towards the front of the room where Ibiki was writing down the rules of the exam.

"There are a few rules that you need to be aware of. You better pay attention the first time since I won't be answering any of your questions. Rule number one…" he said but I ignored him and just read whatever he wrote on the board. We all started with 10 points, if we answer all the questions correctly we can keep our 10 points. Sounds fair enough, if we fail questions points will be taken off so if we fail three then our points go down to 7. Alright then, so far I understand everything. This should be easy enough… "Rule number two: Teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all three members." He stated. I grinned and caught Reo and Hikaru's eyes, we all smirked at each other. We so got this in the bag, I didn't know much about Reo but I could tell that there was definitely something special about him, besides he wouldn't be placed on this team if he couldn't keep up with Hikaru and I.

"WHAT? WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE SAYING WE ALL GET SCORED ON AS A TEAM!" Sakura screeched out, causing me to wince at the sound. "Silence, I have my reasons so shut up and listen!" Ibiki stated, giving her an annoyed look. _Getting on the proctors bad side, smooth Sakura_ I thought sarcastically. "Rule number three: the sentinels you see positioned around the room are going to be watching you carefully for any sings of cheating. They will subtract two points from the culprits score. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times then you will be dismissed before the tests are even scored." Ibiki told us. A shiver went down my back and I gave him a wary look, they were giving us way too many opportunities to lose points. What's up with that?

"Anyone who can get caught doesn't deserve to be here" Ibiki stated. I eyed the sentinels and one guy gave me a wink. "I've got my eye on you guys" he teased, I narrowed my eyes before turning back to Ibiki, it looks like he wasn't the only creepy one here. "You want to be considered shinobi? Then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be" Ibiki smirked. I let out a breath and played with the headband on my forearm. Okay, I can do this and I know my team is smart enough to be able to do this as well. All I had to do was not get caught and I would have this in the bag.

**Did you forget about me?** Amora asked.

I rolled my eyes _Of course not._

**Good, use that.** She answered.

I grinned impishly, oh right. I forgot about my dragon powers, I could even use them to help Reo and Hikaru.

"Oh and if any candidate should get a zero and fail the test… then the _entire_ team fails" he told us gravely. I sighed and glanced over at Naruto, I was really worried about him. Could he pass? I really wanted to go ahead with the chunin exams but not without my original team. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, was I underestimating Naruto's skills? He was an exceptional ninja no doubt about that. I'm sure he has some brains in there… "The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You have one hour in total… BEGIN!" he announced. Immediately people picked up their pencils and began to work at the problems. Slowly I picked my pencil up and began to read each question carefully. As I read each question my brain began to hurt more and more, I mean I am smart… like Shikamaru smart but these questions would be impossible for someone like Naruto, no offense to him but you get what I mean.

I looked around and saw Hikaru was struggling, he gave me a panicked look and I gave him a tight smile. I drew a small breath _"Dragon tongue"_ I murmured lowly so nobody could hear me, instantly I felt my tongue elongate slightly and two slits form at the bottom. _"Dragon breath" _I whispered, _Don't worry I've got this_ I thought, sending the words to my tongue. I blew a small breath and watched as the air traveled towards Reo and Hikaru. Each boy shivered slightly and I knew they had gotten my message. I saw Reo give a slight nod while Hikaru turned to wink at me, grinning like a fool. Okay let's just hope I don't get caught. I closed my eyes and whispered _"Dragon eyes"_ immediately I felt my eyes shift to one of a dragon's. They stayed the red colour but have a bit of my real colour mixed in which is my pupil shifted into a slit like pattern with miniature hearts as the pupil. See where Amora's name came from?

There now who has the answers? Oh he has some! Woo! Awesome, I began to write down the answers one by one and giving them to my teammates. As I was writing my answers I saw a little bug fly down next to me, scanning my paper. I raised a brow, and looked around the room for the bug man. I saw Shino and saw he was looking at me, I winked and turned back to my paper. Instead of writing the answer I wrote _Nice try Aburame _and covered the rest of the paper. Then I shooed the bug away, I watched as it flew back over to Shino. The bug relayed my message and Shino turned towards me, I assumed he was either glaring or looking amusedly at me. I couldn't really tell from the coat that blocked off his face. I wondered what he really looked like… was he attractive or not? Did he have straight or wonky teeth? Did he shower with his bugs, coat and glasses? Did he–

_Focus Shiomi!_

I looked up and saw Hikaru giving me an annoyed look. I smiled sheepishly _Aha… sorry_ I apologized. I forgot that when I used this technique we could all hear each other's thoughts, unless we were blocked out by a shield like Reo was doing. Hikari turned back around and nodded his head while I began writing down the answers again. From across the room I heard Naruto yelp and a thud where a kunai hit the desk. I looked up with wide eyes and sighed in relief when I saw it was actually the genin behind him that was caught. "Five strikes and you're out, you've just failed the test." The proctor with a bandage over his nose said with a smirk on his face. They genin stood up and looked up with shock "That can't be!" he shouted. His teammates stood up and began to walk out with their heads down in shame. More and more people began to fail and I rolled my eyes at them, clearly they weren't ready for this exam. Some people were really annoying, they yelled out protests and accused the proctors of lying. I really wanted to go and drag them out myself but thankfully there were already people who did that.

There were a total of thirteen teams disqualified so far.

Oh look Kankuro has to go to the bathroom… I wonder if he's up to something…

I wrote down the last answer and waited for the other two to finish so I could cut off the connection. When Reo and Hikaru gave me the okay I quickly cut off the connection and laid my head on my desk. It was a relief having the two out of my head, the pressure really builds when you connect minds together. I glanced at the clock, 20 minutes left. I looked around the room and saw most people were either finished or writing down the last question. I looked over at Sasuke and saw he was smirking at me with satisfaction written all over his face. I also noticed that his eyes were red, he was using his sharingan to cheat. That was a really smart idea, suddenly I felt something around my legs and I almost jumped in shock. I looked down and saw that sand was encircling my ankles and feet. I saw from the corner of my eye that Sasuke was giving me a slightly confused look but I kept my focus on the red head across the room from me.

_What was he doing with that sand of his…?_

I wasn't able to think too much of it since Ibiki started to speak. "Listen up! Here is the tenth and final question." He started, everybody placed their pencils down and stared at the man in the front of the room. "But… before I give you the question, there are some rules that you need to be aware of." Ibiki said. I leaned forward in my chair and placed my elbows on the table and cupped my chin in my palms, at that exact moment Kankuro walked. He's just on time to, lucky timing. Kankruo took his seat before Ibiki proceeded in telling us about the rules. "They are very unique to question ten, listen carefully and… try not to let them frighten you" he said, giving us all a piercing look. Involuntarily I shivered, that was really creepy. I looked over at Hikaru and saw he was giving Ibiki a slightly disturbed look and it took everything I had in me not to laugh.

"Rule Number one: Each of you are free to choose not to be given the final question, it's your decision." He began. I furrowed my brows in confusion, we were allowed to choose whether or not to be asked the final question? There most definitely had to be a catch to this, Temari thinking the same thing as me voiced my thoughts. Ibiki smirked "If you choose not to take the tenth question then regardless of your answers to the other nine questions… you fail. Which of course means your other two teammates fail as well" I sighed, he was having way too much fun with this mind game. He was freaking all of us out, well most people anyways since they all started to whisper and panic about it. Ibiki closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets, "Not so fast, you didn't let me finish" he muttered, making everyone stop and listen intently to what he had to say. "If you do answer the question but your answer is incorrect, not only do you fail… you will be banned from taking the chunin exam ever again!" he shouted. My eyes widened and I shot a worried look towards Reo and Hikaru, each boy mimicked my look. We would be banned from taking the exam ever again? That would mean we would be stuck being genin for the rest of our lives.

That would seriously suck.

Kiba yelled out his protest and I agreed with him, that was a complete shit rule. There were many people who were here that took this test more than one time. Ibiki let out a creepy chuckle that echoed across the room. I shivered lightly and averted my eyes to Sasuke who was staring intently at Ibiki. I sighed and did the same, waiting for him to explain the rest of this stupid question. Ibiki gave us all a piercing gaze and creepy smile, "I guess… you are just… unlucky" he said cruelly. I averted my eyes to my paper, this guy was really creepy. I could see how he was part of the torture and interrogation group of Konoha. "I wasn't making the rules before, but now I am. Of course, if you don't want to take it you don't have to." He told us. "If you aren't feeling confident then by all means skip it. Next year you can come back and try again." He informed us. I took in a sharp breath, decisions, decisions… what am I to do.

I glanced over at Hikaru and Reo and they both had equally confused looks on their faces. It was basically down to this: take the question and pass, take the question; fail and stay a genin forever or don't take the question and come back next year. Those were some sucky choices, immediately I opened the mind connection so we could talk. _So what do you guys think? _Reo asked. But before either of us could answer Ibiki interrupted. "So if you're ready… the tenth and final question. Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and you will be free to go." Ibiki announced. I bit my lip _So… will we take the question or not? _Hikaru mind linked. I shrugged my shoulders _I don't know, it's all or nothing. What do you think Reo? _I questioned. Reo was quiet for a moment before answering _I think we should do it, we may not have been a team for long but we are all strong and smart enough to get through this. Screw Ibiki and everyone else, we are shinobi and we don't back down. Hell yeah we can do this!_ He said giving both of us a confident smirk.

Hikaru and I shared a grin before nodding to each other. Reo was right, each of us were strong and smart enough to take the next question. We would work as a team and get through this, the three of us were one and we can do anything we set our minds to. _Well said Reo, who knew you could be so deep? _Hikaru joked causing Reo to roll his eyes at Hikaru. I grinned and cut off the connection, we could so do this. As people began to exit the room, calling it quits, I looked over at Naruto and saw he was trembling. My eyes widened in worry, was he going to call it quits to? I really hoped not because I don't think I could go on if my other team left. Each of us had a dream but Naruto's had the most meaning. He couldn't give up now because of one question, I started to worry when his hand started to raise up from the table.

_Oh no… Naruto!_ My mind panicked.

I took some of the dragon magic and made it caress Naruto in a comforting way, I was hoping he would get the message that he could do this and not have to quit. To my surprise he slammed his hand onto the table and stood up from his chair. I jumped back in my seat at the slight shock I got, "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run!" he shouted, I grinned and leaned back in my chair. There's the Naruto I know and love. "You can act tough all you want but you aren't going to scare me off! No way!" he continued. Hikaru looked at me _I like him_ he mouthed, I nodded my head in agreement. Naruto was like a brother to me and I totally, 100% agreed with him right now. "I don't care if I stay a genin for the rest of my life! I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY!" he shouted, standing up to his full height. I grinned and gave a little cheer for Naruto, that was one hell of a speech. He sat back down and huffed while crossing his arms, he turned around to give me a huge smile and I winked back.

I made a mental note to give Naruto a hug when we got out.

"This decision is one that could change your life, if you for any reason rather quit… now is your last chance." He said, I scoffed and some heads turned towards me "After that speech? I don't think anyone here is going to quit" I said. Sasuke smirked at me and gave me a little wink of approval, I heard Naruto chuckle "No way, I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja." He proclaimed. I grinned and nodded my head in agreement, Naruto really did have his moments. I looked around the room and saw people were smirking at my blonde friend, most likely agreeing with his speech. Even Sakura was looking impressed with Naruto and we all know that doesn't usually happen.

Ibiki gave a small nod at the proctors before turning back to us. "Well then, I admire your determination. For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you… that you've all passed the first exam." He said, giving us all a non creepy smile. I gave him a shocked look, what about the tenth question? Or was that the tenth question…? I had to admit that, that was a pretty smart plan he had. "Hold on, what do you mean we pass!" Sakura shouted out. Ibiki smirked and chuckled "There never was one, at least not a written one. Your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question." He answered, he looked a lot more joyful and less scary as he said that. "Wait a second, so the other nine questions were just a waste of time? Is that what you're saying?" she shouted out. I frowned, of course not they did have a purpose too. "Oh no, not at all. Quite the opposite, the first nine questions had an important purpose. It tested your ability to gather intelligence under the most inverse circumstance" Ibiki answered.

Temari gave him an unimpressed look, "Oh… well I guess that clears up everything" she muttered.

"My objective was to test you not only individually but as a team and how well you functioned as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis, so you'd know that whatever you did would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how well you handled the pressure." Ibiki explained. Naruto nodded his head as if he knew that's what Ibiki meant to do the whole time. "I figured it was something like that, that's why I kept my cool" he said. I sweatdropped and rolled my eyes, yeah right. Trust Naruto to say something like that.

"The first questions were difficult and you probably realized that they were too difficult for any genin to be expected to solve. I imagine most of you quickly came to the realization that you had to cheat in order to even have a chance at passing. The test was designed to encourage cheating, it pretty much demanded it. Of course that would mean you would need some one to cheat from, so I disguised two chunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you. Some guy near the front raised a hand and waved at us. Once again Naruto said something obnoxious and I had to giggle at his silly antics. "Those caught, failed. Better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily." Ibiki said as he began to take off his headband. "Information can be the most valuable weapon in battle, how well you gather intelligence can determine weather a mission will be a failure or a success.

I gasped quietly as he took off his headband. His head was covered in scars and puncture wounds that each had a story to tell. "There will be times when you even have to risk your life to get it" he told us, his head was definitely proof of that. I felt kind of bad for Ibiki, he must have had to endure a lot to get marks like that. I definitely admired his bravery and skills of being able to get out of a situation that could cause something like that alive. We all stared in awe at his battle scars before he retied the band.

"You also have to consider the source of this information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate." He informed us. His smile was all gone and he gave us a deep look "Always bear this in mind; disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades or the loss of a village. That's why you were put in the position to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat, in order to survive. That's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out." Ibiki explained. "Okay… but I'm still not getting what the whole tenth question this is about" Temari pointed out.

"You're not? The tenth question was the main point of this whole exam. Surely you see that" Ibiki asked. I rolled my eyes, if they did then they wouldn't be asking now would they? "Sure, but explain it anyway" Sakura said, stupid annoying pinkette. "As I've said before the goal was to test you as a team rather than just an individual. The final question gave you two choices; both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip the question even though it meant that you and your teammates would fail. Or you could try and answer and lose your chance at being a chunin. Either way it was a no win situation." Ibiki said. I sighed, does anyone else think this speech is getting way too long? I don't know how much more I could take of this.

"It's what chunin have to face almost everyday. Let me give you a hypothetical mission: You need to steal a document from an enemy stronghold You've got no idea how many ninja the enemy has or how heavily armed they are. You also have reason to believe the enemy is expecting you and you might very well be walking blindly into a trap. You've got the option of taking a pass on this insane mission, say my comrades and I would rather live to fight another day. Can you choose to avoid danger?" he asked, giving us all a meaningful look.

"No. There will be many missions that will seem almost suicidal when you think about it. But you do not think about it, you think only of the goal and of achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a chunin squad leader. Those you choose the safe route of the two paths, those whose determination falters in the face of adversary, those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own, those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor… will never be able to call themselves chunin. At least as long as I'm here." he told us. I had to say I was slightly impressed with his speech, Ibiki could be very… inspirational when he wanted to and I most definitely will keep his speech in mind. I began to feel excitement bubble through me as a small smile crept over Ibiki's face.

"As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I have given to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate, I hereby declare this part of the chunin selection exam… completed. There's nothing left but to wish you all good luck" he finished. I grinned happily and resisted the urge to go and hug all my friends, every one of the rookies made it through even my sand friends made it. I was pretty proud of everybody and I couldn't help but let out a small bubble of laughter out as my excitement began to get the best of me. "ALRIGHT WE DID IT! THAT IS ONE DOWN! YEAH, YEAH WHOO HOO! YEAH!" Naruto screamed out as he began to do a small victory dance. I guess I wasn't the only excited one.

Suddenly a brown thing broke through the open window and a girl with a giant banner was standing in front of Ibiki. I gave her a funny look as she gave us all a giant grin. "Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor Anko Mitarashi" she announced. I took in the sight of our second proctor, she had dark violet hair with pupil less brown eyes. She was wearing a mesh suit with a tan overcoat and a dark orange mini skirt over it. I also noticed she had some sort of pendant around her neck. She wore her ninja band over her forehead. "Ready for the second test? GOOD! Let's go, follow me!" she cried punching her first in the air. The room stayed silent and we all gave her bewildered looks. I think most of the guys were checking her out rather than paying attention. That mesh suit didn't really give a lot to the imagination if you know what I mean.

I glanced at Sasuke and to my relief saw that he wasn't checking her out.

Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner and gave Anko an annoyed look. "You're early… again." He sighed. Anko laughed nervously and a blush came over her face, I had to stifle my laugh at the sight. Anko was one of Kakashi's friends, I met her briefly once. She was a joy to have around and had a really great sense of humor.

"…trust me when I'm done with them, more than half of them will be eliminated" Anko said.

"Huh? More than half, are you serious?" Sakura spoke out, her voice filled with shock.

Anko gave a little smirk "This is going to be fun" she said before her facial features changed to a ore serious one. "You maggots have had it easy so far but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me… dismissed" she said almost tauntingly. Everyone stood up and began to file out of the room. I practically ran over to Sasuke and jumped on his back. He let out a grunt and staggered for a minute but thankfully didn't fall over, he then clamped his hands under my thighs so I didn't fall off. "We did it!" I cheered as he walked us out of the room. With both our teams following us, I kissed his cheek and Sasuke scowled at the public display of affection but I couldn't help it I was happy. I just laughed and jumped off of his back to hug the rest of my friends.

"Hikaru! Reo! We did it!" I said, pulling both of them in for a group hug. I noticed that most of the candidates had left, most likely to get a good nights sleep for tomorrow morning. Kami knows what Anko has in store for us. Reo laughed and hugged me back "That's one hell of an ability you got there" he said giving me a smile. I grinned "Thank Amora" I said, Hikaru smirked "I knew we could do it." He said, giving me a hug as well, letting his arms linger around my waist. "But I think your boy toy is getting a little bit jealous, you should go over there" he said, pointing to Sasuke where he was 'subtly' glaring at Hikaru's arms. I rolled my eyes and kissed Reo and Hikaru each on the cheek "He's always like that, now go home and get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow" I ordered. Hikaru and Reo laughed, "Yes ma'am" Reo said and gave me a mock salute. I rolled my eyes before turning and walking back towards Team 7.

"Naruto-kun, your speech was amazing! Good job!" I said, giving him a hug. Naruto beamed "Thanks Shiomi-chan! But I have to meet Iruka sensei, he said he would buy me some ramen after the first exam! Bye, I'll see you all tomorrow!" he called before running off. Sakura looked at me and I looked at her, the air immediately turned awkward. "Err… good job Sakura" I said, Sakura nodded her head at me "You too, bye Sasuke-kun. I'll see you tomorrow" she said before walking off. Sasuke didn't say anything to her and just turned towards me, a hard look on his face. I rolled my eyes and grasped his hand in mine before dragging him off to his house. "Oh don't be such a sour puss. I didn't mean anything by it" I said. I felt Sasuke tighten his grip on my hand before I was pinned against the wall.

I gasped slightly as I felt him pin my hands above my head as he pressed his body against mine. I felt his hot breath by my ear and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat in the process. "Good" he whispered, I shivered as his lips grazed my ear. "You're mine and mine alone" he murmured, sounding quite possessive but I had to admit it was slightly a turn on. I didn't say anything as he kissed along my jaw and down my neck before traveling back up towards my mouth. He placed a hot kiss near the corner of my mouth and I _almost_ let out a small moan. He moved his mouth slightly to the side so it was hovering over my lips. I stared into his onyx eyes and saw nothing but love and lust in them. Just when I thought he was going to kiss me I felt myself being let go. My hands fell back down and Sasuke was already walking away. My mouth popped open and I just stood there, watching his back as he walked away with his hands in his pocket.

Sasuke turned around and I saw a little victorious smirk on his face "Well… are you coming or not?" he teased. I rolled my eyes at him before running up to jump on his back again. This time he saw it coming and easily caught me. His hands once again gripped my thighs… although I think they were a little too high so I pushed them back down a little bit before rewrapping my arms around his neck. Sasuke turned his head and gave me a smirk, which I ignored, "You owe me two kisses" I said as he began to walk. Sasuke chuckled and glanced over his shoulder to see my pout. He gave me a mischievous look "You'll get your kisses and maybe a little bit more… as soon as we get to my house" he teased. I blushed a scarlet red, "Sasuke-kun!" I shouted, giving him a little wack in the head. He laughed and squeezed my thighs "I'm kidding" he said. I rested my chin on top of his head "Let's go visit Nii-san and Ai sensei before we go to your house" I said.

Sasuke let out a small sound of disagreement "Let's just go home" he said, continuing to walk to his house. "But Sasuke-kun, we should tell them how the first exam we–" I began to say but I was cut off when his soft, velvety lips pressed against mine in a mind boggling kiss. My head was spinning by the time he pulled away, I saw he was giving me a knowing smirk. I wracked my brain, trying to remember what I was saying. "Um… what was I saying?" I asked, completely distracted by the sudden kiss he gave me. Instead of answering Sasuke gave me another distracting kiss, and squeezed my thighs before turning his head back around "We're going back to my house before talking to Kakashi and Ai" he said, I just nodded my head in agreement, I was most definitely still in a daze. I could practically feel the smug feeling Sasuke was radiating, I laid my head on his back and allowed him to carry me him home while I pouted silently.

Stupid Uchiha.

He totally knows how to play me.

But hey… two can play at that game. Even more fun that we're in the middle of an exam… on opposite teams…

Tomorrow is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit, I'm finally finished this! <strong>

**This was meant to be posted yesterday but I went to the beach with my friends and wasn't able to finish it when I got home since I was all tuckered out and had water in my ears, which seemed to not want to leave! But thankfully I got it out before I fell asleep.**

**But anyways, I really am sorry this took forever to post. I've been so busy this summer! Which is weird because I literally have no life :P So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think!**

**Oh my glob, I am so excited to write the next chapter! The possibilities…**

**Review? Favourite? Follow? Please?**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed etc. I really appreciate it! You always make my day! :D**

**Shout Outs:**

**DisHonored Warrior**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**Black-Wolf-2631**

**Louisloverforever**

**Guest**

**zxzSuperKatyzxz**

**Thank you so much for reviewing last chapter! Okay I'm done now… I think… see you next update!**

**xoxo- Renee**


	31. Chapter 31: Realizations and The Forest

**A/N- Please excuse the mistakes, I shall go back and fix them later! Read A/N at bottom please! There's something about a possible lemon…**

**Anonymous Review:**

**Black-Wolf-2631: Aha that I am! I re-fell in love with Naruto and it totally gave me so much inspiration to write this! Although this took a while to get out it's mostly because I haven't been near my computer for a while. Ahaha thank you, don't worry I adore fluff so there will most definitely be more where that came from :3. Thank you once again and I really appreciate you taking the time to review! Thank you! xoxo- Renee **

**Me: Okay! As promised Kiba you may do the disclaimer this time!**

**Kiba: Finally!**

**Akamaru: *Barks happily***

**Me: Ahhh so adorable! ^.^ *Cuddles Akamaru* :3**

**Kiba: -.- **

**Disclaimer: Renee does not own Naruto and she never will. Got it? Good.**

**Me: Now on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>|Story Start|<strong>

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

I woke up to the sound of a shower running. Groggily I sat up from the bed and realized that it was Sasuke in the shower. Yes I did stay over at Sasuke's house again, it was like a normal routine for us now and Kakashi didn't really mind it… well he did but he made sure Pakkun came to check up on me every few hours. I stretched my arms up and felt the cool air hit my stomach as the crop top I was wearing rode up a little bit. I put my arms down and released a small yawn, I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30am. Why the hell was he up so early? I sighed, we were supposed to be at the meeting place by 10:00am. I flopped back onto the bed and waited patiently for Sasuke to get out of the shower so I could take one as well, I yawned again and flipped onto my stomach so I could lay like a starfish. I wonder what the second exam is going to be. Judging by Anko's expression yesterday, it definitely wasn't going to be easy.

And what was with those sound ninja? Was it just me or did there seem to be something… off about them?

I groaned into the pillow. It was way too early to be thinking about this, I really hope that Reo and Hikaru got a good night's sleep. We would need to be at our very best, I had a really bad feeling about today and I didn't know why. _Don't worry, you're not the only one_ I heard Amora say, I buried my face in the pillow. Great, if Amora was also worried then that was never a good thing, every time she got a bad feeling something bad usually happened. I didn't dwell too much on the thought though, if something bad did happen then there was nothing I could do about it except try to help and fix whatever was going to happen. I kicked off the blankets and just laid on the bed, letting the cool air calm me. I was wearing short shorts and a crop top, my usual bed attire. It get's way too hot under the sheets so I can't exactly wear pants and long sleeve.

After a minute or two I heard the shower turn off, meaning Sasuke was finished showering. Five minutes later I heard the bathroom door open so I turned my head to the side and saw Sasuke step out of the bathroom fully dressed in his usual ninja attire and looking ready for the day, only difference was that his hair was still wet and clinging to his face. I gave him a small smile "Morning" I greeted, he raised an eyebrow at me, questioning my position and I shrugged as an answer. "Go shower, we need to leave soon" he said, walking over to the bed. I groaned and buried my head into the pillow. "But I don't want to, besides it's only six something" I mumbled, sounding like a five year old. I knew Sasuke rolled his eyes even though I didn't actually see it. "Come on Shiomi-chan, if you don't get up I'll throw you into the shower myself." He warned, I sighed and turned to give him my best puppy dog look.

"Five more minutes, please" I asked, I watched Sasuke as he stared at my pouted lip before he sighed and rolled his eyes "Fine" he muttered, getting up to leave. I quickly grabbed his arm and tugged him onto the bed "Lay with me?" I pleaded, giving him the look again. Sasuke groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me to him. My hands rested on his chest as I looked into his onyx eyes, "That look is hazardous" he muttered and I laughed at his expression. "You know you like it" I teased, causing his lips to twitch upwards slightly. He leaned in and gave me a small good morning kiss before bringing me closer to tuck my head under his chin and I sighed happily as I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into his shirt, I hoped that things would stay like this between Sasuke and I. I didn't want anything to change between us, because… well because… I think… I think… I may love him.

My heart froze as I thought that, was it true? Did I really fall for Sasuke Uchiha? I thought about all the time we spent together and the way I felt every time I saw him. Butterflies formed in my stomach and I always felt like I was on cloud nine when I was with him and his kisses were enough to brighten my day. I loved the small smiles that only I got to see, I loved how he could be so sweet when we were alone but also had that indifferent, cold 'bad boy' persona when we were with others. I loved the way his body molded to mine when we hugged, cuddled and slept together, in a non-sexual way of course. I loved how safe I felt with him and the way he looked at me with those beautiful onyx eyes was enough to make me smile. I loved how protective he was of me and it was so cute when he got jealous of other people. I even loved the way he would tease and poke fun at me, but I really loved how he never judged me for who I am and liked me for it. As corny as it sounds he made me feel special.

No, I'm sure of it. I have truly fallen for Sasuke Uchiha, and that scared the _hell _out of me.

I knew I wouldn't tell him until I was absolutely sure of what his feelings towards me were, for now I decided I would stay quiet about my feelings. I know what it was like to get my heart broken and I didn't want that to happen while I was with Sasuke. I sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent. I really needed to talk to Ai, Temari or Hikaru…

"Hey Sasuke-kun…" I murmured, he 'hnned' and I pulled away slightly to look at his face. "Nevermind" I muttered, snuggling his chest once more. I was going to talk to him about the exam today but… "What is it?" he murmured, stroking my hair. I sighed and tightened my grip on his shirt, "I'm nervous" I admitted feeling slightly ashamed. I never usually got nervous, besides as a ninja I'm not supposed to show my feelings. Sasuke gave a small sigh and kissed the top of my head "Nothing will happen to you" he muttered, sounding so sure of himself. I sighed "That's not what I'm worried about" I said, I pulled back so I was looking at his face. He was giving me a confused look "I just have a really bad feeling about today, what if the second exam is too much for all of us to handle?" I said. Sasuke gave me a tender look, I was slightly startled since I didn't know he could give a look like that. "Don't worry" he said, giving me a light kiss and not adding anything to those two words.

_Something's not right…_

* * *

><p><strong>|Later…|<strong>

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

"Whoa… nice place, what is it?" Naurto asked.

Currently we were standing in front of… a forest? With a fence around it, I saw a small sign that said 'Restricted Area' and to be quite honest the whole place looked quite… what's the word I'm looking for… ominous? Yeah, let's go with ominous. Anko stood in front of us with a giant smirk etched on her face, "This is the location for the second phase of the exam, and it's the forty- fourth battle training zone. But we call it… the forest of death." She explained, a slight sadistic glint in her eye. The wind blew lightly and it made my hair dance in the wind, the forest of death? I suppose that was a bit intimidating but it was sort of exciting as well. I mean, who knows what's in there but then again who knows what type of adventure you could have in there as well.

"What the hell is that?" I heard Reo question from behind me.

Suddenly a moving square shaped 'rock' appeared behind Naruto. We all watched as the rock box began to follow Naruto as he moved around. A giggle escaped my lips as the box continued to chase after my blonde haired friend. I bet I had a pretty good idea of who was under the box, it didn't take much to figure it out. "That is the worst disguise I have ever seen,there's no such thing as square rocks! It's completely obvious!" Naruto cried out. "So you saw through my camouflage again? You're slick boss. Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival" a child's voice called from under the 'disguise.' The box glowed and smoke began to come out until three coughing voices could be heard. I placed my hand on my hip and slightly cocked my hip to the side, those silly children. They were adorable, but silly.

"I think we used a little too much gun powder" Konohamaru muttered. I chuckled _No kidding_, slowly I walked over to the three kids and was about to ask them if they were alright when they started to introduce themselves. Moegi was adorable, she had cute orange hair that was tied up in two large pigtails and red markings on her cheeks. She wore a red tank top with a pink shirt underneath and simple brown pants. Udon was just as adorable and idolized my boyfriend, he was a quiet kid with short brown hair and round glasses on his face. He wore a blue shirt that zipped up in the middle and a pair of brown pants, I noticed a small string of snot hanging from his nose and I cringed slightly, I most definitely needed to get rid of that. Finally, there was the 'leader' himself, Konohamaru. He's a cute kid with spikey brown hair and dark black eyes, he was wearing a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol stitched on in red paired with grey shorts and a long blue scarf that touched the ground as he walked.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked after their introductions. Each of them nodded their heads and I saw Konohamaru and Udon blush lightly. I walked over and grabbed my red handkerchief from my pocket, effectively wiping off the snot from Udon's nose, I handed the garment to him and smiled "There, that's better and you can keep that by the way" I told him, smiling as he blushed and muttered a quiet 'Thank you.' I walked over to Konohamaru and wiped some dirt from his pink cheek with my thumb "You three need to be more careful, alright?" I said as I gave a small hug to Moegi. Konohamaru grinned and nodded his head along with the other two "You got it Shiomi-san!" they chimed before their attention turned towards Naruto. I felt Sasuke walk up beside me with Sakura trailing behind. "They both have a crush on you" Sasuke stated, I rolled my eyes but grinned. "Aren't they adorable?" I asked, Sasuke didn't reply and I didn't look back at him, I already knew he didn't quite agree with me.

"…I don't have any time to be playing around with you three" Naruto stated, placing his hands behind his head. "We didn't come to play around boss! We're here on official business" Konohamaru exclaimed, "We came here for an exclusive interview" Moegi supplied while Udon just nodded his head from behind. "An interview huh?" Naruto mused, "We're supposed to write an article for the academy's newspaper, all about the Chunin selection exam." Konohamaru explained. Moegi smiled up at Naruto "That's why we want to do an exclusive interview with you, please tell us you're going to do it!" she cried, giving him a pleading look. How could you say no to a face like that? Udon bowed "It would mean a lot" he chimed, Naruto looked bored "Yeah but right now…" he muttered, trailing off.

Anko finally realized something was going on and came to approach the group, she most definitely didn't look too happy about the three students being here. "What are you doing? You're holding up the exams!" she said. Naruto apologized and explained why Konohamaru and his friends were here in the first place. Anko's face lit up in realization and she laughed "Oh yeah, I forgot all about it. Lord Hokage mentioned something about them interviewing me" she said sheepishly.

Naruto visibly sweat dropped as he said "Interviewing… you?" Anko turned to face everyone "Alright, we are taking a ten minute break. For those being interviewed please be respectful to the reporters from the academy newspaper." She instructed. "Hey, I thought I was the only getting interviewed!" Naruto exclaimed, "No boss but you are the most important" Konohamaru said, lifting Naruto's spirits. "Oh well, in that case I'll give you an interview that will tell you readers why I'm the greatest ninja ever." He exclaimed with a thumbs up. I grinned, this interview would be an interesting one.

* * *

><p>First up was squad seven, I wasn't sure if that included me or not since technically I wasn't part of squad seven right now. Of course Naruto went first and began to mostly talk about himself, Sasuke's screw ups, how Sakura was in love with him and how I was his best girl friend. "I'm sure Naruto is just talking about himself over there, I bet he doesn't even mention us" Sakura said haughtily with a sour look on her face. You know, she could be a lot prettier if she would stop making those unattractive facial expressions. She was standing next to me while Sasuke sat in front of me with a leg propped up, "Hn… That would be just like him" Sasuke commented. I rolled my eyes at the two "Oh leave him alone, it's only an article for the academy let him have his fun" I said. Sasuke sighed and leaned against my legs while Sakura placed her hands on her hips and muttered about how stupid Naruto was.<p>

After Naruto, Sakura began talking about how idiotic Naruto was and how great Sasuke was. I noticed she left me out, which I was grateful for, who knows what crazy things would spew from her mouth about me. I sighed, when were these interviews going to be over? I really wanted to start the second exam. After Sasuke and Naruto began to argue I decided it was time to step in, the faster this was over the faster we could start. "Would you two cool it?" Sakura and I said together, we looked at each other in surprise before a smile formed on our faces. "We finished the first part of the chunin exams and now we're going into the forest of death." Sakura started, "And we don't know what's waiting for us in there but no matter what, even if I'm on a different team, whatever lies ahead of us. We won't be afraid" I continued. "And we'll pass and become chunin, because Kakashi-sensei taught us teamwork" Sakura explained, I grinned at her "and nothing can break that bond." I finished. Sasuke and Naruto stopped glaring at each other and Sasuke wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he muttered, Naruto nodded in agreement "Teamwork, right!" he stated, giving all of us his signature grin. I smiled along with Sakura as the three academy students smiled up at us. They thanked us and I even got a hug from each of them, I think Moegi was really starting to look up to Sakura and I. Plus, I couldn't resist kissing Udon and Konohamaru on their cheeks just to get a reaction from the two of them. It was adorable, I know what it felt like to have a crush on someone older than you. Once they finally left and everyone clamed down Anko brought everyone back to the front of the 'Forest of Death.'

"This place creeps me out" Sakura said, shivering slightly. I had to agree with her on that, this place gave me the chills; it felt like there were eyes watching me as I moved. Anko grinned "It should, they call it the forest of death and soon you're going to find out why" she told us. Naruto 'humphed' and mocked Anko's words before grinning and pointing a finger at her, "Do you're worst! You're not going to scare me away, I can handle anything!" Naruto exclaimed. Anko gave him an amused look "So… it looks like we've got ourselves a tough guy" she said, in a false sweet tone. In the next second Anko threw a kunai that just brushed past Naruto's cheek and she suddenly appeared behind him. "Think you can handle this? You're not _afraid_ are you?" she taunted as she placed her hands on his face so she could tilt his head towards her.

I cringed slightly as I saw the blood drip from Naruto's cut cheek. "Guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest" she commented nonchalantly. Then in the next second she turned around with anther kunai as one of the grass ninja appeared behind her with a kunai at the end of her… or was it he? I didn't actually know, but the kunai was clutched at the end of her freakishly long and disgusting forked tongue, it reminded me of a snake. "I was just… returning your knife" it said, Anko smiled "Why thank you grass ninja" she thanked. I shivered and moved closer to my teammates when I saw the look in that grass ninja's eyes, it most definitely wasn't something pleasant and I swear I saw a tint of malicious intent. "You know… I really only recommend you stand this close behind me, if you wish to reach a premature end." Anko commented as she grabbed her second kunai.

The grass ninja retracted its tongue "My pardon, with the sight of blood and your blade slicing through him… Mm… I'm afraid I just became a little excited, I meant you no harm." it said creepily. I wrapped my arms around myself, what was with this ninja? "Likewise" Anko said as the ninja walked away. I think 'it' is a she so I will call her by that, but anyways she brushed past my shoulder and it felt like a shock had touched me before a cold feeling passed through my body. My hand reached up to touch the area as I stared at the ninja in wonder. "You okay?" I heard Hikaru ask me, I gave him a small reassuring smile but it felt and probably looked fake. "Yeah…" I said, sounding slightly distant as I turned back to Anko. _What the hell was that…? _

Anko muttered something that I didn't catch since I was still rubbing my arm then walked away from Naruto and back to the front of the group. "Now before we begin, I have something to hand out to you all. Just a standard consent form, before the test you have to read over this form and then sign it" she explained. "What for?" Naruto asked, "Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility!" she exclaimed, laughing at the end of her sentence. As whispers erupted through the crowd, I exchanged a look with Reo and Hikaru and they both were doing well in hiding their nervousness. Even I had to admit that this test was starting to sound a bit more intimidating.

"I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test, but first here pass these out" Anko instructed, passing the forms onto to Naruto who passed them to his team who passed it to me and so on. "First you need to know that this test will tax every one of your survival skills. "You all get a description of the terrain" she held out a map of the forest of death "The forty-fourth battle training zone has forty-four locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside, in the center is a locked tower which is located ten kilometers from each gate. In this confined area you will undergo the survival test, the test consists of…" she paused for a minute, letting the information sink in before continuing "Anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls." "Both of them?" some one asked.

Anko nodded "Yes, you will be fighting to get both a heaven and earth scroll." She said as she held out the objects. One was a dark colour while the other was white, so obviously each time would get a random scroll and you would have to search around the forest and find a team who had the opposite scroll you had. Then you would have to try and obtain that scroll and get to the tower located in the center of the battle field, but you also had to be aware of whatever creatures that could be lurking around in there.

Wow… that was a lot of work, but there also has to be a time limit. I mean, they can't let us do this forever.

"There are twenty-six teams taking this test, half of those teams will be trying to get the heaven scroll while the other half the earth scroll. I'll hand one scroll to each team and that's what you'll be vying for." Anko explained, I nodded my head in understanding. "Okay, so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked. "Your entire squad must bring both heaven and earth scrolls to the tower" she told us. Wow, that would mean at least more than half of us will fail but more if not every team can get both scrolls, after I thought that Sakura voiced my thoughts. Anko shrugged "No one ever said it was going to be easy, oh and one more thing; the test has a time limit, you must finish it within five days" Anko commented. "Five days out there?!" Ino exclaimed while Choji freaked out about what we were supposed to do about food.

"Just look around, the forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty of stuff to feed all of you" Anko told him. I rolled my eyes, well yeah but there are also man eating beasts, poisonous plants and who knows what else in there. As everyone began to talk I began to formulate a plan on what we were going to do. I didn't know much about Reo's abilities but I'm sure I could learn enough while we were in there, I think I had a semi good idea of what we would do for food and water. Plus, I was a somewhat trained medical-nin. I began to pay attention once again when I heard Anko begin to talk about the ways we could get disqualified, that would probably be important to listen to.

"First, if all three members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls by the end of the five days. Number two, if a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue but the most important one is that none of you. _Absolutely none of you_ may look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reached the tower" she explained, stressing the last point. "What if it's to fly open and you read it?" Naruto asked. Anko chuckled "Let me give it to you this way, you… _don't_… _want to know_" she told him. "There are times where a ninja needs to carry secret documents, the scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay, we're done. Each team take a consent form and exchange them over there for your scrolls. After that each team pick a gate and you will be led in" she said, pointing towards the area. Anko sighed "Oh and one more word of advice… just don't die!" she exclaimed.

A grin came over my face, this was it. The second task would be starting in a few minutes, I looked around at all the potential ninja's each had a determined look on their face. I wondered who my team would have to fight in order to gain a scroll, I really hoped it wasn't my former team because I don't think I would be able to do it… then again this is an exam and they are my 'former' team… I sighed, oh well I'll deal with the situation if it ever pops up. I walked over to a tree and sat down under it as I filled out my consent form, Hikaru and Reo followed suit and we filled out our forms together. I looked around and saw Sasuke sitting on by himself by a rock as he filled out his. I looked in the direction he was and noticed the curtain being put up. None of us would know which scroll the other teams would be getting.

I looked the other way and noticed Ino hassling Sakura with Shikamaru and Choji behind her. I sighed, those two used to be best friends did they have to fight all the time? I giggled at the frightened looks on Choji and Shikamaru's faces as they watched the two girls fight. It was funny how they had no idea what to do in that situation. "Whatcha laughing at?" Reo questioned, I looked up at him and pointed towards the pair. I heard Hikaru snicker from beside me "Look's like the blonde one is pretty feisty… I like it" he said, eyes trained on Ino's form. I smacked his arm "Hikaru-kun!" I exclaimed, he chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. "Don't be jealous Shiomi-chan, you know you're always going to be my number one girl" he teased, poking my nose. I rolled my eyes and shrugged his arm off "You're such a loser sometimes" I muttered. Reo laughed and Hikaru gave me a mock hurt look "Shiomi-chan! How could you say that?" he said, faking a sad tone. I laughed "Five days with you? I don't think I'm going to survive this" I muttered teasingly.

Reo chuckled and gave me a grin "At least you'll have me!" he exclaimed. "Thank Kami for that!" I joked and smiled back, he kind of reminded me of Naruto in a way… I knew we would get along wonderfully. "Alright everyone, we're going to start handing out scrolls" a proctor announced before vanishing behind a curtain. Everyone stood up and slowly, one by one, teams began to vanish behind it. Soon it was our turn Hikaru walked in first then me with Reo following behind.

We handed in our consent forms and I was handed a heaven scroll. I grinned and put the scroll away we walked out of the tent and heard Anko yell "Listen up! All the teams have received their scrolls, so everyone go to your gate and wait there. When the gate is open the test is _on_!" she exclaimed as everyone walked to their gates. I looked over to Team seven and saw they were coming my way. "Good luck Shiomi-chan!" Naruto yelled as he hugged me, I shared a look with Sakura before turning to Sasuke. I was surprised when I felt his lips on mine "Stay safe" he whispered before following after his other two teammates.

I shook myself out of the shock and saw Hikaru and Reo giving me matching smirks. I blushed lightly and rolled my eyes "Come on" I said as I led them to our gate, it was number fourteen my favourite number. I placed an arm on my hip and smirked "Are you guys ready for this?" I questioned. Reo grinned "Hell yeah! Bring it on!" he said, punching the air. Hikaru smirked "With me here we've got this in the bag" he commented. I grinned as the proctor began to unlock the gate, we waited a couple more minutes before the gates burst open. Immediately the three of us raced into the forest with Reo and Hikaru flanking me.

_Let the games begin…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ello! I'm back :D Sorry this is a bit short but next one will be longer! :)<strong>

**So I updated! Yay! It was much faster than the last time I think, I actually had this finished for two days now but I've been debating whether I wanted to continue writing this chapter or stop. Obviously I chose to stop, but I have part of the next chapter already written so hopefully it won't take too long to update. Ahh I am just so excited to write!**

**But tomorrow I have a birthday party to go to and then next week I will most likely be at my aunt's house until Thursday-ish? BUT I will be bringing my laptop this time so hopefully I can write more of the chapter! :D**

**FINALLY I started to watch Naruto Shippuden, I've been procrastinating with it telling myself I'll start it soon… this was a year ago. But OMG THE FEELS! Anyways, enough with my weirdness, so onto more pressing matters…**

**DO YOU WANT A LEMON IN THIS STORY?**

**I hope that caught your attention if you're just skimming this. So I was thinking of putting a lemon in here, what do you think? PM or review what you think please! :D**

**I feel like I had to tell you guys something else that was important but I seriously can't remember -.-**

…**oh well. **

**Review? Favourite? Follow? Please?**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed etc. I really appreciate it! You always make my day! :D**

**Shout Outs:**

**LeoKingoftheZodiac**

**Raziel104**

**zxzVillaSadaszxz**

**XAka-kitsune-toriX**

**Black-Wolf-2631**

**Thank you so much for reviewing last chapter! …Okay I think I'm done now… See you next update!**

**xoxo- Renee**


	32. POSSIBLE REWRITE? IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**I don't even know how to start this, but uh hi! HOLY CROW IT HAS BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE I LAST POSTED THIS, LIKE WHAT? WHERE DID THE TIME GO?! I am incredibly sorry for being on a accidental hiatus, things have just been crazy... but I still love this story! A lot actually and I want to continue it... however, I was reading it over and my fourteen year old was not the best writer so I want to REWRITE HIDDEN IN THE EYES! I have part of the first chapter rewritten and I wanted to k****now what you guys think? I'm not the best writer now but I do think I have significantly improved in the past 3 or 4 years? I have things I want to change in the story but I do want to keep most of the original plotline. It's all up to you guys though! What do you think?**

**Also, I know this is late but HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! and thank you!**

**xoxo- Renee**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT under any circumstances own Naruto nor will I ever own it. Got it? Good.**

**BEGIN TEASER.**

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

Walking down the familiar dirt road path made a smile etch onto my face, I pushed my white hair back from my face and relished in the small breeze that danced around my body. It was nice to be back in Konoha, I didn't have to worry about the blazing heat and sandstorms that Suna frequently had and I was this much closer to seeing my friends and family again. Of course I would miss my Suna family but it just wasn't the same thing. As I continued to walk down the road the familiar apartment building came into my view. Instead of going through the front doors and up the elevator like a normal person, I masked my chakra and quietly scaled the walls so I could slip into the window. I prayed that Kakashi didn't move otherwise this would be very awkward. I knew I was doing my best to mask my chakra but with my brother being the big bad _copy nin_, I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew it was me sneaking into the house.

Quietly I walked through the hall and into the living room where I knew I would find him, unsurprisingly he was sitting on the couch reading one of his much loved _Icha Icha _novels. He knew I was here and yet he couldn't stop reading to welcome me back. "Come on Nii-san, I love reading just as much as you do but it would be nice if you paid attention when I FINALLY come home!" I exclaimed as I crossed my arms over my chest. The copy nin in question slowly looked up from his book and I felt some satisfaction as his mismatched eyes popped open in surprise. "Shiomi?" he asked, looking up from the book with surprise evident in his voice. "The one and only" I replied. "I knew I felt a familiar chakra presence but I didn't think…" he trailed off. I grinned and opened my arms for a hug "Well tomorrow is the picking of genin teams!" I said as he embraced me tightly. Kakshi blinked at me, his one eye shining with mischief "Eh, I thought you just got kicked out of Suna" he said. I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his shoulder "Rude, of course not. I thought Ai-sensei told you about it" I said.

Kakashi pulled away and led me toward the kitchen. "She did, I was just teasing you. Would you like some tea? Jasmine still your favourite?" he questioned as he began to prepare the tea. I nodded my head and sat at the table "It is thank you" I said. I watched as my brother moved around the kitchen with ease, it was nice to know he has improved his kitchen skills since I left. "So how has it been living without me?" I questioned. Kakashi shrugged "Oh you know, it was good for a while but I did miss having you come home and tell me what you did at the academy everyday" he admitted. I grinned "Awh Nii-chan, I missed you too" I said, poking his cheek as he brought over my tea. Kakashi swatted my hands away but smiled at me from behind his mask, I grinned as the delicious aroma of jasmine wafted through my nose. Kakashi sat across from me and pulled down his mask so he could drink his own tea. He was the same old brother that I knew and loved. Kakashi placed a hand under his chin and gave me his signature lazy look.

"So tell me, how has the sand treated you?"

* * *

><p><strong>|The Next Day|<strong>

**|The Academy|**

In a typical Hatake fashion, I made it to the academy extremely late. I didn't set my alarm and Kakshi obviously wasn't awake yet. Unluckily for me I was the last one to make it to the classroom. When I walked in I wasn't surprised as all eyes found their way to my awkward form. I ignored the whispers of the students as I walked towards Iruka-sensei with my transcripts in hand. "Who's she?" "Where did she come from?" were common phrases I heard as I walked down the rows of potential ninja; I guess not many people remembered me. When I finally found my way to Iruka, I gave him a large smile as he plucked the papers from my hands. "Shiomi because you're a special case I'll allow this one late. It's great to see you again! The leaf is glad to have you back, how was Suna?" he questioned. I blushed darkly, did he have to ask me that right now? "Oh um, it was good. I learned quite a lot in my time at Suna, I think I'm ready for those genin teams" I hinted. I grinned at the small blush Iruka sported as he remembered where we were. "Oh yes um, take a seat anywhere and we'll get started" he said. I looked around and saw there was only one desk left, at the front in loner's town. I didn't really mind, it would have been awkward sitting next to some random.

"Okay student's, as of today you are all ninjas. You have faced difficult trials and hardships to get here but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. You are only genin, first level ninjas, all of you will be put into squads. They will be a three man squad with the exception of a squad of four" Iruka said with a small wink in my direction. I grimaced; it's great to be the overflow student- that was sarcasm by the way. "Each squad will be led by a jounin- an elite ninja. The squds will have a balance of strength and abilities, so that is how they were set up; I will now announce the squads" Iruka walked to his desk and took a scroll off the top of the pile of paper. He unraveled it and I could feel the nervousness that was coming off each of the trainees. "Sqaud seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Shiomi Hatake" he announced. I subtly turned my head to look at my teammates, I remembered most of them from the academy before I transferred over to Suna. Naruto Uzumaki, I remembered him as the prankster boy who didn't know the love of a family; the container of the nine tails. I remembered hearing Kakashi talk about it once to a colleague a long time ago. Sakura Haruno, she was a friend of mine once upon a time along with Ino Yamanaka. I turned my head to look over at the brooding Uchiha; he had potential.

I guess my team wasn't too bad.

"Next is squad eight; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame" Ahh I remembered them, Hinata was a quiet girl but very sweet, we hung out a couple times when we were younger. Kiba was a loud mouth, a bit annoying but his dog was adorable. "Now squad ten; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi" Ah the next Ino-Shika-Cho, that was predictable. "Those are the squads-"

"Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same team with a slug like Sasuke?!" Naruto objected loudly. Iruka gave Naruto an irritated look "Sasuke had the best scores of all the leaf village graduating students" Iruka placed his hands on his hips "Naruto, you had the worst scores" he said. The class began to laugh at the patronizing tone Iruka was using "To balance out the groups we put the best student with the worst student" Iruka informed him. I watches as Naruto balled his fists and growled "Make sure you don't get in my way… loser" Sasuke's emotionless voice taunted which of course only made Naruto even angrier. Well he was quite arrogant. "HEY! What did you say!?" Naruto shouted at the dark haired Uchiha. I watched as Sasuke's mouth quirked into the tiniest of smirks "Hard of hearing?" Sasuke said. The pink haired girl in the middle looked angry "Knock it off Naruto! Just sit down!" she shouted. The class began to laugh even harder at the poor blonde and I sighed into my palm. How boring, why don't all three of them just shut up?

Iruka cleared his throat at the class slowly quieted down to listen to the sensei. "After lunch you will meet your new jounin teacher. Until then class is dismissed" he grumbled in an exasperated voice. Everyone began to file out of the room and I waited for a moment… who should I go to Ino or Hinata? As I was debating I watched as Sakura hurried after Sasuke and calling his name like a love sick puppy and of course poor Naruto following behind. I probably should have gone with them but… eh… I didn't really want to deal with that love triangle drama right now. "Shiomi-chan! Come have lunch with us!" Ino's loud voice shouted across the classroom. I guess my debating was over, besides, Hinata already left. I saw Ino, Shikamaru and Choji all standing by the door; Ino had a huge smile on her face and Shikamaru looked tired as usual, as for Choji… well he was already eating. I smiled and stood up "Coming!" I shouted as I quickly stood from my spot and hurried towards them.

When I reached the trio, Ino engulfed me in a giant bear hug and squished the life out of me. I laughed and hugged her back, waving to Shikamaru and Choji at the same time. "I can't believe your back! Why didn't you tell me!?" she shrieked as she lead us away from the classroom. I shrugged my shoulders and blushed a bit "Ah well… I'm not sure exactly, I guess I wanted it to be a surprise" I said. Ino gave me a playful punch on the shoulder "You baka! You still should have told me!" she said. I laughed and rubbed my arm "I'm sorry Ino-chan" I apologized. Shikamaru sighed "Cut her some slack Ino, it's not easy to get a message from Suna to Konoha" he said. Ino huffed at him "Oh shut up Shikamaru-kun" she grumbled. Ino began to walk faster as she lead us toward some balcony type thing. I threw my arms around Shikamaru and Choji for a group hug as we walked, it was a little awkward since they were taller than me but I was going to hug them anyway.

"I didn't get a chance to do this before but it is really great to see you two again" I said. Shikamaru grumbled something as a blush formed on his face, even so he wrapped an arm around my waist as did Choji in order to hug me back. "It's good to have you back Shiomi-chan" Choji said. I grinned "It's good to be back"

"Are you guys coming or what?!"

_**To be continued...**_

**So yay or nay? Shall I rewrite it? Or no? Leave me a review or PM to let me know! Thank you!**

**xoxo- Renee**


End file.
